And in Sickness
by Mindige0
Summary: Clark's life is changed by an illness, who will stand by him in the hardest time of his life?
1. Chapter 1:  The Balance Swayed

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. I don't own them or make any money off of the stories I write about them, so don't ask.**

**Rating: T**

**Note: Just as a note, this was my first and still Work In Progress for the Ville verse and writing slash to begin with. Enjoy what I have and poke me for more.**

**Chapter 1: The Balance Swayed…**

**C**lark Kent always knew he was not normal. He stood at six foot three and was only seventeen years old, spoke several different languages and he just so happened to be friends with the local billionaire. Now the last one was a new addition to Clark's life, after almost being hit by Lex Luthor's car, and then in turn saving said man from drowning. Lex Luthor had tried thanking the young Kent with a gift of a new truck, which was of course returned. Lex Luthor had said that their friendship was the stuff of legends. Clark tended to believe that when Lex allowed Clark over to the castle that was Lex's new home. Clark was comfortable with the current situation, well as comfortable as one could be with being the freak geek at school and local bald billionaire's friend.

The new Biology teacher, Desiree Atkins moved into town and took over all things scientific at the school. She had also taken over it seemed Lex's social schedule, and it seemed that Clark was not involved in it. Clark had nothing against the woman or the time she spent with Lex. Clark felt that Lex would get out more, which in Clark's eyes was always a good thing, she was also what the people of Smallville expected to see hanging off of Lex Luthor's arm, not geeky Clark Kent. Not that Clark was hanging off Lex's arm mind you. Clark had thought about not visiting the castle or Lex as much, and it seemed that Clark's decision to make him self scarce was made for him one day while delivering the produce for the week to the castle, Clark had been greeted by Susannah and Enrique, Lex's live-in servants at the castle in the kitchen; they had looks of worry on their faces. Clark in turn got worried that Lex was either in trouble or that Lionel Luthor was visiting, neither were a good thing but it would seem that this was not the case. "Ms. Atkins, please I am not married, yet" was in the study talking with Lex. It seemed to Clark that Lex was having a good time, so he figured that saying hello could not hurt before he left to finish his chores and do his homework for the night. As Clark knocked on the door both Lex and Ms. Atkins turned and waited to see who was at the door. As Lex saw Clark's face, his demeanor changed just the slightest. Clark had always assumed that Lex was as comfortable with Clark's presence as he was with Lex's, it would seem that was about to change. Lex's face closed off and Ms. Atkins face was filled with glee with the look that Lex was giving Clark, Clark could tell.

A stiff, short conversation was then carried where Lex and Clark stared each other down afterwards, and where Ms. Atkins looked on in utter happiness. Clark left with a feeling that he had just been in a fight with his now ex-best friend that ended their friendship, and he could not tell you what the fight was about. It was almost as bad as dealing with Chloe when she got into one of her "you did this and now you have to fix it" moods. Clark was still trying to figure out how to deal with those and now he had a friend who pretty much had a one sided fight and ended their friendship in the process. Clark hated it. He hated it even more, when he thought of the cell phone that sat in his pocket that Lex had given him a month ago, "just in case something was to happen and he had no way to contact any one" Lex had said. Clark thought that returning it would be best if there was no friendship between him and Lex, he didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of Lex. He thought that the order of phone numbers was a pretty clear indication of Lex's importance in Clark's life, what with Lex being number 1 and his parents were 2 on the speed dial. He guessed not, Clark decided that if he thought it than the best course of action was to follow through, his dad had said he needed to be firm on all decisions he made. This was going to be Clark's starting point.

Clark made it to the kitchen with the cell phone in hand and the words on his lips on what Enrique and Maria, another live-in servant, could do with the phone. He of course did not say those things, but only a polite "will you please return this to Mr. Luthor. I don't think I need it any longer. Thank you." With those words and a few others about the friendship between Clark and Lex, Clark walked out before he would change his mind and walk back into the kitchen. Soon a series of tears began to fall, but Clark paid no mind to them as he drove. If he would have turned around he would have seen the stunned faces of the staff of Luthor Castle looking at the phone and the back of a young man that had made living in Smallville just a little easier.

Clark made it home and worked on his chores until his mother called for him to clean up for dinner. Clark was walking into the house when he had a sudden bout of dizziness over came him. This had been going on for a while now, but when he went to the doctor they could find nothing wrong. Both of his parents were relived, confused and worried. It could be something worse, but no one dared to ask. Clark was getting worried because it seemed that what ever was effecting him was taking away all of this energy and he seemed to never be hungry any more. His mother of course made him eat, but that did not stop him from losing weight. Clark had told him self that if it did not stop with in the next couple of weeks he would tell his parents that a visit to a Metropolis doctor was in order. It would not due for Clark to be sick, when the farm depended on him so much.

Time of course past and Clark's problems didn't seem to go away, if anything he seemed to be getting sicker and it also seemed that Lex had no urge to speak to his one time best friend, as Lex had told him on a few occasions. Clark had called on occasion to see if everything was fine, but the response he got was Enrique saying Lex was entertaining a guest and that he would leave a message. Clark knew Lex got the messages, and that was what hurt. Lex did not call; he did not even look at Clark any more. It was like he didn't even exist, and Clark seemed to be slowly fading away any way, and to add icing to the cake that was falling apart, Clark found out that Chloe and Pete were going out a couple of days after the one sided fight with Lex, and it was with great shock. It was even a bigger shock to hear that they had been going out for some time and felt that Clark need not know. Clark was deeply hurt by this, but smiled and congratulated them. Clark told his parents and they too seemed greatly shocked at the lack of caring by all of Clark's friends.

Clark had been out doing his chores in the barn, when he began to feel dizzy again, but that did not last long because soon he began to feel nauseous as well. Clark had never been this sick a day in his life and this was beginning to scare him even more than before. Clark had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that what was going on was about to change him for life. Whether or not it was a good thing would remain to be seen as he made his way back to the house. Clark had to stop three times to vomit before he was able to make into the house where his mother was working in the kitchen.

"Clark! Are you okay?"

"Mom something is wrong. I don't feel so great." Clark said as he ran to the bathroom near the kitchen.

"Jonathan, Jonathan!" Martha yelled while running out of the house and into the barn where her husband was working on the tractor that had broken only this morning.

"Martha? What's going on?"

"It's Clark? He's sick, come quick." Martha was already running back to the house where her son was still sitting on the floor of the bathroom with his head resting on the porcelain bowl.

"Clark, honey….are you okay? What's wrong?" Martha asked with concern. Clark looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I….I think I'm sicker than we thought. I just don't know, mom!"

"Just calm down and your father will be in to help figure this out."

"Martha, Clark?" Jonathan asked from the kitchen.

"In the bathroom, Jon."

"So what's wro…..?" He never got to finish the sentence since he saw Clark sitting on the floor of the small bathroom.

"Son, why are you sitting on the floor in the bathroom?" Jonathan asked, his question was answered by Clark throwing up yet again.

"Clark?" Jon looked at his son to see that Clark would not be stopping anytime soon, so he looked at his wife. She had tears in her eyes and looked like her whole world had just crashed around her.

"We will figure this out. We will." Jon said to Clark and his wife. He only hoped that they would figure out what was wrong soon.

Clark continued on in that vain for almost an hour. When he stopped his face was red and tears where running down his face. As Clark wiped the tears away, he was suddenly struck with the urge to take a nap. Clark tried to get off the floor but the pain in his body told him that sitting on the floor for the moment was the best option. He looked over to see his mom and dad standing in the doorway with concerned looks on their faces. Clark knew it was time to tell them that he needed to go to Children's Mercy Hospital of Metropolis to see a doctor, but he had no way to say it with out upsetting both his mother and his father. He knew the moment that he opened his mouth and said C.M.H.M, his mother would get all teary eyed like she was now and say that she would make the appointment and then give him those, "I'm worried mother looks." His dad would do one of two things. He would either take what Clark said, and follow Martha lead or he would all but throw a tantrum about the price of doctors and say that there was really nothing wrong with Clark in the first place. Clark hoped it was the first because he did not feel like fighting with anyone any time so soon after the "Lex incident" as Clark called it in his head. Clark opened his mouth, but his mother beat him to the punch.

"Clark, Jon. I am going to call Children's Mercy Hospital of Metropolis to get an appointment. Obviously Dr. Peters has no idea what he is talking about, if he said that Clark is not sick. I call this sick and he is going to a real doctor. End of story." Martha Kent was in full mother mode and both of the Kent men knew to not fight her on this.

"Jon, help get Clark off the floor. He will not be spending the night in the downstairs bathroom." Martha said with all the will power she had.

Clark's dad helped him off the floor and Clark cleaned him self up as best he could in the downstairs bathroom, Clark knew when his mother got like this it was better to do what she said than to fight about it. He would fight later over who would come to the doctor.

"Son? Are you up to eating or should I try to make her understand that throwing up for the last hour and half, you don't feel like eating?" Jon asked with a small smile and humor in his voice. He was worried of course but that does not mean that a small amount of humor was not necessary.

"I think the latter, dad. I know mom will want me to eat, but right now I just want to go upstairs take a shower and go to bed."

"Is your homework finished? Do you think you will feel up to going to school tomorrow? If I am going into this war, I want to get the most out of the bargaining that I will have to be doing to get what you need son." Jon laughed a little at this. He still could not get Martha to back down on a good day and he had been married to the woman since they were teenagers.

"The homework is done; I did that when I got home, feeling up to going to school? I will have to see on that one tomorrow morning. Just tell mom that I want to lie down and see how that goes. Maybe Ma Kent will cool it there. She is still on the phone so maybe that will cool her down." Clark said while looking at his mother, even though she looked to be getting angrier as she waited.

"I don't think that will work, but I will try anything at this point. Go upstairs and take that shower and lay down. We will check on you later."

Clark trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom near his room to take the shower that he wanted and needed desperately. Clark needed to cry in peace and it seemed that this was the only real place in the whole house that would grant him the privacy that he needed right now. As the water beat down on Clark, he thought about what could possibly be wrong with him. He did not think that it was something that would be classified as simple, like the stomach flu or a simple cold. Clark knew that this was something, it was big, 'like cancer,' Clark's mind seemed to supply for him. Clark's body began to shake at the thought of having cancer. He had read an article about a young man that had leukemia and in the story it told of all the pain that he went through. Clark was not sure on if he did have cancer if he would be the same person that he was now. The boy, Michael, if Clark remembered correctly said that his attitude toward life had changed to where he had a hard time trusting people and hated going out in public. Granted Clark did not go out too much, but the not trusting people, Clark could never see happening. Clark quickly stopped that thought and finished his shower; he would not brood on something that he did not know. Clark made his way to bed after he had dressed in his pajamas only to see that his mother and father were waiting for him in his room.

"Clark we have an appointment at Children's Mercy Hospital of Metropolis on Tuesday. You will have to miss school of course, and we may need to stay over night there." Martha said with a worried voice.

"So which one of you is staying back?" Clark knew that both of his parents would not be able to go, but he had hoped that they would both come regardless of the farm.

"Neither." Martha looked at Jon for any protest and found none. Clark looked surprised and happy all in the same facial expression.

"You both are coming? I mean, I just thought….." Clark stopped before he got into something that he really did not want to get into.

"Clark, this farm is our life but so are you. If there is a possibility of having you stay over in an unfamiliar city and having tests done I think we can manage to all be there. And besides we won't always be farmers." Jon said to his son. He knew what Clark was thinking, that his own father would stay and tend to the failing farm because he had to. He did, but he would also gladly sell the land and move to Metropolis if it meant an easier life for them all.

"Okay, so that gives us five days of not knowing, right? And I sooooo get to get off of school." Clark said trying to lighten the mood. It worked his mother laughed at the small joke she knew that it was a step in the right direction. When Clark was able to tell his small corny jokes, she knew that he would be okay. He may not be great, but he was dealing with the situation the best way he knew how.

"Five days, so you get into bed and rest. I will bring you up a sandwich and a glass of milk just so you have something in your stomach. Starving yourself is not going to stop you from throwing up." Martha said to her son as she got up and went out the door.

"You didn't win, dad?" Clark asked as he got into bed.

"I didn't have a chance, son. Not a chance. Your mother got off the phone and told me in no uncertain terms that if I valued my life that I would agree with everything she said. I knew better than to say no." Jon said with a smile on his face. Clark laughed and waited for his mother to return with his small dinner. She returned quickly and Clark ate about half of the sandwich before he was full. His mother did not look happy, but he could not eat another bite with his stomach rolling as much as it was now.

"Clark, we will leave you to rest. If you need anything just yell. Okay?" Clark's father said.

"Sure thing, night mom, dad see you in the morning." Clark said as he rolled onto his side and fell asleep almost immediately after the door was closed.

They had fives days of not knowing what was wrong to wait out. It was not too hard being that the next day was Friday and the beginning of the weekend, but both Martha and Jonathan were worried about the deliveries that would need to be made on Wednesday. If they had to stay over, no one would be able to drop off the produce and that was the last thing they wanted right now. Nosey people wanting to know what was going on, sometimes Martha hated living in the small town for this reason. Jonathan had the idea to make the deliveries on Thursday and say that it would be a change in schedule due to homecoming coming up. He only hoped that people would not ask too many questions. They would, but with Homecoming only a few days away it was a valid excuse. The only person that both Martha and Jonathan worried about was Lex Luthor, and it seemed that Clark had not spoken to or about the man in weeks. His name was not uttered out of their son's mouth and Clark did not offer any information on the matter. Jonathan may have not liked the Luthors, but he thought that his one was different. Clark seemed to bring out the best in the young man that was trying so hard to not turn into his father and it was reciprocated the other way as well. Clark had always been shy and quiet, but around Lex he was more expressive and animated. It made the Kents happy that Clark had found at least one person that he could be utterly comfortable with, but that did not seem to be the case in the last couple of weeks.

The five days leading up to the doctor's visit in Metropolis were days of pure laziness on the Kent's farm. Martha made baked goods and Jonathan and Clark sat around and watched football. The only day that was hard was the Monday that was before the visit. It seemed that when Clark got to school that Chloe had a bee in her bonnet and wanted to take it out on him. Clark was in no mood to listen to Chloe talk about something strange and/or about what Pete had done to her this weekend. He did not want to be here, but his parents said that he at least needed to make the attempt at going to class, even if he left in the middle of the day. So Clark was here now, with the hope that he could just get to class and float through school. Of course Chloe had other ideas.

"Kent!"

"Chloe. Hi" Clark said with as much cheer as he could. He could see now why people tended to stay away from her. She was just too damn chirpy in Clark's opinion.

"Kent! Where is my story for the Torch? I thought I told you that deadline, means deadline. Can't you even follow the easiest of instructions?" Chloe said, she was about to get started again with Clark always being late and that one-day that he was going to miss a good story because of it when Clark stopped her.

"Chloe, I gave you the story on Thursday, now if you lost it from there that is not my fault. I don't think I want to work at the Torch anymore. My family needs me at the farm more and the Torch is your dream, you have it. Now can I leave? I am going to be late for class." Clark did not wait for a reaction he just walked off to his first class of the day, which was English. Clark heard Chloe loud and clear when she shouted down the hallway…"Kent! Your ass is sooooooo grass for that one."

Clark could not bring him self to care. He was sick and both Chloe and Pete only seeming to talk to him when they were mad at each other. Clark had tired of that early on, but it seemed that with the prospect of something bad looming on the horizon, Clark had found the will to just walk away when it got to be too much with those two. He still had not spoken with Lex since the incident, but it seemed that Ms. Atkins was being especially cruel to Clark the weeks after. Clark hated going to class, but he had to go since she was the AP Biology teacher and he so happened to be taking AP Biology. Clark floated through most of his classes in a daze, and when asked where he was on Friday the "I wasn't feeling well" was given as the excuse. Every one of his teachers took the line except for Ms. Atkins, who gleefully told Clark that he would receive a zero for the day because of his lack of planning and fore sight into the matter. Clark thought it was a load of bull, but when he sat down and saw that Chloe was beaming he knew it was a load of bull. Clark waited until the final bell to ring; when it did he was packing up his backpack when Chloe all but bounced over to Clark table.

"So how does it feel to have a zero for a day?" Chloe asked with a wide smile.

"S'not bad. If I was not lacking of planning and fore sight I would have known that I would receive a zero for the day." Clark said not looking up from putting his things away.

"Yeah, well we all knew that one. So we have a meeting at the Torch in ten minutes, you want me to wait?"

"No, because I am not going. I have to be home and I told you earlier today that I can't work at the Torch anymore."

"Clark, you were kidding. You would never quit the Torch."

"I just did. Bye, Chloe. Tell Pete I said hi." With that Clark walked out of the room and out of the school. He knew Chloe would be mad at him, but then Pete would forgive whatever Chloe had done or said and all would be right in the world. Clark was just on his way to start the walk home when the sound of the pickup truck sounded in his ears. It was heaven on earth to Clark. He did not really want to walk home and since he was always late to something he had missed the bus home.

"Clark Kent get in this truck now!" Martha said in her most angry voice.

"Okay, mom." Clark got into the truck to see that both Pete and Chloe were outside watching the whole thing.

"So I assume the whole anger thing is fake?" Clark asked his mother.

"Of course, if those two cared so much for you they would have been over to the house to drop off any school work you may have missed. I thought that they would be good friends, I guess I was wrong."

"I think you may be right. I quit the Torch today and Chloe told me that I was kidding. How would I be kidding with something like that?"

"You don't. I just don't know what to think any more, dear. Let's get you home. You need to rest, because it will be a long day tomorrow."

The ride back home was a quiet and tense one. Neither mother nor son wanted to talk about the next day's visit. As they arrived home, they instantly noticed the black Aston Martin in the driveway. Both Clark and Martha looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"You didn't call *him* did you?" Clark asked. He did not want to even think on why Lex was here, let alone deal with the reason as to *why* Lex was here and not at the plant or Luthor Castle.

"Clark, no one knows about the visit to the doctor. We know you haven't spoken to Lex in weeks, so we would not even think about calling him. What's wrong?"

"He is here for something. I just don't know what. He made it pretty clear to me the last time I talked to him that speaking to him was not in my best interest. I don't even know what I did to get him mad at me." Clark said with a look of sadness and anger on his face. He had spent many a nights thinking over what had happened with Lex and could only come to one conclusion. That Ms. Atkins had said something about Clark that was a lie to get in Lex's good graces. She did a good job of it, if Lex was willing to end the friendship that they had.

"Well let's find out. He is not at his car, so your father must have brought him in the house."

"Okay mom. Just so you know now, if I don't look so hot get rid of him for me please. I refuse to have to deal with him and feeling like crap all at the same time." Clark said eyeing the black sports car.

"You know that I will, and if I don't then your father will." Martha said as both she and Clark got out of the truck. As they made the short walk to the back door Clark could hear his father moving around the kitchen. Martha was the first one in the door and saw that Lex was calmly sitting at the kitchen table watching Jonathan with a smirk on his face. Clark entered quickly behind to watch as his father fumbled with a tea bag and kettle.

"Jon, what in the world *are* you doing? That kettle is not to be used, put it back and sit down. I will make everyone some tea." Martha said all the while peeking at a look at her son's face.

"Martha! Good your home, tea sounds great." Jon said while sitting down like a trained puppy. Clark watched in amusement until he saw that Lex was watching him.

"Mrs. Kent, so nice to see you, I did not expect to see you so soon." Lex said while staring at Clark. Clark did not like the way that this conversation was going already.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your company today, Lex?" Martha asked as she worked in the kitchen efficiently.

"I was notified by Maria just this morning that the Wednesday delivery will not be made until Thursday. Is there a reason for the push back of the delivery?" Lex asked in his business tone.

"Well….." Both Martha and Jon said at the same time. They had talked about the lie that they would have to feed Lex, but the homecoming one would just not fly with a Luthor, they both knew that. They had thought of nothing to lie to him since then and they kept hoping that he would not notice until after the delivery and doctor's visit was made. Clark would save them on this one.

"There is an organic farm show going on in Metropolis on Tuesday, mom and dad thought it would be a good idea if we all went. That would mean that we would stay over and the Wednesday delivery would either be late at night or not at all. So we decided to push it back a day. No one really cares what day they get their deliveries just that they have it by the weekend. If you would like the delivery on Wednesday, then mom and dad could make sure to have someone stop by and pick up the produce for you." Clark said while looking at Lex with no emotion in his eyes.

"Oh, no that is quite all right. I just thought that there might be something going on in the Kent house that might need my attention." Lex said while staring at Clark. Clark was angry then.

"And why would anything in this house need your attention?"

"Call it a sixth sense." Lex smirked as he said this. No one had anything to say to this. Everyone in the house knew it was true. Whenever Clark was in trouble it seemed that Lex just knew and came to help out.

"Well, I guess you have no need to worry. Nothing is wrong here." Jon said trying to break the tension between the two young men. It did not work.

"No, I think my sixth sense is working just perfectly but I will drop it for now. I have to meet Desiree in a few minutes. Have a good trip." With that being said Lex left with all the flare he usually did. Clark could not stop the thought that Lex reminded him of Professor Snape, from the Harry Potter books he had taken up reading, with his swirling black coat. Clark let out the breath he had been holding since Lex stepped out of the house. When he heard the engine start and the crunch of gravel under tires, Clark knew he was safe for the time being.

"Clark, where in the world did you get that lie? I mean it was pretty amazing, but still you had me believe I was going to an organic farming show." Clark's dad asked.

"I read it on the internet on Friday. I figured we would need to have an alibi just in case*he* did want to know where we were." Clark said.

"So is there really a show?" Martha asked her son.

"Yeah, and I just so happened to sign us up. It was free so don't worry about paying for anything. I know that he will check and see if the story I fed him was a lie so I made sure to cover our tracks, so to speak. I hope that is okay. I just don't want to deal with him or any one else right now." Clark said looking at the table.

"Clark, honey you did what your father and I could not do. Lie to a Luthor, we spent the last few nights trying to find a lie that he would buy. It would seem that he bought this one well enough. I still think he knows something is wrong, but with your cover he might just drop it. Don't worry honey; we should know something tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest." Martha said as she soothed her worried son.

That night was spent is a tense silence. Clark contemplating what Lex's real intentions where for the visit today, and what was wrong with him. Clark's parent sat in silence over the possibilities of what could be wrong with their son. They both knew that if it was something that needed treatment, they would need help. They only hoped that the hospital had some sort of financial aid to help out if need be. They decided that this was a family matter and only the people that Clark felt need know, would know. So only they knew, but they hoped that more would be added in time. If not, they would get through it, together.


	2. Chapter 2: Children's Mercy Hospital

**Chapter 2: Children's Mercy Hospital of Metropolis**

The next morning at 5 AM the Kent family was already up and in the truck, getting ready to leave for the day. None of them had slept so there was really no point in laying there pretending they were. The appointment they had was for 10 AM and this could give them some time to actually go to the show before the appointment. Clark sat on the passenger side, while his mother sat in the middle. It was a tight fit, but no one said anything during the three-hour ride to Metropolis. Clark read his book on the latest language he was trying to learn and Martha looked at the road with intense concentration. Jon just drove, no thoughts, just drove. Three hours later, three Kents exited the truck to the Metropolis Organic Farming Show. It was due to open at 8:00 and it was now 8:15, by the time they got a parking spot and walked to the convention center.

Inside the show the three Kents walked around in a daze. None could get their thoughts off the appointment that was to take place in just a few hours. As 9:30 rolled around, Clark decided that he was tired of being there and wanted to leave. He had not eaten due to instructions from the hospital that some of the tests would require him to have not eaten. Clark just wanted to sit in a chair and read his book, so it was with great joy that Clark got both of his parents out of the show and into the truck to go to the hospital a half an hour early.

When the Kent's truck pulled up to the Hospital, all Clark could think was that it looked like a happy place. It had bright yellow, green and blue awnings. There were what looked to be pink lights highlighting some of the statues around the front entrance. There was even children's music playing in the background. Clark was almost embarrassed to be here. His large form would be easily pointed out from the other children that were at the hospital for one reason or another. Clark began to have second thoughts on whether he would be able to go into the hospital, but one worried look from his parents had Clark standing at the curb with his mother waiting for his father to return from parking the truck. When the final Kent arrived all three walked into Children's Mercy Hospital of Metropolis, with the hope that nothing was really wrong with Clark.

The inside of the hospital was not something Clark expected to see. The bright sky blue walls with animal murals on them were a shock but even more shocking was the grass green carpet that lined the floor. It shocked Clark even more that he almost felt comfortable in the hospital; they were greeted immediately by a bubbly young woman with short brown hair, with a volunteer's uniform on.

"Hi! Welcome to Children's Mercy Hospital of Metropolis. How may I be of assistance?"

"We have an appointment at 10." Martha said.

"Oh, well how about you follow me and I will show you to where you need to be. Do we need to wait for your son or daughter?" The woman said looking around for another person.

"Oh, we are all right here." Jonathan said with a slight laugh. He knew that something like this would happen when going to a children hospital. Clark was just too large to be seventeen and most people took him as an older college brother than the person they would actually be talking to.

"Well, is he the patient?" The woman asked as she pointed to Clark. By now Clark was beet red and ducking his head so as to not be noticed anymore.

"Of course!" Martha said in an exasperated tone. The woman was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Well, isn't he a little old to be here?" The woman asked with a snotty attitude. By now it seemed that they had drawn the notice of a young man standing at the volunteer's desk. His hair was about an inch long, and was a gleaming silver color. One would mistake him for being older than his twenty years of age. The young man made his way slowly over to the conversation to hear the woman tell the group:

"Well you will have to wait here while I check to make sure that you actually have an appointment." As the woman walked away, the young man walked up to the group of three.

"Hello, maybe I can help you more than she can." He said in a low voice.

"Um, well our son has an appointment at 10 and we don't know where to go." Martha said trying to sound pleasant, if fell flat.

"I assume that Tiffany had other ideas?" The young man asked as he pointed his head in the direction of where the woman had gone off to.

"Yeah, she did. She did not even get our names to check and see if we really did have an appointment." Martha responded with a bit more cheerfulness.

"Well, let me introduce my self. My name is Michael Azure and I am a volunteer here."

"Martha Kent. This is my husband Jonathan and our son Clark." Martha said as he pointed to the two men standing besides her.

"Well, Mrs. Kent lets see about getting Clark to his appointment shall we?" Michael said as he walked away toward the counter where Tiffany sat talking to another girl with blonde hair. As the two saw him approach they began to smile.

"Ladies." Michael said by way of greeting with a slight nod of his head.

"Michael! Hi! We were wondering if you wanted to do something later today." Tiffany asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have a prior engagement to attend." Michael said while looking over a computer screen.

"Well, are you busy this weekend?" The blonde headed woman said.

"Ah, there they are. I have business to tend to this weekend as well. Sorry." Michael said as he walked off in the direction of where the Kents where standing looking lost. As he arrived the looks of worry on the Kent's face lighten significantly.

"Well it seems that Clark will be on the tenth floor and if you follow me I will take you to where you need to be." Michael said with a small smile from the relieved looks on their faces.

"Thank you." Jonathan said to the young man walking slightly ahead of them.

"Don't worry about it. It seems that if you are over the age of ten, Tiffany refuses to help you. I don't see why they let her return, but what can we do about that?" Michael said with a humor in his voice.

As the Kents followed Michael he could the sense that they were worried for what was about to occur. He decided to try to at least make it a little more bearable while they were here.

"So Clark, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Clark said while looking at his surroundings.

"So that would make you a what? Junior or a senior?" Michael asked with curiosity.

"No, I'm a sophomore." Clark said while his face was turning red. Clark was always embarrassed by the fact that he was in fact a year behind everyone else his age.

"Late birthday?" Was the question thrown back at Clark.

"Uh, no… I didn't know any English when I came here when I was four." Clark said turning an even brighter shade of red while looking at his feet.

"Oh and where are you all from? Out of the country I assume?" Michael said with interest.

"Well Clark is from Europe, while Jonathan and I were born and raised in Kansas." Martha answered.

"Where in Europe?" Michael asked.

"Ah, I…..I…" Clark began to stutter and tried to answer the question that he did not want to answer. That was part of the problem in his friendship with Lex. Lex always wanted to know more about Clark, than Clark really wanted to tell people. It is one thing to be adopted, but to be adopted from overseas was just plain weird to the people of Smallville. Most of the citizens believed that Clark was truly Jonathan and Martha Kent's son. The Kents never really disagreed or opposed the idea and they planned to keep it that way until Clark felt comfortable enough to tell who he wanted.

"I don't remember too much from where I'm from, it just seems that the languages stuck with me." Clark said while trying to look anywhere but at Michael. Michael understood that this was a hard topic to talk about in this family and decided to change the subject.

"That's quite all right. And what do you speak, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Serbian and a few others." Clark said turning even brighter red than he was before.

"What other languages beside Serbian?"

"Uh, well I speak Italian, French and Spanish mainly. I know a couple others but that is because I pretty much know some form of it already." Clark said as he looked at his mother to see if she understood that he felt totally uncomfortable talking about this to a total stranger. Martha saw the look in her son's eyes and decided that the young man that was being helpful was digging too deep into Clark's past and she would have to put a stop to it.

"So Michael, why do you volunteer here? Besides the good looking volunteer girls." Martha said by way of changing the subject. She hoped that Michael would take notice of the change and not comment of it.

"Well I was once a patient here myself. I was a leukemia patient about five years ago. Once I recovered and was able to get the chance to help, I jumped right in. The hospital is always in need of good volunteers, as you could see." Michael said letting the change of topic breeze by him like Lex would.

"Well I'm glad to see that you are in good health and that you were able to help us. I think we would have missed the appointment if we waited for that young woman to come back." Martha said while continue to follow Michael down the long hallway to the main bank of elevators.

"Thank you. I appreciate your praise. Now if you will follow me into the elevator we can get this appointment started." Michael said while holding one the of the large silver elevator door open with his hand. Martha, Jonathan and Clark stepped into the empty elevator and were quickly followed in by Michael. Each one of the floors on the ride up seemed to take forever. Clark seemed to be unwilling to look at anything that was not located near his shoes and Martha and Jonathan were too worried about Clark to even continue the conversation that had taken place just a few seconds earlier. As the final chime of the elevator went off, Clark's head lifted up to see the floor as the doors opened. What he saw was not a comfort to him in any way, shape or form.

"The tenth floor is what could we call "Dexter's Laboratory," don't worry about the look of the place it is only that way for your protection." Michael said by way of greeting them onto the cold and sterile looking floor. A short walk to a frosted glass window ended the trip into the tenth floor.

"Well, lets get you signed in here and they should call you shortly." Michael said as he wrote on a piece of paper outside of the frosted glass window, and then directed the three over to a set of chairs.

"Is there anything else you need?" Michael asked with the utmost sincerity in his voice while standing near Clark's chair.

"Uh, I don't think so. I mean is there anything I need to know? Maybe you can show my mom and dad where to get something to drink if they need it or something." Clark said while stuttering his way through those few sentences. Clark got the feeling that Michael was a lot like Lex, when he dealt with someone on a personal level. He wanted and would get your undivided attention. It had taken Clark a great amount of time to even stop stuttering in the presence of Lex. It seemed to Clark that Lex's personality just screamed for respect and attention, and Clark was always worried that he would start to babble in some other language beside English when speaking to Lex.

"Excellent idea, Mr. and Mrs. Kent would you like for me to wait with you, and then show you where everything is on this floor?" Michael asked just in case the family felt that they did not need his help anymore.

"That would be helpful." Martha said with a small smile on her face. She too felt that this young man was a likeness to Lex Luthor, but did not want to comment on it. She thought it was funny that Clark seemed to attract the scions of Metropolis as either friends or as it seemed a volunteer. Martha knew the last name Azure. That name was almost a big as the last name Luthor, in the city of Metropolis. Azure Interprizes, was the leading Biotech and Biomedical research firm in Metropolis and quickly becoming the world.

Michael sat next to Clark and waited patiently with the family. He seemed to have this urge to get to know the young man sitting next to him better. He could not quite place his finger on why he felt this way, but figured that if all else failed it got him away from Tiffany and her friend. It seemed that the two had taken to flirting with him since they found out that his last name was Azure, he had always tried to not say that name so that he may be recognized for himself, but a friend had other ideas. A small smile appeared on Michael's face as he thought about his good friend Lex Luthor, if one could say they were good friends with a Luthor at all. Lex had heard that Michael had been volunteering his time at the hospital and thought it would be a good idea to drop the hint that Michael the volunteer was not some normal young man, but the scion of the Azure dynasty, just as Lex was of the Luthor dynasty regardless of how ever much he did not want to be. Lex had made sure that everyone in the hospital knew that he was Michael Azure and that he was to be treated with all the respect and courtesy of a Luthor if need be. Michael of course was livid with Lex for weeks, but when Lex came by the next month in his standard black business suit and trademark lavender dress shirt, and sat with the leukemia patients that were on the floor, Michael's anger faded away. Michael could not fault his friend if he was willing to come into the hospital and visit sick kids on his lunch hour. Lex always seemed to please his friends in the most unconventional ways. That thought made Michael smile again.

"Happy thought?" Clark asked as he looked at the guy next to him.

"Yeah, just thinking about a friend I have not seen recently." Michael answered back.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking why haven't you seen them recently?" Clark asked trying to get to know the young man sitting next to him.

"It seems that his father felt that Metropolis was a bad influence on him, and decided to move him somewhere else. I have not been able to contact them due to my busy schedule. It's either school or here."

"You should always make time for your friends. You never know what could happen in a short space of time. It's just a thought." Clark said with his voice full of sadness. Just the thought of friends made Clark think of Lex and what he would have done when he found out that he was sick. Lex had always taken a personal interest in Clark's wellbeing and was always greatly hurt, when he knew that either Clark or his family was untruthful to him.

"I might just have to take that piece of advice." Michael said looking at Clark wondering what would make someone like Clark say something like that.

"Kent, Clark." A tanned man called from a set of gray door near the area where the Kents and Michael were located. Clark stood up and looked to his parents one last time before walking ahead. Both Jonathan and Martha began to stand up but were stopped by the man that had called Clark's name.

"Have a seat and we will call you when you are needed."

Jonathan and Martha sank into their seats and watched as Clark slowly trudged to the double doors where the man stood standing. Neither could fight the feeling that they were leaving their baby boy at the mercy of the hospital.

"It will be alright. He won't be in there for too long with out you. They usually make the patients change into a hospital gown and I don't think Clark would want you both in there with him when he changes." Michael said trying to be as helpful as possible.

"So we will be able to go with him afterward?" Martha asked still looking at the doors.

"I don't see why not. Most of the younger patients have their parents with them. Just because Clark is older doesn't make this situation any less frightful."

"No, I don't believe that it is does. I just hope that it won't be long." Martha said watching her husband watch the double doors. Ten minutes later the same man that had called Clark back, walked back out.

"Kent."

"That's us!" Jonathan all but yelled. He had been tense about leaving Clark alone, but now more so than ever. The thought that his son could possibly be sick made him want to run in fear.

"Follow me." The man said as he walked through the double doors. Martha gave a look at Michael, who was sitting in his chair and wonder if the young man would still be sitting there when they returned.

"I will be here when you return." Michael said by way of answering the unasked question in Martha's eyes.

"Okay." Martha said as she followed the man that had called their name through the double gray doors. Following the nurse was an easy task that seemed to only make Martha more anxious with each step that she took. Jonathan, Martha and the nurse made it to the end of the hall before they stopped. At the end of the hall was a room with the number 10-1689 on the wall plaque.

"This is where your son is. The doctor that will be performing the tests will be in shortly. Please make yourself as comfortable as possible."

Martha did not wait any longer to walk into the room. What she saw was Clark sitting on a hospital bed looking like he was about ready to throw up.

"Clark! Are you alright?" Martha asked in a breathless voice.

"Uh? Yeah, mom. Just didn't think that this would all be happening quite like this. I thought a quick trip to the doctor and we would be home with a prescription or something to fix me. I guess by the looks of it, it's more serious than that." Clark said with a small half smile of his face. It had come as a great shock when the nurse told him to undress and put on a gown.

"Well it is better safe than sorry. We will be here for you, don't worry about that." Martha said as she made herself comfortable sitting on the bed where Clark was sitting in the middle with as much of the covers on him as possible.

"Could they make this place any colder?" Clark asked.

"You're cold, dear? Well let me see if we can get you an extra blanket." Martha said as she walked out of the room in search of a nurse to get an extra blanket. That left Jonathan in the room alone with Clark.

"You all right there dad?" Clark asked.

"I will be as soon as we know what is going on with you. I don't like the idea of ….I don't like the …..I just don't like it here." Jonathan said while looking at his son with a sadness that Clark had never seen.

"It will be okay dad. It has to be." Clark said trying to reassure himself and his father. Jonathan just nodded his head and looked out the window that was in the corner of the room.

"Could they put us any higher up?" Jon asked Clark.

"Dad you know how I hate heights. I did not even think to look out that window." Clark said looking more nervous than before. At that moment Martha walked in with a warm blanket to drape over Clark.

"Clark are you okay? You look worse than when I left you." Martha said.

"Oh, I'm okay. Dad just pointed out the fact that we are on the tenth floor to me."

"Jonathan!" Martha said in an angry voice.

"Sorry, Martha! I just don't like hospitals. You know that." Jon said by way of defending him self. At that moment a tall Indian woman with a white lab coat walked in with a clipboard and glasses in hand.

"Clark Kent?" The woman asked by way of greeting.

"Yeah, that's me." Clark said from the bed. The doctor made her way over to the bed and shook Clark's hand.

"I am Dr. Nalliah and I will be the main doctor to perform any and all tests on you today. We should have the results of the tests by the end of the day or early tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions before I begin?"

"Well what kinds of tests will you be doing?" Clark asked as his face turned red. He felt like an idiot not knowing what these people where going to do to him for the next few hours.

"Oh, well most of it will be based on a simple blood test."

"Okay then. I guess that answers my question." Clark said as he looked at the door to see a short plump woman standing at the door with her phlebotomy kit in her hands.

"Well let's get your blood." The plump woman said as she made her way over to Clark's bed.

"Oh, quite a large one you are. How old are you?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"Seventeen." Clark answered her quietly.

"Seventeen! Well, you are a strapping young man if I do say so may self. My daughter would just wet herself to meet someone with your looks." The woman seemed to rattle on and on about Clark's looks and it made Clark more and more embarrassed, he had always been told by his parents that he was handsome, but hearing it from a complete stranger made Clark very uncomfortable. As the woman finished and walked off, Clark was beet red and not looking at anything but the blanket in his lap.

"Well, it seems that you have a visitor. I will let them in if that is alright." Dr. Nalliah said. The three Kents looked at each other and could not figure out who would be here to visit Clark when they had told no one about the appointment.

"Sure." Clark said looking toward the door and waiting to see who had managed to find out that Clark was here. Clark was relived to see Michael with his silver hair standing in the doorway.

"Told you it wouldn't be too bad." Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Nah, not too bad. I don't even want to even think of what comes next though." Clark said to Michael as he made room for the young man on his bed. Michael sat down at the end of the bed where Dr. Nalliah had just been standing.

"So let's say we take you all around the hospital's tenth floor." Michael said as he stood up.

"Can I leave now? I mean, I would think I would have to stay here."

"Oh, you can't leave but you have to be back in this room in an hour. I cleared it with your nurse."

"Okay, well is there a robe or something? I don't think I want to walk around in this thing alone. They had to get my gown from Metropolis County Hospital for it to even fit me." Clark said trying not to look at Michael as he said this. His parent could have been back sooner if the nurse would have found an adult gown for Clark to put on. It seemed that the largest size they had was nowhere near a size that would fit Clark's large frame, and so they had to get one from another hospital.

"Sure thing. Let me go and see what I can find." Michael said as he exited the room.

"He is a very nice young man." Martha commented after she was sure that Michael had left and was out of the hearing distance.

"He reminds me of Lex in some ways. Do you get that feeling?" Clark asked fidgeting.

"In some ways he does. Does that bother you Clark?"

"No, yes…..I guess it does bother me in the fact that he reminds me so much of Lex. I just didn't think that anyone would remind me of Lex. Do you get what I am saying?" Clark asked his parents.

"I understand, honey." Martha said in her most soothing voice. She knew that Clark was still hurt from Lex's brush off of friendship from Clark. Michael walked into the room holding out another gown for Clark to put on, before Martha could speak again.

"Well, here we are. Let's get going. We only have 59 minutes left." Michael said as he handed the gown to Clark. Clark looked at the gown and then to his mother for help. It took him forever to figure out that the opening went in the back and he did not want to stand up and show a stranger what he had on underneath the gown. Martha saw the look and decided to help her son out.

"Jon, Michael why don't you go and wait outside for Clark and I?" Martha looked to her husband to make sure he understood that the young man that was in the room was making Clark uncomfortable, and needed some time to himself before going out on the floor.

"Sure. Michael, come on. You can show me where I can get a juice." Jonathan answered, while walking out of the room with Michael following behind. Clark waited until the door closed before he stood up and tried to put the gown on.

"Clark, dear. Not like that, put it on the other way. Like a robe. That way we don't see the back." Martha said while she watched Clark put the gown on the same way he had the current one on his body.

"Uh?" Clark asked as he fought with the gown more.

"The other way, you said a robe turn it so the opening is in the front." Martha said now chuckling at the hard time Clark was having.

"Mom!" Clark said blushing. It seemed to Clark that he had blushed more in this day than he had in the presence of Lana Lang and that was saying something. Since it seemed that all Clark could do was blush and stutter in front of the dream girl next door.

"Clark come on. Your father will only wait for so long out there." Martha said chuckling still.

"Mom, I don't want to go out there. I just want to sit here and read my book." Clark said as he made his way to the door.

"Clark, Michael is just trying to be helpful. I don't think reading would be a good thing right now. You need something to distract you. We all need it, until they come back with the next set of tests that they want to run." Martha said as she held the door for Clark. Martha and Clark were greeted with the sight of Jonathan yelling at a machine that looked to hold drinks as they walked out of the room.

"Give me my juice! Is that so hard to ask?" Jonathan yelled at the machine.

"I don't think it matters if you yell at it, it isn't going to give you the juice. Let's just call someone to help." Michael said as diplomatically as he could.

"Fine!" Jonathan said as he saw his son and wife watching him with laugher in their eyes.

"Having trouble there?" Clark asked as he pointed to the machine.

"Yeah, it took my money and then didn't give me my juice."

"Are you sure there are any left of the juice. I think the blinking light might mean something." Clark pointed out.

"Blinking light?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Yeah dad the blinking light, right here that says sold out." Clark said pointing to the light in question.

"Well I'll be." Jon said as he looked at the light.

"Right dad, so pick something else. I think the machine is working just fine. Operator error, and all that." Clark said laughing. Just then a phone began to trill.

"That's me." Michael said by way of explaining. Michael answered and began to walk away from the Kents. All three of them watched his back hoping to see what was going on. Michael turned around after the phone call ended.

"Well, it seems that I must cut my time here short." Michael said as he walked back over to the Kents.

"That is quite alight, dear. You are after all a busy young man. We didn't think that you would spend the whole time we were here with us." Martha said as she stared at the young man in front of her.

"Thanks. It seems that my father has fired his administrative assistant and now would like me to go and help him until he has found a replacement. I really, really don't want to do it, but what am I to do?" Michael said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess hiring the replacement quickly would be the answer." Martha answered.

"Yeah, well I better get going. It was nice meeting you all. Clark, I hope things are alright, and if you are ever in the area come and visit me. I could use more stimulating conversation." Michael said as he walked toward the elevators. The three Kents watched as the young man walked on the elevator gave one last wave and disappeared out of sight when the doors closed. After the doors closed Clark spoke.

"Well maybe I should get back to the room now."

"Yes dear. That sounds like a good idea. How about your father actually get his drink and then we can wait for the doctor." All three Kents agreed and Clark and Martha walked back to the room.


	3. Chapter 3:  And the Verdict is

**Chapter 3: And the Verdict is….**

Clark and Martha were greeted by Dr. Nalliah standing at the door to the room.

"Clark. We have the next set of tests that we would like to run on you." Clark could only nod his head dumbly as he walked with her into the room with his mother following behind them.

"Clark, you have a high white blood cell and lymphocytes count. We would like to do a bone marrow biopsy. The procedure will only take about an hour and you will be under for the whole thing, but there is the possibility of complications." At this being said Jonathan walked in.

"Complications?" Jon said by way of greeting.

"Dad they want to do a bone marrow biopsy." Clark answered the unasked question from his father.

"So what does that mean? What are you looking for there?" Jon knew that this was not something you did when a person, child or not, was not sick with something.

"It could be an aberration. Since Clark rarely gets sick he may just have a high white cell and lymphocyte count all the time. I would like to check and see if there is reason behind it or if it is something else."

"Something else? What kind of something else?" Martha asked in her most worried voice. She had the feeling she already knew but she needed her suspicions confirmed first.

"The worse it could be is leukemia." Dr. Nalliah said. An uncomfortable silence descended the room.

"So what if it is leukemia? What's the next step?" Jon asked.

"I will alert the proper specialist. Don't worry too much yet. I still have to perform the biopsy and then send it to the lab. The result should come back in a couple of hours after that and then we shall know what the problem is. If it is nothing, then we move on to our next set of tests."

"Which are?" Martha said looking more and more scared.

"Something that is no worse than the biopsy now. Let me get the room ready and then I will have the nurse come and get you." With this being said Dr. Nalliah walked out of the room, as she did a quiet sob could be heard coming from the bed where Clark was sitting.

"Leukemia! I could have cancer!" Clark said as his sobs got louder and harder.

"Clark! Don't you dare think you have cancer until we know for sure. They have to do the biopsy first and if you do have leukemia than we will get through this." Martha said while hugging Clark. Martha was worried that Dr. Nalliah was going to say that, but she did not want to think that her son could possibly have leukemia. The waiting for the nurse was the worst part of the whole biopsy.

Clark was called back to a room down another corridor on the tenth floor and from there they did the biopsy. Clark got the feeling that this test was just a confirmation of the other tests that they may have run on his blood the first time. With companies out there that could figure out your DNA code from just a strand of hair, Clark had no doubts that they just confirming a suspicion. When Clark got back to his room to wait and get dressed, he saw his mother and father talking quietly in the corner of the room.

"I'm back." Clack said a little off. The drugs they had given him were still in his system and he still felt like he was flying. Clark made it to the bed before his mother was able to help him.

"Clark are you alright?" Martha asked with evident concern in her voice.

"Just fine mom, the drugs are just still in my system. I can get dressed now though. They said to just wait here and they will let us know what the results are." Clark said while laying back in the bed and closing his eyes.

"Honey you take your time getting ready. Your father and I will be right back."

"Could you get me something to eat? I am kind-of hungry and they said that I could eat." Clark said with his eyes still closed.

"Sure thing, son. What is it that you want?" Jon asked.

"Whatever they have down stairs will work."

Jonathan and Martha made their way down to the food court that was located on the first floor. As they stepped off the elevator, they saw that a large crowd of people had just entered the hospital and from the looks of the group, they looked to be in high school. As Martha and Jonathan made their way over to the corner they heard what sounded like the leader of the group speak.

"Okay listen up. This is a hospital so act like you have some sort of sense. These are sick children and they don't need your pity or anything else you think you might want to dish out on them. We will be taking a tour of the place and then we will be going up to the labs on the seventh floor. I want you to partner up then and write about the topic I gave you on Friday."

A girl that looks suspiciously like Chloe Sullivan, Martha thought in her opinion, spoke:

"Miss Atkins, are we going to be visiting with any of the patients here?"

"So kind of you to ask Miss Sullivan. Lex Luthor was kind enough to get us volunteer time here at the hospital on the fifth floor. Mr. Luthor was also kind enough to help on this little field trip as well. So with out further a due follow me." The group of high school students moved in the opposite direction of where Martha and Jonathan were standing. As the group rounded a corner the unmistakable bald head flashed into sight.

"Was that Lex there?" Martha asked pointing as discreetly as possible and speaking with concern in her voice. It would not due to have the whole Smallville High School know about Clark's problems before he was fully able to come to terms with them himself.

"Martha, I think that is Lex, with it looks like the Smallville High School biology class. Clark did not tell us that they were going on a field trip."

"I don't think he knew. He is after all failing because of that Miss. Atkins woman."

"Yes, I remember now. This must be what Clark was talking about a few weeks ago, when he said he would not be able to go on the field trip due to his grade in the class." Jonathan said as he followed Martha toward the smell of food.

Martha and Jonathan arrived back to Clark's room with worry and food. Clark was sitting on the bed dressed and reading his book that he had been reading on the way to Metropolis this morning.

"Clark we're back!" Martha said by way of greeting. She did not want to have to tell Clark that Lex and his biology class were here, but she knew that she needed to tell him so that they may try to avoid them at all costs.

"So what did you bring me?" Clark asked not looking away from his book.

"Well it seemed that they had a place that made fresh deli sandwiches. So we got you a ham, turkey and cheese. I hope you like it." Martha said as she gave the sandwich, chips and drink over to Clark.

"Now don't eat too fast. I don't want you getting sick." Martha warned Clark as she saw Clark tear into the food.

"But mom!" Clark whined.

"Clark, just take it slow." Jon warned.

"Fine, so why the looks?" Clark asked as he ate. He had seen his parent share looks as they came in, as if speaking a secret language that only they understood.

"Now Clark, don't get worried or concerned but it seems that your biology class and Lex are here at the hospital now." Martha said as calmly as she could.

"You mean to tell me that they are here, now?" Clark asked with his voice getting louder with each word.

"Yeah." Was the only response he got to his question.

"So I will have to see *those* people now? I could have cancer and I have to deal with *them*?" Clark yelled.

"Well…..Not necessarily, they seemed to have some sort of schedule so if we can just avoid them we should be fine." Martha said with as much tension in her voice as Clark's.

"SCHEDULE? Do you think a schedule will keep Lex Luthor from walking around this hospital like he owns it? There is a possibility that he does own at least part of it, maybe a wing or a floor, with Lex who knows." Clark yelled with bitterness and resentment in his voice. His mother had worried what his reaction to finding out that Lex was in the building was going to be, she had it. It was hurt and anger covered with the bitterness and resentment he was showing now.

"Clark now calm down, this is doing nothing to help." Jonathan said in a commanding voice.

"Clark look Lex may own a wing or a floor, but he won't find you. He seemed to be busy with the field trip and it looked as if Miss Atkins would have him busy the whole time they where here. Let's just worry about your test result and then focus on what we need to do to get out of here when it is time."

"Okay," Clark said in a deflated voice. All the yelling had taken a lot out of him and with the reminder of the test results Clark mood had changed from hurt and anger to worried and anxious. The Kents finished their lunches in silence and as they began to worry about the result too much Dr. Nalliah walked in.

"Clark, Mr. and Mrs. Kent if you would follow me please." Dr. Nalliah said as she walked out of the room and waited for the group in the middle of the hallway. The Kents followed quietly behind the doctor and each had their thoughts on what could be the results of the test were and none of them were good. They followed the doctor down the hall to the bank of elevators that they had arrived in a few hours before. When they entered the elevator the three Kents made sure that there was not the unmistakable bald head of Lex Luthor in the car with them. They were alone for the time being. Dr. Nalliah pressed the 3 on the panel and then there was silence. At the chime of the third floor, Clark began to get more nervous than he was before. He figured that good news would be easy to break, taking a patient to a different floor that had the looks to be some sort of open area with lots of kids with no hair running around or sitting doing something did not look good.

"Follow me." Dr. Nalliah said as she walked along a glassed in corridor that had many doors on both sides. They walked past four doors before they stopped. On the outside of the door was a name plaque with the name Dr. Julie Rowley and under the name was pediatric oncology. As Clark finished reading the name plaque he began to shake. This could only mean one thing, that he had leukemia. Dr. Nalliah knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by a woman that had light brown hair and looked to have just run into the office.

"Welcome, come in, come in, have a seat." The woman said with a smile and hands waving the group in. The woman walked back to sit behind the desk that had two chairs in front of it.

"So, I see Dr. Nalliah has brought you to me. What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"These are the Kents. Mr. and Mrs. Kent and their son Clark. The test results that I gave you to look over are Clark's." Dr. Nalliah said as she made her way over to stand by the desk. Clark and Martha took seats in the chairs and Jonathan stood behind his wife as Dr. Nalliah spoke.

"Ah, yes. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Dr. Julie Rowley as you saw on the plaque outside and I am a pediatric oncologist. Dr. Nalliah gave me your results Clark and I have reviewed them." She was cut off before she could continue by Clark speaking.

"I have leukemia, don't I?" Clark asked in a whisper.

"Well to the point aren't you? So I will be to the point with you. Yes you do. You have a type of leukemia called childhood acute lymphoblastic leukemia or it is referred to as ALL." Dr. Rowley answered. As she answered the tears that Clark had been holding back broke free. He had held a hope that he was not really sick and it was all just a big mistake, but now there was nothing but the truth of what the woman before him said. As Clark pulled himself from his thoughts he could hear his mother's sobs next to him. He wanted to hug her, but knew that he would not be able to comfort her.

"So what do we do now?" Jon spoke for the two in the room that would or could not speak. He would be strong for them and then break down with his wife when Clark was safe in his bed, asleep.

"Well you have a few options actually. You may decide that you don't want treatment, which I would not suggest to any one, or you can get treatment either here or an outside facility. I would suggest here because of the recent renovations that have taken place and that are planned to take place in the next few months. With the sizable donation that Lex Luthor plans to make the Lillian Luthor Comprehensive Cancer Center for Children, the center will become one of the premiere cancer centers for children." Dr. Rowley said with excitement as she got to the end of the statement. As she spoke though, Clark and his family face got paler and paler. Clark had been right; Lex owed a floor in the hospital and it just so happened to be the floor that Clark may be spending the next few months on.

"So what would be the next step if we decided to get treatment here?" Jon asked.

"Well we would first need to do is to check Clark into the hospital, today. From there we would run more tests and then make a decision on treatment." Dr. Rowley was cut off by Martha, who had composed herself enough to speak.

"Is there any type of financial assistance program here? We own a farm and we don't have insurance and so we would pay for this out of our pockets."

"Ah, well you have some choices there as well. You will need to speak with someone in the financial area on the first floor about what you may qualify for, but you may not have to pay for anything. I don't know. We have research studies that Clark may or may not meet the requirements to, or there may be a grant that you may or may not qualify for as well. There are many different avenues to take here at the hospital. This is one of the perks of getting treatment here. If you were to go to a self-contained treatment facility you would have a limited amount of options open to you." Dr. Rowley said just as there was a knock to the door. All five people turned to see who was at the door. A woman that had dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail and medical scrubs on came in with a smile on her face.

"Mary what can I do for you?" Dr. Rowley asked.

"Lex Luthor is on his way to come and finalize the conditions for the donation he plans to make. Should I just show him in when he gets here?"

"That would be nice, and then he can meet an actual patient that will get help from his donation." Dr. Rowley said with a big smile on her face. The Kents on the other hand had looks of horror on their faces.

"There's no need for that. Why don't we make our way down to financial services and get Clark checked into the hospital?" Jon said in a strained voice.

"You wouldn't like to meet Lex Luthor?" Dr. Rowley said dreamily.

"Ah maybe another time. We should really get going. We have a lot do." Martha answered.

"Yes well I would hate to keep you then, I will see you all soon." Dr. Rowley said as stood up and followed the Kents to the door with Dr. Nalliah at her heels. Jonathan was the first to leave the door. He checked to see if he could see Lex anywhere and saw nothing. He then turned around and motioned that it was clear.

"Thank you and we will be seeing you soon." Martha said as she exited with Clark along side of her. The Kents could see the bustling around of people on the floor and could tell that Lex Luthor would be here at any second. They knew they could not take the elevators, but could not come up with a way to get by Lex unnoticed. Clark then noticed the stair directly across from the elevators and decided that Lex would never take the stairs and usually if there was an elevator no one would willingly take the stairs.

"How about we take the stairs to the first floor?" Clark said as he pointed to the stairs. Dr. Nalliah cut in before either Martha or Jonathan could reply.

"Clark, we will need to have you check in as soon as possible. It would be easier if you were to follow me to the waiting room for leukemia patients while your mother and father fill out the paper work and we get your room ready."

"Is that the best thing?" Jonathan questioned that doctor.

"Yes, I think that it would. Is there a reason for your hesitancy?" Dr. Nalliah could sense that the Kents were very wary of the situation with Lex Luthor. She could not see a reason for that unless they read and believed the stories that were printed about the bald young man.

"Okay then, Clark go with Dr. Nalliah and your mother and I will go and get you checked in." Jonathan said to Clark as he made his way toward the stair case that Clark had pointed out before.

"Okay, dad." Clark said with sadness and anxiousness in his voice. His mother was the first person to go through the door, followed by his father. Clark was led by Dr. Nalliah to a room next to the bank of elevators that the Kents had been avoiding. Just as Clark started to make his way through the door, the chime of the elevator sounded and the unmistakable voice of Lex Luthor filled Clark's ears.

"Tell them I will be with them shortly. I have an appointment. Ah, Dr. Rowley how nice to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Clark heard as the door closed behind him. Clark leaned against the door for a second before he stared at the room he had been lead to.

Lex Luthor was not an unperceptive man. He couldn't be with his father being Lionel Luthor. So when he saw a person that had the build of Clark Kent, it gave him pause. Lex, of course knew that Clark could not possibly be at the hospital because he was not on the field trip, and he also knew that Clark was not able to go on the field trip. The details Lex did not know, but Desiree had made the suggestion that Clark was failing due to his non-attention in class. Lex could find that believable since it seemed that most of the males in Smallville High had an attention problem when Desiree was in the general vicinity. Clark may have been in Metropolis but the children's hospital would not be included in his tour of the large city, but it would include the extent of Metropolis Convention Center, where the Organic Farming Show was taking place. So even though Lex believed Clark to be at the convention center, he would make a call to check, just in case. Lex dialed a number that was unknown to the people standing around him and waited for the line to be picked up.

"Osborne" was the barked answer to the line being picked up.

"Lex here, I need you to check on something for me. I wanted this five minutes ago if you catch my drift."

"Sure. So what is it that you need?"

"Attendance at the show in the convention center."

"Okay, give me half an hour tops."

"Done" Lex then hung up the phone and continued to talk to the people around him as if the call had never taken place. Some days it was good to be Lex Luthor. A response to his request was made ten minutes later. The trill of a cell phone went off and was answered with the barked reply of:

"Luthor"

"Got the list, who are we looking for?"

"Kent"

"Well it looks like the Kents, three of them, checked in at 8:20 this morning. That is pretty much the extent of these records. I could check surveillance if you need."

"No, that won't be necessary. I got the information needed." With that Lex hung up the phone and continued his tour of the Lillian Luthor Comprehensive Cancer Center for Children.


	4. Chapter 4:  A Truth is found

**Note: The e-mail addresses contained in this chapter have been removed, I have added the beginning part but the has been left off.**

**Chapter 4: A Truth is found and a Life is changed**

The ride back to Smallville for the two adult Kents was a long and tense ride. Both Martha and Jonathan had concerns and neither one of them wanted to voice their concerns. Clark had been left for the evening in the hospital under the care of Dr. Nalliah and Dr. Rowley. Martha only hoped that she would see her son well soon enough. Martha broke the silence of the trip with the question of:

"Did Clark bring his reading glasses?"

"I think that they are at home." Was Jonathan's response to Martha's off the wall question.

"Why did he not take them with him? He will need those to read and since he is reading it would be a good idea to have them on his face." Martha ranted to no one in particular.

The rest of the ride Martha was spouting off at odd times about things that Clark would need while in the hospital and Jonathan answering any of the questions that were thrown to him. One would wonder how Jonathan made the trip home with as little attention as he was paying to the rode. When the two Kents arrived home, it was to see a sleek foreign car sitting in the driveway. Its driver was sitting on the hood, with the unmistakable baldhead. Lex Luthor had come for a visit. Martha was out of the truck first.

"Mrs. Kent, where is Clark?" Lex asked Martha by way of greeting.

"As you can see he is not here. We dropped him off at the park." Martha said hoping Lex would believe her.

"How was the farming show? I thought that you wouldn't be back until tomorrow, something go wrong?" Lex was getting more curious about the happenings at the Kents house as the conversation continued.

"Nothing is wrong we just decided to come back early. Is that alright with you?" Martha snapped out. She didn't have the time or energy to play word games with Lex. Her son was in the hospital and had just been diagnosed with leukemia.

"Quite fine with me. Will you let Clark know that I am looking for him when he comes home, there are issues that we need to discuss." Lex said before he stood up from the seated position he has taken up on the hood of the car.

"Might I enquire as to the nature of the issue, if I may?" Martha asked formally and stiffly, she just hated that Lex Luthor had broken her son's heart without much thought.

"Of course, I just wanted Clark to understand that Desiree Atkins is to not be approached by Clark in the near future. She feels uncomfortable in his presence and I plan to make her as comfortable as possible while she is staying here in Smallville."

"Oh" was Martha only response. She had not really gotten all of the details from Clark about why Lex and he were not talking, but now she understood. She decided to stand up for her son to the billionaire in front of her.

"Lex, I can guarantee you that Clark has no, excuse the pun, but no desire to be near Miss. Atkins. It was made perfectly clear to him that she would do everything in her power to make sure that he was out of your life."

"I find that hard to believe, Mrs. Kent. Desiree or Miss. Atkins has only seen Clark at school, how would she know that Clark and I were friends?"

"Lex, if you believe for a minute that the people in this town would keep the famous friendship of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor a secret, you are sorely mistaken. All any body has to do is ask about you and the next words out of their mouths would have been "you know the Kent's boy is Mr. Luthor's friend?" Martha said mimicking the voice of the town gossip. By the time that Martha had finished Jonathan jumped into the conversation with some words for thought.

"Luthor…Lex, do you honestly believe that Clark would jeopardize his friendship with you for Ms. Atkins? Do you honestly think that Clark would be bold enough to approach her in the first place?"

"I honestly don't know, Mr. Kent. Clark has been less than truthful to me about certain aspects of his life, so I don't know if Clark would lie to me about approaching or his willingness to approach her."

"That works both ways, Lex." Martha piped in. She knew that it was a sore spot for both Lex and Clark that they had not shared all of the troubles that were in their pasts, Clark with the foreign adoption that no one knew about and Lex with his rebellious teen years. Lex had no response to what Martha had thrown back at him. She was right and everyone knew it.

"I shall be on my way then." Lex said by way of conceding the point.

"Alright, we will let Clark know that you stopped by." Martha said in a sad voice, she so badly wanted to fix the friendship that had the makings for more but didn't know what to do about it.

"Oh…Will Clark be at homecoming?" Lex asked as he reached his car door.

"Umm, I don't think so Lex." Martha said while holding her breath. She only hoped that Lex did not ask for the reason why. She wasn't real sure on if she would be able to give a plausible story to the young man standing in front of her.

"Odd, I was certain that Clark would ask Ms. Lang to the dance." Lex said with a distracted air. He was already regretting blowing up at his friend weeks earlier about Desiree. He knew that there was something going on and when she had said that she was uncomfortable with one of her students, Lex was willing to take what she said at face value. He was beginning to see the errors of his ways.

Lex drove away from the Kent farm with thoughts of Desiree and Clark in his head. He just couldn't seem to put the shy and geeky, if especially hot Clark Kent putting the "moves" on Desiree Atkins especially since she was his AP Biology teacher. When Lex made his way into the house he was greeted by Enrique in the foyer looking concerned.

"Enrique" Lex greeted the other man.

"Master Luthor….have you….what I mean to say is…. have you spoken with Master Kent lately?" Enrique was afraid to even pose his question to his boss, but since neither he nor Maria had seen the young man in the past few weeks, they both became concerned.

"Why do you ask?" Lex asked with his brow furrowed.

"It has been sometime since Master Kent has made a delivery to the castle. Maria and I are just concerned." Enrique stated slowly.

"Clark has not been to the castle in weeks you say?" Lex asked making sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes, sir." Enrique said looking at his boss with confusion in his eyes. Enrique was certain that his boss knew the comings and goings of the youngest Kent, since it seemed that his boss' schedule revolved around the young man.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me Enrique?" Lex asked tensely. He was beginning to wonder how he had not noticed the absence of Clark.

"Hmm, well, you see sir; Master Kent left the cell phone that you gave him with us. I placed it on your desk as soon as I received it." Enrique now looked at Lex's face in fear. Lex was livid, 'how could have things gotten this bad with out my notice?' Lex thought.

"Did he say anything to you when he gave it back?" Lex was beginning to wonder if the friendship that he had come to rely upon was now shattered and unable to fix.

"He just said to tell you when I got the chance, that he tried to be the perfect best friend for you, and that he was sorry that he could not live up to your standards and that he no longer thought he would need the phone." Enrique was beginning to wonder if his boss was ever going to answer his question.

"Enrique, is that all?" Lex asked his voice as cold as a glacier in the artic.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry to have not brought to this to your attention sooner. You have been busy with Ms. Atkins and I was told not to disturb you." Enrique only hoped that he would not be fired from his job; it was really odd that he liked working for the young man that stood in front of him. Most of that had been based upon Clark Kent and that he had made a point of making his stay at the cold castle more bearable.

"Enrique, I can honestly say that I am a bit disappointed in you that you did not bring this to my attention sooner. I have neither spoken to nor seen Clark since some time last week. I am greatly concerned now that it has been brought to my attention, along with the fact that he has returned the cell phone that I gave him in cases of emergencies." Lex's voice was slightly sad and it amazed Enrique that Lex would show such emotion in front of him.

"I'm sorry, sir." Enrique said by way of apology, he had no excuse for not bringing the concern to his employer sooner.

"Enrique, it's alright. I am glad that you brought it to my attention now. I can honestly say that I my self, am concerned now. The last time that I spoke with Clark was a week ago when he told me that his family was going to the Organic Farming Show in Metropolis that was to take place today."

"Sir, have you spoken with any of the Kents recently?" Enrique was now really worried about Clark and if he was doing fine. He has seen on a couple of occasions Clark stumbling or looking especially not well while dropping off the weekly produce.

"I just spoke with both Jonathan and Martha at the farm. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't want to have your worrying excessively about it, but the last few weeks I have seen Master Kent stumbling and looking especially green while dropping off the weekly delivery. I asked him about it and he told me that he was fine just feeling a little bit off."

"WHAT!" Lex yelled. Enrique was too afraid to answer back so he just stood frozen to his place.

"I can NOT believe that this has been happening and no one thought to bring it to my attention. Is this not what I pay people for, to make sure that the ones that I lo…care about are looked out for?" Lex began to pace in the foyer, with Enrique looking on in semi-happiness. He had seen the looks that Lex gave Clark and he could not understand why the older of the two young men would not tell the younger how he truly felt for him. He only hoped that this would get his boss out of the Desiree Atkins stupor that he had been in since the woman had moved to Smallville.

"Enrique, make sure that I am not disturb in the next hour. I need to find out what is really going on here." Lex said as he stalked off to his office.

When Lex arrived to his office he all but slammed the doors closed. He was livid not only at him self, but at the Kents for with holding the information about Clark being sick. This was just like the Kents to not tell him something that was important in his friend's life. He began to think over the last few weeks to see if he saw any signs that Clark had not been at 100%. He soon realized that he had been avoiding Clark since the arrival of Desiree and that he could honestly say that he understood why Clark had said nothing. The few times that he had spoken to the young man, their conversation was stiff and short. Clark was not one to easily divulge information on him self, and with the way that their recent conversations had gone there was no way that Clark would have offered up any information. Lex powered up his laptop as he continued to think about the younger man and the way that he had affected Lex's life. Lex on more than one occasion had thanked his lucky stars that Clark was in his life to "save" him from not only disasters but from Lionel and on more than one occasion him self. Lex was brought out of this thought process when he heard the bing that notified him of any new e-mails that he may have. Lex was eager to see if Clark had written him even though they might have not been on speaking terms. The only e-mail that was remotely resembled something that Clark might have sent was as an e-mail with the subject of _Desirable Information_. Lex opened the e-mail and read avidly. The e-mail said:

_To: Destinysfoil_

_From: 10KA1_

_Subject: Desirable Information_

_Mr. Lex Luthor,_

_It has been brought to my attention some information regarding a Miss. Desiree Atkins, and I have decided to pass along this bit of desirable information on to you. Now I know you may not believe me, or are suspicious of this e-mail but know that the facts are true and correct. I sadly do not truly want anything from you, but only for you to understand that your girlfriend is not as she seems, and with a town as small as Smallville, it was quite easy to obtain the information in question._

_Desiree Atkins is currently seeing the assistant football coach Jason Teague as well as being your girlfriend. Trust me when I say that probably as you read this e-mail, that they are together and not talking about today's youth. Now I know that you are probably reading this and thinking that I am some person who is out to get you, but I am really only looking out for your best interests. I will say this again, I want nothing from you, so do not confuse me with other "tips" that you no doubt receive on a daily basis. If you don't believe the words that are typed in this e-mail do a little research on your girlfriend. I would hate for you to be involved with a "gold digger." Even you, Lex Luthor, deserve better than that, you deserve to love for love's sake._

_A Hope for Truth and Love,_

_A Concerned Believer in Love_

"_Truth is not only violated by falsehood; it may be outraged by silence." __- Henri-Frédéric Amiel _

Lex could not believe what he was reading. Well he could but he did not want to even think about the implications that the e-mail had. He had no sooner started to re-read the e-mail when his cell phone that was sitting in his pocket went off. Lex quickly checked the called ID and saw that his father had decided to call to torment Lex.

"Dad" Lex said by way of greeting.

"Alexander" Lionel responded back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Lex asked sarcastically.

"Alexander, is that any way to treat your father?"

"It is when he is calling this late at night. You only call me when you want something, so why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me what you want." Lex said in a tense voice. He just hated dealing with his father and with thoughts of Clark on his brain he was in no frame of mind to talk to the older Luthor.

"I want a report on the plants production and status, by this time Friday evening. I think that this is more than enough time for you."

"Dad, why are you even asking for this and why now? You gave me the plant to do what I deemed fit, why the concern now?" Lex asked his father. He knew he would not get a straight answer but he could hope.

"Lex, don't concern your self with why I want the reports, just get them to me. Also, make sure that Ms. Atkins is brought to the hospital wing gala that is to take place in two months time. I find that you have possibly lived up to the Luthor name when picking out a, shall we say, "future wife." Do me proud son, because we all know you usually don't." Lionel said before he hung up on Lex.

"Bastard" Lex said after he flipped the phone closed. There could only be one reason on why Lionel wanted those reports and that was not for seeing how Lex was handling the plant, which really meant he wanted to see if his son and heir apparent would fail at another chance that he had been given. Lex would not fail or let go of the plant with out a fight; Clark was the only reason why Lex made the improvements to the plant with the hopes that its production and profits would soon turn around.

Soon after Lex got off the phone with his father there was a buzz from the intercom that Enrique was to use to notify Lex of any company.

"Master Luthor" was heard through the intercom.

"Yes, Enrique" Lex responded.

"A Ms. Desiree Atkins is here to speak with you sir. Should I show her in?" Enrique asked with a slight bit of bitterness entering his voice. Lex had to wonder if everyone that liked Clark felt the same way about Desiree Atkins that Clark felt about her, he now fully believed that Clark would never approach his teacher or a girlfriend of Lex's, so the words that had spilled from Desiree Atkins mouth a few weeks earlier had been a lie. Clark just wasn't raised that way, Lex knew from experience that he, him self would have done it, but that was before he met Clark and his views had been changed.

"Enrique, show her in." Lex said with a tense look on his face. He had no idea why Desiree would be visiting him this late at night, unless she wanted something from him, Lex knew full well that Desiree Atkins seemed to be good for one thing and that was a good lay and if Lex thought about that she wasn't even that good in comparison to his fantasies that involved the sable haired farm boy. Visions of Clark and his built body were going through Lex's head when Desiree arrived to the library/office that Lex had taken residence in since he arrived home.

"Lex" was the greeting the Desiree said as she made her way into the room with Enrique on her heels.

"Desiree, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, tonight?"

"Can't a girl come and see her boyfriend?" Desiree asked Lex with an 'I'm so sexy' look on her face.

"You may visit me at anytime, but if my memory recalls correctly. You said that you would be busy this evening from the loose ends of the field trip. That was the reason why you would not ride back with me from the field trip, was it not?" Lex asked tensely, he wanted to end the fake relationship here and now, but he knew he had to bide his time before he could do it. Lex could only hope that sooner or later, Desiree Atkins would trip up and give Lex a reason to break off the relationship.

"I did, but got finished early. Jason Teague was just such a help for me to get finished early." Desiree said while looking at Lex with a speculative look in her eyes.

"And who would Jason Teague be?" Lex queried just to see where she would go with this.

"Oh, well he is the assistant football coach. When the bus pulled in he was there because practice had just gotten over. He was kind enough to come and offer his services for the evening." Desiree said while moving and coming to sit on the side of the desk where Lex was sitting.

"Well I find that I must meet this helpful man sometime soon." Lex said with a dismissive air, he could see that Desiree was looking for Lex to become the jealous boyfriend that she wanted him to be. Lex thought that he would have done it before, but now that he had some indication that all was not well in the world of Desiree Atkins, jealousy was that last thing on Lex's mind.

"I'm sure that you will meet him at the homecoming dance that I was asked to chaperone. You will accompany me, right?" Desiree asked while batting her eyelashes like in the cartoons.

"Ah, the homecoming dance, I shall endeavor to clear my calendar for the day. When is it again?" Lex asked as he opened up his schedule on his computer. Lex knew that this would be the one place that he would see Clark and possibly question the young man on his apparent sickness that Enrique had observed.

"This Saturday night" Desiree said while trying to read the laptop screen. Lex saw her out the corner of his eye, and decided that some things where best under lock and key, so he locked his computer.

"I will try and make sure that I am available that evening."

"Oh well, since we are making plans there is to be a parade in the morning on Saturday, as well as the bonfire that is mandatory for all faculty of the school on Friday night." Desiree explained to Lex as if he was new to the town.

"Yes, I am aware of what happens in this town at homecoming. I have been here for two years now." Lex threw back to her, just to put her in her place.

"Oh well, I forget that you have been here for that long already. So will you be coming to the bonfire with me as well?" Desiree asked while still sitting on the side of Lex's desk.

"Friday night, you say?" Lex asked her just to make her feel like he was really going to work hard to be available for the eminent homecoming festivities.

"Yes" Desiree said while trying to give Lex her most sensual look. Lex almost laughed at the look on her face. She was beautiful, he would give her that but there was something about the facial expression she made that made her look like a cartoon to Lex.

"I will have to check with my assistant to see if there are any pressing matters that need to be attended to on those days. I will notify you as soon as I know." Lex said in his business tone to let her know that she had been dismissed. She obviously didn't get that Lex had no need or want for her to continue being in his presence.

"Lex" Desiree said after a moment of silence, while Lex has begun to read a report that was sitting on his desk.

"Yes, is there something you need further?"

"Lex, you are acting like we are not even together. I want to spend some time with you. Can't a girl want that?" Desiree whined.

"You can want anything you like, but if you think that I am going to be available for Friday evening as well as all day Saturday, I must work now." Lex said matter of fact-ly while putting the report down that he had been reading.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Well then I will leave you to your work." Desiree said with a pouty expression on her face.

"You do that then." Was Lex's response, Desiree soon took her leave with Enrique leading her to the main door. When the door had closed and Lex was certain she was gone, be began to unlock his computer and make plans for going to any and all events that had the possibility of Clark being at them. Lex remembered vividly the year before when Clark had begged for Lex to go to the homecoming events in the small town. Lex had pleaded with Clark that the town was not ready to see a Luthor's face at their happy homecoming events just yet. Clark had told Lex, that they would have to get over it but Lex had told Clark that it was better this way and that he would make every attempt be here next year with the young man. Clark had beamed at Lex for the rest of the day at the promise, now it seemed that Lex would have to chase the young man down to even speak to him about his recent behavior about Desiree. The next few days for Lex where filled with thoughts on Clark and work, Lex was glad that Friday came and the report that his father had asked for was currently on its way to his father in Metropolis.

In a different part of town Martha and Jonathan Kent sat at the kitchen table talking about their plans to visit their son in the hospital.

"Jon, we need to visit him everyday." Martha said while looking at her cup of tea.

"I know that Martha, it's just that with only one car it may be hard to deliver the produce and have the truck in Metropolis." Jonathan with the practicality that he usually stated the obvious in.

"I know, that is why I think we should get a second car. I could use it to go and take care of Clark every day and you can still use the truck to make deliveries."

"Honey, you know we don't have the money for a second car."

"Well, I guess it is time we ask the bank for that loan again. We need the car and so we are getting it. I refused to have Clark sitting in the hospital by himself because you need the truck for deliveries. We go tomorrow and get a car that is final."

"Okay dear, we get a car tomorrow." Jonathan then sighed at the thought of the troubles that were coming from staying in Smallville. Both Martha and Jonathan were startled out of their thoughts from the phone.

"Hello" Martha answered.

"Mrs. Kent, its Michael Azure."

"Oh, hello dear."

"Hello to you too. I was calling to ask a huge favor from you."

"And what would that be?" Martha asked skeptically.

"Is there any way that you could work for my father until we find him a replacement? I am about ready to pull out my hair from working with him." Michael said with a small chuckle in his voice.

"Work for you father? Would I have to stay in Metropolis?" Martha said will watching Jonathan's face as she asked the questions she had.

"Well that would be ideal, but I can understand if you don't want to. And by the way, how is Clark?"

"Not good, dear. Clark has leukemia he was checked into the hospital this afternoon. I am worried about not being close to him though." Martha confessed to Michael.

"Well my mother works at the hospital as the Associate Director for the Cancer Center; she could go and check on him, if you would like that?" Michael spoke in a quiet whisper. He was sad that the amazing young man that he met before could have such an unfortunate diagnosis.

"That would be great, it's not like we can call him since we forgot to get the phone number for the room." Martha began to sniff as she said that. She thought that she was a horrible mother for not remembering to get the phone number to her son's room that he was likely to take up residence in for the next few months.

"I will have her call you so that you can talk to Clark then. I know he wouldn't feel comfortable calling home so I will tell her to call. Everything will be okay, Mrs. Kent."

"Call me Martha, if I am going to work for your father."

"So that it a yes then?" Michael asked hopefully.

"That it is. That way I am closer to Clark and I am bringing in money that I have no doubt that we will need." Martha said while staring at her husband. She could see that he wanted to balk at the thought of Martha out of Smallville for any period of time, but with the thought of extra money for Clark he shut his mouth with a snap.

"Well then, I will be by on Saturday with a car for you."

"A car?" Martha squeaked.

"Of course, my father will no doubt want to hang on to you as soon as he meets you. A car is just part of the benefits." Michael said in his no nonsense type of way.

"Well if it is alright with your father, than I don't see why I couldn't accept it." Martha had to cringe for a moment at the thought of Clark and the truck that Lex had given him as a thank you gift for saving his life. She only hoped she didn't get the same lecture that Clark did from Jonathan; she could see that he was already gearing up for it.

"Well I guess I will see you Saturday morning. I will no doubt hear from you again soon. My mom will stop by the hospital again tonight, so you should be hearing from Clark soon as well."

"That is fine with me. Thank you Michael and good night."

"Good night, Mrs. Kent." Michael said and hung up the phone. As soon as she got off the phone Jonathan started his ranting.

"Martha! We can't possibly accept a car from them." Jonathan while he stood up from the kitchen table.

"And further more, I will not have you driving to and from Metropolis everyday."

"Well then, it sounds like I will have to move to Metropolis then, doesn't it?" Martha said in a cool tone that made Jonathan realize that he was in hot water.

"Martha!" Jonathan had no real response that would not land him in the doghouse for the evening.

"Yes?" Martha queried to her husband. She loved the man dearly, but there were times where the man's pride got in the way for the betterment of the family. It would seem that this was one of those times.

"You can't take that car and you can't drive back and forth to Metropolis. It just isn't safe!"

"And you would rather I let Clark stay in the hospital by himself for the next who knows how long, because you refuse to take something that someone is offering us?"

"It's just that they will want something in return…." He didn't get to finish his thought before Martha jumped in.

"Right! That would be the idea of working for the Azure family. It is how the rest of the world works that don't own a farm or run their own businesses, Jonathan you will not talk me out of this!" Martha said as she stormed upstairs to go and get ready for the night. Jonathan could only sigh at the outcome of the conversation. He was always hesitant about getting help from any one since his one try with Lionel Luthor. The man had literally screwed the town over with the purchase of the Ross creamed corn plant, after explicitly saying that he would not and then giving Jonathan a new tracker to shut him up about any waves he would cause. Workers had been laid off and many were with out work for months, and Jonathan had never left the same about asking for help or receiving gifts since then. Jonathan shook his head at the thoughts that his head was taking. Michael Azure had in no way proven himself to be like Lionel Luthor. Lex Luthor on the other hand was something that Jonathan could not figure out, he had waited for the young man to show his true colors like his father, but Jonathan had yet to see the evilness that was behind those steel blue eyes. Jonathan had to wonder what had happened between Clark and Lex, but knew better than to pry, it wasn't that he didn't like Lex it was nothing like that, it was he was afraid that he would hurt his son in the hardest way, with his heart. Jonathan wasn't a total village idiot; he had seen the way the two young men interacted and how comfortable they were with each other's presence.

Jonathan was jolted out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. The only person that would call that late at night was Lex and being that it Lex had been told that Clark wasn't here, he had no idea who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dad" Clark said sheepishly over the phone.

"Clark! It's great to hear your voice."

"It wasn't that long ago that you left here."

"I know, but we still miss you. Let me get mom down here and on the call too."

"Okay" Clark said as he waited for Jonathan to retrieve Martha. There was a bit of rustling on the other end and then a breathless Martha picked up.

"Clark" Martha said as if she had just ran a marathon.

"Hi, mom" Clark said while trying not to listen to his mother pant on the phone.

"How are you doing dear?" Martha asked as she caught her breath.

"I'm okay for now. Sasha Azure came by to check on me. Have you spoken with Michael?"

"That I have. He asked me to temporarily be his father admin, until they could find a new one. I personally think it is a wonderful idea. I will be closer to you and bringing in money for the family." Martha raddled on about the job for a bit longer as well as Jonathan talking about the big homecoming game that weekend, before Martha made a shooing motion to Jonathan that she wanted to talk to Clark in private.

"Clark?" Martha asked as she saw Jonathan made his way into the living room.

"Mom?" Clark answered back.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but Lex was here at the farm when we got home and he was asking about you. I'm not sure what he wanted, but we told him that you were not here and that we would tell you that he stopped by." Martha said and then held her breath. She had no idea on how Clark was going to take that piece of news.

"Lex, asked about me?" Clark asked shocked, he had figured from the way that things had gone weeks before that Lex would be cursing the Kent and Clark's name specifically.

"He sure did, sweetie. He wanted I think at first to yell at you about Ms. Atkins, but your father and I told him that your friendship with him was more important than Desiree Atkins."

"What else did he say?" Clark asked while hanging on to the edge of the bed.

"Well he asked if you would be at homecoming and we told him no, he said that he thought it was odd that you wouldn't be there with Lana. If he asked that, he must have believed some of what we said."

"I…I really hope he did mom. I miss him you know?" Clark said and Martha knew that he son was blushing from the confession that he had just made.

"I know you do honey, but you need to remember that there are things that you two need to work on in your friendship, before you forgive him." Martha wanted to say more, but knew better than to even try and open that can of worms with Clark still in some sort of denial about his true feelings for Lex.

"I know, but it is just so hard to talk to Lex about things that we had sort of built a wall around. I don't know if he would be able to forgive me that I didn't tell him right away or if he would be angry with me being adopted from a different country. I know when I brought up the subject to Pete, Chloe and Lana one day they totally freaked out on me. Said that any one that brought a foreigner into the country was a terrible person. Then Chloe went on to say that it wasn't fair to the kids that grew up here, because us foreigners weren't an American and were taking jobs away from True Americans once he or she grew up. I wanted to cry mom! How do you tell the one person who is your best friend, that hey your friend is a foreigner freak. I just couldn't do it….. I still can't if truth be told."

"I know that honey, and I think that this is part of the problem between you and Lex."

"I hope we work it out mom, because I wish I could talk to Lex about stuff. He would make me feel normal, I know he wouldn't pity me and that is what I like about Lex so much mom. He makes me feel like a real person, not like he is just listening because I happen to be speaking like Chloe, Pete and Lana do." Clark said as he began to cry silently.

"Clark" Martha said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah"

"Get some sleep. I will be at the hospital tomorrow morning."

"Okay mom, tell dad that I love him okay?"

"That I will. Good night honey."

"Night mom" Clark hung up the phone with Martha still hanging on to the receiver on the other end. She couldn't believe how emotional Clark had gotten about the Lex situation. She had always had the feeling there was bound to be more and when the friendship dissolved she had wondered how badly it affected her son. Now she knew, it had broken his heart whether he wanted to admit it or not.

The next couple of days for the Kents were spent driving to and from Metropolis every day. Martha would be glad once Michael came by with the company car that she would be given. Jonathan was beginning to get on her nerves with all of his complaining about not having the truck available to him. It seemed that one night on the sofa solved all the problems between Martha and Jonathan.

Saturday morning dawned with a chill that had Martha pulling on the coat that she had on closer to her. She slowly made her way to the barn to gather the last of the belonging that sat in the "Fortress of Solitude." Clark had told Martha, that she could collect all of the things that he used up there and box them up, that he would gladly take them there at the hospital. As Martha finished packing the books and other items she thought Clark would want, she heard the unmistakable sound of an engine pulling into the driveway. Martha's first thought was Lex, but being that the car that sat out in the driveway was something that you would not be able to pay someone to see Lex in, Martha's next guess was a visitor to the farm. Martha made her way out of the barn with Clark's boxes in hand. As she made her way to the house she could hear Jonathan talking to someone in a pleasant tone. Martha set the boxes on the back porch and made her way to the front of the house to see who was there. What greeted her was Jonathan talking to Michael Azure, Martha smiled a little at the thought of Michael driving out to visit them. Jonathan saw her before Michael noticed her company.

"Martha!" Jonathan said waving his hand for Martha to come over.

"Hello" Martha said by way of greeting.

"Martha good to see you again, although I think you already knew that." Michael said by way of greeting with a slight smirk on his face that reminded Martha of Lex.

"You too, so what brings you to Smallville?" Martha said with a grin, while playing along.

"Ah, Smallville just what the name implies and just a little too small for my tastes. It seems my father has decided that Mrs. Kent will be his permanent personal assistant. So I figured I would get out the old man's hair a bit, I volunteered to come and drive the car out to you, he of course insisted that I was to take the helicopter back as soon as I delivered my goods." Michael said while pointing to the BMW 760Li in blue metallic. The Kents looked at the car as if it was a UFO.

"That is mine?" Martha asked as if she did not hear the explanation.

"Of course, dad seemed quite taken with the idea of actually having a competent assistant that he went full stop for you. He has been on the phone non-stop since Wednesday getting things ready for you, then when I let him know that you were to be the temp, I about got slapped when he found out your qualifications and wanted to know why he didn't have you as a permanent addition to his staff. It's amazing he got any work done for the last few days." Michael said while laughing.

"So that….that *car* is mine? What else should I expect?"

"Well the car is yours or the family, which ever you choose. I don't know what you are to expect. I just made sure that whatever he did got done. Sorry."

"Quite all right, how about you come in and have some tea?" Martha said as she made her way to the door. They did not make it far before they hear the sign of another car pulling up in the driveway. Martha knew the minute the car pulled up that it was Lex. There was only one person in town that owned a Ferrari F355 in midnight blue. It seemed that Lex had noticed the not so subtle BMW driving down the main drag of Smallville and had taken it upon himself to find out its owner by following the car to its destination. The three people on the porch stopped their approach to the door to see the person get out of the car. As Lex jumped out of the car, a smile on Michael's face bloomed. Martha saw this and began to frown. Martha watched as Lex approached and then shook Michael's hand as if he knew or was at least an acquaintance of his.

"So Azure, what brings you to Smallville?" Lex said standing next to Michael with a small smile on his face.

"Doing my father's bidding, it's what I do best." Michael said while chuckling.

"And what bidding would that be?"

"Ah, that I can't tell the scion of LuthorCorp, now can I?" Michael said while shaking his finger at Lex.

By now Martha was horror stricken and just plain unhappy. She had the feeling that Clark's secret about being in the hospital wouldn't be a secret for too much longer.

"Stopping at the Kent Farm I see? With all the Kents….well I correct myself, not all the Kents present and accounted for." Lex said and then frowned when he saw that again Clark was not available. Lex turned to the two Kents present and asked:

"Where is Clark?"

"Well…" Martha started only to be overrun by Jonathan talking.

"Clark is not here as you can see. Why don't we just leave it at that?" Jonathan said while looking at Lex with a hard gleam in his eye. Jonathan knew that Lex would and could get Martha to talk and he was trying to put a stop to it before he got too far. Michael watched the scene with a questioning look in his eyes. He couldn't seem to understand why the Kents would not tell Lex where Clark was; he thought that it was almost as if they were hiding it from him. He cut in trying to break the tension.

"You know the Kents?"

"Of course, everyone in this town knows at least one of the Kents. I just happen to know all three." Lex smirked at Jonathan already figuring out a way to get more information out of Ma Kent.

"And how may I ask do you know the Kents, Azure?" Lex continued on in the short silence that had taken place.

"Well Martha is going to be my father's newest personal assistant." Michael said as if it seemed to be a running joke about his father and the personal assistants that he went through.

"And how did you even find Mrs. Kent?" Lex said while trying to figure out if Azure Interprizes would be bold enough to go to a farming convention.

"I met her and her family at Chi…" Michael was cut off my Martha.

"Michael, Lex why don't you come in for some tea?" With that being said Martha and Jonathan tried to finish their walk into the house and to the kitchen. They could only make a few paces before they heard someone gasp behind them. As they turned they saw Michael staring at the horse in the distance making its way over toward the Kent Farm. Only one person would be attention seeking enough to ride their horse over to the Kent Farm, Lana Lang. Lana rode up peacefully on her horse, but Martha could see the ever-present gleam that she had whenever she was in thought she was in the presence of Clark. There was just something about that girl that made Martha want to slap her sometimes.

"Is that a horse?" Michael squeaked amazed, he knew that people had farms and horses but for people to come over while riding a horse was just plain amazing and a little crazy.

"What else would it be?" Lex asked sarcastically. He wondered if he was like this the first time he was Lana riding her horse over to the Kent Farm on occasion. He had been bred in money, but there is just something to be said about the small town atmosphere you get when someone rides his or her horse over to your house for a visit. Then again, there is something to be said about people living on farms and not in castles.

"Lex, I know what it is. I just didn't expect some one to just come over on it like they live in a world before cars." Michael said defensively. He was angry at the implications that Lex was making about his intelligence. That was one thing you always had to be careful with when dealing with Lex Luthor. The man was a genius in the truest sense of the word, but there were times when you wondered if he said things to get a rise out of you or if he just didn't think before he spoke. Michael believed it was the former; Lex just wasn't raised to not think before speaking. Lex didn't get to respond because Lana had made her way over toward the group of people standing out in the driveway.

"Mrs. Kent"

"Lana, is there something I can help you with?" Martha asked in her best happy voice. She was less than happy right now, but she would not let the three young people know that.

"Oh, well I was just stopping by to let you know that the booster club wants the chaperons to be at the gym by 7:30."

"I will make sure that I am there, Lana. Is there anything else you need?" Martha could only hope that she did not say Clark's name while the in the presence of two people who seemed to take a special interest in him now.

"Oh, well have you seen Clark? I wanted to talk to him about an assignment we got the other day, but I haven't seen him in town. Is he here?" Lana said while looking around atop her horse.

"Well, Clark isn't here at the moment I can tell him that you stopped by when he gets home. Is that alright, dear?" Martha said while trying not to grit her teeth. This just wasn't going well at all. Lex looked more than interested on the disappearance of Clark, while Michael looked curiously at Martha.

"Mrs. Kent, if I may be so bold to ask when *was* the last time you saw Clark?" Lex asked skeptically. He knew that the Kents had their own brand of secrets and that those secrets had put a strain on the friendship between Clark and himself. He was curious as to why Mrs. Kent and Mr. Kent seem to get nervous whenever someone mentioned Clark.

"I saw Clark….." Martha said while pausing just enough for Jonathan to jump in.

"Luthor don't worry about when we last saw our son. We saw him and that is all you need to concern your self with. Now was there another reason as to why you are here? Last I heard you didn't want Clark in fifty feet of you or Miss Desiree Atkins." Jonathan figured that he would put a stop to the interrogation right here and now. If anyone wanted to know where Clark was in this town, they were going to have to fight for it. They had made it perfectly clear in the weeks following the blow up with Lex how they felt about Clark.

"I must concede that point, but some things have been brought to light that make me believe that what I have done to Clark is wrong." Lex said while placing his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to talk about this with Lana Lang sitting on her horse like the princess of Smallville.

"Oh crap!" Michael burst into the conversation.

"What, dear?" Martha asked concerned she would be happy for any and all distractions at this point in time.

"My helicopter will be here in five minutes and I need to get to Ridley field."

"We'll take you dear." Martha said agreeable.

"No, Mrs. Kent I can take Michael." Lex responded.

"No, he came all this way to drop off the car the least I could do is drive him to Ridley field. So if you will excuse us all, I have a guest I need to drop off at Ridley field." Martha said as she dragged Jonathan toward the car. Both Lex and Lana were left staring as Martha drove the car off with Michael and Jonathan both in the car. Lana turned toward Lex as soon as the car was out of viewing range.

"Why do you want to see Clark?" She asked with a hard edge in her voice.

"He is my friend is he not?" Lex questioned back. There was just something about Lana Lang that always riled him up, especially when it dealt with Clark.

"He is as far as I know, but he is my friend also. I was his friend first, if you recall." Lana threw back at Lex, she had seen the way Clark was acting the weeks before, she of course was all too happy to have Clark follow her around instead of Lex.

"He may have been your friend, but that doesn't stop me from being concerned about Clark." Lex stated as if Lana was dense. He knew from experience that when Lana came calling that Clark would go running, he had always hid his hurt when Clark had to go and see Lana, but now that he had a feeling that something wasn't right with Clark he was going to fight for the farm boy.

"You, being concerned about Clark? That is a first." Lana said while looking down at Lex.

"Are you implying that I am not truly concerned about Clark?" Lex threw back to her. He had to see where she was going with this thought. He had a feeling in his gut that she was right in some way about his concern about Clark.

"Yeah, I would have to say that you are truly not concerned about Clark. If you were you would have stopped this obsession that you have over him and his secrets. We all know he has them, the whole town knows for craps sake, but some of us are willing to let them slide for the time being." Lana said smugly. She knew that if given enough time with Clark that she would get the secret that the Kents have been hiding for years and to top it off she would get Clark away from Lex.

"I must admit that you almost sound genuine in your regards to Clark, but I know for a fact that this is not the case. I will concede to wanting to know more about Clark, but I am willing to wait if need be. Do not concern yourself, with things that you know nothing about." Lex said with a hard edge in his voice. Lana Lang always brought the worst out in him, especially since she was the object of Clark's affections.

"Whatever, Lex! You just remember who holds his heart." Lana said before kicking the horse to get it to a quick trot. Lex could only mutter under his breath about the reasons for not killing the dark haired girl and the reasons where looking thinner and thinner. Lex noticed that he stood on the Kent Farm alone and for the first time since this morning, he had to wonder where in the world Clark Kent was and what was going on with the young man that had stolen his heart.

The ride from the Kent Farm to Ridley Field was filled with questions the moment that the car pulled off.

"Mrs. Kent if you don't mind me asking, what in the world just happened?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Jonathan said as he made clear that they didn't want to talk about the conversation that had just occurred. Martha watched the front windshield with a serious air about her. She needed to decide whether or not she would tell Michael the truth or if Jonathan's response was going to have to do. She decided that if she was working for the young man's father that he would understand the need for privacy on the issue.

"Michael, you need to understand one thing." Martha said as she drove to Ridley Field for the silver haired young man.

"Yes?" Michael answered skeptically.

"What I tell you here in this car, you must never repeat to Lex. Do you understand?"

"You have my word Mrs. Kent." Michael said truthfully.

"Then call me Martha. I will keep it short, but understand if you want to know more you have to ask Clark. Clark has leukemia, but you already knew that, what you don't know is that Lex Luthor has no idea that Clark is sick or even that he is in Metropolis in the hospital as we speak. And Lex Luthor, I would have said a month ago was my son's best friend. What happened was that Lex decided to believe someone woman over Clark, and the friendship that had the makings for so much more is now gone. I am not quite sure on why Lex has taken a sudden interest, but that has never led to anything good for Clark." Martha said looking at her hands on the steering wheel and shaking her head. She had admitted at least to herself that her son and Lex Luthor were meant to be together forever. It was just the way two interacted with each other that made her realize this.

"I don't understand?" Michael asked still confused. It seemed that the conversation that was had just a few minutes earlier was deeper than what she was letting on.

"Clark has always been a private person, you saw how he acts. There is a reason why he is like that; he was adopted from a different country. His friends and this town have made it known about how they feel about "foreigners" in their country. Clark can't fight with them, because that would let them know that he is one of those "foreigners" that they are not fond of. I refuse to have my son raked over the coals, by the idiots of this town so that Lex Luthor can feel better about the secrets my son's has. Lex was his friend and he chooses to listen to a girl instead of Clark. It worries me that Lex is interested again; it could hurt Clark more than before."

"I won't tell a soul Martha. Clark secret is safe with me. I just wish that Lex would get his head out of the sand on this one. He is losing a very good person, and if he thinks that this woman is worth that then I guess I will just have to let him do that. Thank you for sharing your secrets with me." Michael said as they pulled to a stop at Ridley Field.

"Just remember to not let Lex talk you into telling Clark's secrets. I have no doubt that he will figure out that you know something and he will want to know that something and soon." Martha said as she watched Michael get out of the car and walk over to the waiting helicopter.

"I will, and I will see you, Martha on Monday. Have a good weekend!" Michael yelled over the noise coming from the propellers. Jonathan and Martha watched as Michael flew off back to Metropolis, with a heavy heart. They knew that they wouldn't be able to keep the secret whereabouts of Clark for too much longer; they just hoped that they would be able to keep it from the one person who could break Clark's heart with his disapproval, Lex Luthor.

Hours later found the Kents at the farm, with Martha getting ready to go to the Homecoming Dance to help out the Booster Club table. She had to wonder why she has volunteered in the first place, since she knew that Clark would be especially embarrassed because his mother was working the Booster Club table, she was glad that Clark wouldn't be at the dance she was also disappointed that Clark would not be able to dance the night away with the girl of his choice, if he has asked someone to go with him.


	5. Chapter 5:  Break so Easy

**Chapter 5: Break so Easy**

Martha arrived to the Smallville High School gym with the thoughts of her son on her mind. She didn't want to be here, but with the promise that she made the booster club there was no way not to get out of it. As Martha made her way over to the table she noticed that neither Lex nor Desiree had arrived. She had to wonder if her e-mail made Lex think about what was really going on with Desiree Atkins. When Clark had told them about the new Biology teacher she thought that Clark was exaggerating, when she finally met the woman at the weekly PTA meeting she was amazed that some one that looked like Desiree would ever be in the backwater town of Smallville, it was then that she realized that Clark was jealous of the woman that had the possibility of catching Lex's eye. Martha had chuckled at the thought that her own son was so in the river of de-nile that even he didn't know where the bottom was. Martha was brought out of her thoughts as the women at the table began to talk about the going ons of Smallville.

"Josey, did you see the helicopter that left from Ridley Field this morning?"

"I sure did Patty, but since we all know that Lionel Luthor didn't come for a visit who was it?"

"I have no idea. I wish that I knew." The conversation would have carried on in that vain, but Jason Teague came up to the table asking the question of:

"Have any of you seen Desiree Atkins?" Martha had to stop herself from asking 'why' to the young man that stood in front of the table. Later in the evening she would kick her self for not asking.

An hour into the dance and the doors to the gym were thrown open by Desiree Atkins with Lex by her side. Martha could tell that Lex was not happy about something, and could only hope that it had something to due with his date and not about the MIA Clark Kent. Martha watched as Desiree made the rounds of the gym with Lex at her side getting angrier about being dragged around the room. Lex and Desiree finally made it to the booster club table, and Martha could see the glint in Lex's eye while he looked at her.

"Mrs. Kent, how lovely it is to see you." Desiree started the conversation with.

"Ms. Atkins" Martha could not respond in kind since it was this woman that had broken Clark's heart with the break up for the friendship with Lex.

"And just how are you and your husband doing?"

"Fine, and how are you?" Martha was trying to keep up a conversation with the woman but was failing miserably in her opinion.

"Great!" Desiree said and then snuck a look to Lex; Martha didn't fail to notice that.

"Mrs. Kent, I noticed that your son Clark isn't here. Is he alright?" Desiree asked in mock concern.

"Clark is just fine. If you will excuse me it seems as if I need to go and make sure that Patty Jones doesn't forget to bring more ice." Martha said while moving away from the two people that stood in front of the table that she had just been working at.

"Mrs. Kent?" Lex called out to her. Martha at about this time could shoot Patty Jones for not taking her place for a few minutes, now she would have to fight with Lex Luthor once again about where in the world her son was.

"Lex" was Martha response.

"Where is Clark?" Lex asked in a truly concerned tone. Martha was very tempted to tell Lex where Clark was, but knew that it would not solve the problems between the two young men. Martha was saved by having to give a response when Chloe and Pete made their way past them talking loudly about Ms. Atkins.

"Pete! Can you believe what she has on? Can you even call that on?" Chloe bubbled with excitement and disgust at the same time. She seemed ready to write a story on the dress that Miss Atkins was currently barely wearing.

"Yeah Chloe, I don't think she has much on under there. Wouldn't you agree?" Pete said not even to bother to check to see if Lex was close by.

"Pete? What is the deal with the assistant football coach hanging off her? What's that guys name anyway?" Chloe asked while eyeing the whole thing trying to look for a scoop.

"Jason Teague" Pete said while drooling over Desiree Atkins and the small bit of clothes she had on.

"Does there look to be trouble in paradise for Lex Luthor?" Chloe questioned Pete.

"Chloe who cares just as long as she continues to honor this dance with her presence." Pete said while not taking his eyes off of Desiree and the bit of fabric that was called her dress.

"You think it is over the famous farm boy, Clark Kent?" Chloe asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, whatever Chloe. Look I am going to go over and say hi, wanna come?" Pete said and asked as he made his way over to where Desiree and Jason were standing extremely close to each other.

"No thanks." Chloe said as she went in the other direction of where Pete was going. Lex watched the whole conversation with a hint of intrigue. He didn't think that Chloe and Pete would have brought up Clark in the context of breaking up Desiree and Lex's relationship. If any thing he would have thought that they would have made some comment about him stalking the woman, but that didn't seem to be the case. This just made Lex all the more aware of the game that Desiree was playing with him.

Meanwhile, Martha had taken her leave of Lex when his attention had been switched to Chloe and Pete. Martha was glad that the two ex-friends of Clark's had made an appearance when they did. Martha quickly said her good byes and made her way to the Kent Farm. She could only hope that Lex would not stop back to the farm anytime soon. She could wish, couldn't she? After she arrived home, she had to wonder on if Lex could not see that everything with Desiree Atkins was not as simple as she made it. Martha fell asleep awhile later to the thoughts of what was going to happen once Lex realized that Clark was the best thing he had in his life.

Lex on the other hand continued to follow Desiree around the gym with Jason Teague on her arm. He could not quite figure out how she planned to continue the charade that she had been playing with him. As the end of the dance neared, Lex made his way over to where Desiree stood alone for the first time of the night.

"Desiree" Lex said as he walked up to Desiree that had a truly sappy look on her face.

"Lex, there you are. I have been looking for you all night."

"I'm sure. Are you ready to leave?" Lex asked as if he didn't already know that she was going to beg off coming with him.

"I am, but Jason Teague was nice enough to offer me a ride home and since I haven't seen you pretty much all night, I accepted the offer." Desiree, Lex could say almost looked sad.

"That is quite fine; I have an early morning meeting in Metropolis so it would be better if you would not come home with me." All that Lex said was a complete lie, but Desiree seemed to lap it up.

"Okay, I understand. I will see you tomorrow right?" Desiree asked anxiously.

"Sure" was all Lex could get out, before he saw the back of Desiree walking toward the gym doors. Lex had to wonder why the woman was so anxious all of a sudden. Lex followed her at a respectable distance until they got outside, what he saw was Desiree getting into her own red convertible Mitsubishi Eclipse, with Jason Teague behind the wheel.

When Lex arrived after following Desiree and Jason to Center Street in the heart of downtown Smallville, he took a deep breath and slowed the Aston Martin down to the speed limit, which in and of its self would show the level of concern that Lex was having. He never drove the speed limit, unless Clark was there to remind him that even though he was a Luthor, there was a speed limit for a reason such as women with small children and animals that would not be able to get out of the way fast enough. Lex grinned at the thought of Clark and the last time that he reminded him of the speed limit on Center Street. The grin was quickly wiped away when he saw Desiree's red convertible Mitsubishi Eclipse sitting on the street in front of small house on Kensington. The house looked as if an old lady lived there, but with Desiree's car sitting on the street Lex had the feeling that Jason Teague was residing in the house, since Lex knew for a fact that Desiree had ridden home with the man. Lex pulled his sunglasses down a little to make sure that he was not in fact seeing things. The scene did not change. By this time Lex had come to two conclusions about the situation, the first being that Desiree was only visiting and the second was that she was screwing the guy and thought she would string Lex along for the ride. Lex got out of the car and made his way over to the house before he even really thought of what he was doing. Lex knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered; he did not have to wait long.

"Yes?" Jason Teague answered the door with only a pair on boxers on. Lex looked him over and could smell Desiree's flowery perfume all over him. He did not have to wait long for the voice of a woman to call to him.

"Jason? Who is at the door? Honey, come back to bed."

Jason could only stand in utter shock as Lex Luthor stood on his doorstep and his girlfriend calling out to him. He did not speak only stared at Lex like if he stared long enough he would disappear.

"Jason?" This time the voice was closer and more concerned. Lex only raised an eyebrow at Jason as if challenging him to say something to warn the woman of her impending demise.

"Yeah?" Was the only response that Jason gave.

"Who is at the door, honey?" As this was said Desiree appeared at the door in a red silk robe that if you looked hard enough you would know that there was nothing on underneath.

"Lex Luthor" was Lex's response to her question.

"Lex!" Desiree said as she made her way over to try and stand by Lex.

"Lex, it isn't what it seems." Desiree continued on breathlessly.

"And what does it seem?" Lex shot back.

"I was just changing into something more comfortable here and then I planned to go home." Desiree said looking at Lex and Jason at the same time.

"I see" Lex said in response.

"So you see it is just bad circumstances that you happen to see all this." Desiree said as she tried to mold her body to Lex's.

"So you naked under that robe and calling Mr. Teague here, *honey* was all part of "changing"?" Lex was having a hard time reining his temper in, but he was doing a fairly good job for now.

"Ahh" Desiree faltered when asked that.

"I see" Lex said.

"Lex, please!" Desiree said as she threw herself at Lex one last time.

"Miss Atkins, I would like to inform you that our relationship or lack there of is over." Lex said as he made his way over to his car. As Lex closed the car door he finally let out the breath that he had holding since turning away from Desiree. He was certain that she would have made one last play to get back in his good graces, but it seemed that it would not be today.

The next morning found the Kents and Lex worrying about the same person, Clark Kent. Lex had not seen the young man in weeks now and was truly worried that something was going on when he didn't see Clark at the dance. What worried him even more was that the Kents seemed to be holding back information about where Clark currently was. He expected the Kents to be angry with him, but he never thought that they would withhold information about Clark even when the two of them were not speaking. Lex still considered the younger Kent his best and only friend. Lex decided he needed to find out from the source what was going on; his father striding in with his hair fanning out behind him interrupted him.

"Alexander" Lionel said standing in front of Lex sitting at his desk.

"Dad" Lex said sarcastically.

"It has been brought to my attention, that you are no longer seeing Ms. Atkins."

"And this concerns you, why?" Lex asked truly confused on why his father would care if he seeing someone or not.

"Alexander" Lionel snapped angrily at Lex.

"Father" Lex reply trying to hold him tempter in.

"I expect to see Ms. Atkins at the gala."

"You do understand why I broke off the relationship?" Lex questioned his father. Lex could never be too sure with what his father wanted from him or why the man cared about certain things.

"Of course I do, she called me in an uproar about how you have broken off a perfectly good relationship with just a misunderstanding." Lionel said as he smirked at his son.

"Oh and so you believed that the reason she was calling Mr. Teague honey was because they are just "good friends?" Lex couldn't believe that Lionel had to the gall to tell him that what he saw was to totally be disregarded for the gala event that would occur in a few months time.

"Lex, can the same be said about you and the Kent boy?" Lionel said while walking over the bar to get a drink.

"Dad, you will leave Clark out of this. This does not concern my friendship with Clark. Desiree Atkins is sleeping with Jason Teague, if she wants to go crying to you then why don't you take her to the gala you are so intent on me taking her to. I will find my own date, dad."

"Alexander, will you quit being so difficult." Lionel said in an almost weary voice.

"Dad, why don't you just leave me to my destruction as you are so apt to do, and I will make my own decisions about who I will take to the gala."

"Fine, Lex you disappoint me once again." Lionel said as he made his way over to the double doors to the office.

"Just one question for you, dad."

"What?" Lionel snapped yet again at Lex.

"Why are you so concerned with who I take to the event? I would think that since I am the one that has donated the money; I would be able to pick out any one I choose to take. Why the interest?" Lex asked his father, trying to sound uninterested.

"Alexander, it would behoove you to take someone that is of proper standing and with the quality in this town being limited, such as it is, you need to make sure that your date is up to societies standards." Lex knew actually what his father was trying to imply, that is friendship with Clark Kent was something that his father did not approve of.

"If you are trying to tell me that my friendship with Clark is unacceptable, than just say that there is no need for you the beat around the bush." Lex was angry that his father would imply that Clark was beneath him.

"Alexander, there is no need to get angry. I am just stating the truth. Clark Kent is a farm boy plain and simple, and his dealings with you have left you some what open to the unavoidable "charm" of Smallville." Lionel said with a grimace on his face. He still couldn't believe that sending his son to this small town would result in Lex's drastic change in lifestyle.

"Dad, my friendship with Clark is my own. Why don't you leave me to my dealings in this town and I will see you in Metropolis in a couple of days." Lex said with a dismissive air about him. He absolutely hated when people implied that his friendship with Clark was not good for either party. He knew that they had their own set of problems, but what friendship didn't?

"I will leave you now, Alexander but don't think that this is the end of it." Lionel said as he made a sweeping gesture out of the room.

"Bastard" Lex murmured under his breath as his father closed to the doors to the office. Lex sat at his desk for a few minutes before booting up his laptop, to find out more information about Clark. As the computer sat booting, Lex was composing an e-mail in his head to Clark. He could only hope that the younger man would answer his questions as to his whereabouts.

_To: Clark_Kent_

_From: Destinysfoil_

_Subject: What is going on?_

_Clark,_

_As you can see by the subject line, I am writing to find out what you have been up to these last few days. Is there any way that you would be available to meet me at the Talon for a cup of coffee? _

_Things have happened between Desiree and I, and I would like to talk to a friend about it. I realize that in the past weeks, I have been less than a good friend but I would like to try and make it up to you._

_Clark, please talk to me._

_Lex_

Lex nodded his head at the e-mail he had written; thinking that is was sufficient enough for the purpose of at least trying to talk to Clark.


	6. Chapter 6:  A New Beginning

**Chapter 6: A New Beginning**

Clark awoke in his hospital bed, with a sense of dread in his heart. It would seem that today would be the first day that his mother hadn't come to visit him in the hospital. Clark had to wonder when the next time he would see his father and the outside world before his treatment was to begin. Clark was thrown out of his melancholy thoughts with the phone on his bedside table ringing.

"Hello?" Clark answered tensely. There were only a few people that had the phone number to the room, but Clark always worried that one of the times he answered the phone; Lex would be on the other end.

"Clark, son good thing I caught you."

"Dad, as if I had anywhere else to go." Clark said with a smile on his face. He was always glad that his mom and dad seemed to take his illness in stride; he could only hope that others would be able to do the same.

"Well, so it seems that today your mother is off to her first day at work. I was wondering if you wanted to tag around with your dear old dad for the day." Jonathan said with a hint of hope in his voice. He has missed his son sorely and with Martha visiting their son everyday, he had not had the chance to visit his son at all but now would be his chance.

"Sure thing dad, but will they let me out?" Clark asked as he looked around the room that he had been staying in since his arrival to the hospital.

"I will call Dr. Rowley and see if you can't get out for the day." Jonathan said with determination in his voice.

"Okay dad, you give her a call and I will wait for a call back, okay?" Clark asked trying to contain his happiness at possibly getting out of the hospital for the day.

"Will do, son." Jonathan said before he hung up the phone to then try and call Dr. Rowley about letting Clark out for the day. Five minutes later the phone was ringing in Clark's room again.

"Hello?" Clark answered again.

"Clark, its Michael" was what the male voice stated over the phone.

"Michael, hi!" Clark said happily. He was worried that it was Lex or some one else from Smallville, but that was not the case.

"I have some good news for you…well you may not think that it is good news." Michael said as he chuckled a bit at the thought of Clark's reaction to his news.

"Well I have spoken with a few people and I have set up a tutor for you for your school work."

"Oh?" Clark said sadly, he didn't know if he liked where was going.

"Yeah, the tutor will start coming a week from Monday, twice a week until Dr. Rowley says that the tutoring should be stopped. I also have a laptop for you to do your homework on. I shall be by in about a half an hour to drop it off."

"Thanks, I really appreciate all the help. I didn't know what we were going to do about my education. I am really glad that someone thought of something." Clark said a bit happier with the prospect of a computer coming to him.

"Glad I could be of service. See you in a bit." Michael said as he hung up the phone. Not ten minutes later the phone was ringing again.

"Hello" Clark said with a small smile on his face.

"Clark" Jonathan spoke in answer to Clark.

"Hi dad, so how did it go with getting me out of the hospital?"

"Well, I have you for a full day once I get there. Is there any place that you would like to go while we are out?" Jonathan asked happily, due to the fact that Dr. Rowley thought it was an excellent idea to get Clark out and about the town before he was to start his treatment.

"Uhm, I was thinking of getting my hair shaved off. Is that okay?" Clark asked meekly, he wasn't sure on how his father would handle Clark's way of dealing with losing his hair.

"Why?"

"Well I thought, why lose my hair when I start treatment. It will be a lot of hair falling out; I figured I could sort of nip it in the bud with shaving my hair off."

"You know son that makes perfect sense. I will be at the hospital in three hours; from there we will get your haircut. Maybe I could do the same." Jonathan said and then laughed at the thought of Martha's reaction.

"I don't know if mom would cry or hit you on that one." Clark said while laughing at the idea of his mother fuming at his father about his lack of hair that she seemed to love running her hands through.

"Well…she will have to learn to live with it. If you do it, I am too I don't think your mother would look to good with no hair, but we can try to get her to cut it." Jonathan said laughing even harder at the idea of a bald Martha Kent. Shortly after both Clark and Jonathan calmed down they ended their conversation. At about that time Michael Azure came walking into the room with a black leather laptop bag hanging off of his shoulder.

"Clark" Michael said with a smile on his face. He had to wonder how Lex could not be attracted to the young man sitting in front of him. Granted if he swung that way, he would have been on Clark like white on rice. Michael knew for a fact that Lex was bi-sexual, but preferred the male form to the female form. Michael had to shake his head at the way that Lex was acting with this young man. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Lex felt that Clark deserved better in his life. There was only one person that would make Lex think that about any friendship or relationship that he was in, and that would be Lionel Luthor.

"Hey Michael" Clark answered happily.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Michael asked as he made his way toward where Clark was sitting in the bed.

"Oh, well my dad and I are going to go and get our hair shaved off. I thought that I would save myself the grief of losing it when treatment started by shaving it off now." Clark said with a blush on his face. Now that he had time to think about what he was doing, it seemed like he was following in Lex's footsteps on having a baldhead. Clark hoped that Michael wouldn't notice.

"What a great idea!" Michael said with a small smirk on his face, the same thought that Clark was thinking entered into his mind.

"So what do you have there?" Clark asked by way of changing the subject. He didn't want to dwell too long on the whole hair cut thing, since thinking about it made him think of Lex.

"Oh, well here is that laptop I told you about over the phone earlier. You should have internet connection here in the room, so let's test it out." Michael said as he pushed the black leather bag toward Clark. Clark took the bag and unloaded the laptop and booted it up while Michael looked around the room for the Ethernet connection, what he found was a wireless router sitting near the window.

"Well it seems that we have wireless Internet here in the room. Why don't you give it a try"?

Clark opened up an Internet Explorer screen and waited for the main screen to come up. When the screen finally came up, Clark navigated his way to .net and logged in to check his e-mail. A small smile graced Clark's face when he saw that there was an e-mail from Lex waiting for him. His smile grew even bigger when he saw the subject and the casualness of it. Clark couldn't wait to see what Lex had to say; he only hoped that Lex had realized that Desiree was not the right choice for him, as Clark had stated when he met her for the first time. Michael watched the many facial expressions that graced Clark's face with wonder. He was interested to know who could make Clark so happy so quickly.

"So any good e-mails?" Michael asked innocently. Clark blushed bright red at that the question.

"Uh, yeah Lex wrote me." Clark said with a smile on his red face.

"And what does the young Mister Luthor, have to say." Michael said with humor in his voice. Maybe Lex did see what a great person Clark was and was willing to admit the errors of his ways.

"I don't know I haven't opened it up yet." Clark said blushing even more, he was just so happy that Lex had written that the thought of opening it didn't even cross his mind.

"Well open it up and see what he has to say."

"Okay" Clark said distractedly, while he opened and read the e-mail. As he read it a small frown graced his face. He was sad that he couldn't go to the Talon and talk to the young billionaire, but he was also happy to see that Lex had even written and admitted that something was not right with Desiree.

"Well?" Michael asked impatiently.

"He wants to talk to me at the Talon about Desiree, but I can't go. Maybe I will just write him an e-mail." Clark said, as if talking out the problem to himself. As soon as he finished saying that his finger began to work on autopilot for returning the e-mail.

_To: Destinysfoil_

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: Re: What is going on?_

_Lex,_

_Always the proper one you are, Lex. I am a little surprised to be getting an e-mail from you. The last time that we spoke face-to-face you had made it pretty clear that we were no longer friends. Is this not the case? If it is not, I am very glad to hear from you, although I am not talking to you so I don't know if you can consider that hearing from you. I would have liked to talk to you at the Talon, but with where I am staying now I am not allowed to. I am sorry about that. I would appreciate any e-mails that you could send my way._

_Clark_

Clark had to shake his head at the neediness of the e-mail. He was just so excited for the chance to be Lex's friend again.

"So what did you write?" Michael asked with interest. Clark blushed at the question about what he wrote Lex.

"Nothing much just that I can't go to the Talon and talk to him, but any e-mails would be great."

"Why didn't you tell him that you are in Metropolis?"

"I don't know if I am ready to tell Lex that yet."

"Oh" Michael said a bit disappointedly. Clark didn't have time to question him further since Ava Roberts came in like a whirlwind.

"Clark…Michael" Ava said as an afterthought at seeing Michael in Clark's room. She had to frown a bit at the amount of time that Michael Azure was spending with Clark.

"Ava" Clark said while continuing to look at the laptop screen, as if waiting for it do something.

"Clark, Dr. Rowley told me to come and tell you that your dad has been granted permission to take you out for day." Ava said with a tight smile on her face, she just couldn't understand how the scion of Azure Interprizes seemed to take a liking to the farm boy and his family. She herself liked Clark due to his humble and beautiful nature that came from living on the farm, but Michael Azure she was sure had never spent a day in his life on a farm. Dr. Rowley had notified her that there was a patient her age the same day that Clark arrived, she had been happy to hear that she would finally have someone to talk to about high school and other mundane topic. When she met Clark the next day, the only thing that she could do in his presence at that time was stare at the beautiful body that stood awkwardly next to Dr. Rowley as she showed him around the halfway done wing of the Cancer Center. From then on she had tried on several occasions to talk to the young man, but had little luck but it seemed that Michael Azure was doing just fine. Ava had to figure out how Michael Azure had gotten Clark so comfortable in his presence so that she too could woo the young farm boy.

"Oh I already know, dad called and told me after he got off the phone with Dr. Rowley." Clark said with a smile on his face. This day was looking better already. After Clark had spoken those words Ava made her way out of the room. Clark had to frown at the quick leaving of the girl.

"Michael?"

"Yeah" Michael said distractedly as he watched Ava leave the room.

"Is there a reason why Ava left so quickly?" Clark couldn't come up with a real reason as to why Ava would leave so quickly.

"I don't know Clark, but why don't I find out." Michael said as he made his way toward where Ava had gone. Michael didn't return to Clark's room until 15 minutes later. Michael was shocked at the answer that he got from Ava about why she had left so suddenly.

"So?" Clark asked Michael as he walked back into the room.

"It seems as if young Ava Roberts has a bit of a crush on you." Michael said shaking his head.

"Oh" Clark said blushing at the implications that the statement made.

"I am not sure on how you do it Clark, but there is just something about you that makes everyone you meet fall for you." Michael said with a large smile on his face, he himself could be included in the group of people that had a crush on the farm boy from Smallville, even if it was slightly awe inspired due to his easy friendship with Lex. There was just something about Clark that made everyone want to be with him and find out the entire mystery that is Clark Kent.

"Ava, likes me?" Clark asked shocked by what Michael had just said sunk in.

"She sure does Clark, and let's just say that Ava Roberts doesn't settle for sloppy seconds." Michael only hoped that Lex would move on Clark before Clark found someone else to return his affections, such as Ava. Ava Roberts was not a young woman to be ignored and when she wants something she goes after it with the desire and will power that could only be matched by Lex himself, if the articles in the Daily Planet were to be believed, and what Ava Roberts wanted now was Clark Kent served to her on a nice silver platter. She would continue to be a "friend" as she claimed to be, but she would show him "special hospitality" that only the money of the Roberts family could buy here at the hospital. Michael was jarred out of his thoughts with Clark asking him a question.

"Do you think I should tell Lex what is going on?" A look of worry marred Clark beautiful features.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I got another e-mail from Lex, and he wants to know what is going on. I don't know if I should tell him that I am sick or what." Clark said while now looking at the laptop screen that sat in his lap.

"That is up to you Clark. I would advise you do to what your heart tells you. I don't think it would steer you wrong." Michael said with a small smile on his face. It seemed to him, that Clark was more concerned about Lex Luthor than he was about Ava Roberts, and that to him was a good sign.

"I think that I will just wait a bit." Clark said while nodding his head in agreement to what he just said.

"Well then, I think you need to go with that plan. I am sure that Lex is willing to wait for an explanation." Michael had lied a bit about that, but he could only hope that Lex would understand that the young man that was Clark Kent would be worth the wait.

"Okay then" Clark said while typing away on the keys of the laptop.

To: destinysfoil

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: Re: Re: What is going on?_

_Lex,_

_You are right that there is something going on with me. I just don't think that I can tell you about it right now. I was hurt by the words that you spoke to me about "stalking" Desiree. I would never do that to you. You should have believed that._

_I am willing to become friends again, but I think we will need to gain each other's trust again. Just know that bothering my mom and dad won't get any answers about what is going on with me. No one in town knows either, so please don't tell Chloe or Pete that something is wrong._

_I hope to see or talk to you soon._

Clark

As he sent off his e-mail he could only hope that Lex would understand why he was going to wait to tell him the whole truth. The last time he did that, he got burned and he wasn't willing to take that risk again anytime soon. Lex would have to earn Clark's trust again as he stated in his e-mail.

A short time later, Jonathan Kent arrived to pick up his son. What greeted him was Clark sitting with Michael Azure on the bed laughing about something on the laptop that was sitting in his son's lap.

"Clark?" Jonathan called out to his son.

"Dad!" Clark said with a huge smile on his face. Clark had not seen his father since his check-in to the hospital almost a week ago.

"Ready to go, sport?" Jonathan asked Clark.

"Sure" Clark said as he got out of bed. Clark was dressed in the clothes that his mother had left for him one day on her daily visits. Clark was grateful to his mother now, because he really didn't want to wear the outfit that he checked-in with.

"Then let's go!" Jonathan said with a wide smile on his face. Clark quickly followed Jonathan out of the room and with a backward glance noticed that Michael was standing looking amused.

"Michael!" Clark said watching the older man laughing at him.

"Clark, go have a good time. I might stop by later." Michael said waving his hand in dismissal. Clark watched as Michael made his way to the seemingly endless hallway of windowed offices. As he was out of sight Clark caught back up with his dad.

"So dad how's the farm?" Clark asked trying to avoid a conversation dealing with Lex. This was obviously the wrong way to go, since his father's face got a grim look.

"The farm is fine, Clark." Jonathan stated in a tight voice.

"What's wrong dad?" Clark asked concerned, when his dad got like this there were usually only two causes. One was the farm, which had just been in a state of fine by his father, and the other was something dealing with Luthors; whether the younger or the older it didn't matter.

"Luthor" Jonathan bit out with a slight snarl in his voice. Clark thought, 'and there we have it folks. The reason dinosaurs are extinct, why we dropped the atom bomb in Japan and let's not forget why people get cancer.' Clark couldn't help the snort that came out of nose at the thought.

"Clark, you okay?" Jonathan asked in concern.

"Yeah, fine just didn't expect to hear the name Luthor coming out your mouth so soon dad." Clark said in what he hoped was a level voice.

"What?" Jonathan said startled as they made their way through the hospital.

"I didn't think you would say anything about Luthor's, dad." Clark said as they got on the elevator that had just arrived.

"Clark, Lex Luthor was at the farm a few days ago. I think he knows something is up."

"I know dad, I just got an e-mail for him saying he wanted to talk."

"Clark"

"No, dad. I don't want to talk about this. You and I will never see eye to eye about Lex so can we just leave it for today?" Clark said as they made their way out of the hospital and into downtown Metropolis.

"Sure son, but I just don't understand why you are willing to defend him." Jonathan said as he made his way over to where the valet had the truck parked.

"You don't have to understand dad, just know that Lex isn't his father, okay?" Clark asked in a pleading voice.

"I will try Clark, just for your sake." Jonathan finally agreed as he got into the truck and made their way into Metropolis proper.

"So dad where are we going to go and get our hair cut?" Clark said looking out the window as the cars passed them by.

"I don't know. I guess anywhere would be fine, huh? They are only just shaving off our hair." John said with a chuckle.

"You really are getting your hair shaved off?" Clark asked surprised.

"Sure why not? I know your mother won't like it too much, but when she knows the reason I don't think that she will mind too much." Jonathan said as he pulled to a stop at a small shopping center that held the "Metro Clips" that he had decided on.

"Here we are Clark." John said as he made his way out of the car. As Clark got out of the car, he couldn't help but feel nervous about what was about to occur.

A short time later, both Clark and his father exited the salon with no hair on their head. Both Clark and his father had decided to shave the hair as short as possible, with only a little bit of "fuzz" as the stylist called it, on their head. As they sat in the truck Clark looked in the rear view mirror, Clark thought that he saw an unmistakable Lex Luthor car. Clark had a panic attack then.

"Dad we have to go now!" Clark yelled to his father.

"Clark, why?" Jonathan asked confused.

"I think that Lex is here. We have to go now!" Clark yelled to his father while continuing to look out the window. Shortly after Clark spoke the words that Lex Luthor was here, Jonathan pulled out of the spot and sped away. They were not so lucky as to not be seen by the black Aston Martin that had in fact spotted the Kent Farm truck.

Lex had to wonder on why Jonathan Kent would make his way to Metropolis by himself, if he was in fact by himself at all, he was pretty sure that he had seen the outline of another body sitting in the passenger seat. The only reason he could come up with was that something was seriously wrong with Clark and that they had to come to Metropolis for medical attention. Lex followed the truck right up until the LuthorCorp Towers area, where some how he lost them. Lex made the decision then to ask Clark, if he or his family were in Metropolis and what purpose they had there.

Clark and Jonathan arrived back to the hospital with dread in their heart. Clark was trying to hide at least for a while how sick he truly was from Lex, but with him seeing the truck there was no way that he could avoid not explaining what was going on. Clark could only hope that Lex would wait for him, willing to listen to what Clark had to say.


	7. Chapter 7:  Emails Abound

**Chapter 7: E-mails Abound…..**

When Clark checked his e-mail the next day, he was surprised to see that Lex had written not once or twice, but three times and they all had the same subject line…"Kent Answer me!" Clark had flinched at the anger he could feel coming off of the e-mails and he hadn't even opened them yet.

_To: Clark_Kent_

_From: Destinysfoil_

_Subject: Kent Answer me!_

_Clark,_

_What was your father doing at a shopping center in Metropolis? Furthermore why do I have the feeling that you were with him? Clark I think that there is something seriously wrong with you, will you tell me? Please?_

_Lex_

Each of the e-mails pretty much said the same thing, but Clark didn't know how to answer the e-mails without "spilling the beans" so to speak. Clark finally wrote back two days later with the answers that he felt Lex were at least entitled to.

_To: Destinysfoil_

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: RE: Kent Answer me!_

_Lex,_

_You are right that dad was in Metropolis. You are also right that I was with him. _

_I will give you some of the details of what is going on, but you must be patient with me. It is hard for me to tell anyone, let alone you. _

_I am sick Lex, I am really, really sick. Now don't go trying to find me, just wait until I let you know where I am. I will tell you that I am in the hospital and it looks like I will be here for a bit. __ Will you please be patient and not go looking for me? I myself am trying to wrap my mind around what is going on._

_You will please just wait?_

_Clark_

Clark could only hope that Lex would take the e-mail with the importance that he had given it.

_To: Clark_Kent _

_From: Destinysfoil_

_Subject: I will try_

_Clark,_

_I received your e-mail, and I must admit to being a bit hurt that you will not tell me the whole story. I guess I am can understand why you are hesitant though, but I do wish that you would confine in me. I consider you my best friend, and I would hope that you would feel comfortable with telling me anything._

_I will wait until you tell me yourself about what is going on, but know that I will help you and your family in any way that I can, I consider you part of my family and I hope you know that. You have always been a part of my family, since shortly after you rescued me from my own idiocy. _

_So how is your life going? I don't want to push you, but I would like to build our friendship to be even stronger than what it was before._

_Lately my father has been a real bear about getting Desiree to come to the gala event that will occur at the Children's hospital in Metropolis. I did tell you that I have donated to the hospital in the hopes that the Lillian Luthor Comprehensive Children's Cancer Center will become world class? If I have not, that is very remiss of me and I apologize now. So on to other matters, I have totally refused to have her as my escort, but my father somehow thinks that I will change my mind once I see the errors of my ways. As if that would happen? I know that she was "seeing" someone else, to put it politely, and I don't think there is anything that would change my mind about her. One would have to drug me to even consider being in the same room with her, let alone take her as my date._

_If you are able, I would enjoy your company at the gala. My father would be livid and I would have a good time. Just think about it._

_Lex_

To: Destinysfoil

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: RE: I will try_

_Lex,_

_I wonder how on earth you compose casual e-mails to sound so formal. Relax; I'm not going anywhere, literally. _

_I am sorry about Desiree, in some weird way I feel responsible for the bad things that happen in your life and finding out your girlfriend is "seeing" someone else I would classify as bad._

_Things with me are fine, well as fine as they can be with being in the hospital and all that. Mom and dad visit almost every day, but I can tell that dad is getting more tired of the drive to Metropolis. I don't want him to wear himself out, so if you could watch him for me I would really appreciate it. Mom just loves her new job, even though it has been awhile, she still loves it._

_How are things at the plant? I heard that there was another employee up rising with you at the helm, is that a good thing? I also heard from dad that you seem to be "hold up in that mansion of his." At least try and get out some times, will you?_

_Clark_

The next time that Clark checked his e-mail for an update from Lex, he was surprised to see an e-mail from another person sitting in his inbox.

_To: Clark_Kent_

_From: _

_Subject: Tutoring_

_Clark,_

_Hello, my name is Anthony Giovanni and I have been contacted by the hospital to make arrangements for you to get tutored in your high school classes. I am currently a junior in college, majoring in education._

_It has been brought to my attention that you would need to be tutor due to you confinement to the children's hospital at which you are currently staying. I am sorry that you are ill and I wish you the best in getting well._

_Now on to other matters… I would like to set up a time to test your level of education. It is done for all of our clients, just to make sure that they are with the standard. I am available on Mondays, Wednesday and Thursdays. If you would pick a time on any of those days, I will come by and meet you and explain further what your tutor will involve._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Anthony "Tony" Giovanni_

Clark frowned at the bluntness of the e-mail, he could tell already that he would not like this tutor, but he was going to reserve judgment on him until they met.

_To: _

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: RE: Tutoring_

_Anthony,_

_I can say I was honestly surprised that I received an e-mail from you. I did not know that arrangements had been made for me to continue my education while I was in the hospital. _

_I am pretty open on the days, since I am suck here at the hospital. I guess if I had to pick a day though, I would say if you could come by on Monday sometime in the afternoon would be good._

_See you soon,_

_Clark Kent_

After Clark sent out that e-mail he decided to send out an e-mail to Lex to see if he had really stuck to his guns about not finding out anything and putting Anthony Giovanni up to his tutoring.

_To: Destinysfoil_

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: Tutoring _

_Lex,_

_I just got an e-mail from an Anthony Giovanni from Met U, do you have anything to do with this? It seems that he got a message from the school that a tutor was needed from the hospital that I am staying at._

_Mom, dad and I haven't actually talked about what I would do while in the hospital. I am glad that I won't fall too behind. It is bad enough being as behind as I am. Chloe and Pete make fun of me being so old and only being a sophomore. It sucks, but I can't do anything about the late start I got._

_I guess I will have to wait until Monday to find out what the deal is._

_Clark_

Not twenty minutes later did Clark receive an e-mail back from Lex.

_To: Clark_Kent_

_From: Destinysfoil_

_Subject: RE: Tutoring_

_Clark,_

_I can honestly say that I very glad to hear from you. Things at the plant have been hectic these last few days, and are just now settling down._

_I haven't enlisted the help of Anthony Giovanni, and have no idea what is going on. I am trying to keep my promise to you Clark, but I am finding it harder and harder to do so. Is there any way that I could see you for just awhile? We could meet anywhere, I just feel as if I need to see you._

_Your father has stopped by on occasion to give me "updates" as he calls them about you. This of course makes me want to see you all the more. Are you truly all right?_

_Lex_

When Clark read that e-mail he knew that he needed to do something to alleviate Lex's fears, he just didn't know what to do. On the one hand he could actually take the step of showing Lex how badly things are, or he could try to continue putting Lex off for a while longer. Clark didn't think that the second option would work anymore, so Clark called the one person who would at least guide him in the right direction.

"Azure Interprizes, Martha speaking."

"Hey mom."

"Clark, what a surprise to hear from you." Martha said while grinning on the other side.

"Thanks mom. I have a question for you."

"Sure"

"Lex wrote me and really wants to see me. What should I do? I know if I keep putting him off he is going to get to the point where he will either not care or care too much and find me. I wanted to do this in my own time, but I have a feeling that it is running out. What should I do mom?" Clark asked as he blushed with the thoughts of the bald billionaire coming to visit him in the hospital.

"I think you should do what you think is right. If Lex really does care for you, as he stated then he will wait, but if you really feel that holding out on him is doing more harm than good then just invite him over. It can't hurt any now can it? Just make sure that he understands that what is going on with you is very serious. I think that Lex will understand better than most." Martha said with a bright smile on her face. She had been hearing rumblings from both Kent men about Lex Luthor and they were all positive things, and if there was one thing that Martha liked to hear was that Jonathan Kent had been wrong about Lex Luthor. It was about time in her mind, that Jonathan quit passing his hate of the father to the son, it just didn't work that way.

"You know what mom?" Clark asked his mother.

"Yes dear?" Martha said trying to hide the excitement from her voice. She knew that Clark was going to take the step to see Lex, and that in her mind should have happened the day that Lex found out that something was going on with Clark.

"I am going to have Lex come and visit me. Is that okay?" Clark was worried that his mom and dad were still angry with the Luthor in question, but Clark felt as if this was the best thing for both he and Lex.

"Dear, that is fine. Just make sure that it is fine with Dr. Rowley. You know with your lowered immune system introducing new things may have to wait." Martha really didn't want to postpone the visit, but Clark health came first to her and if Dr. Rowley said it was a quarantine time for Clark then Lex would just have to wait.

"Okay, I will ask her now." Clark said as he watched his doctor walk in with a large smile on her face.

"Clark" Dr. Rowley said as if she had just run a mile. Then again now that Clark thought about it, she always sounded breathless.

"Dr. Rowley"

"Clark, call me Dr. Julie. Dr. Rowley is my father."

"Dr. Julie, is it okay for me to have some new visitors?" Clark asked hesitantly, he really did not want to be told no.

"Sure you can. I was going to suggest that either your mother or father take you out for the day some time soon. With the first batch of treatment finished for the time being, I don't see a reason why you can't have visitors."

"Really?" Clark had to blush at the excitement that having Lex coming to visit was creating for him.

"Sure, why don't you get on the laptop you seem so fond of and get some people in this place?" Dr. Julie said as she finished her check of Clark and his physical appearance.

"Thank you Dr. Julie!" Clark said with a bright grin on his face.

"Glad I could help."

"Mom, she said I could have visitors again!" Clark told his mom as if she hadn't heard the entire conversation.

"Well then write an e-mail to Lex, now shoo I have work to do." Martha said while laughing at the thought of her large son bouncing in his bed.

"Bye mom!" Clark said a bit distractedly and then hung up.

To: Destinysfoil

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: A Visit is in Order_

_Lex,_

_Well since you have pushed and prodded, and I have the okay from the doc you can come and visit me. Just understand one thing for me Lex; I don't want your pity or anything like that. I just want my best friend to come and cheer me up. I think that Lex Luthor walking around the Lillian Luthor Comprehensive Children's Cancer Center will do that don't you?_

_So as you can tell I am much sicker than I let on, I am sorry for that but now you understand why._

_Stop by any time, I might even let you bust me out of here for a few hours!_

Clark

Clark was a nervous wreck waiting for a reply from Lex, right up until his mother stopped by on her lunch break with a small present for him.

"Clark here you go." Martha said smiling at her anxious son.

"What is it?" Clark said as he took the soft feeling gift.

"I got something for you. Just open it already." Martha couldn't ever understand why he always asked a million questions before opening a gift.

"Mom!" Clark said as he opened the gift to see a black beanie sitting in the now destroyed wrapping paper.

"It's for your head, it is getting chilly out and I refuse to have you sick because you don't have a hat on."

"But Lex doesn't wear a hat." Clark whined.

"Lex also doesn't have cancer, Clark. Just wear it if you go out will you?" Martha asked in a worried voice.

"You bet mom, and thanks for thinking about me." Clark had to sniff a little at the thoughtfulness of his mother in times like these.

"You're welcome dear, now I am off again. See you later, okay?" Martha said as she hugged and kissed her son.

"Sure" Clark said as he started putting on the black hat. He didn't want to look like a complete dork, but his mother had taken the time to either make it or buy it so he felt compelled to wear it.

Twenty minutes later Clark could hear people outside of his room talking in what he thought was supposed to be a cross between business like and seductive manner. Clark could only think of one person that spoke like that and it was Ava Roberts. Clark had just gotten out of his bed to sneak a peek when the door was thrown open by one bald billionaire with a face full of worry. Clark's eyes met Lex's and the rest of the world fell away, he had missed this man so much.

"Clark?" Lex asked in an almost broken and wild manner.

"Hey Lex" Clark said happily.

"Where…What…Clark" Lex spoke in complete amazement. The last time that Lex had seen Clark, Clark was his usual self. Tall, tanned and the face of a Greek god, what stood before him was a pale imitation of his best friend. The person that stood there was still tall but the tanned skin had been replaced with a much paler complexion and the most noticeable change was the lack of hair on his head.

"Lex" Clark asked shakily.

"Clark, are you all right? No of course you aren't." Clark didn't get to comment since shortly after the words left Lex's mouth his arms were full of Lex. Clark was amazed at the affection that Lex was showing to Clark, since Clark knew for a fact that Lex hated showing any signs of what Lionel Luthor would call "weakness" in front of people. Because there were quite a few people standing outside of Clark's door now with most having their mouths hanging open, and one who in fact looked murderous at the whole scene Ava Roberts.

"Lex…Lex, come on Lex. I'm not going anywhere." Clark said in Lex's ear trying to calm the young businessman down.

"Clark…Clark…Clark" Lex kept repeating over and over again quietly into Clark's chest so that only Clark could hear him. Clark was shocked that Lex was acting this way, since he had always assumed that Lex was always the calm one in their friendship.

"Lex we are creating an audience." Clark said in what he hoped was a joking manner, he hated that he had to release his friend but Clark knew that Lex would kill him for not at least trying to get him back under control.

"Audience?" Lex mumbled into Clark chest. Lex Luthor was quite happy where he was thank you very much, but he wanted to make sure that Clark wasn't just saying that.

"Yeah, an audience there's about ten people outside of the door watching us. I think I saw Dr. Julie breeze on past at least twice now. I can say that Ava Roberts doesn't look to happy either."

"Roberts…I know that last name." Lex said releasing Clark from the vise like hold he had on the younger man, to straighten out his suit.

"Well she is a volunteer here, and Michael said that she has a crush on me. She kind of weirds me out personally."

"And what does Ms. Roberts do to weird you out, Clark?" Lex drawled as he looked around the room that Clark was staying in and the people that had gathered at the room's door. Any further thought was stopped by the whirlwind that was Dr. Rowley coming into the room, with a bright smile on her face.

"Clark! Mr. Luthor, what a surprise to see you here." Dr. Rowley said as she watched closely as the two men interacted. It was subtle but she noticed how every few seconds Lex Luthor would reach out and touch the young man next to him, almost as if he was confirming that he was real and not a dream or vision of his imagination.

"Dr. Rowley, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Lex said in his suave business tone, that Clark couldn't help but snicker a bit at. Only Lex Luthor would try and seduce his doctor.

"No the pleasure is all mine. I see that you have met Clark Kent." Dr. Rowley said trying to gather more information on the relationship that the two men had with each other.

"Yes, I know Clark from my time in Smallville." Lex said while reaching out to touch Clark once again. Clark watched all of this in a sort of stupor. He knew that Lex had missed him, what with the amount of e-mails that the two of them had been sending back and forth to each other, what he didn't quite realize was how much Lex missed him. If the touching that Clark felt every few seconds was any indication, Lex missed Clark like you would miss a significant other. That thought alone amazed Clark that the feelings that Lex may have for him were more than just friendly made Clark's heart constrict just a bit with hope that there could be something more.

"Clark, you didn't tell me you knew Mr. Luthor here." Dr. Rowley admonished Clark lightly.

"I….uh….Well you see…" Clark was saved by Lex speaking for him.

"Is there a reason as to why you would need to know that type of information Dr. Rowley?" Lex asked his voice just a few degrees colder than they had been a few minutes ago. Dr. Rowley knew instantly that she had overstepped the line with that question.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort, I just thought that Clark would have told us something like that." Dr. Rowley said and then blanched at how wrong her statement sounded.

"Does Clark really strike you as that type of person, Dr. Rowley?" Clark could tell that Lex was about to truly explode on his doctor if he didn't do something and soon.

"Lex, come on. I get to leave for a few hours; don't worry about that, so let's go." Clark said while trying to drag Lex away from the situation.

"No Clark I would like to hear what Dr. Rowley has to say about the matter at hand" Lex said while he gave, what Clark would call, the evil eye to Dr. Rowley. Clark saw the shutter that went through her body at the look that she had just been given. Clark was about ready to try one more time to pull Lex away, when Ava Roberts sauntered into the room with Clark's lunch. Clark couldn't hide the grimace that he gave the lunch tray from Lex.

"Clark are you okay?" Lex asked worriedly. He had seen the look that had passed across Clark's face and wanted to make sure that the young man was okay.

"Fine Lex, it's just lunch time." Clark said while watching Ava put the tray down and stand in front of it waiting for Clark to go and see what was for lunch.

"That bad?" Lex asked while eyeing the tray and food that was in front of Clark.

"Its hospital food Lex, could it be good?" Clark asked with a lop-sided smile on his face.

"Clark this is healthy food, now come over here and eat it" demanded Ava from her spot behind the tray of food.

"Ms. Roberts I assume?" Lex asked his voice becoming even cooler than it was with Dr. Rowley.

"Yeah" Ava said in a voice that reminded both Clark and Lex of Desiree Atkins.

"Clark won't be here for lunch, so please take his lunch tray back." Lex said as he began to drag Clark out of the room by the grasp on his wrist. Clark didn't protest since he was not looking forward to Wednesday's chicken smothered in pea sauce anytime soon, Ava somehow blocked their exit with the tray in hand and anger written on her face.

"I think it is best that Clark eat what is provided for him." Ava said, as she got closer to where Clark and Lex were standing.

"Ms. Roberts it would be advisable not to tell Clark what to do since his doctor is standing right here and has yet to object to Clark leaving and having lunch outside of this hospital."

"Dr. Julie" Ava whined to the doctor in question.

"Ava, I have cleared a day out for Clark and if that includes lunch and dinner so be it." Dr. Rowley said while looking at Lex as if willing him to understand that she would allow Lex to take Clark for both lunch and dinner.

"But…" Ava didn't get to finish her sentence because she was cut off by Dr. Rowley once again.

"There are no buts Ava. Mr. Luthor is a friend of Clark and I feel that Clark needs to get out and enjoy himself. If you have any issues with what I am doing then maybe you need to go to med school and become a doctor." With that being said Dr. Rowley escorted the two young men outside of the room. Clark was amazed that Dr. Julie had just stuck up for him to a volunteer and a wealthy one from the information that Michael had given him about the young lady in question.

"Thank you" Clark mumbled with his head down. He didn't want to show Dr. Julie how effected he was by what she had just done.

"Clark, you must remember that I am your doctor and will do what is in your best interests. If that means backing down a volunteer then so be it. Also make sure that you remember that a volunteer has no say so in your medical decisions, only your family and I can make those decisions Clark. So don't let Ava talk you into talking to her about medical issues that you don't feel like speaking with her about. And no thanks are necessary, but make sure that you are back before 9. Got that?" Dr. Rowley said while watching both men in front of her with a small smile on her face.

"Okay" Clark said blushing at the motherly concern that his doctor was showing for him, she was usually all business but this side of her was nice to see.

"Oh and Clark?" Dr. Rowley threw over her shoulder as she made her way back to her office. Clark looked up from the ground to look at Dr. Rowley, and that she looked to be holding back a laugh.

"Yeah?" Clark asked afraid of what Dr. Rowley was about to say to him.

"Cute beanie" Dr. Rowley said with a small chuckle as she made her way into her office at the end of the hall. As soon as the words left her mouth Clark had his hands on his head checking to see if what she said was in fact true. Clark blushed even redder than he was before when he felt the soft knitted yarn on his head, he had totally forgotten that he had put the hat on before Lex's arrival.

"I must agree Clark cute beanie, maybe I should get one." Lex said trying to calm his young friend down. He could see that Clark was about to panic with the comment that Dr. Rowley had made.

"Huh?" Clark asked as he watched Lex touch his baldhead as a testament that the beanie idea would not be too remiss for him either.

"I said maybe I should get one. How about we go to lunch and then try to find me a beanie to match?"

"Lex why would you need one? You look great without one…" Clark didn't finish his sentence because the smile that lit up Lex's face took Clark's breath away. Clark rarely saw Lex smile, but when he did it always made Clark feel like the luckiest person on the earth.

"Thanks Clark" Lex said with the smile still on his face. Lex didn't care if people saw him with a smile on his face, the love of his life had just in a roundabout kind of way told him he was beautiful or close to it, and that ladies and gentlemen was cause for smiling. By the time that Lex and Clark made it outside, Lex could see that Clark was tired and trying to hide the exhaustion that was written on his face.

"Clark, when was the last time you had a good night's rest?" Lex asked casually while trying to not watch Clark's face.

"Well since I got here, actually. It seems at about the time you fall asleep there is either someone coming in to check my vitals or Ava is there chattering away about nothing."

"Clark why don't you tell her to leave she doesn't need to be with you all the time?" Lex said with his voice tight with anger. He couldn't understand why in the world the girl just couldn't leave Clark be when it was very apparent that Clark was sick and sick for a reason.

"I do Lex, I really do but she just seems to brush it off and continues on which is why she weirds me out." Clark said as he stood next to Lex in the lobby of the hospital.

"I think I may have to do something about that Clark. How about instead of going out to lunch, we have lunch at the penthouse and then we can relax and watch a movie?" Lex said while moving toward the large set of doors that would take them outside and to the car that was awaiting them.

"That sounds great, I wish I could go home and relax but I know that won't happen for awhile. I just hate not seeing mom and dad, and when they do come they both look so tired. I don't know how they do it Lex." Clark said as he stood on the sidewalk shaking from a chill that had entered the air since the last time he was out of his room or outside in general.

"Clark you're freezing where is your jacket?" Lex asked Clark while waving down the limo that he had taken to get to the hospital.

"I didn't have one when I came and the last time I was out, it wasn't this cold."

"Well I will have someone bring you a jacket next time, okay?"

"That's fine Lex" Clark said as he watched the limo pull up.

"A limo?" Clark asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course, when I got your e-mail I was still in Smallville so I just made a few calls and here I am."

"Lex, you didn't have to fly to Metropolis to come and visit." Clark said blushing as he entered the backseat of the limo.

"I did, Clark. Talking to you in e-mail was fine for the time being, but I haven't seen you in a month and add to that the fact that I knew something was going on, I knew the minute I got to the line that said I could visit I would be here today and as fast as possible." Lex said with an air of conviction that made Clark wonder just how anxious Lex was at seeing him again after a month of separation.

"I don't know what to say Lex." Clark said while staring into his best friends eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you would do the same for me, so don't worry about it."

"Lex…"

"No Clark, don't worry about it." Lex said and then slid closer to Clark. Clark took this as an okay to put his head on Lex's shoulder. He was worried that "friends" didn't do this sort of things, but his friendship with Lex hasn't been anything sort of normal so he just let it go. Lex on the other hand had to wonder what he had done to get a second chance with the beautiful farm boy sitting next to him.

"Clark, rest and I will let you know when we get to the penthouse." Lex said his voice a smoothing balm to Clark.

"Okay…Lex can we have grilled cheese sandwiches and some soup for lunch?" Clark asked as he looked into his best friend's eyes with an emotion that Lex would have call love, if he were certain that Clark felt that way about him.

"Clark we can have whatever you want. Is there something you want for dinner too?" Lex asked as he held down the temptation to run his hands over Clark's face.

"Hmmm, how about carp with sour-cream sauce?" Clark asked with a far off look on his face. Clark could remember when he was small and still living in Montenegro, having the women that worked at the orphanage making that as a special treat for everyone when one of the children were adopted.

"Why in the world would you want carp, Clark?" Lex asked with a bit of confusion written on his face. Carp was not something easily come by in the state of Kansas, even in the posh part of Metropolis. This seemed to pull Lex's attention even more than the dreamy look on Clark's face that still rested on his shoulder.

"I like carp, and mom can't get in Smallville. Is it going to be an inconvenience to have that? I can choose something else." Clark said pulling away from Lex and looking out the car window. He for some reason felt hurt by the question that Lex was asking.

"No, I will have to call Jacque and see if he can find carp. If not, is there something else you would want?" Lex asked trying to sooth the young man that sat next to him. He could tell that something about the conversation earlier had spooked Clark, he just couldn't figure out what.

"Hmm, how about fried chicken then?" Clark said still looking out of the car window. He didn't even know why he asked for the carp in the first place, but the response he got made he feel as if he shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

"Fried chicken, Clark? You do know that it is going to wreak havoc on your heart in the future?" Lex said with a smirk on his face, he hoped that this small joke would change Clark's mood.

"That may be, but is sure is good going down." Clark said turning to Lex and having a lop-sided grin on his face. He was feeling better all ready.

"Hmmmm" was Lex's response to the answer that Clark gave.

"How can you say that my mom's fried chicken isn't the best thing you have had, well next to her pies, but the fried chicken is the best dinner item ever." Clark said with his smile widening as he spoke about his mother's cooking habits.

"I will agree with you on that one, Mr. Kent but don't think I have changed my mind on the healthiness of it." Lex couldn't help but smile at Clark, after me made that comment. There was just something about being near the younger man that made Lex want to smile and show the world that not all Luthors were like his father.

"Then we shall agree to disagree that." Clark said still smiling at Lex. The moment was broken by the limo stopping abruptly.

"It looks like we're here Clark." Lex said as he made himself ready for the driver to open the door to the backside of the car.

"Okay Lex" Clark said watching Lex as he went from Lex to Luthor in the span of a heartbeat. As soon as the words left his mouth the car door opened and Lex made his way out of the car. Clark followed closely looking at everything as he passed; he was still amazed that Lex was as rich as he was. Sometimes Clark had a hard time remembering that Lex was a Luthor, since most of the time you could see at least some sort of small smile on the bald billionaires face when around Clark. They made their way to the penthouse in silence, with Clark looking out the glass elevator as it sped up to the top floor of the building.

"Well here we are, Clark" Lex said making a grand sweeping gesture to the foyer of the penthouse. Clark couldn't help but open his mouth in stunned amazement.

"Lex! This place is amazing." Clark squeaked sounding like a little girl. All Lex could do in response was laugh.

"Hey!" Clark said indignantly to Lex as they made their way to the den.

"Have a seat Clark, and will get Jacque on lunch and dinner." Lex said sauntering toward the glass desk that sat next to the wall of windows in the den. Clark tuned out Lex talking to who he assumed was Jacque on the intercom system. Instead Clark sat on the large couch that just called his name, with the day's events leading up to Lex's arrival Clark's tiredness had returned ten-fold. Clark flopped down in the couch and shut his eyes against the sun that was streaming in from the wall of windows where Lex was located.

"Clark are you all right?" Lex asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"No" Clark responded happy for once to be able to tell Lex the truth without worrying too much about what other people would think.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked as he silently made his way over to Clark, truly worried for the young man that sat on his couch.

"Just tired is all, I guess the excitement of stuff got the better of me. I could really go for a nap right about now." Clark said yawning as if to prove a point. Lex in that time made a spilt decision.

"Up" Lex said as he pushed on Clark to get the younger man to stand up.

"Wha.." Clark said as he stood at Lex's prodding.

"You are going to go and lay down and not on a couch. I have beds here, you are going to use one and I won't hear anything against it." Lex said as he guided Clark toward his bedroom. He didn't want Clark to be anywhere else, but in his bed for the nap.

"Thank you" Clark said in a faint murmur. He truly was tired and didn't know if he would have been able to stay awake for a movie or much else. As they arrived to a door at the end of the hall, Clark noticed that they had passed quite a few doors. Clark had to wonder if this was the master suite or if Lex had a room that was almost as good as being an apartment in the penthouse. When Lex opened the door, Clark knew then that Lex has taken him to his room in the penthouse but Clark couldn't figure out why Lex would do that.

"Uh Lex?" Clark asked as he made his way into the room where a large king sized bed sat in the middle of the room surrounded by modern furnishings.

"Clark" Lex said making his way toward what Clark assumed was an armoire.

"Is this by chance your room?" Clark asked while blushing at the thought of being in Lex's bed with the possibility of Lex in it with him.

"Does it matter Clark?" Lex said while standing near the open doors of the armoire that seemed to have hid the TV and all the fixings.

"No not really, just I don't want to…." Clark didn't finish his sentence since he realized that what he was about to say would not fly with Lex.

"Clark, don't worry about it. This is the only bedroom with a bathroom attached and personally I would feel more comfortable with you here than in any of the other rooms." Lex said with a small grimace on his face. Clark could tell for that look alone that there was more to the story then Lex was going to say to him.

"Okay Lex" Clark said tiredly, he wasn't willing to fight about where he would sleep since it was just for a few hours.

"Good" Lex said with a smirk on his face. He was willing to bet LuthorCorp stock that Clark would have taken any excuse he gave the young man about him staying in Lex's room. Clark flopped down onto the bed with a tired sigh. The bed was truly heaven, since for the month Clark had been sleeping in a hospital bed and there was one thing to be said for hospital beds. Tall people and short bed with stiff sheets don't mix. Clark had woken up on multiple occasions on the floor and with huge bruises on his body from the fall. He had to wonder who thought up having short beds were a good idea. With that thought in mind Clark let out a gasp that drew Lex's attention to him.

"Clark?" Lex asked as he made his way to sit next to Clark.

"Huh?" Clark said in a daze.

"Clark are you all right?" Lex couldn't help but wonder how many times he would say that to the dark haired teen today.

"Oh, uhmmm fine." Clark said slowly while looking everywhere but at Lex. He knew that the minute he looked into those steel blue eyes, he would spill to Lex, all that he had been thinking about.

"Clark" Lex said his voice getting tense.

"Yeah?" Clark said looking at the TV that seemed to have turned itself on somehow without Clark noticing.

"Clark tell me what is going on?" Lex said trying to sound calm. Clark looked at Lex and decided that maybe telling Lex wouldn't be the end of the world, plus in Clark's mind it wasn't that important.

"Oh, well I was just thinking on why they make hospital beds so short. I have fallen out of my bed a few times, and my body doesn't take the fall very well." Clark said blushing a bit at the peace of dorky information he gave Lex.

"You have bruises from this?" Lex asked truly sounding like a Luthor. Right then Clark didn't know how to answer. He wasn't sure if the tone was directed at him or somewhere else, he figured it was him since he was the only person here for Lex to get angry with.

"Yeah, I fell out the other day." Clark said slowly while peeking out through his barely there eyelashes that had managed to stay attached to his face no matter what.

"I see" Lex said standing up and making his way over to a phone located on a desk that Clark had not seen until now. Clark waited in silence to see what Lex was about to do.

"Luthor here" Clark heard Lex bark into the phone that was not a good sign Clark knew.

"I want some sort of reason on why a six foot three inch teenager is sleeping in a child sized bed at your hospital." Clark breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Lex wasn't mad at him for something that he couldn't figure out.

"Unacceptable" Lex said before hanging up the phone.

"Clark" Lex said as he made his way back over to where Clark was still sprawled out on the bed.

"Lex" Clark said back with a bit of amusement in his voice. He never really noticed how many times Lex said his name when speaking to him, it was almost as if Lex was certain that Clark would disappear if he did not say his name often enough.

"I think you need to take a relaxing bath and then we will have lunch and then you can take that nap that you probably desperately need. Sound good?" Lex said watching Clark's face for any sort of argument.

"Sounds excellent" Clark sighed, just thinking about taking a bath in one of Lex's tubs made Clark relax. Clark had seen the bathrooms at the castle and knew that anything Luthor was done in extravagance, which would mean he would be able to actually fit into the tub unlike at home where it was too small or like at the hospital where they didn't have a tub. Lex had to hide a grin at the look of pure bliss what was shining on Clark's face; one had to wonder if it was always this easy to please the farm boy. Lex stood up and made a grand hand gesture that Clark snickered at, only Lex would make a huge deal out of taking a bath.

"Well Clark your tub a waits. I will let Jacque know that we will take lunch a little later than expected. Now get going." Lex said actually shooing Clark into the bathroom, as they made their way in Clark shifted foot-to-foot looking at the amazing room he had just entered.

"Clark, I will put a few towels on the counter for you and feel free to use any of the bath products here. Do you need shampoo?" Lex asked trying to hold in the smile that was trying to make its way to his face.

"I don't think that will be necessary, since I don't have hair." Clark said grinning like the big dork that he knew he was.

"Well then that answers my question" Lex said trying to contain the groan at the thought of a naked Clark Kent in his own private bathroom. He was never, ever going to have the tub or room cleaned after Clark left he decided.

"Okay" Clark as he watched Lex leave the bathroom before turning on the water to the tub and stripping down and waiting for the tub to finish filling. While the tub was filling Clark took a look in the mirror that was behind the sinks. He body had changed greatly since his coming to Metropolis, but he figured being sick would do that to you. Where once stood a six foot three inch body of a dorky teenager, at least in Clark's opinion, now stood a six foot three inch body with multiple bruises near his ribs and his skin a few shades lighter than his normal light caramel complexion. Clark had to wonder how anybody could look at him and love him, with the way that he looked now. Clark glanced back to the tub to see that it was full, and ready for Clark to slide his body into for a moment's relaxation and contemplation. Clark slid into the water and sighed at the amazing feeling it gave him, he had to wonder how people did without baths throughout history, but the thought was stopped short by the knock on the door.

"Come in" Clark said as he sat up a bit in the tub. He was hoping and dreading that it was Lex come to delivering something for Clark to use in the bath. As the door opened and the tale-tail sign of the baldhead made its way into the room, Clark had to hope that Lex would not stay long.

"Here you go" Lex said setting a bottle of unscented body wash on the side of the tub closest to him. He was really trying to be a good boy, but seeing Clark's chest made Lex gasp for there on Clark's chest where the bruises that he spoke about.

"Clark!" Lex exclaimed quickly making his way closer to the tub. Clark shifted slightly as Lex made his way over to toward the tub, trying to hide some of his body in the bubbles that he had decided to put in.

"Clark those bruises are horrible." Lex said reaching out a hand unconsciously to run over the purpled flesh on Clark chest. Clark hissed as Lex's hand connected with the flesh.

"That hurts Lex" Clark ground out, as Lex continued his investigation of the bruises flesh.

"Something will have to be done about this. I am on it." Lex said as he stood up and then made his way out of the bathroom and then Clark assumed made his way back to the phone in the bedroom. A half an hour later, found Clark leaving the bathroom with only a bathrobe on and looking around for Lex.

"Clark" Lex said as he looked up to see Clark standing near the bed in only a robe.

"Hey Lex, I was uhmm, wondering if I could barrow something to wear."

"Sure thing, let me see what I have, okay?" Lex said as he made his way to the large double doors that housed his clothes.

"Sure" Clark said sitting on the bed while watching Lex rummage through this closet.

"These will have to do" Lex said holding out a pair of overly large sweatpants to Clark.

"Thanks" Clark said as he grabbed them and made his way back into the bathroom to put the pants on. He didn't have a shirt, but since Lex had seen the bruises he decided to fore go the shirt. As Clark exited the bathroom for the second time, it seemed that Lex had the bed turned down and there was a tray of food waiting next to the bed sitting in a chair.

"Clark have a lay down, Jacque just brought up lunch." Lex said as he watched Clark move toward the bed with the bruises on his chest fully visible. Lex still couldn't believe that nothing had been done for Clark and his "incidents" with falling out of bed, but he had been on the phone for the last twenty minutes trying to remedy the situation; Clark sunk into the bed with a small sigh from his lips, the bed was pure heaven.

"Clark" Lex startled Clark out of his thoughts about the bed with the calling of this name. As Clark opened eyes that he didn't know he closed he noticed that Lex sat next to him with the tray of food in his arms.

"Grilled cheese and soup?" Clark asked Lex eyeing the tray.

"Of course" Lex said smirking at Clark. If Jacque did not deliver what Clark wanted then the man was out of a job, but he wasn't willing to tell Clark that.

"Good" Clark said as he took the tray and began to eat with a single mindedness that only seemed to come from eating hospital food for too long. Minutes later when the food and tray where cleared away, Lex offered up some form of entertainment that would occupy Clark until he fell asleep.

"So what shall it be? Movie, or the three hundred channel dish that I am paying for but don't use?" Lex said as he stood by the armoire that held the TV and DVD player for the room.

"I haven't seen cable in awhile. How about National Geographic, they always have something cool on." Clark said blushing at how dorky he sounded to want to watch the National Geographic channel.

"Sounds good" Lex said coming back toward the bed with a remote in hand and studying a piece of paper that seemed to have the channel mapped out on it. As Lex sat down he pressed a few buttons and the TV flipped to the channel that seemed to have a commercial about mountains on it.

"Well here it is, wonder what's on?"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Clark said watching the TV screen while lying back a bit more in bed. Soon the show came back from commercial and what Clark saw almost made him want to run. There on the National Geographic channel was a documentary on Montenegro, the country that he was born and for the first few years raised there in living color for all to see. Clark chanced a glance at Lex to see him frowning slightly. Clark didn't know if he had the guts to ask Lex what was wrong, but it seemed that he need not ask.

"I can't believe this" Lex said staring at the TV screen.

"What?" Clark asked apprehensively.

"I just can't believe a country such as this would not join the EU." Lex said frowning even more at the screen as the narrator spoke about the culture in Montenegro. Clark frowned at the anger he sensed from Lex.

"What's wrong with that?" Clark asked as he watched Lex get up to pace the floor.

"Joining the EU would be beneficial to the whole country. I just don't understand why a country would allow themselves to not join the EU. With the EU backing, countries like this could flourish in the tourism sector."

"So are you saying that just because they don't want to join the EU that they are dumb?" Clark said frowning even more, since he didn't seem to understand Lex's words that entirely well.

"Well not dumb, but merely ignorant of the ways of the world and what pleasure they could get from more money in their pockets." Lex didn't know how much he had just hurt his best friend's feelings with those words. With Clark it would never be about the money, he understood fundamentally that the world worked with money, but Clark was willing to put aside the need for material things as long as he had his loved ones close.

"It isn't about the money, Lex." Clark said frowning at the thought that maybe he had misread his best friend when they first met.

"Clark, nothing happens without money. You should know that, since your mother had to go to work to pay for your hospital bills." As the words left his mouth Clark's face fell and the hurt feeling he had in his heart increased ten-fold.

"Oh" was all Clark could say to those words. With the pain he was feeling from his friend's words, Clark had no desire to remain at the penthouse. The silence stretched on for a while before Lex spoke again about the documentary that was on.

"How can those people eat that?" Lex said wrinkling his nose a bit as a man on the TV gutted a lamb for the evening meal that he was to have with his family.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked in a tight voice. He was tired of Lex treating him and his culture with such distain.

"I mean look at what he is doing? I don't think that is safe at all, is there no sort of standards that these people live by, just another reason for the country to join the EU, to have some sort of standards." Lex had turned his head away from the family enjoying the meal, and looked at Clark with disgust in his eyes.

"Maybe they enjoy the way things are, Lex." Clark said his voice as even as he could get it. He was about ready to yell at Lex, but knew better than to fight with the young businessman; he wasn't a billionaire by his father's hands only.

"Change is always for the better, Clark." Lex said looking back to the screen and then wrinkling his nose again as the family dinner played out. Clark didn't know what to do, he didn't want to stay but with an abrupt departure Lex would question him on things he didn't want to even get into with the other man now. The choice of what to do was taken out of his hands by Lex turning off the TV.

"Enough of that, you need to rest."

"Okay" was Clark's only response. As Clark made his self as comfortable in the now most uncomfortable bed in the world, a few tears escaped his eyes. Clark wiped them quickly away with the back of his hand as he turned on his side with his back facing toward Lex. In what seem like no time at all someone was shaking his shoulder to awaken him from the light sleep that he had fallen into.

"Master Kent" the voice called, Clark knew immediately that it wasn't Lex, which made Clark frown a bit.

"Yeah" Clark responded in a sleep roughen voice.

"Master Lex wishes to take you back to the hospital now." Clark had to frown even more as to the possible reasons as to why Lex could not come up stairs to wake him.

"Okay, yeah sure." Clark said as he stumbled out of the bed and then into the bathroom that held the clothes he had come to the penthouse in. It was obvious to Clark that Lex no longer wanted him there, so he was not going to take up any more of Lex's time any longer. Silently tears fell from Clark's eyes as he got dressed, this was the reason why he had not spoken to his friend face-to-face for so long, it was clear to Clark that Lex was either disgusted with the way he looked or angry for Clark's earlier questions about Montenegro, although he didn't think it was the latter, but with Lex one never knew. Clark dashed the few tears that had fallen from his eyes as he tied his shoes with the sleeve of his shirt, and then made his way over to the mirror to see if you could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy, but nothing too terrible to where someone would ask if he was alright and with Lex seemly distancing himself away from Clark, Clark wasn't all that sure Lex would notice. Clark followed behind what he could only assume was one of the many servants at the penthouse, at Lex's disposal.

"Here you go Master Kent," the servant said to Clark before quickly disappearing. Clark peeked into the room to see Lex sitting behind his desk with nothing but the TV on in the room on mute, since there was a lack of sound. This only cemented the fact that Lex didn't want to associate with him any longer, it made Clark's heart hurt just a bit more. He had been reluctant to answer Lex's e-mails in the first place, and now to have that bit of hope that he had gotten from those numerous e-mails from Lex not only squashed but also burned and thrown to wind was more than he could handle. He could only hope that none of his emotions made their way to his face, because he was sure that Lex would be even more disgusted at the neediness that Clark seemed to have developed in respect to Lex.

"Hey" Clark whispered at the door. He didn't even dare to go into the room since there would be no need to since Lex was about to take him back anyway.

"Clark" Lex said as he stood up and made his way over to Clark. It seemed that neither man knew what to say as Lex made his way over to Clark; the silence was broken by Lex first.

"So ready to go?" Lex asked as just at that moment his cell phone began to go off. As he looked at the caller ID, he swore, just whom he didn't want to talk to, his father. Lex quickly picked up, and didn't notice that Clark face fell for just a moment showing the true pain that he was feeling both mental and physical.

"Hello dad" Lex said sarcastically into the phone. He made a gesture for Clark to follow him out of the penthouse and to the elevator where he then carried a conversation with his father the whole way down to the ground level. Clark just stared out into space hoping that this would be all over soon. Clark then followed a talking Lex to a running Ferrari FXX that Clark knew for a fact that was only available in the racing market in Europe. Only one more thing that made Clark feel totally unwanted in Lex's life. As Clark struggled to get in the racing vehicle, he could hear the impatience in Lex's voice.

"Yes dad, I remembered to run the report that you requested."

Clark after fighting with the seatbelts made his way into the car, only to be flung back in his seat as Lex took off driving way too fast, as per usual. Clark stared out of the window barely taking in the scenery as Lex carried a heated discussion with his father the whole way back to the hospital. The only time that Lex spoke to him was after he made his way out of the car at the hospital.

"Just a second, dad" Lex said impatiently to his father.

"I'll talk to you later" Lex said to Clark before speaking with his father once again and ignoring Clark. Clark closed the car door as quickly and quietly as he could, so as to not disturb Lex any further.

"Don't bother" Clark said to the speeding rear of the vehicle. Clark trudged his way back to his room with a heavy heart. Clark saw his mother waiting in his room with a smile on her face that quickly fell when she saw the pain that her son was in.

"Clark, honey?" Martha asked a now crying Clark.

"Clark" Martha said as she ran over to her son.

"It hurts mom." Clark said in a chocked sob, the words that Lex had said and his blatant dismissal of Clark was just too much for him to handle any longer.

"Clark what happened?" Martha said as she guided her crying son toward his bed.

"Lex" was all that Clark got out before he broke into another wave of sobs.

"It's okay" Martha said rocking Clark back and forth, trying to sooth her hurt son. Soon enough Clark began to calm down enough to talk again.

"Okay, what happened?" Martha questioned again.

"Lex came over to visit, just like you said he would. Well Dr. Julie allowed me to go out, but you knew that, so we went to the penthouse for the day. I should have known the day would be anything but great when he asked me what I wanted for dinner, and I said carp in a sour-cream sauce. He made some comment on why I would like carp, which is understandable, but after that it went downhill." Clark said before he cried just a bit at the thought of what had happened next.

"Lex wanted to know how was I doing and I told him, not too great with falling out of the bed and having Ava Roberts following me around all the time. He said something about getting that fixed, but whatever. He offered for me to use the bathroom and take a bath, so I did. When I got out lunch was there and so I ate and he turned on the TV. I wanted to watch National Geographic channel, so we did. Guess what was on mom? A documentary about the country on Montenegro, he was not at all happy about the status of the country. He made some comment about them joining to EU and then made some comment about if they joined they would have more money and that is a good thing. I tried to tell him that maybe they liked the way things were there, he basically told me I didn't know what I was talking about and how could they not want more money. Then turned off the TV and told me to take a nap, I was then woken up by one of the servants to have Lex take me home. When I get to Lex he is in the study with the TV on, as if he couldn't stand being in the same room with me; and here is the kicker mom. Lionel calls and he talks to the man the whole way back here, add to that he has some small fancy sports car that I can barely get into and then he says "I'll talk to you later" as if he barely could stand to be pulled away from talking to his father." Clark said all of this before he then buried his face in the crook of his mother neck. Martha Kent on the other hand was trying not to show how angry she really was at what Clark had told her. She knew that Clark had been taken out by Lex, and even approved of the time away for her son, but for him to come back so broken over what Lex had done unintentionally or not made her want to roar with anger at someone or something, but first things first she had to sooth her son.

"It will be okay, Clark." She knew it would be a long time before Clark would recoup from the blow that Lex had thrown at her son.

"I thought he was friend and understood." Clark said as he allowed his mother to maneuver him into the bathroom for him to change into the new pajamas that she had bought him. Clark allowed his mother to change his clothes and place him into the small bed, without complaint. Martha then knew how seriously her son was hurt by the Luthor heir's words then and there; she had to do something to sooth her son's hurt.

"Clark, maybe it is best if you don't speak to Lex for awhile. It is obvious that he doesn't understand. I know it hurts, but you need to find friends that care regardless of money, status, and sickness. I would say in some cases that friendship is like a marriage, there are just some marriages worth fighting for and some not, and it is the same with friendships. It is up to you to make the decision on whether your friendship with Lex is worth fighting for or not." Martha said this while sitting on the bed next to her son who had a quiet thoughtfulness around him.

"You're right mom." Clark said with a sad tone coloring his voice. It would take heavy contemplation on his behalf on if his friendship with Lex was worth it. What he didn't know was that his decision would be almost made for him in the coming days.


	8. Chapter 8:  The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens…**

The next morning when Clark woke up he seemed to be in a melancholy mood, and he couldn't seem to shake it. The words and dismissal from Lex still played in his mind as he stared at the laptop screen trying to do the homework that his tutor had requested of him. He was brought out of his musing on why in the world he would need to remember that the current ambassador to Tokyo, Japan is Howard H. Baker, Jr., by the ding that notified him that he had a new e-mail in his inbox. Clark flipped the screen to see that it was his tutor.

To: Clark_Kent

_From: _

_Subject: How's it going?_

_Clark,_

_Haven't heard from you in a couple of days, is everything all right over there? Things here have been way crazy and for good reason too, it seems that there is some sort of battle between Lex Luthor and Lionel Luthor over at LuthorCorp. Don't know all the details but it should be good to watch, wish I were a fly on that wall. Anyway, I was planning to come over today after my last class, is this all right? Let me know._

Tony

Clark smiled a bit at Tony's words; his tutor had been a surprise to him when they had met. He had given Clark a once over and deemed him worthy of his friendship, friendship that Clark was going to desperately hang to for the time being.

To:

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: RE: How's it going?_

_Tony,_

_A visit would be fine. Didn't know that you followed all things Luthor, I've been busy trying to figure out why in the world I would need to remember who the US ambassador to Tokyo, Japan is._

_On a different note, I have a situation that I need you help in. A friend came to visit me yesterday, and it seems that they are disgusted with me or something, I was taken out and they just sort of ignored me the whole time, it hurt to know that they would do this to me. I just don't know what to do, should I still even worry about them or just sort of move on as they have so obviously done to me?_

_We can talk more when you get here._

_See you in a bit,_

Clark

Clark had a sad smile on his face, at what he told Tony. He knew that Tony wouldn't judge him too harshly since he seemed to always be knee deep in some scandal or another. Clark was jarred out of those thoughts by another ding of the computer. There was another e-mail from Tony confirming that he was coming over. Clark worked on his homework until it was time for Tony to come and visit. Clark was broken out of his thoughts about the square root of a number by the ding of the computer and the bang of the door to his room.

"Clark!" Tony said by way of greeting. Clark had to smile at how excited that Tony always seemed to be.

"Tony" Clark said with a small smile on his face.

"So let's just jump into the issue you wrote me about, and then we can move on to tutoring. How's that sound?" Tony said as he brought a chair next to Clark's bed.

"Sure….well I don't know why I got so….so….emotional about it all. I guess I should have expected that to happen." Clark said looking sadly out the window. Tony on the other hand was looking hard at Clark's profile and thoughts were flying through his head about the young man sitting on the bed next to him. Tony could tell that there was more going on then Clark was willing to tell him, but he would wait to make his move for the younger man, when the time was right, which it seemed it wasn't right now.

"Clark, look at it this way if they were your true friend they wouldn't care what you looked like or anything else like that. They would enjoy their time with you and from what I understand they do not enjoy their time with you. I would say let them go." Tony hoped that with these words that Clark would move on from whoever was affecting the young man so.

"I guess you are right, mom said almost the same thing. It still hurts, you know? I just thought that maybe this was something more, I don't know I guess call me a crazy romantic at heart but I just felt that there was something more there." Clark said blushing and looking sad at the same time. Tony was reeling from the information that had been just given to him, he had an idea that Clark felt more for his "friend" than he was letting on, but to get this bit of information from the source like this was great for him. Two hours later, Tony Giovanni walked out of Clark's room with a huge smile on his face, being gay and being in the same room as Clark could always get parts of Tony's body hard. Tony was daydreaming of what he would do with the body that lay in the room he just left, when he ran into Ava.

"I'm sorry." Ava gushed as she looked around the floor for someone.

"Are you looking for someone?" Tony drawled just a bit.

"Uh, no." She mumbled while continuing to look around.

"Are you sure?" Tony questioned the young woman in front of him. He had seen her a few times down at the front desk, but couldn't decide on whether she was an employee or volunteer.

"Well since you asked…have you seen a guy by the name of Clark Kent?" Ava asked looking hopeful.

"I am Clark's tutor." Tony had to shake his head at how stupid the person in front of him was.

"Really? Well have you seen Lex Luthor come in today at all?" Ava asked getting a big smile on her face.

"Now why would Lex Luthor be visiting Clark?"

"He is Clark's best friend, supposedly." Ava said with a smirk. If she had her way they wouldn't be friends for too much longer.

"Really, Clark hadn't told me."

Dr. Julie then walked by them, giving them both the evil eye before they broke up the conversation. She didn't like the way that the two were talking, and with Ava and Tony one never knew who would get hurt in the end. She just hoped that it wasn't Cark. Clark on the other hand sat on his bed with a small but sad smile on his face. The words from both Tony and his mother ringing in his ears, he knew that he needed to decide if Lex was worth the pain that would eventually come from being the older man's friend. Clark had thought in the beginning that it would be a priceless thing, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to just avoid the Luthor heir, Clark was brought out of his thoughts by Dr. Julie arriving to his room.

"Clark"

"Dr. Julie" Clark said with the same sad smile on his face.

"How was your outing, yesterday?"

"Oh well you know" Clark said as vaguely as he could.

"That good, huh?" Dr. Julie asked concerned. When Lex Luthor had walked into Clark's room like he not only owned the place, but also knew the person inside, she was a bit jealous of Clark. Lex Luthor was '_the sexiest man on the planet'_; well at least according to _People Magazine_. But when she saw the happiness that lit up Clark's face, she knew that she had to set aside her jealously and allow Clark to go with Lex, when it was her who wanted to go with the bald billionaire. Now things weren't looking too good for Clark, and that made the mother in her want to cry.

"Well" Clark said not really knowing what to say. He has seen how starry eyed she got when Lex was around, and telling her about what happened would only make him feel worse about the situation.

"Clark you can tell me. Patient/doctor and all that" Dr. Julie said, hoping that she could help the young man sitting in front of her.

"It seems that Lex was…disgusted with me or something." Clark said with tears coming to his eyes once again. Damn he hated chemo; it made him so emotional over the most stupid things ever.

"Clark are you sure?" Dr. Julie asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, pretty sure. When he doesn't even get off his cell phone with his father on the other side, it is pretty clear to me." Clark said crying a bit harder. For some reason telling this to Tony didn't seem like a good idea, but telling Dr. Julie it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Clark, well I must agree on that, but that doesn't mean that Mr. Luthor is angry and/or disgusted with you." Dr. Julie said sitting on the bed next to Clark.

"I guess…." Clark said unconvinced that Lex wasn't disgusted with him.

"Look Clark just let things happen; maybe something really big is going on between the two of them. You know them better than I do, but this whole city knows that when Lionel Luthor wants something, he will get it regardless of who and what it affects. It could be something as small as Mr. Luthor being here in town and not telling his father, you don't know, so don't borrow trouble young man." Dr. Julie said with as much confidence as she could muster, she knew that Clark was counting on her for this.

"You know, I think you are right, but I don't think that I am going to go out of my way anymore for him." Clark said with a determined edge to his voice.

"Then don't, you do what you want and if Mr. Luthor is a good friend he will apologize and everything will be fine. Now you get some rest you aren't looking too hot.

Don't let this bother you, as I can see that it has." With those words Dr. Julie walked out of Clark's room with thoughts on how to get through to Mr. Lex Luthor that he had truly hurt Clark's feelings. She realized while talking to Clark, that Clark had more than just friendly feelings for Lex Luthor if the hurt in his eyes was any indication. She knew that she had to be the one to bring to two together, but she just didn't know where to start. As she made her way back to her office she saw Tony sitting on some couches near the bank of windows that were near her office. As she glanced as him, an idea started to form in her head; one that she was sure would work. Now she only had to make sure that Ava stayed out of the way. As she headed Tony's way, she thought about how she would phrase her next few words so that Tony didn't suspect that she was planning to set up Clark and Lex.

"Mr. Giovanni, what a pleasure." Dr. Julie said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Dr. J" Tony replied as he turned to address the doctor. A glint in his eye made its self-known, and Dr. Julie knew then that she had the boy at her back and call for Clark.

"So how is Clark?" Tony asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh as fine as can be considering his situation. I wonder could I ask a favor of you?" Dr. Julie said as he watched Tony's eyes light up with the prospect of a favor from her.

"Sure Dr. J, anything."

"I was wondering if you could try and take Clark out again in the next couple of weeks. I think that being cooped up with no real way to go out is hurting his progress more than we know. So I was thinking that you could take him to the science museum around the corner." Dr. Julie smiled and hoped that the next part of her plan would work, but she wasn't sure on how to get Lex Luthor to the museum at the same time as Clark and Tony.

"Sure thing, I think that they are even showing a movie and giving a lecture about the history of language which I am sure that Clark would like, if I am not mistaken."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Dr. Julie gushed in what she hoped was a pleasing manner; if the smile on Tony's face was any indication then she had gotten it right.

"Well I will check and see when the movie and lecture will occur and ask Clark out then. How does that sound?" Tony said with a smile on his face, his chances to go out with Clark on a date making him a very happy man.

"You do that and in the mean time make sure that Clark gets plenty of rest while you are here. He has another treatment coming up and I want him in peak condition for it." Dr. Julie said and she made her way to her office to set the next part of her plan in motion.

"Sure thing" Tony agreed and then made his way toward the elevators. Tony could only hope that Lex Luthor wouldn't be coming around anytime soon, so that he could run his plan to get into the young man's pants.

The next week after the meeting found Clark paying homage to the porcelain god due to his chemo treatment. He could only hope that things would get better soon, and with those thoughts came thoughts of Tony and the semi-date that he had with the college student. Clark couldn't believe when Tony came bounding in with a flyer about a lecture and movie about the history of language that would take place at the Natural Science Museum just around the corner from the hospital. When the words, "it's a date" came out of Tony's mouth, a grin formed on Clark's face, Clark had realized in his time with Tony and Lex, even though it was limited to Smallville, that maybe women weren't his cup of tea. Clark had to smile at the thought now, as he sat on the floor of the in suite bathroom, Lex would be shocked at the revelations that he had been coming to while in the hospital. One of the first being that he would stick up for himself from now on, he had gotten tired of the small group of people that he called "friends" walking over him like he was a doormat, the second thing was that he was going to go to college for something that he loved and that was languages. He had seen on a documentary on PBS one day, about a new and emerging field, called Archeo-Anthro-linguistics, Clark has been amazed at what Anthropologist and Archeologist could infer with just language about the past. It had taken Clark days to find a university that had the program and from there he had set him mind to becoming an Archeo-Anthro-linguist. His mom and dad couldn't have been prouder when Clark had shown them the college campus and the degree plan. With Clark's vast knowledge of languages, it would be the best degree plan for him. Clark was bouncing in excitement because the speaker was also the chairman and director of the department at the college, Clark couldn't wait to meet the man.

"Clark!" was yelled into Clark's room as he thought about the lecture that would occur in just a few days from now.

"In here" he yelled back, as he could tell it was either Dr. Julie or his mom. When the door opened a concerned face of Dr. Julie met his.

"Still not feeling well?" She asked concern evident in her face.

"Yeah" Clark said as another round began. Dr. Julie left the room only to return a few minutes later with a needle in hand.

"This should help…." she said by way of explaining things.

"Okay" Clark said as he stuck out his arm for her to stick the drug in his IV that seemed to be permanently attached to him. Dr. Julie placed the needle in the IV and made sure afterwards that the drug was doing its job. As Clark rose from the floor, Dr. Julie saw this as the right time to see how Clark was feeling about Lex. It had been a week since Clark had even spoken the name Lex Luthor and that was only in relation to the Cancer Center and the gala that they were planning for Christmas.

"So Clark, have you spoken to Mr. Luthor, lately?" Dr. Julie knew then that she had hit a sore spot for the young man when his face fell at the mention of his name.

"No" was Clark's response.

"I just wondered, since…." She really hated to say that Lex had stopped by to enquire about Clark's health and progress and didn't even speak to the young man in question, but she had to get her plan into action and the only way to do that was to get Clark so mad at Lex, that the next time he saw Lex he would explode in his face.

"Since what?" Clark asked in confusion, he had no idea on why he would speak with Lex now or even in the future since Lex seemed to have made it clear on how disgusted he was with Clark.

"Oh well, he stopped by the other day to enquire about your health."

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" Clark asked angrily, he just couldn't believe that Lex would do that to him.

"Of course not, that would break all sorts of rules and I like my job."

"Oh, okay then. Do you know why he asked and didn't come to visit me?" Clark asked hurt, he had tried to get over Lex but it always seemed that as soon as he became okay with not speaking to the older man he would do something that would make Clark think of him again, and that was one thing that Clark didn't want to do, was think of Lex again.

"He said something about having a meeting and was just stopping by, I didn't even think that he didn't stop in to say hello to you. I did think it was odd though that he asked about your health, but didn't think anything of it. Sorry about that." Dr. Julie said trying to hold in the smile that she was wanted to beam at Clark. Everything was working out well so far, if Lex had taken the hint that Clark would be at the lecture in a few days time, things would be smooth sailing from then on in.

"It's okay; I just didn't think he even worried about me anymore." Clark said with a small sad smile on his face. He was happy that Lex was worried, but also sad that Lex didn't come and visit him.

"Well let's change the subject, so I hear from Mr. Giovanni that you are going to a lecture in the next couple of days. What's it about?" Dr. Julie acting interested.

"Oh, about the history of language, Dr. Leif DuCane from Brown University is going to give the lecture. I just can't wait!" Clark said with as much as excitement as a kid in a candy store.

"Well I hope that you have fun." Dr. Julie said bemused by the fact that Clark was so excited about something that most took for granted. She hoped that he would enjoy himself.

"I plan to, I have been writing Dr. DuCane about his lecture and the university for about a week now and I just can't wait to meet the man." Clark said as he sat on his bed and smiled at his doctor. He was so glad to be getting out of his room and to go to something that he would truly enjoy that he didn't know what to do with himself. The next few days flew by for Clark; he couldn't seem to sit still with the excitement of upcoming lecture. Little did he know that Lex Luthor was thinking the same thing about seeing his best friend again. The day of the lecture dawned clear and cold, as the Kansas winter had begun to take hold of the state, with its cold. The early morning sunshine was an indicator that today would be a good day for going out. Clark sat in his bed looking out of his window with a smile on his face; today would be the first time in weeks that he would be allowed out. Clark was jarred out of his thoughts by Dr. Julie calling his name.

"Clark, glad to have caught you." She said as she made her way into the room.

"Dr. Julie" Clark said as he shifted in bed a bit.

"Are you ready to go today? Not feeling bad or anything like that, right?" She asked hoping that Clark would still be going.

"I feel pretty good." Clark said as he made to get out of bed.

"Don't get up on my account."

"But it is almost time to go, what should I wear?" Clark said laughing a bit. It felt so good to act almost normal for the first time in a while. He had thought that when Lex came to visit that he would relax Clark, but that had been a complete wash.

"Well that fashionable flannel plaid is all the rage now, how about that?" Dr. Julie said laughing as well.

"You are so in luck." Clark said as he pulled out the one flannel shirt that he had from when he checked in.

"Well there you are, go and get ready. Mr. Giovanni will be here shortly." Dr. Julie said as she made her way down the hall and to her office to check in on Mr. Lex Luthor and his whereabouts. Clark got dressed in silence, thinking about the outing that was about to occur, he was jarred out his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Clark yelled from the small in suite bathroom.

"Clark?" Tony called out in to the main room of the suite.

"In here, be out in a second" Clark said before opening the door to the bathroom showing Tony his first glimpse of Clark in normal clothes. Tony's mouth dropped open at the beauty that stood before him; even with no hair Clark was a work of art. His broad chest covered in red flannel and his long legs encircled in jeans. Clark blushed red at the look of appreciation he got from Tony.

"Tony" Clark said trying to not bring attention to the situation any more than he had to.

"Clark, you look good but you need a hat." Tony said as he made to look for a hat and get his hormones under control. Clark chuckled a bit before pointing out the black beanie on the bed.

"It's there…" Clark said as he walked over to the bed and then put the beanie in question on his head.

"Duh" Tony said blushing for the first time in years. There just seemed to be something about Clark that made him act like a teenager again and that was something he was beginning to like.

"Ready to go?" Clark questioned while he shifted foot-to-foot. He was really beginning to like the attention and time that Tony had been spending with him lately, and he didn't want to mess things up by being too "high school" as Chloe would have termed it, if she would have been present.

"Yeah let's get going; we gotta take the subway. The entrance is just down the street." Tony said walking out of the room with Clark right behind him. They both ran into Ava at the entrance to the hospital.

"Clark" Ava screeched reminiscent of Lana Lang back home in Smallville.

"Ava" Clark said eyeing the door.

"Have you seen your friend lately? And where are you two off to?" Ava said grabbing hold on Clark's arm.

"I don't know who you are talking about and Tony and I are going to a lecture at Baker University." Clark said removing Ava's grasp on him.

"Oh well then" Ava said angry that Clark didn't seem to understand who she was talking about and that he wasn't going to see him today.

"Gotta go" Tony said pulling Clark with him out the door before Ava could even utter another word.

"Thanks" Clark said as they made the short walk over to the subway entrance/exit to ride to Baker University.

"What's her deal, and who was she talking about? That friend that wasn't too great to you when they came to visit?" Tony said his curiosity getting the better of him.

"She has been like that since I got here and that is the same friend. I don't really want to get into that today, okay?" Clark said looking down at his feet as thoughts of Lex popped up in his head.

"Its fine Clark, just wondered. She just seemed awfully interested if you had seen them so I thought maybe she knew them. No worries, man." Tony said patting Clark on the shoulder, and about moaning from the strong body beneath his fingers. The ride to the East side of New Tory was short, and the boat ride to Hell's Gate, left Clark with an overwhelming urge to vomit. Clark was glad when he stepped off the boat and onto the light rail train car, to get his baring back. The light rail ride was over quickly and it dropped Clark and Tony off at the main entrance to the university. They then walked to Rice Auditorium, where the lecture would be held and afterwards the "meet and greet" would be held at the Science Museum next door. When Clark walked in he was amazed at the amount of people milling around the auditorium looking for seats.

"Why so many people?" Clark asked as he followed Tony down the aisle to what Clark could only imagine were their seats.

"Quite a few classes here and at MetU are giving extra credit for coming and listen to the man speak." Tony said getting comfortable in his seat.

"Oh, okay then" Clark said looking around the auditorium again before turning around quickly to face the front. Tony noticed and questioned Clark as to why.

"Something wrong there, Clark?" Tony said concerned that they would have to cut their visit short.

"Oh no, yeah …I mean I don't really know. That friend I was talking about is here." Clark said trying to become invisible, it wasn't working because soon after Clark spoke the words, a bald headed man came down the aisle to sit next to Clark.

"Clark" Lex said moving past Tony and eyeing him in distaste.

"Hey" Clark said not even making an effort to get out of the way for Lex.

"Something wrong?" Lex said hoping that he and Clark could talk about the last time they saw each other. Things had not ended the way that he wanted, due to his father calling and being his royal pain in Lex's life as per usual.

"No" Clark said shortly to Lex, hoping he would get the clue that he didn't want to talk to the older man.

"Clark we will talk, there is something that I have wanted to talk to you about from my last visit." Lex said getting as comfortable in his seat as he could. He noticed that Clark had yet to take off his jacket, and became concerned.

"Clark why don't you take off your coat?"

"It's okay" Clark said deciding on whether or not to listen to Lex or not. The overwhelming heat of the jacket won to listen to Lex, so Clark was soon shedding the jacket.

"Flannel" Lex said smirking at Clark. Clark had to smile a bit at Lex's word. He did always seem to brighten Clark's day any time he was around. Tony watched this all with envy in his eyes. Clark was to be his, not this loser who thought that he was a wannabe Lex Luthor with his baldhead and what looked like an expensive suit. Before Tony could comment on the man's wannabe status the lecture began, with Clark hanging on to the lecturers every word. Lex and Tony both could only smile at the happiness that was coming from Clark due to the lecture. The lecture soon ended with Dr. DuCane excusing himself to the museum where people could mill around the new exhibit and speak with the speaker himself.

"Clark" both Tony and Lex said at the same time. Lex sneered at Tony, and wondered why the guy would even bother with trying to talk to Clark. It was obvious to Lex that Tony wasn't interested due to him sleeping the whole lecture.

"Go ahead" Lex said still thinking that Tony was not someone Clark needed to be friends with, something about the young man rubbed Lex wrong.

"Clark do you think you are up to talking to the guy or do you need to go back?" Tony said trying to sound concerned, but it came off as something totally different. Clark frowned at the angry tone in Tony's voice, and had to wonder if it was directed at him or Lex.

"I was planning to talk to Dr. DuCane; I made plans to speak with him last week." Clark said grabbing his coat and standing up. Tony curled his lip in distaste at having to stay at Baker University any longer; due to its location and high tuition that only the super rich and super smart could come here. It had been a dream of Tony's as a small child to come to Baker University for his education degree he was now working on at Met U but with its high tuition and stringent test scores for entry, he hadn't had a chance of even applying without getting laughed at by the admissions department. Clark never noticed the disgust that was written on Tony's face, but Lex did and didn't like it one bit. All three men walked out the auditorium and over to the museum with quick steps due to the cold.

"Cold?" Lex asked eyeing Clark's body as he shivered due to the cold.

"Yeah" Clark said rubbing his arms with his hands.

"How about I get you some hot cocoa and you can find Dr. DuCane." Lex said waiting for Clark to veto or not veto the idea.

"Sounds great" Clark said as he then made his way over to a small crowd of people talking to Dr. DuCane. Tony on the other hand followed in Lex's wake.

"Excuse me" Tony said his anger and distaste coming across perfectly clear.

"Yes?" Lex said eyeing the man while he continued to walk to the bartender's booth to get Clark some hot cocoa. He would have to have a talk with Susannah, his cook, to make Clark some homemade hot cocoa, which the boy loved when he visited the castle.

"Who do you think you are?" Tony hissed as they stopped at the booth for the cocoa. What Tony did not see was the bartender pale in recognition on who he was serving.

"I think that I am Clark's friend, and you would be who?" Lex said before turning to the bartender to order Clark's cocoa. Tony barked a laugh at the absurd way the guy in front on him was acting. It was one thing to dress and look like Lex Luthor, but is something else to try and act like the man.

"Tony Giovanni" Tony said with a hint of pride in his voice. In Queensland Park's little Italy, his family ran the area.

"Ah" was all Lex said before grabbing the cocoa and making his way toward the towering figure that was Clark Kent.

"Hey" Tony said grabbing Lex by the arm, which made the people around him gasp quietly and start to whisper at the audacity of the young man to lay his hands on Lex Luthor.

"Yes" Lex sneered in distaste; this young man was really beginning to get on his nerves.

"Who are you?" Tony said standing close to Lex while hissing in his face.

"I am Lex Luthor, or in your case call me Mr. Luthor." Lex said smirking as Tony's face as a look of disbelief flew across it.

"I don't believe you!" Tony hissed just a bit louder.

"Believe what you want, but I really don't care what you believe. Now if you will excuse me I have some cocoa to deliver to Clark." Lex said turning back around and making his way toward Clark once again.

"You lie!" Tony yelled as he jogged up to Lex again. Lex on the other hand had, had enough of this tyke messing with him. Lex whirled around sloshing the cocoa on the ground, but Lex didn't notice.

"And why do you think that I am not Lex Luthor, heir apparent to LuthorCorp and president and CEO of LexCorp?" Lex said staring at Tony with his eyes of hard steel blue-gray. Clark on the other hand had heard the commotion from his small group of people waiting to speak with Dr. DuCane personally and saw that something was not right with Lex and Tony, so he made his way over. As he got closer, he could tell that Tony had done something to piss off Lex and that was never a good thing.

"You can't be Lex Luthor; I mean why would a billionaire like him hang out with a hick farm boy like Clark?" Tony said with anger rolling off him. Clark frowned at the cruel words, but didn't speak due to Lex speaking first.

"First and foremost, Clark Kent is not a hick farm boy as you so quaintly put it and secondly Lex Luthor can hang out with whoever the hell he wants." Lex said giving the now cold cup of cocoa to a passing waiter.

"Whatever!" Tony hissed at Lex before starting again.

"I mean come on! Lex Luthor friends with a high school student, and a dorky one at that, body of a god I will give you but besides that I don't think that Lex Luthor would even associate with someone like Clark. I have seen his parents and let's just say that they are hick farmers if I ever saw them. Lex Luthor you are not, if you even think that Clark and the Kents are better than farmers." Tony ended his rant with a smile on his face, thinking that he had solved the riddle of the man in front of him. Lex Luthor would never go beneath himself and Clark was definitely that. Clark was about ready to cry, until he heard Lex's next words.

"You are an overgrown child, Clark and his family is ten times better than you could ever think to be. I have met both of Clark's parents and I am proud of the fact that they are content with what they have. You will cease your slander of the Kents good name or understand why so many fear me." Lex said his body tight with anger and condemnation for the man in front of him.

"Are you threatening me? You a wannabe Lex Luthor, threaten me?" Tony said laughing at the thought that the man in front of him could anything to him.

"You are crazy; they should put you in Belle Reve along with the rest of the crazies that come out of Smallville." Tony said then laughing in Lex's face. Most of the people that had collected to watch the exchange were wondering how the young man could have the audacity to even say those things to Lex Luthor.

"Threaten you? I am just warning you on the hazards of saying the wrong thing to the wrong people. As for your assumption that I am crazy, my father might agree with you on that, but that remains to be seen." Lex stopped his speaking as a waiter delivered a fresh cup of cocoa to Lex. Lex turned and noticed that Clark was standing behind him with a hurt look on his face.

"Clark" Lex said as he made his way over to the large teen was standing his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"What is wrong with me, Lex?" Clark said his voice laced with pain and hurt from the words that Tony spoke.

"Nothing and your family and I know that. He isn't worth it Clark, don't do this to yourself." Lex said placing the cup of hot cocoa nearby just in case it was needed.

"But…."

"No buts Clark. That boy is a jerk and only wanted to be your friend for your beauty. And I am sorry for the way that I acted the last time you saw me. My father was being a real bear for me not telling him I was in town." Lex said with his quirky little half smile.

"Lex" Clark said in a strained voice. Lex could tell that Clark needed all his support right now, and to hell with the public.

"Clark, come here" Lex said opening his arms for Clark to walk into. As soon as Lex closed his arms around Clark, he could hear a quiet sob coming from the teen.

"It's okay Clark" Lex said rubbing Clark's back and the crowd left with one look to Lex's face. Tony stood there shocked that Clark had heard his words. He would now have to work harder to get the boy in his bed.

"Lex, Lex, Lex, Lex" Clark said over and over as he cried out his pain and frustration of the last few weeks and months.

"Clark, come on. Do you still want to talk to Dr. DuCane?" Lex whispered into Clark's ear. Clark just nodded his head from Lex's chest.

"Okay, well come on." Lex said letting go of Clark.

"Okay" Clark said as he wiped his eyes and gave a small smile to Lex. He left better, but he knew that he had to talk to Lex about everything since it seemed that Tony was only his friend for one reason, and that was sex.

"Let's go, do you still want that hot cocoa?" Lex said waving a hand to the now cold again hot cocoa.

"No" Clark said as he grabbed Lex's hand to drag him over to where Dr. DuCane stood by himself, due to some other professor taking glory for something.

"Dr. DuCane?" Clark said hesitantly, while squeezing Lex's hand for confidence that he didn't feel.

"Yes?" Dr. DuCane answered in a British accent.

"My name is Clark Kent…." Clark said but was stopped by a large smile on the other man's face.

"Mr. Kent how nice to meet you I was beginning to wonder if you made it, with your sickness and all." The man said while looking at Clark and Lex.

"And who might this be with you?"

"Dr. DuCane this is Lex Luthor" Clark said leaving the door open for Lex to speak if need be.

"Well okay, it works for me." Dr. DuCane said totally uncaring on who Lex was.

"So you said in your e-mail that there was a special early admissions program, what's it about?" Clark said hoping that he would meet the criteria for the program.

"Well first off how old are you?" Dr. DuCane said as he began to walk toward a small seating area that was free.

"Seventeen, sir." Clark said following with Lex's hand still in his.

"Good, good. The minimum age to enter the program is sixteen. What year are you in at school? Junior, senior?"

"Hmmm, sophomore." Clark said embarrassed once again for being so old and only a sophomore in high school. Most people assumed it was due to him being held back, but it was due to his lack on knowing the English language. He could only hope that Dr. DuCane did not think the same thing.

"It there a reason why?" Dr. DuCane asked interested in the reason why such an intelligent young man was held back. Lex was also interested to hear Clark's reason for being held back.

"Well, I was not born here" Clark started out taking his hand from Lex's. The lost heat made Clark want to whimper.

"Then where were you born? Out of state?" Dr. DuCane asked while trying to figure out the young man in front of him.

"Out of country…Montenegro to be precise." Clark said looking at his hands now. Lex paled at the words, since he had said all those things about the country just weeks before when Clark was at the penthouse. He felt terrible and made the decision then and there to make it up to Clark with whatever mean necessary.

"Ah, so you started school late due to your lack of knowledge on the English language, hence why you speak so many languages to begin with. English isn't your main language. Do your parents speak…what do they speak in Montenegro again? Serbian or Albanian?" Dr. DuCane asked looking at Clark with the most excited look on his face. It had been years since he had been able to find an apprentice that could live up to his standards, and so far Clark fit the bill.

"I speak both, since I was raised in a small town that spoke mostly Albanian, but since Serbian is the main language we also knew that as well." Clark said blushing at the confession he was making. He had wanted to tell Lex in private, but maybe this way would be better due to the people here that would prevent Lex from going off on him for not telling him sooner. He did after all have his reason for not telling Lex in the first place, and he would tell him those fears in private.

"Amazing!" Dr. DuCane exclaimed; he and his cohorts had spoken at length about Clark and whether it was all a lie. But now meeting the young man he knew he had to get Clark in the program, and lying was the last thing that Clark would do.

"Yeah, sure" Clark said looking at the small statue that was behind Dr. DuCane. Clark was shocked when he felt Lex put his hand in Clark's and squeezed it to reassure Clark that everything was okay.

"Clark is there any way that you could come to the campus in the next few months. I want to try and get you fall admission, but we need to start working now. There is the application process, testing and of course your course of study to be decided on, but of course I will take you on and be your mentor, but I have no doubt that Marie and Brain will want to mentor you as well…" Dr. DuCane went on to mumble about what was to be done at the visit. Clark watched the man as he began to write, but was startled out of his watching by Lex.

"Do you want to go?" Lex whispered into Clark's ear. Clark just nodded his head as he continued to watch the man that was now on his cell phone speaking rapidly to someone.

"Do you think that Dr. Rowley will let you go anytime soon?" Lex said while eyeing the man in front of him, thinking up a way to go with Clark to the university.

"I don't really know; it is awfully far away. I would think that either mom or dad should come just in case." Clark said feeling down at the prospect of being told "no" by his parents.

"Let's see first," Lex said before being cut off by Dr. DuCane.

"Clark is there any way that you can come in say about a month? Both Marie Sayers and Brian Pettimoore will be available next month to meet with you." Dr. DuCane said about bouncing in his seat at the thought of Clark on campus and in the program.

"I'll have to check with my parents first, but if they let me go I might need a chaperone to come with me." Clark said looking to Dr. DuCane for ideas on how best to handle that.

"I'll be happy to come with you Clark" was heard from behind the trio sitting down. Clark turned and saw Tony standing there looking sorry for what he had said. Neither Clark nor Lex believed him.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary Mr. Giovanni." Lex said turning back to Dr. DuCane.

"Lex" Clark said with his tone that said; we will talk. Lex just nodded and continued to talk to Dr. DuCane while acting as if Tony wasn't even there.

"Would Clark need to bring anything with him?" Lex said in his business tone of voice, which Clark knew he couldn't fight against.

"Oh I will check with the admissions people to see and send Clark an e-mail with a list of all the paperwork we would need." Dr. DuCane said while looking at his phone as it chirped.

"If you will excuse me. I have to take this call."

"By all means" Lex said gesturing to DuCane to answer his phone. As Dr. DuCane walked away Tony took his spot.

"Clark, I'm sorry for what I said. It was just that _he_ got me so mad." Tony said with a puppy dog look on his face.

"That still doesn't mean it was right" Clark whispered to his hands that now had become the most interesting thing in the area.

"Clark" Tony started but was cut off by Lex.

"Mr. Giovanni it would be in your best interest to just leave. I will make arrangements for Clark to have another tutor since you seem unable to be un-bias to the situation." Lex stated in a no nonsense type of way.

"Now look here, I brought Clark here and I plan to take him back to the hospital. And furthermore it isn't up to you what Clark is going to do, it is up to him." Tony said sneering at Lex, still thinking that he was a wannabe.

"Clark" Tony said in his most charming voice. Clark could only shake his head at the unasked question in Tony's voice.

"Mr. Giovanni will you leave Clark alone?" Lex asked in his most non-threatening voice.

"Look here you wannabe, I will talk to Clark for however long I want to." Tony said now shouting and drawing a crowd to their sitting area.

"Tony, Lex will you just stop!" Clark whispered about in tears at the way the two men were fighting over something so stupid. Both Tony and Lex looked at Clark and saw the sadness on his face. Lex was immediately whispering reassuring words and apologies, while Tony sneered at the delusion that Clark had that Lex was really _the_ _Lex Luthor._

"Isn't that quaint? Two loonies in a pod…Clark you do realize that, that isn't Lex Luthor, right?" Tony said sneering at the two in obvious distaste. Both Clark and Lex looked at Tony as if he had grown a second head, and so had most of the crowd that had gathered to see the wrath of Lex Luthor come down upon the young man that so obviously disliked Lex. All comebacks were cut short by words from a fourth person.

"You obviously do not know my son very well, now do you?" Lionel Luthor said while the crowd parted for him to make his way toward the trio sitting down. Clark paled at the voice, while Lex began to grind his teeth. Couldn't his father let him have some happiness before coming and ruining it by the "Luthors have no feelings" routine that had been drilled into him since birth, Tony on the other hand had paled at the vision of Lionel Luthor standing before him, laying claim to the bald man that he had just claimed wasn't Lex Luthor.

"Hmmm" Tony said unable to say anything to the man standing before him.

"As I thought" Lionel said before turning to eye his son and "best friend" as Lex usually said, but Lionel knew different. He had seen the way that both young men would sneak glances at each other while the other wasn't looking and he had agree with Lex's choice since Clark had been very good for his son in the years since his exile to Smallville.

"Lex…Clark" Lionel said his voice warming just a bit at the scene of them sitting together on the couch. Both young men were in shock at the tone that Lionel was using with them in public.

"Father" Lex said while nodding his head. Clark on the other hand was glancing at his hands again due to the fact that Lionel Luthor had made it very clear to him that he was not good enough for his son.

"Mr. Luthor" Clark mumbled while continuing to look at his hands. He did not notice the look that Lex gave his father due to the way that Clark was acting.

"What brings you here, father? If I may ask…" Lex said watching his father for any sort of indication that he was about to do something that would in the end humiliate both Clark and himself.

"It was brought to my attention that you were here, son." Lionel said standing in front of his son with his wild mane of hair blowing in an invisible breeze that only seemed to affect Lionel and his hair. Lex had wondered on many occasions whether his father had an entourage of people that followed him around with fans just to blow his hair and coat around while he was in the presence of others.

"And that is the reason for your presences today?" Lex asked while eyeing his father.

"Son…" Lionel said in a disapproving manner. If there was one thing that Lionel Luthor could do, it was anger his son.

"Father" Lex said before he felt Clark's hand placed in his.

"Let's go" Clark whispered to Lex while never looking up from his hand that sat in his lap.

"Father it was nice to see you again, after such a short duration but I must be going." Lex said as he stood with Clark's hand in his in a death grip.

"Alexander" his father said now angry that he was being pushed aside.

"Father" Lex said while directing Clark toward the exit of the building.

"We will talk Alexander, the gala is only a few weeks away and you have yet to find a date. I find this unacceptable" Lionel was cut off by Lex's words.

"Bye dad" and with a wave both Clark and Lex were out the door before Lionel could respond.


	9. Chapter 9: Headway is made&love is found

**Chapter 9: Headway is made…. And Love is found**

Clark walked outside with Lex in silence for a few minutes, before Lex asked the question that was on his mind.

"Clark….How are you doing?" Lex finished lamely as he had a change in heart on asking Clark about his origins.

"Okay, I guess" Clark said shuffling toward the light rail station.

"Come on Clark, I know you better than that. Tell me!" Lex almost shouted at Clark.

"You want to know Lex? You want to know that I puke up my juts every treatment that I have? You want to know that I thought my best friend would stand by me, only to abandon me like everyone else except my parents? You want to know that I had thought I had made a friend with Tony only to find out that he wanted to get into my pants and for no other reason? What do you want to know, Lex?" Clark shouted with the steam rising from his mouth due to the cold and unshed tears in his eyes.

"What do you want…."? Clark said before turning slightly to hide the pain in his eyes.

"I want you…" Lex whispered and was surprised at his confession. He had dreamed of the day when he would be able to tell Clark these exact same words, and have the boy in a positive manner.

"What did you say Lex?" Clark asked as a tear slid down his face. He had hoped that Lex would tell him that he wanted more from their friendship, but Clark knew better.

"I said…I want you to know that I am here for you. I am sorry about before with Desiree Atkins and just a week ago, but you have to understand that I thought about you all the time in the last few weeks. I am concerned about you, I feel so helpless in this." Lex said admitting that he had a weakness with this whole Clark being sick thing.

"Lex it doesn't matter if you can't do anything in tangible terms. It would have been great to talk to you on the phone or in a visit, but you didn't do any of that. Instead you let me think that you hated or were mad at me. That hurt way more than the whole Desiree thing, I could at least see where you are coming from on that. She was a very pretty woman, but I would never do that to you and you should have known that; this cut deeper, due to the fact of you are the only "real" friend I have left. Chloe, Pete and Lana are only looking out for themselves and I was just a convenient person to talk to most of the time." Clark said getting angry at the thought of his supposed friends back in Smallville.

"Clark don't get angry over them, and I will make it up to you. I promise you that, so do you want something to eat? You have been eating properly haven't you? Or do I need to call Susannah to make you something up?" Lex said in a worried voice while hovering his hands over Clark's arms.

"Leeeex" Clark whined just a bit at the overprotective Lex that was coming out to play, whenever Lex got like this he was a bear to anyone that wasn't Clark. Clark liked to think that it was because Lex had more personal investment with Clark, but with Lex you never knew.

"Clark I am serious here." Lex said getting angry that Clark wasn't taking him seriously with the matter.

"Lex, fine if you want to know. I want something to eat, how about a toasted ham and cheese sub?" Clark said thinking of food as he spoke.

"Not good enough, I will tell Susannah to cook you something. She just loves you." Lex said smirking at Clark. Clark on the other hand blushed due to Lex's comment. Susannah Garwood was the castle's cook and every delivery that Clark made she was always was hitting on him. It always made him blush thinking about delivering Lex's order when he wasn't around, because on occasion she would pinch his butt.

"How is Susannah here?" Clark said now registering who would be cooking at the penthouse.

"I had her come here, when I decided that I would be spending quite a bit of time here." Lex said turning his head so Clark couldn't see the slight blush that stained his cheeks.

"Well…" Clark said not quite knowing what to say next.

"Yes?" Lex asked trying to get what Clark wanted to stay out of the young man.

"So what have you been doing these last few weeks?" Clark said shifting foot-to-foot due to the cold.

"Clark let's go, it's getting cold and you are not supposed to be out in the cold. Dr. Rowley would probably lash me if you got sick." Lex said turning to make his way toward the car.

"Are you coming?" Lex threw over his shoulder as he walked to his car. Clark was stopped before he could begin by a voice coming from behind him.

"Clark" Tony said running out towards Clark looking like he had just had the tongue lashing of a lifetime.

"What" Clark said tiredly, today had not been as restful as he had hoped, and he was ready to just go to the hospital for a long nap. Lex heard the wiriness in Clark's voice and was concerned.

"Clark?" Lex asked concerned.

"Just tired Lex" Clark said with a bit of tiredness shining in his eyes.

"Then let's get you back to the hospital." Lex said as he made to get in the car and completely disregarded Tony's presence. Clark nodded his head and made his over to get in the car, when Tony's voice called out his name again.

"Clark, can we talk for just a second?" Tony said looking at Clark like someone had just told him that Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Sure" Clark said and then made his way toward Tony.

"Clark, I'm real sorry about the way that I have been acting today. It was just that I saw you with him and got jealous. I know that isn't any excuse but it is the only one that I can give." Tony said pleading to Clark to forgive him.

"Tony those things you said hurt me, and I wasn't even supposed to hear them. So you will excuse me if I don't believe you, okay?" Clark said turning around to make his way back to the car with Lex waiting inside.

"Clark" Tony said grabbing Clark and twirling him around to face him, Clark had a look of disbelief and a bit of fear on his face. Lex noticed and jumped out of the car to help his, what he hoped, soon to be lover.

"What did he say to you, for you to act like this? I said I was sorry…. Come on, man!" Tony said gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Tony. Those words you said you meant with all you heart, so don't tell me that you were jealous. You may have been, but that was only because I wasn't paying attention to you." Clark said trying to break free of the tight grip the Tony's had re-established on his arms. Lex saw that things were about to get ugly and made an appearance at Clark's right side.

"It would behoove you to let go of Clark, Mr. Giovanni." Lex said his voice ice cold and his eyes shimmering with fury. Tony noticed Lex and the emotions written on his face and paled at the fury that was sitting just beyond the surface of the young Luthor's face.

"I'm sorry" Tony stuttered out as he let go of Clark and backed away. Lex quickly advanced on him to put the "fear of Luthor" into him as his father used to love to do to him.

"You Mr. Giovanni are now released of your duties as Clark's tutor. Make sure to never show you face at the hospital for reasons dealing with Clark, I am understood?" Lex said mere inches away from Tony's face. If in any other situation, Tony would have been in heaven since he had been in love/lust with the young Luthor heir since his untimely exile to Smallville, but now he was rethinking that thought. Tony quickly nodded his head and then ran off for the light rail station that would take him back to New Tory and to his Met U dorm room. Clark chuckled at Lex as he came back with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Let's get in the car and I will answer your question about what I have been doing." Lex said as they both made their way over to the car. In the parking lot was a black BMW sat in a spot with the license plate of "AJL I", Clark had to smile that Lex had seen how uncomfortable he had been in the previous car. After both Clark and Lex had gotten comfortable in the car, Lex began his tale of what he had been doing since the untimely break with Desiree.

"Clark, well for the last few months I have been working with the Governor of the state on a new bill. Jacob Tate and I have been working on getting gay marriage legal recognition. It deserves it in this state and with it being one of the last states in the US to legalize it; I thought that someone should do something. As for what I was doing in the last few weeks, well my father needed all of my attention and if there is one thing you are good at it is being a distraction. Don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with that, but my father was in the process of signing some contracts that would obligate me to marry Desiree Atkins, and I couldn't have that happen. I worked long and hard with the Governor to abolish the gay marriage law in this state, so that maybe one day I may marry who ever I wish." Lex said looking into Clark's eyes.

"You did what?" Clark squeaked at the thought of Lex working long hours with little to no sleep to abolish the "same sex" law that had been in Kansas for years, the rest of the country had gotten the clue and decided that if you found love in your same gender than more power to you. Over the last few months there had been an increase in marriages and Clark was happy to note that most were of same-sex couples.

"I…I…" Lex said worried that he had said the wrong thing too early.

"Lex Luthor speechless?" Clark laughed and then gave Lex a half hug due to Lex still driving the car to the boat dock. As they pulled to a stop on the boat, Lex began to speak again.

"I'm sorry" Lex said as he unbuckled his seatbelt to get a bit more comfortable in the stationary car.

"What for?" Clark asked confused.

"About not being there for you," Lex said turning to look at Clark full in the face, so that Clark could understand how sorry Lex really was for breaking his tie with Clark for the past few weeks.

"You explained why, and I totally understand. I just would have hoped that you would have said something to me, before you sort of brushed me off." Clark said shrugging his shoulders at the thought. He was still semi-hurt at the action, but he could understand why Lex did what he did. He only hoped that it didn't happen again, because he was pretty sure his heart would break if it did.

"Clark I could have handled it better, it was just my father threw this at me and I had to quickly take care of it for fear of being married by the end of the week to that whore Desiree. I refuse to have my choice in whom to love taken away from me." Lex said with conviction that surprised Clark.

"You would marry a man?" Clark asked cautiously, he didn't want to offend Lex but he had to know if he had a chance with Lex and by asking that question he hoped to get his answer.

"Love is love, and if I love a man then so be it. I won't let the government or my father tell me whom I am to love. Is that a problem?" Lex asked worried that he had possibly just alienated his best and only real friend.

"No problem at all, since I agree with you totally." Clark said smiling at Lex.

"Well alright then" Lex said tucking the information away for later dissection. The ride back to Metropolis went on with both Clark and Lex talking about things that had been happening since they last talked. The two soon arrived back to the hospital and Clark looked at it forlornly. He didn't want to go back, not now that Lex was here in the flesh.

"Come on" Lex said getting out of the car for the valet to take care of the car.

"You're coming in?" Clark questioned as he got out of the car and followed Lex into the main entrance of the hospital.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Lex questioned as he strolled in with Clark hot on his heels. Most of the people in the large entry way stopped to stare at Lex walking through the hospital.

"I just thought you might have to go." Clark mumbled as he realized that Lex was putting him first.

"I have the whole day free to spend with you and I intend to do just that. If you need to rest that is fine, I can find something to occupy my time until you awake." Lex said as they now rode the elevator up. Clark's stomach at that moment decided to grumble. Clark blushed as Lex turned with a worried look on his face.

"I forgot to get you something to eat." Lex said shocked that he was not taking proper care of his best friend.

"I am kinda hungry…" Clark said trying not to look Lex in the eyes.

"Once I get you settled in your room, I will get you something to eat. Do you still want the toasted ham and cheese and maybe a little soup?" Lex said hovering closer to Clark.

"Umm, yeah that will work. Can you maybe get me some ginger snaps?" Clark said blushing at the smile that took over Lex's face at the request of cookies.

"Are you even allowed cookies Clark?" Lex said loving every moment that Clark squirmed under his gaze. It made him feeling just a bit better that Clark was still the same old Clark from Smallville.

"Yeah" Clark said with an indignant tone in his voice. Lex by then couldn't hold in his laughter so he began to laugh about Clark and the cookies.

"Hey!" Clark said with a hint of a smile on his face, before he too broke out in laughter. Lex soon contained his laughter due to them reaching Clark's floor. Clark on the other hand had a huge grin on his face; most of the nurses on the floor were surprised at the happy look on Clark's face, due to the fact that Clark had been unhappy the last few weeks even with his visitors. When they arrived to Clark's room, two people were waiting at the door, Ava Roberts and Dr. Rowley.

"Clark" Ava said as she eyed the man next to him.

"Ava" Clark said trying to make his way into his room due to the exhaustion that was making itself known.

"May Clark enter his room?" Lex asked as he pushed Clark passed the wall that was Ava Roberts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor" Ava said her eyes a light with glee, Lex could tell that she was up to something but couldn't tell what yet. Dr. Rowley followed the two men into the room and watched for any signs that she was needed. It only seemed to be that Clark was merely tired, and with Clark's recent treatment she was surprised he was still awake.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked concerned etching his face. Ava frowned at the apparent concern coming from Lex for Clark. Her sister had told her that Lex was friends with Clark, but what she was seeing now was more emotion than what you should have for only a friend. This was loved ones concern, and it made her wonder if her sister knew what she was talking about.

"I'm fine Lex, just tired and hungry." Clark said sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Lex with tired eyes.

"Okay, well get changed and I will see what I can find in the toasted ham and cheese department." Lex said starting to make his way to the door.

"No!" Clark half yelled to Lex's back.

"Clark?" Lex questioned turning around to see that Clark had worry and something else that Lex couldn't discern in his eyes.

"Stay?" Clark said hoping that Lex couldn't hear the neediness of that one word from Clark.

"Clark the food won't appear by itself, and if you want a toasted ham and cheese sub I am going to get you one." Lex said before turning around again. Clark looked helplessly to Dr. Rowley before she understood that Clark was afraid that Lex wouldn't come back.

"Mr. Luthor, how about I go get Clark a lunch and you can stay and visit with him for awhile. From what Clark has said the last time he has seen you was when you were here the last time." Dr. Rowley said squeezing Clark on the shoulder to show that she understood his worry.

"Alright" Lex said making his way back toward Clark. Ava on the other hand watched this all in wonder. She could see the worry and pain that Clark had written on his face at Lex's leaving, and she had to wonder again if her sister had Lex's feelings for her all wrong. Ava excused herself when Dr. Rowley left the room. Clark sat on the bed with his hands in his lap and had to wonder on when Lex would start in about him keeping him from something.

"Clark are you alright?" Lex said making his way over to Clark to see what was wrong.

"I'm just tired Lex." Clark said trying to pass off the tears that were about to come from the exhaustion that he felt in his bones.

"Clark" Lex said seeing that something was truly wrong with his friend.

"I'm sorry Lex" Clark sobbed out. He was just so relived, happy and tired that he couldn't seem to control his emotions.

"Clark" Lex said as he put his arms around Clark hoping he was doing the right thing, Clark on the other hand hung on to Lex as if he was his lifeline into reality showing how right Lex had been to embrace him.

"What's wrong" Lex said now rubbing Clark's back, trying to sooth the distraught teen in his arms.

"I was just so scared that you would leave and not come back" Clark said nuzzling Lex's chest due to Lex still standing in front of Clark. When those words were spoken Lex withdrew and then sat on the bed.

"Clark, what do you mean you thought I wouldn't come back?" Lex knew that Clark was insecure but Lex would never leave Clark willing since their earlier discussion.

"It's just you seemed so willing to leave, that I thought I had done something again." Clark said as he sniffed trying to wipe the tears away from his face. Lex grabbed his hand with his right hand and wiped the tears with his free hand from Clark's face, both looking into each other's eyes finding the same emotions reflected back at them.

"I don't want to point it out, but you did it before Lex. It hurt, it more than finding out I had leukemia." Clark said still looking into Lex's eyes.

"Clark, I know I said it before but you have to believe me that I will never do it again." Lex said running his hand down Clark's cheek. Clark just nodded his head and gave a hesitate smile.

"Okay Clark, you need to get out of those clothes and into something more comfortable." Lex said standing back up next to bed and looking around the room for Clark's "hospital ware."

"Umm, I think they are in the bathroom." Clark said making his way toward the bathroom with a shuffling manner. The clothes that were in the bathroom, Clark knew that Lex would make fun of. They were his most comfortable gray pajama bottoms and his favorite red t-shirt, which he wore to bed most days.

"Clark you aren't sleeping in a hospital gown are you?" Lex asked with a hint of a smile on his face. He was concerned that Clark could possibly be wearing an uncomfortable piece of clothing while in bed.

"No, I am pretty sure that I left the pajamas in the bathroom." Clark said closing the door to the bathroom and ending the discussion about Clark's clothing. A few minutes later Clark came out looking happy and anxious at the same time, he was glad to be out of his jeans and flannel and in his pajamas. Lex heard the door open and his breath caught in this throat as he saw Clark in pajamas. He had never really seen Clark without his flannel and he must say that his pajamas left little to the imagination on what Clark's body looks like. As Lex got to Clark's face he noticed the anxious look he was getting.

"Come on Clark, get into bed. I will check and see where Dr. Rowley is with your lunch." Lex said moving off to the side of the bed so that Clark could get into the small hospital bed. Clark shuffled over with a smile on his face due to Lex not saying anything about his attire.

"Okay, and don't forget about the cookies." Clark said as he got into bed.

"You know I won't." Lex said as he made to tuck Clark into bed, but stopped as he realized just what he was doing. Lex pulled his hands back as if he was burned; he was surprised by Clark speaking.

"Keep going" Clark said putting one of his hands on Lex's. Lex just nodded his head and continued tucking Clark in. Once he was finished the urge to kiss Clark on his forehead was too great to ignore. So Lex leaned over Clark slowly just in case Clark didn't want what he was about to do. There was no resistance from Clark, so Lex continued toward Clark's forehead, Clark closed his eyes in anticipation. As Lex's lips descended upon Clark's forehead, Lex heard a sigh from Clark. It warmed his heart that Clark was fine with the kiss.

"I'll be right back" Lex whispered as he drew back to see Clark's face with a look of total contentment of his face. Clark just nodded and opened his eyes; Lex saw love in those eyes and had to wonder if it was friendship love or something more, as he wished it to be. Lex walked out of the room feeling as he if was floating. Lex made his way down the hall toward where he had seen some trays of food when they made their way up; as he got closer he noticed that Dr. Rowley seemed to be fighting with the food people.

"What do you mean that the kitchen is closed? This is a hospital, the kitchen should only close at night, when no one is here that needs to eat. This is unacceptable." Dr. Rowley made to leave, as Lex walked up to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" Lex asked eyeing the young lady that was standing next to the empty tray cage.

"It seems that Clark missed lunch and when I requested a lunch be made for him, they informed me that the kitchen was closed until dinner." Dr. Rowley said looking at the girl the whole time she explained what was going one.

"Look, I ain't done anything. Don't shoot the messenger and all that." The girl said making her way toward the first room to collect the lunch tray from inside.

"Well I will just order Clark's lunch." Lex said pulling out his cell phone and dialing the penthouse where his cook was. After a quick explanation of what was going on, Lex secured Clark's lunch and cookies. Lex then turned to talk to Dr. Rowley about Clark, he could see that Clark was not in top form and he didn't expect that what he really didn't expect was how gaunt and sickly Clark looked.

"Dr. Rowley how is Clark really doing?" Lex said he walked with the doctor back to her office.

"Mr. Luthor, you know I can't tell you that unless Clark or the Kents give their permission." Dr. Rowley said sitting at her desk with Clark's file sitting her on desk.

"I understand that, but I don't want them to know. You can understand that can't you?" Lex said trying to be unconcerned that the doctor wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"I do understand, but you have to understand that there are laws now in place for this reason and others." Dr. Rowley said looking at Clark's file and wondering if giving Lex some information would come back to bite her in the end.

"Julie as one person to another, is there nothing you can do to help me?" Lex said in his cool business voice, which showed how concerned he was, at least in the doctor's opinion.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I will deny that it until the cows come home. Clark is one of the best patients I have worked with and I do not want you to even try and hurt that young man." Dr. Rowley said gearing up to stand up for Clark when it seemed that he himself would not.

"And furthermore, if I tell you this information you will under no circumstances interfere with his treatment or any decisions that are made about his care." Dr. Rowley said now waiting for Lex to respond.

"I understand and I don't plan to interfere in anyway." Lex said holding up his hands in supplication to the doctor's demands.

"Okay, then let's begin." Dr. Rowley said getting a bit more comfortable in her chair, what she was about to tell Lex would shock him.

"Clark as you know has leukemia; he has had so far two treatments and has responded well to the first one. The second treatment on the other hand, he has seen an increase of the side effect; more vomiting and fatigue as well as his loss of appetite, which is why he looks so thin and gaunt."

"Is there anything to reduce the side effects?" Lex said worried that he would be losing not only his best friend and what he now realized what was the love of his life.

"I have given him medications to reduce the vomiting but there is nothing I can give him for the other side effects he seems to be having."

"But he is responding to treatment?" Lex asked hoping that even with the bad news there was some good.

"Yes, he is responding surprisingly well. If you wanted my personal opinion, Clark is not fighting for his life."

"What do you mean?" Lex asked angry at the doctor that she could say such a thing about one of her patients.

"I have noticed with the children that I treat, that most of them are fighting for something. Be that there family or a belief that they can beat the illness, they are fighting. Clark it seems is not fighting for anything, I think he knows that he has to fight but he has just had too many things hurt him in a short amount of time for him to feel as if he should fight." Dr. Rowley could see in Lex's eyes that he was the cause to most of the pain that Clark had experienced, by the pain in Lex's eyes.

"So I have to make him fight." Lex said with determination in his voice.

"Yes, and make him understand that he will be missed by all his loved ones." Dr. Rowley gave him a knowing look and they both knew that the connotation of the remark had hit home. Lex nodded his head and made to exit the room. Dr. Rowley spoke one last time.

"This is the fight of his life; make him fight with all he has." Lex nodded his head as he exited the door, the words had made him realize that it was time to let Clark know that he was in love with the amazing young man, slowly of course but he would let him know. As Lex made his back to Clark's room, he noticed a woman that looked suspiciously like Susannah, his cook, looking around a bit lost.

"Susannah?" Lex called out to her as he made his way closer.

"Master Lex!" Susannah said as she jumped, startled by Lex calling out to her.

"You didn't have to come all the way to the hospital to drop off Clark's lunch." Lex said trying to grab the plate away from her.

"No, Master Lex!" Susannah said slapping Lex's hand and laughing at the look he gave her.

"I came to check on Master Clark, and I fully intend to do that." Susannah said walking away from Lex and toward the bank of rooms where Clark room was located. Lex followed like a puppy due to the secret mother like feelings he had for the older woman.

"He is in the room at the corner." Lex said pointing the room that now looked to be unoccupied. As Susannah made her way in she noticed that there was no hulking frame of Kent boy in the room.

"Are you sure this is it, Master Lex?" Susannah asked as she looked around the room, to make sure that she hadn't missed Clark.

"Positive, he was here when I left a little while ago." Lex said also looking around the room. Through the quiet Lex heard two faint voices out in the hall, in what seemed to be a fight.

"I'll be right back" Lex said before leaving the room and following the almost whispered conversation. Lex was lead to a small waiting area, where Clark stood in his pajamas, with Tony Giovanni standing in front of him with a red face and hands clenched at his sides.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing Clark; I was just jealous and thought that if I bad mouthed you to him he would leave you alone." Tony said taking a step closer to Clark's body. Clark could only shake his head; he was so tired that he couldn't even form coherent thoughts.

"Mr. Giovanni" Lex said making his presence known to the two younger men.

"Lex" Clark said relieved and happy to see the other man. Tony on the other hand just glared at Lex and then turned back toward Clark.

"I thought I was absolutely clear that you were to stay away from Clark? Was it not clear enough for you?" Lex said making his way over to Clark, due to Clark swaying on his feet. Lex placed a hand on Clark's arm and helped him exit the room.

"Will you leave him alone? We were having a conversation before you came in." Tony said huffing as he followed the two back to Clark's room. Lex led Clark toward his bed and then tucked him in again, before turning to Susannah and giving her a nod. He knew she would take care of Clark until he came back from handling Tony.

"Mr. Giovanni, if you would follow me." Lex said exiting the room; before he left he walked back over to Clark, and whispered into his ear.

"Get some rest" was said and kiss placed on Clark's forehead again. As a goofy smile took over Clark's face, Lex exited the room without looking back to see if Tony had followed. As they arrived back to the small waiting area, Lex closed the door and sat in a chair near the door.

"Mr. Giovanni have a seat" Lex indicated to one of the chairs scattered about the room, his tone was as if he was talking to one of his or his father's many business associates. Tony could tell by the tone to not disobey the man that was seated in front of him. Tony sat on the edge of a chair on the opposite end of the room.

"Do you feel threatened, Mr. Giovanni?" Lex asked secretly amused the man in front of him was not the same one that had just walked in the room with him.

"Uh, no not at all." Tony said gritting his teeth, in response to Lex's tone.

"Mr. Giovanni you seem like an intelligent young man, with what it seem to be an interest in Clark Kent. Is that correct?" Lex knew he was getting to Tony, due to Tony shifting in his seat.

"Yeah" Tony said, knowing not to answer with any more than yes or no until such time that he was required to answer more, he at least learned that from his father back home.

"Yes well, and what may I ask is the nature of your interest in Clark?" Lex said looking unconcerned about Tony's words.

"I like him" Tony said shifting in his seat again, he was really starting to rethink that idea that this really wasn't Lex Luthor and that coming to try and talk some sense into Clark was a really, really, really bad idea.

"Hmmm" Lex said clasping his hands together under his chin, which was a move his father had taught him when he was a small child. It told of unseen power and non-concern, and Lex could tell it was working by the look of horror on Tony's face.

"What's it to you?" Tony said thinking that was either the smartest or the dumbest thing to do, he would soon find out.

"That Mr. Giovanni is none of your concern, my concern is that Clark may have been lead to believe that your "friendship" shall we say is more of the platonic nature. If your interests in him are more than platonic, you will find Mr. Giovanni that you have picked the wrong man to try and bed. Am I correct in my assumption that your feelings for Clark, do not run past a quick romp?" Lex knew he hit the nail on the head when Tony winced at Lex's description of what he wanted from Clark.

"Um, well yeah" Tony said really regretting now that idea of coming back to the hospital.

"I understand" Lex said crossing his legs and watching the other person in the room squirm. Lex would wait until Tony opened his mouth to finish him off, as his father would say.

"So what's it to you? It's not like you want anything to do with him, or do you? I see where this is going, you think you can play the cool Lex Luthor, which I still don't believe you are, and I will just submit to your will. Well you got another thing coming pal, I want Clark and I plan to get him. End of story." Tony said standing up now, seeing as he now thought he knew what the other man wanted.

"Sit down" Lex whispered in a tone that begged obedience and Tony sat just from the tone of the words, not the actual words themselves.

"You, Mr. Giovanni have worn at my patience. I have let you slander Clark's name and now you dare to tell me what I want and don't want from Clark. You will leave Clark alone, do you understand me? You will make no attempt to contact him, understood? For if I find out that you have in anyway done anything in the way of communication, you will find that having a Luthor as your enemy is not a good idea." Lex stood and exited before Tony could get a rebuttal in. Lex took a few deep breaths before making his way back into Clark's room; he need not have worried about exploding his anger on Clark. For there sitting in bed was a pouting Clark, with a mother hen Susannah poking and prodding him while clucking her tongue like a chicken. Lex smiled at Clark's glare as he realized Lex was back.

"Will you leave me alone?" Clark said with exasperation in his voice.

"Susannah" Lex said walking in and toward Clark.

"Master Clark, what are they feeding you here? You're so thin, this is unacceptable. I will start a diet that will put some meat back on those bones of yours." Susannah said still poking at Clark.

"Susannah" Lex said again to get her attention, since it seemed that she didn't hear the first time.

"Huh" she said and then noticed that Lex was standing next to Clark.

"Master Lex" Susannah said by way of greeting.

"Susannah, why don't you talk to Dr. Rowley about Clark's diet?" Lex said trying to get rid of the older woman so that Clark could rest.

"I think I might, unacceptable I tell you." Susannah said muttering to herself as she made her way out of the room and down the hall to find the doctor in charge of Clark's care.

"Thanks" Clark said in a relieved tone. Lex just smiled and put a hand on Clark's arm.

"Get some rest" Lex said before pulling up a chair to the side of the bed and grabbing a book that sat on Clark's bedside table.

"You don't mind?" Lex said holding up the door, asking if he could use the book. Clark just shook his head in the negative and then reached his hand out for Lex's.

"Hold my hand?" Clark questioned in a small voice, that Lex couldn't and wouldn't say no to. Lex just nodded and grabbed Clark's hand in a light hold, Clark smiled and finally closed his eyes. Lex could feel the moment that Clark fell asleep, due to his hold on Lex's hand loosening. It was a half a hour later that Clark awoke to the quiet muttering of Susannah as she came back in with Dr. Rowley in tow.

"Susannah" Lex said with a warning tone.

"Master Lex" Susannah whispered seeing that Clark was still half unconscious. Dr. Rowley smiled, due to Clark finally getting the rest that he needed.

"Lex?" Clark called out as he opened his eyes.

"Still here Clark" Lex said turning away from the women that had smiles on their faces and back to Clark.

"Good" Clark said squeezing Lex's hand before trying to break the hold. Lex squeezed in return and continued to hold onto Clark's hand.

"I'm hungry" Clark said and as soon as he said it his stomach began to growl in agreement.

"Yes, well" Lex said turning back to the two women since he was pretty sure they were here for a reason.

"Master Lex, Master Clark" Susannah started out looking to Dr. Rowley for help.

"Your cook, Mr. Luthor, will now take over the diet of Clark." Dr. Rowley said hoping that the decision she made was a good one.

"Alright" Lex agreed and then turned to Clark.

"What do you want?" Lex asked hoping that Clark would be able to stomach hospital food for one more day, if need be.

"Doesn't really matter" Clark said with his stomach growling again.

"Clark"

"I could really go for some McDonald's" Clark said and then blushed. It was his mother's usual routine to bring dinner when she came to visit.

"Okay, and what do you want?" Lex asked interested that Clark Kent was not eating homemade food.

"A Big Mac meal, super sized of course with orange to drink." Clark smiled at the thought that Lex didn't believe the Kents knew what fast food was.

"Got that Susannah?" Lex said over his shoulder, his eyes still glued to Clark.

"Yes, sir" Susannah said as she made her way to the nearest McDonald's to get Clark his dinner. When Susannah returned Clark ate with gusto that Dr. Rowley and Lex both knew now that he was fighting against his illness. Lex stayed with Clark until the final call for visitors were to leave. As he left a sleeping Clark, Dr. Rowley was standing outside the door with a small smile on her face.

"Mr. Luthor" Dr. Rowley said.

"Dr. Rowley" Lex said nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Please call me Julie"

"If you call me Lex, Mr. Luthor is my father." Lex said with a smirk on his face, due to the small blush that graced the good doctor's face.

"Alright" Julie said now smiling at the human Lex Luthor.

"I wanted to talk to you about Clark."

"Yes" Lex said trying to hide his worry about what the doctor was going to say.

"This is the first time in days that I have seen him eat so much. You are good for him, don't let him down." Julie said stopping in front of the bank of elevators on the floor.

"I won't, I know that now. Is it alright if I was to come outside the visiting hours? With my work schedule as it is, I may not be able to come over and visit until either visiting hours haven't started or they have just ended."

"That will be fine, I will make arrangements. We have others patients that have family members with the same issues, so I will just make sure to put your name on the extended visiting hours list for Clark. Should I put his parents as well? They usually come during the hours, but…" Julie left the thought hanging due to Lex cutting off her words.

"That would be a wonderful idea. I will let the Kents know once I get back to Smallville tonight." Lex said turning and pressing the down elevator button. Nothing else was said until the bing of the elevator to give notice of its arrival.

"Please do so, and don't make yourself scare around here." Julie said by way of good bye. Lex nodded as the door to the elevator closed with him inside.

The town of Smallville was just about to tuck in for the night when Lex arrived back to the castle via helicopter. As the helicopter touched down, Lex was out of the machine and in the castle, before the captain of the machine could shut it down properly. Lex had received a phone call from his father, not soon after leaving the hospital, stating that his presence was needed at the castle in Smallville. Lex couldn't seem to figure out what his father wanted or needed from him, unless this was due to Lex's untimely return to Metropolis. Lex walked into the library where his father always seemed to take up residence when in town.

"Alexander" his father greeted him, it always made Lex want to cringe when his father used his whole name as it never boded well for him in the end.

"Father" Lex said in return, taking a seat on the couch that was near the lit fire in the fire place.

"It was a surprise to see you with young mister Kent, when I was led to believe that you no longer spoke to each other." Lionel said sitting in a wing back chair that sat across from the couch that Lex sat on currently.

"That father is none of your concern" Lex said eyeing his father and the gleam that he seemed to have in his eyes.

"It becomes my concern when you leave your exiled state here in Smallville to return to Metropolis for that _boy_."

"Father, you will not refer to as Clark as a boy, he is my friend and he remains that way until we feel that a friendship would be no longer beneficial to either of us." Lex said getting angry that his father had called him back for this little verbal fight about Clark.

"I'm sure" Lionel said eyeing his son, and the person that he had become in his short stay in Smallville.

"Father you beckoned for this?" Lex said trying to get to the point of this whole will word play between them.

"No I didn't. Have you found a suitable date for the gala yet?"

"And as I told you before, that is none of your concern." Lex said standing and making his way now over to his desk that seemed to be piled with papers from the plant.

"It is my concern when you plan to take some of that riff-raff you seem so fond of to the gala. I will not have the Luthor name smeared by your lack of taste in dates." Lionel said following his son to the desk to make him understand that this was important to him.

"Father, what does it matter who I take? I told you before that it was my money that was given so if anyone was to benefit from this it would be you. I have seen the reports in the business magazines that show that LuthorCorp stock prices have been declining due to the lack of confidence in you." Lex knew throwing that punch would infuriate his father, but it had to be done.

"Alexander!" Lionel shouting making Lex almost wince due to the tone and volume.

"Yes?" Lex asked calmly hoping to end this conversation soon.

"I am your father and you will respect me and you will do as you're told." Lionel said now moving toward the library doors.

"You may be my father, but I will not follow your every order. I will take whomever I wish and if that boils down to one of those riff-raff you say I am so fond of, then so be it but I will not have you dictate who I take." Lex said watching as his father's form flew out of the room and castle in a rage over his words. Lex worked late into the night, and thoughts of Clark in his dreams. When Lex woke the next day, he had made a promise to himself to try and be a better person to the residents of Smallville and the first person on that list was the Kents. Lex jumped into one of the waiting cars and rode out to Kent farms, where Jonathan was hard at work already outside.

"Mr. Kent" Lex said as he got out of his car and made his way over to the patriarch of the Kent family.

"Lex" Jonathan said while continuing on with what he was doing. Lex wasn't real sure on how to proceed with the man in front of him. It could be said that the two of them were allies against Lionel Luthor, but that was at the best of times, at worst Lex was the devil himself come to take Clark away from the Kents.

"Mr. Kent, I saw Clark yesterday." Lex said watching Jonathan for any sort of anger related action.

"And where did you see my boy at?" Jonathan said wiping his hands on his jeans and then turning fully to meet the Luthor heir head on.

"He was at a lecture about the history of language over at Baker University." Lex said hoping that he wasn't stepping in over his head with the man in front of him.

"Hmm, was he with anyone?" Jonathan asked curious about how and why Clark would be allowed out from the hospital.

"A Mr. Anthony Giovanni" responded knowing well not to anger the man in front of him.

"Ah, Clark's tutor" Jonathan said nodding his head in agreement.

"Not any longer"

"What do you mean, not any longer?" Lex could tell by the tone that he had just said the wrong thing.

"Well it seemed that Mr. Giovanni had no interested in Clark's welfare. He only cared about making Clark a notch in his belt, to tell his college buddies about." Lex said waiting shifting foot-to-foot like Clark was apt to do.

"And how would know you this?" Jonathan said taking a step toward Lex. Lex not one to back down stood his ground, but wondered if that was a good idea with an angry Jonathan Kent in front of him.

"Well I spoke to both of them separately after the lecture; I was quite relieved to see Clark up and about due to being sick." Lex said wording his words so Jonathan wouldn't punch him in the face.

"I thought that you weren't talking to Clark?" Jonathan asked now confused, he had heard from Martha that Lex had pretty much blow off Clark once he found out that he was sick.

"Oh no, that was a misunderstanding due to my father."

"And may I ask why you are here then?"

"Well I spoke with Dr. Rowley about visiting hours, due to my schedule I wouldn't be able to see Clark as much as I would like if I was restricted to the hours that they enforce for visiting hours."

"And you being a Luthor got an exemption am I right?" Jonathan had to sneer at the way that things always got handed to the young man in front of him.

"Well I got an exemption for your whole family, myself just so happened to be included." Lex said angry that Jonathan still thought he was the bane of his existence.

"Mr. Kent I was only trying to help. I understand that you all can't be with Clark as much as you would like, but I had thought that this would make things easier on you." Lex said now truly angry at the man in front of him, he just couldn't win with Jonathan Kent.

"The only reason why we, his family, were included in on that is because you are Lex Luthor, heir to Lionel Luthor, said that we needed to be included. I see where this is going and I won't have it. Clark has too much going on for you coming and going as you please. Clark needs stability and you are not going to give him that." Jonathan said turning back around, trying to end the conversation he would never say he was grateful to this Luthor to his face.

"Mr. Kent, I'm sorry that you don't believe that I am only doing what is best for Clark but I will continue to visit Clark as long as he allows me to." Lex said turning and making his way toward his car. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder that spun him around.

"Look here Luthor; my boy doesn't need you or your company; so just leave him alone like you did before." Jonathan said his face had anger written all over it. Lex was stunned by the way that Jonathan was reacting.

"Mr. Kent, I'm sorry you feel that way but I feel that the final decision is up to Clark." Lex hoped that Jonathan wouldn't punch him in his face for the words he just spoke.

"Why do you care so much for my boy?" Jonathan said the anger bleeding out of him. He never quite understood what the man in front of him saw in his son, but he was afraid for his son when Lex decided Clark wasn't worth his time.

"Because your son is an amazing young man, he sees past all of the Luthor stuff that most don't and sees me Lex just a twenty-two year old guy." Lex had a pleading quality to his voice, to show that Lex was not a Luthor in attitude as most people thought that he was. Jonathan had to stop and listen to what Lex was saying and he had to agree with what the young man was saying. Clark was always the first to defend the young man in front of him, but he could never figure out why Clark did what he did. Jonathan nodded his head in agreement, but he had one more question to ask Lex.

"Why did you do it?" Jonathan asked Lex. Lex looked at the man confused, due to the question.

"Do what?" Lex questioned back, he would need more information before he would answer any of Jonathan Kent's questions.

"Why did you work so hard to get gay marriage recognized? I saw you at the bill signing with the Governor." Jonathan really wanted to know why this young man had worked so hard to get something like gay marriage recognized.

"I did it because I don't want people to have to choose between whom to love. I have had that choice taken from me from my father on multiple occasions, but I will not limit either myself or others to who they can love." Lex said with conviction in his voice, if he had anything to say about it Clark would be his one and only choice for a life partner.

"Is Clark part of that reason?"

"Clark will always be a part of my life whether or not he wants to be or not." Lex said now looking out past Jonathan's body, as if seeing something in the horizon.

"So you care for Clark?" Jonathan said realizing that Lex probably cared more than what he thought he should for Clark.

"I care more than I should about Clark, and that is what scares me Mr. Kent. Clark is my best friend, I have never had someone like Clark in my life, and now that I have him I don't want to let him go." Lex said meeting Jonathan's eyes while speaking, Jonathan could see the truth in Lex's words and agreed that if anything Lex would watch out for Clark for the rest of their lives. Jonathan just nodded his head and watched Lex as he got into his car, as Lex was about to close the door Jonathan spoke.

"Thank you and if you hurt my boy again I will come after you." Jonathan said smiling due to the understanding that the two of them had just made.

"Yes, Mr. Kent" Lex agreed and smiled as well as he drove off the property and back to the castle to get some work done for the plant. When Lex arrived back to the castle he immediately went to the library where his laptop was sitting waiting for him. Lex figured he could compose a quick e-mail to Clark, before really getting down to work.

_To: Clark_Kent_

_From: Destinysfoil_

_Subject: How are you feeling, today?_

_Clark,_

_As you can see, I am inquiring about your health. Even though I just saw you yesterday, I feel it is important to speak to you if even in e-mail. My father is being a true pain, but you already knew that._

_Lex_

When Clark read the e-mail and burst out laughing due to the stiffness of the e-mail.

_To: Destinysfoil_

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: Re: How are you feeling, today?_

_Lex_

_Why are your e-mails always so stiff and formal? It makes me think that you don't want to talk to me *sniffs* is that the case? Just kidding!_

_I am feeling a bit better today than yesterday, but with the treatments you never really know day-to-day. I seem to have a few days off, due to someone getting rid of my tutor. __ Thanks for that by the way, I was looking for a break. So I guess since I am getting e-mails that you won't be visiting me any time soon, huh?_

_Clark_

Clark always thought he sounded like the biggest dork when he wrote e-mails, but he didn't know what else to say. He really wanted to say for Lex to come and visit soon, but he didn't want to sound needy. Clark sent the e-mail anyway, and waited to see if there would be a quick return. A bing was the answer a few minutes later.

_To: Clark_Kent_

_From: Destinysfoil_

_Subject: Re: Re: How are you feeling, today?_

_Clark, _

_You know good and well that I have to sound formal in my e-mails or my father will ride me about it for days. I will try and keep down the formalness just for you._

_So feeling better? That's good; I spoke with your father this morning. I got both your parents on the extended visiting hour's list, I was included as well. Your father didn't seem too happy with me there for awhile, but I think I got to him. I wish I could come and visit, but it seems my father is throwing a wrench into that plan. I will stop by as soon as I can._

_Lex_

After Clark read the e-mail, he knew he had one thing to say to Lex and he hoped that he wasn't over stepping his bounds with it.

_To: Destinysfoil_

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: Miss you…_

_Lex,_

_I know I am going to sound like a total dork when I say this, but I miss you already. The one day wasn't enough, but I think you already knew that. Come back and visit me soon, mom sometimes just isn't enough. Thanks for telling dad that he can come later, I think he is worried about the farm and me, but doesn't know what to do. Can you watch out for him? Give him a hand even though he says he doesn't want or need it? Please, for me Lex._

_You know this is the first time that I noticed your e-mail addy, Destiny's foil? Lex and you say I am corny….Come on, mine is at least something easy like my name._

_So what are your plans for the Thanksgiving Day holiday? I don't know what we are going to do, with me in the hospital. Mom usually has a big dinner for me and dad, but I don't think it will be possible this year._

_Clark _

When Lex got the e-mail he had to smile at the way that Clark was trying to get him to come and visit. Lex made the decision to visit Clark at least once a day, his father would rage at him for days but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Clark, and how he was doing.

_To: Clark_Kent_

_From: Destinysfoil_

_Subject: Re: Miss you..._

_Clark,_

_I miss you too, but you know I don't express my feelings well. You have also talked me into coming to visit. I know my father will rage for days on end about it, but you are the most important person in my life and I won't take that lightly like I did before. I will make sure that your father is fine, and maybe I will even be able to coax him into letting me get some help for him._

_Thanksgiving Day? Is it almost time for that, again? I have no idea what I plan to do, but if my father has any plans for the day I will try and get out of them with all that I have. I refused to be flaunted around like last year, I would much rather spend my holiday with you and your family, if it wouldn't be too much trouble._

_Lex_

_To: Destinysfoil_

_From: Clark_Kent_

_Subject: Re: Re: Miss you…_

_Lex,_

_When are you coming for a visit? Today, tomorrow, soon I hope. We both know your father won't be happy with anything you do, but that is just the way that he is. Don't take it personal Lex; you know I care about you. Oh and mom said she and dad do too, oh and mom said Hi! She said to tell you that dad is happy that you came by. Anyway, should I be looking for you today or not?_

_Yeah, Thanksgiving Day! It is only a couple of weeks away, you know. Mom said to tell you that you of course are invited to spend the holidays with us, here or where ever we plan to celebrate. I told mom that I wanted to spend at least one holiday at home but she isn't too sure on if Dr. Julie will let me. That is Dr. Rowley just in case you didn't know; she said that I was the only one of her patients that didn't call her that. Mom said it is my good upbringing. LOL!_

_This is Martha, Lex. I just decided to write a bit to you while Clark is laying down, he is just so excited that you might becoming over for a visit. Clark hasn't been this excited since that time he had reindeer ears on for a week when he was six, and he was certain that he could be one of Santa's reindeer. Please dear come around as much as possible. Your father can stuff it for all I care; and you know that I don't say those things lightly. Just know that you will be welcome in our family and house at anytime. Clark cares for you, and both Jonathan and I can see you care of Clark. To us that is what matters._

_Clark and Martha_

When Lex got that e-mail, it about made him cry; he had always longed to be a part of a real family like the Kents and now here they were opening their doors and hearts to him. He knew then that he would never do anything to hurt either Clark or his parents; he just hoped that pursuing something more with Clark was a good idea.

_To: Clark_Kent_

_From: Destinysfoil_

_Subject: Visit_

_Clark,_

_Since you ask like that, how can I say no? I shall try and arrive in the next few hours, I have some things to finish up for the plant and my father but then I shall come directly to you. How does that sound?_

_Thank you for the invite to Thanksgiving, I don't want to intrude but if it is alright I would love to be included._

_Oh and tell your mother hello as well. It was nice to hear from her. Don't worry too much on what she said, just something about a Clark shaped farm boy and reindeer ears. Whatever could she be talking about?_

_Lex_

Lex had to wonder if Clark would question his mother on why she would say such a thing to Lex, his best friend but he couldn't seem to hold back the vision of a little Clark with reindeer ears on his head, while running around thinking he was one of Santa's reindeer. Lex worked as fast and thoroughly as he could for the next couple hours, so that he could go and visit Clark. When he arrived to the hospital a few hours later, he was greeted at the door by Dr. Rowley leaving for the night.

"Mr…I mean Lex" Dr. Rowley said securing her scarf around her neck more securely.

"Julie" Lex said nodding his head to the woman.

"Off to visit Clark? He was bouncing around the floor today. I must say this is the best I have seen him in since he got here." Julie said smiling at the thought of Clark with a huge grin on his face as he played with some of the younger kids on the floor.

"That good?" Lex questioned with a smile on his face, it was good to hear that his impending visit had lifted Clark's spirits so much.

"Oh my yes, I haven't seen him out and about on the floor since he got here. You must be someone mighty special to Clark to get that type of reaction from Clark. Not even his mother could get him out of his room on most days, but you….now you not only get him out of the room but playing with some of the younger children on the floor." Julie finally laughed at the look on Lex's face; it was one of clear amazement and happy contentment. She had been worried about Clark in the beginning due to only his parents and Michael Azure stopping by, but now she wasn't too worried about Clark.

"Well let me let you go and I can visit Clark. Hope to see you again soon." Julie said before making her way toward the employee parking lot across the street. Lex watched her go before making his way into the building and up to Clark's room. He was met outside of Clark's room by Martha Kent. Her face lit up when she saw him; it warmed his heart a bit to know that her words had meaning.

"Oh good, you did come. Clark was beginning to worry that your father had taken you hostage." Martha said chuckling a bit, at Clark asking her every few minutes to call Lex to make sure that he was still coming.

"Yes, I got held back by a minor crisis at the plant." Lex said by way of explanation.

"I told Clark there would be a perfectly good explanation. Now you shoo while I go and get Clark's some supper." Martha said waving her hands toward Clark's room. Lex nodded his head and headed in, what met him at the door was a bear-sized hug from Clark.

"Clark" Lex said breathlessly.

"Lex" Clark said happily as he backed up and then made his way over to his bed.

"So how are you feeling?" Lex asked after a few beats of silence, sitting on the bed with Clark.

"Okay, better than I have felt in a long time." Clark said grinning a bit at Lex.

"Good, so I hear you were out and about on the floor this afternoon." Lex said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think this is the first time that I felt good enough to do something." Clark said with a blush staining his cheeks. He had been so excited about the visit from Lex, which he couldn't seem to not feel well so he had ventured outside his room into the "play room" and met some boys that just loved talking his head off about the newest video game. Clark had tried to look interested in what they were talking about, but since his game playing was limited to playing at Lex's he had no clue what they were talking about most of the time. Clark had been tempted more than once to escape to his room to read, but sitting there would have made him watch the clock more than he did and he didn't want to do that.

"So what are the plans for the Kent family for Thanksgiving?" Lex asked interested in what he would need to do to break Clark out to have a family dinner at the farm house in Smallville.

"Well I asked mom and she said that she would ask Dr. Julie soon about it." Clark said looking sad at the idea of not being able to go home.

"Your mother and I will do all we can to get you home Clark." Lex said putting a hand on Clark's.

"Maybe it will be for the best if I can't go home."

"Why?" Lex asked stunned that Clark had said such a thing.

"Well if I get sick at home there won't be a way to get me back quickly." Clark said looking out the window that had a small pile of snow sitting on the outside; thinking of what could go wrong if he was to go home.

"Clark look at me." Lex said and he waited for Clark to look at him. When he had Clark's attention he began with a small smile on his face.

"The last time that I checked, I was not only the son of a billionaire, but I also have a few million tucked away, so it is safe to say I have a helicopter at my disposal. It will be fine; if you need to come back we will fly back." Lex said now bringing his hand to run across Clark's cheek, chuckling a bit at his words. Clark leaned into the warmth and closed his eyes. Whenever Lex was with him he always felt safe and loved. Clark nodded his head once and then opened his eyes to meet Lex's.

"Okay" he whispered before closing his eyes again with a smile on his face and then laughing as Lex's words hit him.

"Only a few million tucked away?" Clark said after regaining his balance from the affection that Lex was showing him. He had missed the lazy smiles and comments about life through history, but this new side of Lex was throwing him for a loop.

"Just a couple, I have to have a few for quick liquidation if need be." Lex said that lazy smile that Clark knew that Lex was happy due to the smile placed upon his face. Clark could only nod and laugh at the way Lex was semi-telling the truth about the money. They were both startled out of the thoughts of the other by Martha banging in.

"Boys!" she exclaimed as he tried and failed once again to make it to Clark's room with the food she had gotten.

"I'll be right back" Lex said with a brush of his fingertips to Clark's cheek. Clark could say in all honesty that it was the best feeling in the world. A few moments later both Lex and Clark's mother were at the door with bags of mom.

"Mom!" Clark exclaimed as he got out of bed to go and help. He was stopped by Lex.

"Clark sit back down, we have it." Lex said daring Clark to take another step toward them. Clark knew that look and made a hasty retreat.

"I wish I could do that" was mumbled from Martha. Lex just smiled and whispered.

"It's the Luthor gene, it begs obedience." Martha laughed at Lex's humor. It was good to be laughing again, because for the last few months laughing was the last thing that she wanted to do.

"So what can we get you Clark?" Lex asked looking through the bags that Martha had brought in.

"Is there any….um…rundvlees (beef)?" Clark asked looking at his mother for help with the translation.

"Rundvlees?" Lex sounded a bit confused as he tried to form the word correctly but Martha knew what Clark was looking for.

"I got you a Prime Rib dinner, is that alright or is that too rich?" Martha was worried that she maybe had gone a bit over board, but she was just so happy to see her son looking better.

"That sounds good" Clark said looking anywhere but at Lex. He had slipped up and spoken in another language, and he was worried now that Lex would now leave. Lex looked between the two other occupants of the room and had to wonder how Martha knew what he was asking for. Even with Lex's semi-large language knowledge, he had no idea what Clark was asking for.

"Here you go honey" Martha said acting as if nothing had happened. Clark took his food and poked at it for a minute, before Martha noticed something wasn't right.

"I'll be right back" Martha said exiting the room and making her way down to the little kitchen area on the floor. She was giving the boys some time to talk about whatever had changed the mood of the room.

"Clark" Lex said as soon as he knew that Martha was far enough away.

"Yeah" Clark said putting his dinner to the side for the moment.

"What in the world is rundvlees, and how did your mother know what you wanted?" Lex asked coming to sit on the bed with Clark.

"Rundvlees is beef in Dutch, mom only knew because when I usually learn a new language I teach it to them as well. So they know the basics." Clark said blushing as he explained why his mother knew what he wanted.

"But why?" Lex asked curious as to why Clark would slip into another language.

"I…I…I only do it when I when I am at home and comfortable." Clark said not looking at Lex again.

"So you speak in other languages when you are comfortable?" Lex asked now more confused than ever, which for him was rare.

"Yeah" Clark said lamely.

"So you feel comfortable in my presence?" Lex asked holding his breath a bit as he voiced the question. Clark just nodded his head with misery written all over his face. The last time he had done something like this, Pete had told him that they weren't in class so there was no need to speak in a foreign language.

"Clark look at me" Lex said putting his hands in his lap. Clark looked up into Lex's steel-blue eyes and gasped at the understanding and happiness in them.

"It's okay to do that, but you might have to teach me the basics." Lex said a half-smile on his face. Clark could only nod his head in agreement and then very carefully put his hand over Lex's.

"Thank you" Clark said sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me for anything; if anything I should thank you. No one has ever said they were comfortable in my presence." Lex had a shimmer to his eyes that Clark thought to be tears, so he grab a hold of Lex and hugged him with all that he had. After a moment's hesitation from Lex, he began to hug back. It felt good to be held by someone that actually liked and dare he think loved him.

"Thanks" Lex said after they broke due to Clark hugging the stuffing out of Lex.

"It's okay, no thanks are needed" Clark said with a smile on his face. He felt better already. He grabbed his dinner again and made to eat it when Lex took it out of his hands.

"Hey!" Clark said pouting as Lex stepped away from the bed.

"I'll go heat it up" Lex said making his way to the door.

"No need" Martha said coming into the room with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do it" Clark said as soon as he saw her posture. Lex looked confused but then began to laugh.

"Alexander Luthor" Martha said trying to hold in the giggles that where about to break when she saw the look on both of the boys faces.

"I didn't do it" Lex said now that he seemed to have Martha's whole attention.

"Are you sure?" Martha questioned with a grin on her face now. She could tell that the two of them had worked things out and she was happy that they did. By now both boys had silly grins on their faces as they nodded their heads.

"Yep" Clark said as he giggled for the first time since the whole ordeal started. Lex looked at Clark like he was seeing a whole new person, and in some respects he was. Clark was always a little restrained in Smallville, but this Clark was someone that Lex was learning was an amazing man that he could easily fall more in love with. Lex's smile held love and amusement, and Martha was glad that Lex was so at ease.

"Here let me heat this back up" Martha said as she made to grab the food from Lex.

"No let me help, we all need to heat up our food but one of us can carry Clark's." Lex said grabbing his food as well and making his way to the door.

"Back in a moment" Lex said as he exited and walked to the small kitchen area that Martha had just been in.

"Be right back honey" Martha said trotting after Lex. As she reached the kitchen Lex was leaning against the counter watching the food heat up. Martha wanted to ask Lex about his feelings for Clark but she didn't know how to voice them.

"I love him you know" Lex said not turning around from the microwave. Martha was shocked at the ease in which he said those words.

"I know" Martha responded, she had always had the feeling that Lex felt more than just friendship with Clark.

"You know" Lex said turning around and looking Martha in the eye.

"I have suspected it for months now, but you just confirmed what I already knew."

"Are you okay with this" Lex was worried that Martha would ban him from seeing Clark, and he didn't know what he would do then because Martha Kent words were law.

"I am fine with it Lex, I even think Jonathan understands now that you are not your father and that you love Clark in a way that most will only say they do." Martha said putting a hand on Lex's arm and then opening the microwave door. There was silence until all the dinners where heated, as they left Martha decided to say something about Clark's feelings. She knew her son and her son was in love with Lex, Clark only spoke in other languages when he was at home in his favorite pajamas either reading a book or watching TV with his father.

"Lex, Kent men only love once in their lives and when they love it if for life. Clark may not be a Kent by blood, but he is a Kent none the less, and I will tell you this. Clark is in love and it isn't with Lana, or Chloe or any girl, he is in love with you. He may not realize yet, but in his heart he already knows, that is why it hurt him so bad that you stopped being his friend." Martha turned to watch the emotions float across Lex's face.

"I…I" Lex couldn't get any words out, for he was speechless.

"I am giving you this one and only warning. You break my boy's heart and I will hunt you down and hurt you and this is after Jonathan has had his way with you." Martha looked him hard in the eyes and waited for a response.

"I understand; I will try not to break his heart. How could I when if I did that I would break my own? We may fight, but I will never try to hurt Clark intentionally, you have my word." Lex said solemnly.

"Good" Martha said and then smiled. They made their way back to Clark's room with the food. Clark jumped on Lex as soon as he was in the door. Minutes later after the food was consumed, Martha made her exit with a kiss on Clark's forehead and a goodnight. Lex offered to take her home, but she said that he needed to stay.

"Lex" Clark asked as he settled into bed.

"Hmm" Lex answered as he pulled up a chair to sit next to Clark.

"I really don't want to have Thanksgiving here."

"Your mother and I will try our very best to break you out for a couple of days." Lex said leaning toward the bed due to Clark near whisper of words.

"Okay" Clark said before his breathing evened out in sleep. Lex watched him sleep for a few moments, before getting up from his chair.

"Love you" he whispered to Clark before kissing his forehead. Lex waited a beat to see if Clark would response, but all he got was a group of mumbled words. What Lex didn't know what that Clark have said "love you" back in some other language, but he would find out soon enough.

Over the next week, Lex came and saw Clark some time throughout the day at least once sometimes twice, when his father was being especially irritating. Clark had been getting increasingly better in between his last treatment and upcoming treatment, but no one really thought about the upcoming treatment. The Kent family along with Lex had been working on Clark's doctor for him to go home for the Thanksgiving holiday, so far neither had been successful, but Dr. Julie had been wavering with the improved health of Clark.

"Dr. Rowley" Martha said warmly to the woman who seemed to becoming a part of their family.

"Martha" Dr. Rowley responded just as warmly to Martha.

"My husband is here" Martha said waiting for a reaction from the younger woman.

"Ah" was all that the doctor said. She knew that Jonathan and Martha would try once again to get Clark home for Thanksgiving, so far she hadn't buckled but with Clark's improving health she was seriously considering letting the teen go.

"If Clark needs anything I shall be in my office." Dr. Rowley said making her way to her office to wait for the next wave of "take Clark home" that was bound to begin as soon as they were done visiting with Clark. A few hours later a knock was heard on the doctor's door that had her getting up to answer the door. There standing in front of her was Jonathan and Martha Kent, looking anxious.

"May we come in?" Martha asked waving a hand between herself and her husband.

"Of course, of course" Dr. Rowley said indicating that they should come right in, both bodies moved as one into the room. Martha took a seat while Jonathan remained standing.

"Lex came" was the explanation that Martha gave as to why they were here now.

"Lex is a very good friend" Dr. Rowley said taking a seat behind the desk as before.

"That he is" Martha said eyeing her husband for a reaction, it seemed that Jonathan Kent had finally accepted Lex Luthor as part of Clark's life because he had a small smile on his face as he nodded his head in agreement.

"So what can I do for you?" Dr. Rowley asked hoping to get the ball rolling with the two people in front of her.

"We want to talk to you about Clark going home for Thanksgiving" Jonathan started out only to be finished by Dr. Rowley.

"I can understand why you want him home, but I need you to also understand that as his doctor I am only looking out for his best interests." Dr. Rowley said folding her hands together on top of the desk. She was willing to let Clark go home, if she had the reassurance and understanding from everyone that Clark was to limit his activities and to not come in contact with others if at all possible. With his little to no immune system, the less people he came in contact with the better, and Dr. Rowley was only trying to limit Clark's exposure to any illness that he may come in contact with while home. Both Martha and Jonathan nodded their heads in understanding, but they still felt sure that Clark going home for the holiday would be a good thing.

"We can understand your concern, you wouldn't be a good doctor if you didn't care but you also have to understand that we will do everything in our power to protect Clark." Jonathan with conviction, he really wanted his boy home for the holiday and he would do almost anything to make that happen.

"And I understand that Mr. Kent" Dr. Rowley started only to be cut by Jonathan.

"Please call me Jonathan"

"Alright, I understand that Jonathan but you can't predict who or when someone will show up to your house. This is what concerns me the most, the unannounced visits by someone who might be sick. Clark can't afford to be near someone like that, it could kill him. Do you understand what risks you are taking if you were to take him home?" Dr. Rowley said trying to make the Kents understand that Clark going home could prove fatal if put in the wrong situation.

"I…I…" both Martha and Jonathan stuttered at the un-candid description that Dr. Rowley had just given them.

"We understand" Jonathan said after he had gotten his self under control.

"Well let me think about it for a day or two and I will let you know" Dr. Rowley said thinking of whether this was really a good idea or not.

"We will do everything in our power to protect Clark" Martha said before she left. She could understand that doctor's concerns, but she also wanted her son home for the holiday that was fast approaching. It was a few days later that Dr. Rowley found herself the center of Lex Luthor's attention.

"Julie" Lex said by way of greeting as he took a seat in one of the chairs in her office.

"Lex"

"Clark needs to go home" Lex stated as if it was an everyday occurrence to tell a doctor what needed to be done.

"It's seems that you aren't the only one who thinks that. I have spoken with both of the Kents about this same topic." Dr. Rowley said making herself comfortable in the chair she sat in.

"Hmmm" Lex said nodding his head in agreement. Lex had spoken with the Kents briefly while Clark took a nap about the possibilities of Clark going home for Thanksgiving.

"I have told the Kents that I would think about it, but there are dangers that, as I told the Kents, could kill Clark. I am only looking out for his best interests."

"I understand that and I applaud you, but this is something that Clark wants." Lex stated in his cool business tone whenever he was angry about something.

"I will agree to let Clark go on a few conditions." Dr. Rowley said with a small smile on her face. She had been waiting for Lex to come and ask for Clark to go home. She knew that with Lex around the possibility of something going wrong was slim.

"What are the conditions?" Lex asked silently cheering for the approval of Clark's doctor. If she hadn't approved Clark's leaving, Lex would have made some bold moves to get Clark home and he didn't want to do that.

"First and foremost, if Clark feels even remotely sick he is to come back to the hospital. No questions asked."

"I will have my helicopter on standby while Clark is home." Lex said agreeing to the terms.

"Second, Clark should limit his outdoor activities. He may go out once maybe twice, but he must stay as warm as possible while outside." Dr. Rowley said eyeing Lex with hard eyes.

"I was only planning to take him out to my pond at Luthor castle for ice skating if the pond is frozen enough." Lex said with a small smile on his face at the thought of Clark ice skating.

"Okay, third I want Clark to get plenty of rest. That means that he is to take a nap at least once a day. I want to make sure that he is well rested for his next treatment."

"Either the Kents or I will make sure that Clark is resting."

"Fourth, I want Clark to have some sort of supervision at all times." Dr. Rowley knew that she would get some grief over this demand.

"And may I ask why?" Lex said raising an eyebrow at the demand.

"I want someone to keep an eye on Clark. He may not say he is not feeling well and I want someone else to make that decision for him."

"I understand and it will be taken care of." Lex said nodding his head in agreement to what the doctor had just said.

"Fifth and final condition is that Clark is to stay out of contact with people. He may only be in contact with people that have been in the hospital."

"I don't think Clark was planning on going anywhere without one of us present anyway, so that is fine."

"Okay, well then Clark can go home for Thanksgiving. Will you let the Kents know?" Dr. Rowley said with a big smile on her face.

"That I will, don't tell Clark this is going to be a surprise." Lex said as me made his way to the door of the office and out into the hallway. Lex then spent the next couple of hours laughing and learning the basics of one of the many languages that Clark knew. When he left, it was always the same from the first that he had stayed until Clark fell asleep. He would kiss Clark's forehead and tell him he loved him, and Clark would always respond in the same fashion. Mumbling something that Lex couldn't understand and then rolling toward Lex with a happy smile on his face.

A week later found Clark sitting on his bed waiting for Lex to arrive for his daily visit, as it was Lex was already two hours late and Clark was beginning to get worried.

"Clark" Lex called out as he entered the room with a wheelchair in front of him. He had been tied up signing paper work for Clark's release for the past hour and before getting yelled at by his father for telling him he was busy for Thanksgiving.

"Lex?" Clark said with a questioning look on his face.

"Up and ready my friend" Lex said noticing for the first time that Clark had on a hospital gown with a pair of sweatpants.

"Why, what's going on?" Clark asked as he stood up to remove the hospital gown.

"You my friend have been released to go home for Thanksgiving." Lex said a smirk on his face as he watched the amazement and shock on Clark's face at the works.

"Really?" Clark almost yelled and then wincing at the crack in his voice. Lex looked concerned for a moment before clearing his face of the emotion.

"Yes" Lex said watching Clark again with love in his eyes. He was glad that he could enjoy this side of Clark free of interference.

"Okay, okay" Clark said as he made his way toward the built in drawers that held one of the t-shirts that his mother had brought him from home. Lex laughed at Clark and his dizzying laps around the room as he got ready for his release. When Clark finished changing and getting ready, Lex was still standing in front of the wheelchair glad that something was in front of his lower half since he had a hard on at the beautiful body Clark had.

"I'm ready" Clark said staring at Lex and the dazed look he had in his eyes.

"Well get in" Lex said after he was startled out of his looking by Clark. Clark made a face and said:

"Why? I can walk just fine."

"Clark just get in before they change their minds." Lex said a hint of humor in his voice. Clark laughed and then sat in the wheelchair.

"Got everything?" Lex asked just to make sure that no extra trips to the room would be required. Clark started to nod his head, but then stopped when he remembered that he had forgotten a few things.

"My coat and hat, Lex" Clark said as he started to make his way out of the chair.

"No don't get up, where are they?" Lex said as he made his way in front of the chair and over towards what looked like a small closet.

"Here?" Lex said pointing to the small non-descript door. Clark nodded his head in the positive and Lex brought out Clark's coat but no hat.

"Hat?" Lex asked as he walked back over toward Clark.

"In the dresser by the bed" Clark said blushing at the reason for that.

"Clark" Lex said noticing the blush.

"I don't like to go out in public without the hat on" Clark explained as Lex returned with hat in hand. Lex nodded and then made his way behind the chair.

"Ready?" Lex asked to make sure that Clark was ready.

"Sure am" Clark said with a large smile on his face. As they made their way out into the hall they were met by most of the staff that had taken care of Clark at some point in time.

"Bye!" Clark said waving to them in happiness. The staff waved and some had tears in their eyes due to the happiness that was shining in Clark's eyes. The rest of the walk out the hospital was made almost in the same fashion, since most had heard about the teen that Lex Luthor had come to visit on a daily basis. When they arrived outside it was with Clark looking around for a car to take him home.

"Lex" Clark said turning around to ask Lex where his parents or a car was, but when he turned around Lex was already making his way over to an SUV that Clark would have never thought that Lex would sit in, let alone drive. Once Lex had started the SUV up, and made his way back toward Clark.

"Lex a SUV?" Clark said laughing at the look Lex gave him.

"I'll have you know that this is a good investment with the weather in Kansas, I can't always drive my sports car in the snow." Lex said pushing the wheelchair toward the idling SUV. Once there Clark made to open the door, but Lex's hand over his stopped him. They made eye contact and neither could place the look in the other's eyes.

"I got it Clark" Lex said opening the door and waiting for Clark to get in the vehicle. Clark got in the vehicle and waiting for Lex to return. Lex jumped in and asked:

"Ready?"

"You bet" Clark said making himself comfortable in the SUV. A thought crossed his mind as Lex pulled off into traffic.

"A VW?"

"And what is wrong with a VW? They are very reliable cars." Lex said looking at Clark with a sidelong glance.

"Lex it is a VW, a commoner car."

"This is not a cheap vehicle Clark" Lex said grinning at the other person in the car. He could tell that Clark was confused on why Lex would choose this make of vehicle over the tons of others that were at his disposal.

"But…." Clark said confused.

"Clark this car is safe and if there is one thing I want to do today is keep you safe on your trip home." Lex said blushing a bit at the admission.

"You bought this car for me?" Clark asked surprised and a bit happy that Lex would do that for him.

"Of course, you are my best friend and I will do anything to keep you safe. Plus I am pretty sure that your parents would hunt me down and kill me if anything happened to you." Lex said now pulling onto the highway to go back to Smallville. Three hours later found Lex pulling up to the Kent farm house with a sleeping Clark in the passenger seat. Lex hated to rouse Clark because that would mean that he wouldn't be able to spend any more time with Clark today, but he knew that Clark would be anxious to see his parents again.

"Clark" Lex called as he lightly shook Clark.

"Hmmm" Clark said turning into the hand a bit as if he knew it was Lex.

"Clark" Lex called again a bit louder, still shaking Clark.

"Wha" Clark said as he opened his eyes to meet that of Lex's.

"You're home" Lex said moving back from the close proximity of Clark's personal space.

"Oh" Clark said a little disappointed to be home already.

"Well let's go in" Lex said making his way out of the vehicle and into the house. Clark followed shortly thereafter, as they made it in the house Clark was met by his mother and father in a huge group hug. Martha had tears in her eyes and Jonathan hugged his family as if his life depended on it. Lex on the other hand stood off to the side for a moment before deciding that he was intruding, he then began to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Clark asked as he pulled even with Lex.

"Back to the castle" Lex said in a somewhat somber voice.

"No you aren't. You are not staying in that drafty castle where Lionel can get to you." Clark said looking at his parents for approval for Lex to stay for the holiday. Both smiled and nodded their heads as they watched Lex and Clark interact, the more they saw the more they understood that the two of them were meant to be.

"Then where am I going to go?" Lex asked curious to find out what Clark had in mind.

"Here" Clark stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Here" Lex asked and then turned to look at the Kents. They both nodded their heads and then placed their eyes on their son. Lex was amazed that the Kents were being so approving.

"And where am I going to sleep?" Lex asked hoping to get an answer of in Clark's room.

"With me" Clark said and then looked to his parents.

"We can put a spare bed that we have in there; it should work out just fine." Jonathan said showing his approval.

"Are you sure?" Lex asked trying not to sound hopeful of spending the holidays with the Kents.

"Positive" Martha said as she made her way past them and up the stairs to get clean sheets for both beds.

"Okay" Lex said with a smile on his face.

"Good, now come on" Clark said grabbing his hand as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hungry" Lex said eyeing the sandwiches that Martha seemed to have been making for them.

"Starved" Clark said as he grabbed a sandwich and began eating. Lex soon dug in and they finished the sandwiches in short order, while Jonathan and Martha got Clark's room ready for both of them. Once both Clark and Lex finished they sat in comfortable silence.

"Tired" Lex asked to a nodding off Clark.

"Yeah" Clark said glancing at the stairs to see if either his mother or father were on their way down.

"How about I go and check?" Lex said making his way up the stairs leaving Clark no room for argument. When he arrived to the top of the stairs it was to be met with Martha getting ready to come down the stairs.

"Clark is tired" Lex stated to Martha as he took in her happy appearance.

"Well I just finished putting clean sheets on the beds, so you boys are good to go." Martha said nodding her head in the direction of Clark's room, which Jonathan was just walking out of.

"I'll go and get Clark" Lex said making his way back down stairs again.

"Ready" Lex called from the second to last stair.

"Yeah, is everything ready?" Clark asked tiredly as he made his way toward Lex.

"Martha just finished" Lex said taking Clark's hand to lead him up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Martha glanced at the hands that seemed glued together. Lex flushed as he noticed where Martha was looking.

"Well get in there young man" Martha said in a stern voice. Clark laughed at how his mother could be happy one minute and stern the next.

"Okay, okay" Clark said making his way into his room with Lex's hand still in his. Once inside Lex tried to pull his hand away from Clark.

"Lex stay with me?" Clark said with a blush on his face. He knew the question had more meaning then just sitting with him, but for now he would take what he could get from the older man. Lex was amazed at Clark's question, he had to wonder if Clark's question had more meaning then just sitting with him until he fell asleep, but he wouldn't question it quite yet.

"Sure Clark" Lex said making his way over to the other bed that sat in the room.

"Let's put them together to get more room" Clark said blushing even more at the words he just said.

"Are you okay with that?" Lex asked with a shocked and amazed look on his normally stoic face.

"Yeah" Clark said looking anywhere but at Lex. Lex thought about it for a minute before deciding that sleeping with Clark would be way better than just sleeping in the same room as Clark.

"Okay, do you want to help?" Lex asked excited now that he had made the decision to let things work as Clark directed them.

"No, how about you get dad to help?" Clark said sitting at the desk chair in the corner of the room.

"Sure, be right back" Lex said and then opened the door. When Lex got outside of the door, he was met with Martha and Jonathan in the hall. Lex was terrified of what was about to happen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent" Lex said in the steady voice that didn't match his emotions.

"Lex, dear call me Martha" Martha said smiling at the young man in front of her. She had always known that Lex held a special place in Clark's heart, but she never knew that the sentiment was returned.

"And call me Jonathan or Jon" a male voice spoke soon after Martha's. Both Lex and Martha were surprised at the word spoken by Jonathan Kent, it had been no secret that Jonathan Kent was not a fan of the Luthors but it seemed that something had changed.

"Okay" Lex said in the shaky voice.

"Lex, we can see that you care for Clark." Martha started and then noticed the blush that stained Lex's cheeks. Lex nodded his head in agreement.

"What we can also tell is that you care for Clark in a much more romantic nature." Martha finished and she noticed that Lex was about to fight the words that she had said.

"Lex, don't. Just know this, as long as your love for Clark is to last we don't care. I would even say that we approve." Martha said looking at her husband that nodded his head and smiled at Lex. Lex on the other hand was having a hard time understanding what was going on.

"I don't think that I understand what you are saying to me." Lex croaked out of his throat.

"Lex I think you do understand exactly what I am telling you. Clark cares for you, how much I am not sure but it is safe to say that Clark cares more than he should about a friend even if it is a best friend. I have a feeling that he would stop fighting for his life, if you weren't in his life. Lex when you two fought Clark was devastated, and I know that you were in pretty bad shape yourself." Martha said watching as Lex nodded his head. She could see thoughts running through his steel-blue eyes and she could say that Lex was beginning to understand what she was talking about.

"Do you think….?" Lex left the sentence hanging because all three knew that would end the sentence. 'Do you think Clark would have died if I hadn't come back?' Martha didn't want to think about the answer, because she already knew that Clark would have died even with treatment. She knew Clark felt as if he didn't have much to live for without Lex in his life, Clark felt incomplete when not around the bald billionaire.

"I think you already know the answer" Martha almost sobbed out. No one in the hallway was ready for the door that opened from Clark's room.

"Hey" Clark said sleepily.

"Clark" the three of them said looking at Clark's tired visage.

"Lex did you ask dad to help you move the bed?" Clark asked and didn't notice the flush that came to Lex's face.

"No not yet" Lex said looking to the Kents for their approval.

"Okay" Jonathan said going into Clark's room to move the bed.

"Where?" He asked Clark, since he couldn't seem to figure out where the bed would go.

"Next to mine" Clark said as he sat on the desk chair again. Jonathan and Martha both gasped at the idea, while Lex hung back outside the door and Clark tried to stay awake in his chair.

"Are you sure" Jonathan questioned. He hadn't realized that their relationship was this far.

"Yeah, I seem to sleep better when Lex is close by" Clark said blushing at the admission he just made. By that time Lex had made his way into the room and smiled at the words in delight.

"Just so long as you are certain" Jonathan said going toward the other bed to begin to move it. Martha smiled at the look on both of the boys faces. Lex's was one of pure delight and rightness, while Clark looked content and complete. Jonathan moved the bed in short order and soon where one twin was, now there were two twins making a king sized bed. When the move was complete, Lex rushed over to Clark and ushered him into bed. As he did so both Martha and Jonathan watched as the two interacted. Watching them was like watching themselves and it made their hearts lighter, that Clark had found the perfect mate in Lex. Both deserved the happiness that shined on their faces now.

"Quit fussing" Clark said smiling at Lex and his "mother hen" mode.

"I want to make sure that you are comfortable" Lex said fussing one again with Clark's blankets.

"I'm fine" Clark whined and then closed his eyes to stop any arguments from Lex. It worked well since Lex stopped fussing as soon as Clark closed his eyes. Martha giggled at the scene, her son had Lex wrapped around his little finger and didn't even know it. Lex watched Clark for a few moments before deciding to leave the room so that Clark could rest. As he exited with Martha and Jonathan in toe, Clark opened his eyes to see Lex leaving the room.

"Lex….stay" was Clark sleepy call over to Lex. Lex turned his head and saw the look of unease and tiredness on Clark's face. He could not deny Clark anything, so he backed up with Martha and Jonathan watching the scene.

"Clark it's okay" Lex said rubbing Clark's cheek with his hand as he sat on the bed. Clark nodded and then closed his eyes again. Lex looked to the Kents, to see if this was okay and saw them both smile. Lex nodded his head and then began to take off his shoes, socks, shirt when he got to his pants Clark opened his eyes and then pointed to the chest of drawers on the opposite wall and with the sleepy words of:

"Bottom drawer"

Lex was confused for a moment before he realized that Clark was talking about his pajamas when he opened the drawer and saw t-shirts and flannel pants. Lex pulled out a pair of flannel sleeping pants in an emerald green, and also pulled out a clean white t-shirt. Lex glanced at Clark and saw that he was asleep so he changed quickly before Clark began to look for him again. Just as he finished pulling the shirt over his head, Clark opened his eyes once again.

"Lex" Clark said holding out his hand for Lex to take. Lex took the hand with a deep breath and then slowly got into bed with Clark for the first time. As Lex laid there stiff as a board on the bed, he began to wonder if this was a good idea. If the hard on was anything to go by, he would have said yes but he didn't want to explain to Clark why he was reacting that way. The decision on whether or not be would get back out of bed was taken from him as Clark rested his head on Lex's chest.

"Warm" Clark said snuggling deeper into Lex's space and body. Over the next couple of hours Clark and Lex slept as if this was the first time that they were able to get a good quality sleep, and for both of them it was. Martha checked on them at different times, until she decided that it was time for them to wake up and get ready for dinner.

"Boys" Martha called from the door, watching as Clark curled around Lex more as the door was opened, as if protecting Lex from some unseen force. Lex mumbled something and tightened his hold on Clark for a moment.

"Boys" Martha said louder, that seemed to have caught Lex's attention because he soon opened his eyes and found Martha at the door.

"Mrs….Martha" Lex said with a sleep slogged voice.

"Lex will you get Clark up? It's supper time." Martha said before making her way out of the door again and down stairs. The next couple of days occurred in the same manner, where Lex would make Clark rest and Lex would fuss over Clark. It wasn't until Thanksgiving Day a couple of days later that things changed.


	10. Chapter 10:  Thanksgiving Day

**Chapter 10: Thanksgiving Day…..**

The morning of the fourth Thursday in the month of November found Clark wrapped around Lex, as it had been for the past couple of days. When Martha walked in to wake them up she had a camera ready to finally take a picture of the moment. As she took the picture and the flash went off, Lex cracked his eyes open to see what was going on. He saw Martha with a huge grin on her face and a camera in hand. Martha knew she had to act fast before Lex was fully awake.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Martha said before skipping out of the room and down the stairs to tell Jonathan about the pictures she got of Clark and Lex.

"Clark" Lex mumbled as he tightened his hold on Clark's waist.

"Hmmm" Clark responded before nuzzling into the crook of Lex's neck.

"It's time to get up" Lex said squeezing Clark's waist before letting go.

"Don't wanna" Clark said trying to crawl over to the recently vacated spot that Lex had been in just moments ago.

"Come on, you know your mother has some huge breakfast waiting for us downstairs." Lex said before leaving the room to use the bathroom before heading downstairs.

"It's not fair" Clark mumbled before he too got out of bed and made his way into the hallway to use the bathroom as well. Clark was leaning against the wall across from the bathroom when Lex opened the door and was greeted to the sight of Clark asleep standing up.

"Clark" Lex said worried that maybe they had been pushing Clark too much.

"Wha" Clark said lifting his head from the dropped position it had been in.

"Maybe you should go lay back down?" Lex said making his way over to Clark's side to lead him back to bed.

"No, no I'll be fine." Clark said standing upright and making his way to the bathroom.

"Are you sure"

"Of course, you know I am always tired in the mornings. It is just the way that things are, I'll be fine" Clark said before shutting the door to the bathroom. Lex nodded his head and decided to wait for Clark in the hall just in case. A few minutes later a more awake Clark walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready" Lex said as soon as he saw Clark's face. Clark just nodded before following Lex downstairs and into the kitchen. When they arrived they were met with a table full of food for breakfast and the holiday dinner all over the kitchen.

"Wow" Clark said as he sat and began to grab bacon and pancakes that were sitting on the table ready for eating.

"Clark" Martha said before turning around and seeing that her son was stuffing his face as if he hadn't eaten in days. Lex watched Clark in amusement and then began eating. Soon all four residence were eating breakfast and were done if short order. As Lex and Martha cleaned up the kitchen, Jonathan and Clark were shooed out of the room at least for the time being. Clark and Jonathan watched the parade and talked about the college football games that were to be that day and who would win. A while later Lex came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face, he had just gotten permission to take Clark over to the pond at the castle for a bit of ice skating while Martha and Jonathan got things ready for dinner.

"Clark" Lex said coming to sit next to the man in question.

"Yeah" Clark said looking at Lex with a question in his eyes.

"Ever been ice skating?" Lex said a merry little twinkle in his eyes.

"Once, and that was with Chloe. It wasn't fun let me tell you" Clark said shaking his head at the horrible time he had, had at the ice skating rink with Chloe. She had demanded that he go and when she saw that he wasn't any more graceful on ice then on the ground she had made fun of him for hours while he sat on the side.

"Well how about I take you out and show you how to skate properly?" Lex said getting excited for the chance to teach this to Clark.

"Where? In town?" Clark asked confused as to where this would take place. He didn't want to go into town and have people find out that he was sick and then pity him and he sure did not want to cross paths with Desiree Atkins that must still be in town, even though Lex had dropped her.

"No at the castle, there is a pond out back and it should be frozen enough for us to go out onto it, that first blizzard pretty much freeze-ed it over."

"Sure" Clark said with a big smile on his face at the thought of him and Lex alone for the next few hours.

"Well let's get ready then" Lex said as me made to get up off the couch. Clark grabbed him by the back of the shirt and then ran upstairs.

"Clark!" Lex yelled from the couch before he too ran upstairs to Clark's room. Both Martha and Jonathan laughed at the happiness that both boys seem to be exuding since their reunion. A while later they were broken out of their conversation about Clark and Lex, by the two in question. Clark thumped down the stairs with Lex following behind in a much quieter manner. When both stood in the doorway to the living room, Martha spoke:

"Now I want you boys to not stay out too long. Clark if you feel the least bit sick you are to come home young man." Martha said putting her hands on her hips as she stood up to bundle her Clark up.

"Not to worry Martha" Lex said putting on his jacket as well. Martha nodded her head as she fussed over Clark; Clark just smiled and then placed the knitted beanie that she had made for him on her head. Lex looked at the two and had to wonder if Clark would make him wear a hat as well. Martha eyed him before leaving and coming back with two black polar fleece beanies.

"These should keep you warmer than the knitted one I made." Martha said giving one to Clark and another to Lex. Clark just grinned as he watched Lex put the hat on his head, he had never seen Lex with a hat on _ever_ and that was saying something since he seemed to always be around the older man. Lex gave a pointed look when Clark didn't immediately put the hat on.

"Okay, okay" Clark said as he placed the hat on his head and then grinned to his mother who had somehow gotten the camera that seemed to be attached to her hands as of late out, and was in place to take a few pictures. After the first flash went off Lex was all business with the camera, Clark couldn't help but laugh at some of the "serious Lex" poses that he did while in a hat and parka.

"Now shoo" Martha said with a smile on her face as she walked the boys out to Lex's SUV, that had been sitting there since they arrived a few days earlier. As soon as Lex saw that the vehicle had been covered in snow, he made Clark get in the SUV to start it up while wiping the snow off. A few minutes later found a rosy cheeked Lex Luthor jumping into a now semi-warm SUV.

"Ready" Lex asked a bit breathless due to the cold. Clark just nodded his head and pulled on the seat belt, before Lex took off for the castle. It was ten minutes later that Lex pulled the SUV into the circle drive of the castle. They were met by Enrique at the front door.

"Master Luthor, Master Clark it is good to see you both." Enrique greeted them in a formal way.

"Enrique will you ask Susannah make some hot chocolate?" Lex said as they both got out of the vehicle and made their way into the castle.

"Of course Master Luthor, she would be most delighted." Enrique stated before going off to the kitchen to ask Susannah who had come back to Smallville for the holiday to make hot cocoa. Clark followed Lex to a small door at the rear of the castle that led directly to the frozen pond that was their destination. On the side of the pond was a small well maintained shack that Lex walked into empty handed but walked out of it with two pairs of ice skates.

"I hope these fit" Lex said giving a large pair of skates to Clark.

"What size are they?" Clark questioned looking for a place to sit down to put them on.

"14" Lex said before finding a rock to sit on to put his skates on.

"Should work" Clark said as he followed Lex to the rock and then proceeded to put the skates on his feet. A few minutes later had both boys with skates laced up and ready to go.

"Come on" Lex said as he crunched through the snow between the rock and the pond. Clark grabbed Lex's hand as he followed him out onto the pond's surface. After they reached the pond's surface Clark began to get nervous.

"It will be okay" Lex said and then dragged Clark out onto the frozen surface. Clark fell shortly thereafter.

"I don't call that okay" Clark said looking up at Lex as he stayed on the frozen surface.

"Clark not everyone is as perfect as me" Lex stated and then glided off in perfect imitation to an ice skater. Clark struggled to get up but then a hand was in front of his face a moment later.

"Let me show you" Lex said after he had gotten Clark off of the cold surface. Clark nodded his head and then listened to Lex gave him some directions of what to do. After the directions had been understood, Clark made his first attempt to skate by himself. He was successful for all of five minutes before he went down when Lex passed him by in a hockey player move.

"Lex!" Clark yelled out as Lex kept going, when Lex turned around it was to see that Clark was once again on the ice. Lex shook his head and glided back toward Clark.

"Come on, I'll skate with you" Lex said holding out his hand again for Clark to take. Clark grabbed the hand and then proceeded to pull Lex down on the ice with him; both of them laughed and Lex seemed to have ended up almost sitting in Clark's lap.

"Let's skate" Lex said and then pulled himself and Clark up. Clark held onto Lex's hand the whole time that they skated. Clark couldn't help but think that this seemed very much like a date and he liked it, he liked it quite a bit. He enjoyed waking up with Lex's arms around him and he enjoyed that when he was with Lex he felt normal, for the first time in his life. With being sick and being 17, he really didn't fit in with the kids that were at the hospital, he could relate to them in terms of sickness but not in terms of age, since most of them were between the ages of 2 and 13. They weren't exactly excited about seeing your best friend that you were falling in love with, even if the best friend is Lex Luthor. Clark was brought out of his thoughts by a snow ball to his head.

"Hey!" Clark cried indignant at being hit while unaware. Soon a snow ball fight had begun with Lex hiding behind a set of trees and Clark out in the open throwing his snow balls. All too soon the snow ball fight died when Lex saw that Clark kept shivering.

"Let's go in" Lex said as he made his way back over to the rock that their shoes where placed by.

"Okay" Clark said coming over to the rock to change into his shoes as well.

"So how did you like it?" Lex asked with a hint of nervousness and trepidation in his voice.

"It was great, much better than the time I went with Chloe" Clark said as he finished tying his boots up.

"Good, good" Lex said and then made a grab for Clark's hand again, as they walked back up to the castle. Clark couldn't keep the goofy little grin off his face. Lex holding his hand now was like a dream come true, he had noticed that since their reunion months ago that Lex seemed to always be touching him in some way. It made Clark giddy with delight that Lex was comfortable enough to touch him and in public no less. Once they arrived to the castle Lex steered them to the office/library that Clark usually found Lex in before he got sick. A few minutes later, after both boys had taken off their coats, gloves, and shoes, Enrique arrived at the door with a tray of hot chocolate.

"Master Luthor, Master Clark here is the hot chocolate that you requested."

"Thank you Enrique" Lex said after the older man placed the tray on the low laying table in front of both Clark and Lex. Clark grabbed for the hot liquid as soon as Enrique left the room

"Cold" Lex asked worried that he had kept Clark out for too long.

"Yeah, but I'll live" Clark said sipping the hot liquid, trying not to the scald his mouth.

"Clark" Lex said in a disapproving manner.

"Sorry"

"Next time tell me, you know you can't afford to be sick" Lex said sipping his beverage as well now. Their comfortable silence was broken by Enrique's knock at the door.

"Master Luthor"

"Yes" Lex said a bit angry that Enrique had disturbed his alone time with Clark.

"Miss Desiree Atkins is here to see you" Enrique said in a voice not hiding his disgust of the woman in question.

"Tell her to leave, I do not wish to see her or be bothered with her at all" Lex stated and then seemed to move closer to Clark on the couch they had taken residence on.

"It will be done" Enrique said and then turned and left the room to inform the woman at the door that Lex didn't want to talk to her. Clark was surprised that Enrique had stated his distaste of the woman so clearly to Lex.

"Lex"

"Yes" Lex said as he scooted closer to Clark.

"Does Enrique not like Miss. Atkins?"

"You can be assured Clark that none of the staff here are fond of Desiree Atkins. They were especially unhappy with me when I tried to end our friendship due to her and her lies." Lex stated as he took Clark's free hand into his.

"Lex" Clark said again with a bit more confidence in his voice than before.

"Clark" Lex said with a smirk on his face.

"Is this more than friendship?" Clark said bringing the linked hands up to eye level. The smirk that was on Lex's face quickly wiped away and Clark wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"What do you want it to be Clark?" Lex asked looking into Clark's eyes. Clark was stunned that Lex had looked into his eyes with what Clark could say was love and apprehension in his eyes.

"More, I want it to be more" Clark said hesitantly kissing the back of Lex's hand.

"Then you shall have more Clark, but know this. Once I have you, I won't let you go." Lex said pulling Clark in for a kiss, that in Clark's mind he wasn't ready for.

"Lex wait" Clark was pulling away just a bit.

"Clark, am I moving too fast?"

"Yeah just a bit, can we take it slow?" Clark said looking down at his lap where the linked hands rested.

"Of course Clark, we can take it as slow as you want. I can hold your hand and you though?" Lex asked worried that he had over stepped his bounds already.

"Sure, I just want our first kiss to be something more special than this." Clark said trying to convey what he couldn't put into the right words.

"No problem" Lex said tugging on Clark hand bringing him closer, due to him seeing Clark shiver again.

"Cold?" Lex asked again.

"Yeah and I am not feeling so great" Clark said looking anxious for Lex's words.

"Then we will go back to the farm and you can lie on the couch and watch TV while Martha finishes getting dinner ready." Lex said bringing them both to stand and to begin putting back on the winter wear they had.

Clark and Lex arrived back to the farm house in no time, and were greeted with Jonathan out shoveling the side walk.

"Mr…Jonathan let me help" Lex said as he jumped out of the SUV to help Clark into the house.

"Sure, but first get Clark into the house." Jonathan said as he continued to shovel.

"Will do" Lex said opening the house's front door to let Clark in.

"Tired" Clark said as they made their way over to the couch that sat in front of the TV that had a game on with no voice. Martha heard Clark's voice and made her way into the room to see Lex fussing over Clark as he shed his winter gear.

"Your back just in time…Dinner should be ready in about in couple of hours or so" Martha stated before getting the first good look at Clark.

"Clark!" Martha yelled as she ran over to his side.

"I'm just tired mom, I think I over did things today." Clark stated in a tired voice.

"Well you just lie there and I will get a quilt from the closet and Lex you make sure he doesn't move." Martha stated hands on her hips.

"I was going to help Jonathan shovel, but then I should be right back in." Lex said as he made his way to the door.

"Be back soon" Clark called out. Lex just nodded his head and then exited through the door. A few moments later Martha walked into the living room with a quilt in hand.

"Clark" she called softly as she saw that Clark's eyes were closed.

"Yeah" Clark whispered as he shivered once again, the missing heat of Lex's body from earlier had gone and left cold behind.

"Here" Martha said wrapping Clark up in the quilt and looking over Clark's face. She could tell that there was something different but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

"Clark" Martha called again to try and get his attention, by now Clark had opened his eyes a little to see his mom's worried face.

"I'm fine, just tired and cold" he said trying to relive her stress.

"Are you sure?" Martha stated in a no nonsense voice.

"Yeah" Clark said while looking toward the door for Lex. Martha saw the glance and had to wonder if there was more going between Clark and Lex.

"Clark what is going on with you and Lex?" Martha blurted out as Clark whipped his head back to meet his mom's face. A blush graced Clark's cheeks and Martha had to wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well…..uh….we're…..we're taking things slow" Clark stuttered out and then blushed even more if that was possible.

"And what does that mean honey?" Martha said sitting next to Clark's legs that were on the couch.

"I like him" Clark said looking at his hands.

"I know that honey; you wouldn't be his friend if you didn't like him." Martha said smiling a bit at making Clark state that there was something more to their relationship.

"Lex holds my hand and I like it mom." Clark said looking to his mom for disapproval.

"That's fine dear, are you two together as in dating?" Martha stated letting Clark off the hook since she was getting nowhere and fast.

"Yeah" Clark said nodding his head and then looking toward the door as he heard it squeak.

"Just take things slow you hear me young man?" Martha said before standing back up just in time to have Lex come in from outdoors.

"Cold out there" Lex said as he took off his coat, boots and the rest of his winter gear.

"I bet but be a dear and make sure Clark gets some rest. I have a Thanksgiving dinner to finish." Martha said while moving out of the room and into the kitchen. Lex came over after un-suiting and noticed that Clark still had a blush to his cheeks.

"Clark" Lex said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, just something mom said is all"

"And what would that be?" Lex asked lifting Clark's head so that his head would rest in Lex's lap.

"About us" Clark said blushing again.

"What did you tell her" Lex asked in a curious tone.

"That we're taking things slow" Clark said looking into Lex's eyes. Lex nodded his head and then began to run his hands over Clark's bald head.

"This okay" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah, feels great" Clark said in a sigh as he closed his eyes. A few moments later, Clark breathing evened out and Lex knew that he was napping, for which he was glad of. Lex wasn't sure how long he stared at Clark's face before the voice of Martha calling him from the door way got his attention.

"Lex" Martha called for a final time before motioning with her hands for Lex to follow her into the kitchen. Lex was at odds with himself, he knew the moment he moved from his seat that Clark would wake, but he also knew that Martha wanted to talk to him privately; Clark's wellbeing won out so Lex shook his head no and gestured to Clark who seemed to have attached himself to Lex's waist. Martha nodded in understanding and made her way to the chair that sat next to the end that Lex currently occupied.

"I spoke with Clark" Martha whispered to Lex.

"He told me" Lex said looking down at Clark's sleeping face.

"I want you to tell me what is going on" Martha said with a small smile on her face at the discomfort that she could see in Lex's eyes.

"I would have to say that I am wooing your son"

"Wooing?" Martha asked in a tone that stated disbelief.

"Yes" Lex said while running a hand over Clark's stomach to sooth the younger man in his lap.

"I…..I…." Martha stammered before getting off the chair and making a hurried exit back to the kitchen. She had seen the love and affection in Lex's eyes for her son and she was amazed that her son could provoke such emotion from Lex. Lex nodded his head in understanding; he knew that most would be afraid of the scene; he knew that Martha had not fled in fear but in privacy of the moment. It was awhile later that Clark was woken up by a knocking at the front door. Lex looked to Clark for direction, until he heard Martha from the kitchen.

"Lex could you get that?" At those words Lex lifted Clark's head to get up and make his way over to the door. When he opened it, it was to see Lana Lang's face red from the cold and something else if you would have asked Lex.

"Lex what a surprise to see you here" Lana said pushing her way past Lex and into the living room.

"Miss. Lang" Lex said turning and noticing that the couch looked unoccupied, which meant that Clark didn't want to see Lana Lang, and Lex couldn't blame him for she seemed to be wearing an outrageous amount of pink.

"Lex how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lana, we are after all _partners_." Lana said in what Lex thought was supposed to be a seductive purr; it fell flat in Lex's estimation.

"Miss. Lang we are only _partners_ on paper." Lex said stressing the partners that Lana seemed stuck on.

"Oh pish" Lana said batting her eyelashes at Lex now.

"Oh Miss. Lang is there something in your eye?" Lex asked and he was pretty sure he heard a snicker from by the couch.

"Oh no" Lana said looking around the room to see if anyone else was in the room.

"So what are you here for?" Lex said trying already to get rid of her.

"Oh I need to ask Mrs. Kent if she could make some cranberry cake with hot butter sauce for the Talon Thanksgiving dinner." Lana said looking at Lex with lust shining out through her eyes, it made Lex want to vomit but he restrained himself with thoughts of Clark sitting on the couch waiting for him to come back.

"Well Martha is in the kitchen, why don't you go and ask her." Lex said trying to avoid touching Lana but trying to guide her that way.

"I'll be just a moment, I need to talk to you before I go" Lana said before going into the kitchen where Martha was. Lex walked over to the couch and looked at a smiling Clark lying on the couch.

"She wears way too much pink" Lex said running a hand on the side of Clark's face.

"I know" Clark said closing his eyes at the touch. It seemed that he couldn't get enough of Lex touching him and Lex couldn't get enough of touching him, so it worked well for both of them.

"What did you see in her?" Lex asked curious as to why Clark would think she was "the one" when she couldn't even hold descent conversation.

"She was something unattainable and I thought that if I put stock into that, that my heart would never be broken. How wrong I was, because you still broke it when you ended our friendship." Clark said while grabbing Lex's hand as he saw the hurt cross his face.

"Clark" Lex said in a strained voice.

"You meant more to me in those few minutes that I met you then all the time that I have known Lana." Clark said now kissing the inside of Lex's hand, he could see tears shining in his eyes and he wanted to make sure that they were of joy and not pain.

"Clark" Lex's voice was now choked and Clark had to wonder if Lex would be able to talk to Lana once she arrived back.

"Lex just know that this is forever for me, which is why I wanted to go slow. I can't think of my life without you in it, so I want to make absolutely sure that our relationship is as strong and stable as mom and dad's is."

"It's forever for me too" Lex said leaning down trying to kiss Clark to show him all the emotions he was feeling.

"Not yet….soon but not now" Clark said turning his head to the side so that the kiss landed on his cheek. Clark then heard the huff of irritation from Lex and knew that things would be fine.

"Fine" Lex said huffing and then pulling away as he heard Lana's laughter from the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"She's back" Clark called out before watching Lex walk over toward the door so she wouldn't get ideas about trying to stay longer.

"Lex" Lana screeched as she made her way over to stand in front of Lex.

"Miss. Lang how did your request go with Martha?" Lex asked trying to be polite.

"Oh fine, fine….she isn't able to make the cake and sauce due to the late request, so I guess it is just the standard pumpkin and pecan pies for the dinner tonight." Lana said trying to get Lex to ask about the dinner.

"Well it is always best to stick to something you know everyone will like." Lex said while trying to push her out of the door, it wasn't working.

"You will be there, right?"

"Ah, no I have a prior invitation here for dinner." Lex said looking at Lana's eyes as they hardened at the mention of the invitation.

"And why would you be invited for dinner, _here_?" Lana asked with disgust in her voice.

"That is none of your concern" Lex said with a cool edge to his voice, he knew that if she kept talking Clark's feeling were going to be hurt and he didn't want that. She wasn't worth Clark's feeling getting hurt; so he was going to try and put a stop to it.

"It's my concern when my _partner _isn't at their own business' Thanksgiving Dinner, because you are invited to a dinner here."

"Miss. Lang, I would advise you hold your tongue." Lex said his voice now as cool as a glacier in the arctic.

"I won't hold my tongue on this. I thought that you and Clark weren't even friends so why would these _people_ want you here?"

"Are you trying to say something Miss. Lang?" Lex said wanting to be fully sure that Lana was implying what he thought she was.

"It's no news that Jonathan Kent doesn't like you and that he should have ended up with my aunt instead of Martha Kent, and Martha well bless her soul but she has never had a place in Smallville, she is just too big city. Clark, well Clark has always been and will always be an odd duck it makes you wonder if he is special ed." Lana said while her face scrunched up in thought.

"Makes me wonder why I let him follow me around….I mean he could be handsome if at least tried to wear something beside flannel and jeans, but that is Clark for you."

"Miss. Lang" Lex said now grabbing hold of her arm and pushing her outside the door.

"Lex!" she yelled while being pushed outside. Lex knew that her words had cut deep at Clark, since they had spoken on multiple occasions about Clark's origins from across the Atlantic.

"Dinner's at 7" Lana said before the door closed in her face. As soon as the door closed Lex ran over to the couch to see what the damage was, it was not good. Clark was curled up in the fetal position crying.

"Oh Clark" Lex said sitting on the couch and pulling Clark his way.

"Lex" Clark sobbed out and then crawled into Lex's lap.

"Shhh" Lex said putting his arms around Clark's waist and then rocking them both gently. It was a good five minutes before Clark had calmed down, and by that time both Jonathan and Martha were in the room.

"What happened" Martha asked after Clark's whimpers had stopped.

"Lana Lang" Lex said not looking up from Clark.

"What did she say?" Martha asked watching the scene with understanding in her eyes.

"She said that Clark was odd and possibly special ed and that this family as a whole was just plain weird and not meant to be." Lex summed up for the two other Kents in the room.

"**SHE SAID WHAT**?" Jonathan roared at hearing those words about his family.

"I think you heard me perfectly clear, and I do not wish to repeat myself on that." Lex said before whispering into Clark's ear and seeing a nod in response.

"Oh" Martha gasped in response to Lex's words to them, she had hoped that she had heard wrong but now she knew that what Lex said was the truth. No one spoke for a good few minutes, before Martha realized that dwelling on it wouldn't make it any better.

"I have a dinner to finish…Jonathan why don't you come and help me peel the potatoes?" Martha said standing up and moving toward the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Sure" Jonathan said in a distracted air, he was still reeling from the words and he wasn't sure what to do about Lana Lang.

"Clark rest" Martha said before entering the kitchen and beginning to work on dinner again.

"Clark" Lex whispered into Clark's ear.

"Yeah"

"Lay down" Lex said standing up so that Clark would uncurl from his fetal position. Clark just nodded his head and then looked to Lex for support. Lex couldn't and wouldn't leave Clark alone now, so he climbed over the back of the couch and slid down behind Clark. Once he was snuggled up to Clark, he heard a giggle from Clark.

"And what is that for?" Lex asked while wrapping the quilt around their intertwined bodies.

"The look on my dad's face if he saw us now would be funny." Clark said laughing outright now.

"Clark don't tempt fate" Lex said before holding Clark's waist and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Lex" Clark called out to the man behind him in a hesitant voice.

"Yes"

"Do you think I am weird?" Lex could hear the pain in Clark's voice and he was going to make damn sure that Lana's words would not be taken to heart.

"No, listen to me Clark, Lana Lang is a zealous teenage girl that thinks that when people don't listen or surround her that something must be wrong with them. You did it for a time, but then you stopped and that has made her mad, she loves attention and that little display is proof. What did she have to gain by dragging you through the mud? Nothing besides making herself feel better as to the reason why you don't idolize her. If you don't, then something must be wrong at least in her mind." Lex said with conviction in his voice, he had always assumed that one day Lana Lang's true nature would come out he just didn't think that it would be so soon after Clark's break from idolizing her.

"Are you sure" Clark asked his voice gaining a quality that Lex knew well, it was that of Clark believing the words that you were saying.

"Positive" Lex said while kissing Clark's neck again. He was willing to wait to really kiss Clark, but he would do all in power to make it happen sooner if possible. Clark let a small moan at the feel of Lex's lips on his neck. Both were startled out of their conversation or lack there of by a clearing of someone throat.

"Boys, Martha said dinner would be ready in about a half an hour." Jonathan said with a blush to his face due to the position that Lex and Clark were in and the moan that he heard from his son's voice.

"Dad!" Clark squeaked.

"Lex, take care of my boy" Jonathan said before turning and making an escape to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of hearing range Lex began to laugh.

"It's not funny" Clark huffed before trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't, you will lay here until we are called for dinner." Lex said pulling Clark back down and wrapping his arms around him tighter.

"But dad…" Clark started off before Lex cut him off.

"Your father and I have spoken about this and he understands that my feelings for you are true." Lex said running a hand on Clark's stomach to calm Clark down, it always seemed to work before so he would try it again to calm him down in this manner.

"He's okay with it? I mean the whole man-on-man idea?" Clark asked his voice but a mere whisper to what it had been. He was afraid that his father would reject him and he didn't know if he could continue on if that happened.

"He understands that you can't pick who and when you fall in love, and he understands that what we feel for each other is stronger than any feelings we have had for any other persons in our lives in this manner." Lex started out before he took a deep breath to make sure that Clark understood that Jonathan Kent was actually happy that Clark had found love in him, Lex Luthor.

"Clark, he was actually happy to know that you and I are dating" Lex said hesitant to use the word due to its connotations.

"Really"

"Yes, he has realized that I have always had your best interests at heart. Even during the whole Desiree fiasco. I know it may have seemed like I was angry at you and your words, but the more you said them the more I began to believe you. You, my love showed me the errors in my ways." Lex said patting Clark's stomach as he finished his words.

"My love" Clark whispered before a huge grin over took his face.

"Did you not hear anything else besides that?" Lex said while chuckling at Clark's voice full of wonder.

"Yeah I did, but I never thought you would be the one for pet names." Clark said before reaching down and grabbing Lex's hand from his stomach.

"It isn't a pet name, it is what you are." Lex stated in a proud Luthor voice.

"Uh huh, sure" Clark said before kissing Lex's palm and then making his way to get up.

"Clark what did I tell you before about leaving this couch?" Lex questioned to Clark before Clark was able to actually leave the couch.

"To stay here until we are called for dinner" Clark said a bit sheepish at forgetting Lex's words.

"Good, now lay back down. I will not have you getting sick on my watch."

"But Lex" Clark whined hoping that Lex would let him get away with not resting.

"No" Lex said swinging one of his legs across Clark's lap, due to Clark still sitting on the couch. Lex was pretty certain that he heard a gasp from Clark before he found his body pulled close to Clark's.

"Clark" Lex breathed into Clark's ear hoping to get a response that included a kiss.

"Lex don't tempt me…." Clark said leaving the sentence hanging.

"Luthors don't tempt they take" Lex said in his 'I take over the world' voice, that had always gotten a response out of Clark, be it positive or negative.

"Hmmm" Clark said before hearing his father's boots in the hallway.

"Lex, dad is coming back" Clark said before trying to remove Lex from his lap.

"Fine by me" Lex said before putting his face in the crook of Clark's neck.

"I am sooo going to make you pay for this, Lex" Clark said blushing beet red before his father came upon the scene. When his father saw the scene, he laughed outright at the look on Clark's face and the placement of Lex Luthor, heir to the Luthor fortune.

"Comfortable?" Jonathan asked the pair, wishing to get a response from one of them.

"Very" was the muffled reply from Lex, before he swung his leg back to its original position before he decided to keep Clark pinned down by sitting on the younger man.

"Martha said for you boys to go and get cleaned up for dinner." Jonathan said before smiling and leaving the room, he just couldn't wait to tell Martha about the scene that he had walked in on. It had taken time and patience on his wife's behalf to explain to him the reasons why Clark was so crushed over Lex's dismissal of him. It had taken even more time and patience to explain to him that his son was gay and that he really, really, really needed to be okay with that. Growing up in Smallville, Jonathan had balked at the idea of any sort of meaningful relationship occurring between two men, but his wife had shown him the errors of his ways and for that he was glad. Dinner at the Kents was a happy affair, as if Clark wasn't sick and Lex was a norm at dinner every day. Even the hand holding that they did at the table was taken without any surprise. The next day though brought with it the pink tornado that was Lana Lang. Lex had somehow been talked into going to town by Clark, now normally this wouldn't have been such a big deal but being that this was the day after the big "Talon Thanksgiving Day Dinner" Lex had no doubt that Lana Lang would seek him out like a heat seeking missile and he was not wrong for not ten minutes that he was in the town city limits proper, he found Lana Lang attaching herself to his arm and guiding him to the Talon.

"Lex!" Lana screeched and Lex winced just the slightest at the pitch of her voice. One would think that the whole town could hear her speak.

"Miss Lang" Lex said in a pleasant tone.

"Lana, I have told you to call me Lana" she reprimanded with a smile and guiding him to a stool at the coffee bar in the Talon.

"I like to keep a business relationship in all of my ventures, so you shall remain Miss Lang for the foreseeable future." Lex stated hoping that she would get that he didn't mix business and pleasure. Well he did, but Clark would always be an exception in that case.

"Oh pish" Lana said while waving her hands around as if she was a rich woman that something like this should not concern her.

"If that was the case, then you should have been calling Clark, Mr. Kent" she stated smugly as if this would endear her to Lex, it did the opposite.

"I call Clark; Clark, because he is my friend and his parents are in business with me." Lex was getting angry at just the thought of Lana starting in again about Clark.

"Whatever" Lana huffed mad due to the fact that she was not going to get her way, Lex wanted to just run back to the Kent's farm and hide away with Clark in bed since that is where he left the farm boy of his dreams.

"Lex" another voice entered the conversation and Lex could only groan in his mind at the voice. It seemed that Desiree Atkins had found him without any sort of interference, unless you considered Lana interference.

"Miss. Atkins" said while turning on his stool to greet the woman of his nightmares. If it had not been for her, Clark and Lex could have had something more than what they had now, not that he was complaining he just never knew that he meant so much to Clark until after their "break up" for which he had her to thank but he wouldn't do that if he was even paid to.

"We missed you at the dinner last night"

"I had a prior invitation" Lex said trying to escape but not seeing any way to.

"Ah yes, the lovely Miss. Lang told me about you being at that….that farm." Desiree stated her distaste in Clark and the Kents very evident in her voice.

"I would tread carefully, Miss. Atkins"

"That boy is dangerous" Lex heard Lana giggle at the statement. Lex had, had enough of these vultures and he was going to let them know it. Just as soon as he opened his mouth his cell phone began to ring the theme song to "warrior angel" a comic that Lex was a huge fan of that had just been release in Europe as a movie. Lex had that ring tone set for only one person and that was Clark.

"Clark" Lex answered the phone while both Lana and Desiree fought for Lex's attention.

"Lex when are you coming back?" Clark asked sounding bored.

"You were the one that wanted me to come into town to get you that book that you wanted." Lex said smirking at the whine in Clark's voice. He couldn't resist when Clark got like this because that usually meant that he got away with a little more action on Clark's body than usual.

"I didn't think it would take that long, it is going to help you as much as me." Clark whined over the phone and then coughed.

"Clark" Lex voice turned worried in an instant, Clark had been feeling off since their visit outside and Lex was beginning to think it was a bad idea.

"I'm fine Lex, I was just coughing due to some of the cookies mom made going down the wrong pipe. Fine for sure….just come back soon the bed is cold without you in it." Clark said and Lex knew that he was beet red and ducking his head.

"I will just as soon as I collect the book; I will be on my way." Lex said trying and failing to keep the smile off his face.

"Okay…and Lex" Clark mumbled over the phone.

"Yes?" Lex asked trying to figure out what Clark would say that had him acting like this.

"I…I….I love and miss you, bye" Clark rushed out before hanging up the phone before Lex could get a chance to respond. He was stunned that Clark had spoke those words and to him no less. 'Clark loves me' he thought while holding onto the phone a moment longer.

"Lex!" Lana screeched into his ear, startling Lex.

"Miss Lang was that necessary, I was on the phone." Lex said before turning on his heel and making his way toward the exit. He didn't have time to play games with these two women; he had the love of his life sitting in bed waiting for him. If only Clark was waiting naked and willing, but Lex would wait for that.

"Lex" both Lana and Desiree said while following Lex toward the exit.

"I don't have time" Lex said before exiting and making his way toward the bookstore that Clark said had the book on beginning Serbian, Clark's native language. Once Lex was safely ensconced in the store he let himself revel in the feeling that Clark's words did to him. In a few short minutes Lex was exiting the bookstore and making his way back to his car when he saw both Lana and Desiree standing by the door.

"Ladies" Lex said while pulling out his keys and unlocking the doors to the SUV.

"A normal car?" Desiree asked while looking at the SUV.

"Is there a problem with that?" Lex stated while getting into said SUV and starting it up, he had made sure to only unlock the driver's side door so there could be no chance of them trying to get in.

"No, no….I just didn't figure you for this type of car." Desiree said eyeing the car with a hint of hate.

"Well if that is all, I must be on my way" Lex said getting ready to back out, but before he could there was one last plea from one of the women.

"Could you give me a ride home, since I know you are going to Kent's I could really use it." Lana said batting her eye lashes.

"Sorry I can't, on a tight schedule." Lex said rolling the window up and backing out of the parking spot not even worried whether they got out of the way or not. Lex sped toward the Kents for all of five minutes before the "death march" as Lex called it sounded out. His father was calling, already.

"Dad" Lex said driving and holding the phone. Clark would have his head if he knew that he was driving while talking but he wanted to get back to Clark and get the conversation over with as soon as possible.

"Alexander, I am disappointed in you. Not going to a business dinner is bad form."

"I had a prior invitation as I stated to Miss Lang, since I am certain she was the one that told you that I wasn't at the dinner. Or better yet maybe it was Desiree Atkins in a desperate act to try and get me in her claws. Not working dad." Lex said while watching his speed and the road.

"Alexander" Lionel Luthor said in a voice that meant all business, Lex knew then that he had to end this quick to even think coming out ahead on this.

"Look dad, I made my decision. I am adult and I will live up to any mistakes that I make, but I must make them first. You exiled me to Smallville for a reason and I am still learning here, and further more I will not be dictated to and you will not tell me whom I am to involve myself with." Lex said hoping against hope he could end this soon.

"Alexander" Lionel said in a voice that Lex had never heard before. He wasn't sure if he should be scared out of his wits or happy that he evoked some sort of emotion out of his father.

"Dad, just. Give. It. Up." Lex said before hanging up the phone right before parking the SUV in the driveway of the Kent's farm. Clark lopped out of the house with full winter gear to greet Lex.

"Come on!" Clark said pulling on Lex's hand.

"Clark" Lex said in a warning tone.

"Mom and dad said I could have some time outside if you were to come. We don't have to stay out for long, but come on!" Clark said while tugging again at Lex's jacket.

"Fine" Lex said before being dragged away from the house by Clark. Once Clark had assessed that they were far enough for the house he intertwined his fingers with Lex's gloved one. The silence was comfortable as they stood out in one the fields looking over the splendor that was winter.

"Clark" Lex said after he had gathered enough resolve to talk to Clark about what he said on the phone. He saw Clark tense.

"It's nothing bad….I just wanted to say that….well that…that I love you too." Lex said with pink on his cheeks that he knew was not due to the cold.

"Really" Clark said in awe.

"Really" Lex said nodding his head. The two of them basked in the love and winter scene, before a cough from Clark had Lex dragging the younger man back toward the house.

"Clark you are getting sick" Lex said as he pushed Clark through the front door.

"I am not, it was cold out there" Clark said with a whine in his voice.

"Humor me" Lex said as he took Clark's coat and winter items. Clark could only nod his head while watching Lex in yet another round of 'mother hen' mode that he had yet to fessing up to. After both Lex and Clark were disrobed of their winter items, Lex marched Clark up the stairs and into the bed that had dryer warm sheets up on them. Clark moaned at the feeling of warm sheets on his skin, due to the cold weather and Clark inability to keep warm. Lex was startled out of his watching of Clark by this cell phone going off yet again in the 'death march.'

"Dad" Lex said while watching Clark snuggle down into the sheets and then beckon Lex to get in.

"Alexander it would be wise to remember that I am your father, before hanging up on me." Lionel Luthor's voice said ringing in Lex's ears.

"Dad" Lex said trying to end his father's words.

"I want you back in Metropolis tomorrow" Lionel said before hanging up the phone.

"Crap" Lex said under his breath, he had wanted to be the one to take Clark back to the hospital two days from now but it didn't seem that was going to happen.

"Lex, who was that?" Clark asked perched against the headboard of the bed.

"My father" Lex said slumping onto the bed.

"Oh Lex" Clark said wrapping his arms tight around the other man.

"I have to go back to Metropolis tomorrow." Lex said closing his eyes at the thought of what his father had beckoned him back for.

"That's okay" Clark said pulling Lex onto the bed fully.

"But now I won't be able to take you back the day after tomorrow."

"I know, but….well….maybe I could go back early." Clark offered in a hesitant tone.

"Clark" Lex said with his voice screaming 'warning, warning.'

"Come on Lex, it's either that or I stay here for the extra day and have mom take me back."

"It might be best for you to stay the extra day, my father is up to something and with you in town I will not be at my best when dealing with him." Lex said smirking at Clark while he blushed.

"If you think its best" Clark mumbled before grabbing Lex again and dragging him to lie down.

"Take a nap with me" Clark said not waiting for a response before he put his head on Lex's chest. Lex could only smile at the level of comfort that Clark was showing with him, and he hoped that it would only get better. The rest of the day was spent with Clark in bed due to Lex's worry that Clark was getting sick because of him not getting enough rest. The next day dawned bright and early and Lex was sad to be leaving the Kent house. He had never felt the way that he felt now and he was reluctant to leave the house and the atmosphere.

"Clark" Lex said standing next to the bed that Clark had not yet gotten out of.

"Hmmm" Clark said looking at Lex with what Lex thought were tears in his eyes. Lex kneeled on the bed and cupped Clark's cheek as the first tear rolled down Clark's face.

"I'll see you in a couple of days" Lex said trying and failing to reassure Clark.

"I….I…." Clark sobbed out as he grabbed hold of Lex's waist. Clark had grown to count on waking up with Lex every day and now that it wasn't going to happen, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Shhh" Lex said running his hands on Clark's upper back.

"Lex" Clark said before putting his face in Lex's covered stomach.

"You'll see me tomorrow, first thing. Do you want to fly back early tomorrow morning? Tell me what you want Clark" Lex said trying to comfort Clark again.

"I wanna come with you, but I know I should stay here for the day."

"Clark, listen to me." Lex said bringing Clark's head up so that he could see into the blue-green eyes that he had grown to depend on waking up to.

"Stay here with your parents for the day; I will see you tomorrow morning because I am going to have you flown to Metropolis." Clark nodded his head and then hugged Lex one more time before releasing the kneeling man.

"My duša" Clark said to Lex putting one of Lex's hand over his heart.

"What does duša mean?" Lex asked hoping that it had a special meaning.

"It means heart in Serbian….you are my duša, Lex" Clark said with love shining out of his eyes.

"And you are my love" Lex said hoping that Clark understood how special he felt for having a name that had such meaning.

"Go before I change my mind and don't let you go at all, your father is such a meanie." Clark said his face taking on a hard edge, due to his anger.

"Okay, okay…I'm leaving" Lex said while backing away from the bed and toward the door. He really wanted just want one kiss from Clark but he wouldn't push on that. As Lex turned to look back at Clark one last time he was met with Clark's upper body in his personal space.

"Clark" Lex said with a hint of surprise in his voice, he had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Clark leave the bed.

"Love you" Clark said before bending down slightly and placing his lips on Lex's. As soon as Lex felt the lips on his he reveled in it, opening his mouth slightly to run his tongue over Clark's bottom lip. Clark moaned before opening his mouth to let Lex's tongue have free reign of his mouth. Soon the need for air became apparent and they both broke the kiss with great reluctance.

"Amazing" Clark said looking into Lex's eyes.

"I….I…." Lex said before placing a light kiss on Clark's lips again.

"My love" Lex said putting their foreheads together; he was speechless on the kiss. Now that he had kissed Clark, he really didn't want to go back to Metropolis.

"My duša, go" Clark said, pushing Lex out the now open bedroom door.

"I'll call you the moment I get to the penthouse" Lex said, before coming back and kissing Clark one last time. Clark nodded his head before backing up to sit on the bed. He couldn't see Lex off, due to the fact that if he did he would have run to the car and make Lex take him and he didn't want to do that to either his parents or Lex. Lex left after a short goodbye with the Kents and a small word of caution that he thought Clark was getting sick, so he needed plenty of rest. Both Kents had been worried at Lex's words, but with a promise that as soon as Clark arrived back to Metropolis he was going to have a full check up by Dr. Rowley, they calmed slightly. For the rest of the day Clark spent with his mother hovering over him in bed and his father telling him storied about the town's people since Clark had left for the hospital. Clark was happy to listen to the gossip of Smallville, but every moment he had to himself he thought about Lex and their kiss. It had made him truly believe that he and Lex were destined to be together.


	11. Chapter 11:Galas, Christmas and Sickness

_**Chapter 11: Galas, Christmas and Sickness, oh my...**_

The next morning the Kent family was met by Enrique knocking at the front door at 7 AM. All three Kents had to laugh at this, because when Lex said first thing in the morning they in no way thought he meant 7 AM, just some time in the morning hours. Martha ushered the man into the house while Clark finished gathering some things to take back to the hospital, he was now semi-happy to be returning to Metropolis due to the fact that Lex was probably waiting for him on the landing pad at LuthorCorp. After Clark had collected the few items that he wanted, he thumped down the stairs with his belongings in hand.

"I'm ready" Clark said looking at the three adults that seemed to be in some sort of conversation.

"Dear why don't you go to the kitchen and get the bag sitting on the table? I made you something for the ride to Metropolis." Martha said watching Clark with worry in her eyes. She had heard Clark coughing on more than one occasion and he always just pushed it off as no real concern. She was beginning to wonder if maybe Lex was right to get Clark a full check up when he got back. Clark arrived back with bag in hand and a sad smile on his face.

"Ready" Martha said looking at Jonathan and Enrique.

"Let's go" Jonathan said before making his way to the door to hold it open for everyone. Once the house was locked and they were in the car, Martha and Jonathan began to tell Clark about how they would try to get him home for Christmas if possible. Clark brightened at the idea of spending Christmas at home rather than at the hospital, but he would wait until the next month to even ask about going home with Dr. Julie Rowley. They arrived to Luthor Castle where a helicopter was waiting for Clark.

"Now be safe" Martha said while fussing with Clark's jacket and scarf that she had knitted to go with the hat he always wore.

"Mooooom" Clark whined as it seemed as if Martha wasn't going to let him go.

"Clark, just promise me you will be careful on the trip" Martha stated in her no nonsense voice.

"Okay mom, I promise I will be careful. It won't be that long of a flight anyway, I am only going to Metropolis and Lex will be on the other end waiting for me." Clark said while trying to get his mother to calm down, so that she would let him leave.

"Okay, okay now go before you get sick."

"Bye" Clark said hugging his mom and dad before making his way over to the running helicopter.

"Love you" Martha said before the doors closed and Clark couldn't hear anything that they were saying. As Martha and Jonathan watched the helicopter take flight, Clark sat on the inside thinking already about what he would get the loved ones in his life for Christmas, especially Lex. This would be their first Christmas as a couple and he wanted to get something that was meaningful to both of them. The flight to Metropolis was quick and Clark wasn't able to think up anything to get for either his parents or Lex. As the helicopter pilot shut down the craft, the door was thrown open by Lex.

"Clark" Lex yelled as the propellers slowed down. Clark beamed at the man standing in front of him.

"Hi" Clark said and then waved. Once the craft was safe for Clark to leave, Lex grabbed his hand and dragged Clark away.

"My stuff" Clark protested before Lex cut him off.

"Some one will get it and put it in the car" Lex said still pulling Clark inside the building like a little kid in a toy store. Clark just had to laugh at the way that Lex was acting. Once they arrived to Lex's office, Clark was pushed on the couch and stared down by Lex.

"Lex" Clark said trying to figure out what he had done to get the look that he was getting from Lex now.

"Clark" Lex threw back at Clark.

"Lex what is going on?" Clark said concerned for the way that Lex was acting.

"I spoke with your mother before you got here, and she said that you are getting sick" Lex said kissing Clark briefly before standing a good distance away.

"Why" Clark asked his face showing the hurt that he felt at Lex going behind his back about something.

"I was worried about you"

"Why" Clark asked again before coughing a bit.

"Because of that" Lex said holding on to Clark. He didn't want to think what would happen if he lost Clark now that they had started something as amazing as this.

"It's nothing" Clark said waving off the concern he heard in Lex's voice.

"It is not "nothing" and you know it Clark, just humor me and have Dr. Rowley check you out." Lex said running a hand over Clark's cheek.

"Leeeex" Clark whined, but he knew that Lex was right. His cough hadn't gotten better and he was beginning to feel as if he was hit by a train with his chest as the focal point.

"Clark, please" Lex said and knew the minute that Clark caved under his plea.

"Alright" Clark said and then made to get up.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To go and get checked out, the sooner we do so that sooner we will know if I am sick or not." Clark making his way toward a large set of double doors, as he opened the doors Lex was one step behind him.

"Let's go" Lex said striding out into the lobby area where an admin was sitting.

"Mr. Luthor" the woman with brown hair with strategically placed blonde highlights called out to Lex.

"Yes, Samantha" Lex said not really paying attention to the woman sitting the reception area.

"Your father was looking for you earlier" she said eyeing Clark as if he was some sort of parasite. Clark curled into his self as best he could due to the woman's look.

"I'll speak with him later, thank you" Lex said watching as Clark became more and more nervous around the Admin that was manning the desk.

"Clark let's get you to the hospital" Lex said grabbing Clark's hand and pulling him along the corridors. Once they arrived to Lex's private elevator that would take him to the garage he questioned Clark about the way he acted.

"Are you okay"

"She was looking at me funny" Clark said still trying to curl in a ball while standing up.

"She gives everyone who isn't a Luthor "funny looks"." Lex said using air quotes around the words funny looks. Clark had to laugh at the way that Lex sounded.

"Sure" Clark said as they rode the elevator down to the garage. Once there Lex walked over toward the SUV that he had driven back in.

"Like it that much" Clark said laughing as Lex got into the SUV.

"It is a surprise to actually drive something like this" Lex said trying and failing to sound prim and proper for Clark. He was glad that Clark could still be the same person even after all that he had gone through in such a short period of time, he could only hope that he would be there for Clark for the rest of his life. The ride back to the hospital was filled with Clark talking.

Clark and Lex arrived to the hospital laughing and joking about the people of Smallville.

"Ready" Lex questioned Clark as they made their way into the hospital together.

"As I'll ever be" Clark said trudging along next to Lex.

"It won't be bad" Lex said smiling at the puppy dog eyes that Clark gave him.

"I don't wanna go back" Clark whined.

"Well" Lex said not knowing what to say to Clark about that, both were silent on the way back to Clark's room. Once there Clark changed out of his clothes into his "hospital wear" and began to wait for Dr. Rowley for his check up.

"Clark, Lex" Dr. Rowley said a few minutes later as she entered the room.

"Hi" Clark whispered, not wanting to find out that he was sick.

"So how is it going" Dr. Rowley said well checking Clark out physically.

"Fin.." Clark started before he began to cough.

"That doesn't sound too good" Dr. Rowley said while listening to Clark's lungs.

"I'm okay" Clark said trying to reassure both present that he was fine.

"I don't think so" Lex said to Clark before moving over toward the bed and holding Clark's hand.

"I must agree with Lex, here" Dr. Rowley said before moving around the room to gather supplies.

"I am going to have Mary draw some blood and we are going to check your white and red blood cell counts. I have a feeling young man that you have a cold, which could become very serious." Dr. Rowley said before moving out into the hallway to get Mary. A moment later Mary and Dr. Rowley appeared, ready to draw blood.

"Clark you're back"

"Just got back" Clark said with a smile on his face. Mary was his favorite nurse due to the fact that she always told him the latest gossip on the floor.

"Good, good. So I heard that you are sick, what did Dr. Julie tell you before you left?" Mary said her tone hinting at the disappointment she felt.

"I wasn't outside that long"

"It must have been long enough"

"I'm sorry" Clark said with tears in his eyes, he had really enjoyed his time away from the hospital and now they were making him feel like the worse kind of person for wanting to go outside.

"Clark, it's okay" Lex said glaring at Mary. Mary regretted what she said and continued to collect Clark's blood in silence.

"The result should be back in about three hours" Dr. Rowley said before leaving behind Mary. She saw how sad Clark had gotten due to Mary's disapproval of Clark going outside, she knew that both Clark and Lex knew the risks and that they took every precaution before going but that still did not help in the long run. Once the door was closed and Clark and Lex were alone, Lex began to speak.

"Don't listen to her" Lex said sitting on the bed where Clark had taken up residence again.

"But"

"No buts Clark, we made sure that you wouldn't get sick. We have no idea on whether you were sick before you left or after." Lex said running his hand down Clark's arm.

"Lex" Clark whispered before tears started to run down his face.

"Oh Clark" Lex said lying on the bed fully and pulling Clark to him. It was some time later that Clark fell asleep in Lex's arm and Lex watching Clark, when Dr. Rowley came in with the lab results.

"Lex" Dr. Rowley whispered.

"Yes"

"I have the lab results"

"And"

"It seems that Clark's red blood cell count is lower than usual"

"And what does that mean"

"Well it could mean many things but since Clark is showing all the signs of a cold, I would say that is what he has"

"Is there anything you can give him?"

"Well we will pump up his immune system by giving him some steroids and antibiotics."

"Okay" Lex said before looking down at the peacefully sleeping Clark.

"Clark" Lex called out, while Dr. Rowley was still in the room.

"Hmmm" Clark said before snuggling into Lex's side again.

"Clark it's time to get up" Lex said shaking Clark awake.

"Lex" Clark said groggily.

"Dr. Rowley needs to start your treatment for your cold"

"'K" Clark said before sitting up a bit and looking around the room for the doctor.

"Welcome back Clark, if I didn't say it before" Dr. Rowley said with a happy smile on her face. Clark had taken her heart with his nice manners and quiet demeanor.

"Hey Dr. J" Clark said waving to the woman in question. Lex watched the pair and had to wonder if maybe Dr. Julie Rowley cared for Clark like a brother she never had.

It was a few days later when Lex walked into Clark's room with the idea for the gala that was to take place in two weeks time.

"Clark" Lex called out, waiting for his usual response of his name, but this time there was just silence.

"Clark" Lex called out again and then made his way fully in the door and what he saw made his heart drop into his stomach, for there Clark was laying in the bed looking like death warmed over.

"Clark are you okay?" Lex said running up besides Clark's bed to see Clark up close.

"No" Clark said before looking Lex in the eyes, to show how unwell he felt.

"Let me get Dr. Rowley" Lex said before running out of the room and to the nurses' station.

"Can someone page Dr. Rowley?" Lex said panic in his voice.

"Calm down, deep breath" Mary the nurse that Clark had taken a shine to said.

"So what is the problem" Mary asked Lex, wondering if Clark had gotten worse in the short time that she had gone in there to check on him.

"Clark" was all Lex had to say before Mary was off toward Clark's room. Once they arrived Mary saw the problem immediately and dialed Dr. Rowley's pager number from the phone in the room.

"Lex" Clark said weakly holding out his hand for Lex to take. Lex took the hand and rubbed the back on the hand with his thumb, worried that he wouldn't be able to express to Clark how much he meant to the older man.

"Ssssh, rest; Mary is going to get Dr. Rowley over here to take care of things" Lex whispered to Clark while protecting Clark's huddled form.

"Dr. Rowley, its Mary I'm in Clark Kent's room and I think you should come and check him out. Things aren't looking good...okay thanks" Mary said before hanging up the phone and watching as Lex comforted Clark. She had to smile at the way that Lex was acting, ever since they had become friends again the older man was here until they kicked him out or on the phone with Clark until he fell asleep. She was glad that both were equally affected by the other, because she shuttered to think what Lex would be like without Clark in his life. A few minutes that Lex whispered to Clark shaking form, Dr. Julie Rowley walked in with concern etched on her face.

"Mary" Dr. Rowley said pulling the nurse aside while watching as Lex calmed Clark as best he could.

"He seems to be getting worse on the IV drip of antibiotics" Mary said concerned over whether or not Clark would make a full recovery, with this set back.

"Let me order something else, he must be allergic to it" Dr. Rowley said before stepping up the bed and looking over the type of antibiotics that she had written out for Clark. Lex noticed immediately that Dr. Rowley was in the room.

"What is wrong with him" Lex said panic and anger in his voice, over what was going on with Clark.

"I am pretty sure that Clark is having an allergic reaction to the antibiotics that I gave him for his cold; I am going to order something different to see if that helps." Dr. Rowley explained to Lex and Clark both.

"Hurry" was whispered by Clark before he started shaking away.

"Mary, remove the IV drip for the time being and get me 40 mg of prednisone" Dr. Rowley said noticing that Clark was quickly going downhill with the antibiotics in his system. Mary moved quickly around the room to remove the IV and then ran out of the room to get the doctor the prescribe medicine. Lex on the other hand was about to yell at someone when Clark's voice stopped him.

"Lex" Clark asked faintly, like he didn't know what was going on around him.

"I'm here Clark" Lex said running his hand over Clark's.

"Good" Clark said while shivering due to the cold that he was experiencing.

"Why is it so cold?" Clark asked after a short pause.

"Clark, it will get better" Lex said his voice cracking due to the tears that were making their way down his face. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Clark, and he was just realizing how much Clark really meant to him.

"'K" Clark said rolling over and putting his face in the crook of Lex's shoulder and neck. Lex continued to rub Clark's back until Dr. Rowley and Mary came back in with a syringe filled with fluid.

"Clark" Mary said drawing Clark's attention to the nurse.

"Yeah" Clark said making to sit up a bit, but failing due to his weakened state.

"Don't worry about that" Mary said before moving to the side of the bed and getting ready to give him the shot.

"Clark, you are having a really, really bad reaction to the antibiotics that I prescribed for you. So until they get out of your system I am going to give you a higher dose of prednisone" Dr. Rowley explained to Clark. Clark just nodded his head and then stuck his arm out for them to put the drug in his veins via the IV that was still in his arm. After Mary had administered it, the two made their way out of the room.

"He should be feeling the effects of the prednisone soon" Dr. Rowley warned Lex. Clark on prednisone was like someone on speed. Lex nodded his head in understanding and waiting for Clark to wake again from sleep. Two hours later, Clark woke feeling like he had been hit by a train.

"Uuuh" Clark said looking around his room and saw that Lex was asleep next to him. A small smile lit up Clark's face, due to the beauty that was Lex in sleep. Stunned, Clark was pulled by Lex down to lay on top of the other man. Lex kissed Clark as if his life depended on it, after they broke for air Clark spoke.

"Lex are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Lex said his voice tight due to the emotions he was trying to hide from Clark.

"Don't lie to me, don't you trust me?" Clark said suddenly angry at Lex for hiding his feelings from him.

"Clark, it's not that I don't trust you….it's that I don't trust my self to rein it in" Lex said trying to make Clark understand that it had nothing to do with him.

"Lex" Clark said now understanding Lex's concern, so instead of wanting to know what was going on in Lex's head he hugged him.

"It's okay Lex, I'm still here"

"Good" Lex said before a few tears escaped his closed eyes.

"Lex" Clark said pulling back and seeing the tears on Lex's face.

"It's okay, they are going to have to drag me out of here" Clark said wiping away the tears off Lex's face. Lex nodded twice before getting himself under control. Clark noticed right away that Lex had gotten himself back under control and he was ready to change the subject.

"So how was your day?" Clark asked changing the subjects to something he knew Lex would be able to tell him about.

"Well it seems my father is insisting that I take a date to the gala" Lex said making him self comfortable on the bed with Clark at his side.

"So what are you going to do?" Clark asked truly curious as to what Lex would do about the date issue.

"Why bring you of course" Lex stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think that Dr. Julie will let me out Lex" Clark stated sad that he wouldn't be able to go with Lex to the gala. He had been secretly hoping that Lex would let him come, but now with this cold kicking his butt, he didn't think he was going to go anywhere any time soon.

"You leave that to me" Lex said smirking at Clark. Clark could only laugh, because if there was one thing to say about Dr. Julie Rowley was that she would stand up to any Luthor at any point in time if she thought that it would harm her patients.

"Okay Lex" Clark said become snuggling down for Lex's visit. Mary was in the process of kicking Lex out, once again when Dr. Rowley walked by. Lex kissed Clark on the lips and jogged to catch up with her as she made her way to the elevators.

"Dr. Rowley" Lex called out to get the woman's attention. Dr. Rowley spun around and came face to face with Lex.

"What can do for you Lex" she asked politely.

"I was wondering would it be possible for Clark to go to the gala with me." Lex said while his eyes got a glint in them that people described at the Luthor glint.

"I don't think that is possible right now, with Clark having a cold and the allergic reaction to the antibiotics, his immune system won't need any extra stress and if I know one thing that gala is going to be stressful upon Clark." Dr. Rowley said before turning ending what she thought was the conversation.

"No, Dr. Rowley I don't think you understand me. I am not asking you if Clark can go, I am telling you Clark is going" Lex said his voice angry at the woman in front of him.

"Then you are sending Clark to his death, there will be tons of people there all with perfectly functioning or close to perfectly functioning immune systems. So even though they show no signs of sickness they could be carrying it, and Clark would be a magnet for that type of thing. You need to keep in mind that Clark isn't at 100% and he might not be for a long, long time. Don't push this Mr. Luthor." Dr. Rowley said trying to make Lex understand that although Clark acted like he was fine, he was in fact not okay he was far from okay. Once the words hit Lex, he was amazed at the danger that he was going to put Clark in just to piss off his father.

"I understand" Lex said looking very contrite about his words to the woman.

"Its okay; we all have our moments, and I know you want Clark to be at your side for the gala, but it isn't the best idea." Dr. Rowley said sad that Lex wouldn't be able to show off Clark and how happy he was with the younger man.

"Is it possible for me to come up when the gala is in session?" Lex asked hopeful that he would be able to sneak away after the speech he was required to give.

"I don't see a problem with it, just as long as the nurse on duty doesn't catch you. I am more than fine with it." Dr. Rowley said with a smile on her face, due to the fact that Mary would be the on duty nurse that night.

"So do you know who the nurse is?" Lex asked, due to Dr. Rowley's smile.

"Oh I don't know if I should tell you that Mary…..oh the name of the nurse on duty." Dr. Rowley said with a wink before making her way over to the elevators.

"Dr. Rowley" Lex said before making his way to Clark's room to say good bye one more time. Clark was sitting in the bed reading a book that looked to be in some Asian language.

"Any luck" Clark asked Lex.

"Dr. Rowley said that I shouldn't take you to the gala, due to the fact that you could get sicker and I don't want that; but I plan to sneak on up and spend my night with you." Lex said kissing Clark lightly on the lips.

"How" Clark asked once they broke for air.

"Well; Dr. Rowley said that she didn't have a problem with me coming up and visiting, but I had to make it past the nurse on duty." Lex said mischief in his eyes.

"And who is the nurse on duty, because if it is Phoebe you are screwed" Clark said shivering with the thoughts of Phoebe. Phoebe was a night nurse that was always trying to fix Clark up with her youngest daughter.

"No, it's Mary" Lex said proud of that piece of knowledge.

"Well then, you should have no problems" Clark said before leaning just a bit on Lex, due to the tiredness that overwhelmed him. Lex kissed Clark cheek and then made his way over to the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Clark said sleepily.

"I have a nurse to speak with, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night my love." Lex said standing in the door waiting for Clark's response.

"Night my duša" Clark said before closing his eyes and falling right to sleep. Lex waited a few moments just to make sure that Clark was really asleep before going off and finding Mary. He had plans to make and Mary would be the one to help him on the hospital end. Lex found Mary at the nurses' station writing in a patient's chart.

"Mary" Lex said attracting the woman's attention.

"Mr. Luthor" Mary said formally.

"Call me Lex" Lex smiled a bit at the woman in front of him, she had save Clark's life only just a few hours ago.

"Alright Lex, what can I help you with"

"I want to have a small "date" with Clark, during the night of the gala" Lex said a bit self conscious of what he was about to propose.

"Oh my, such the romantic" Mary said before giggling like a school girl. Lex's cheeks pinked at the words.

"Yes well, any way…." Lex started out, before getting interrupted by a beeping sound at the station.

"Just a moment Lex" Mary said before going over to the call button area and finding out what one of the patients needed.

"I'll be right back, have a seat" Mary said pulling out a desk wheely chair. Lex took a seat and thought on how best to explain his plan to Mary. A few minutes later Mary came back and smiled at Lex.

"Okay, now what were you saying before?"

"I want to have a date with Clark during the gala, and that is where you come in?"

"What do you mean?" Mary asked confused on why she would even have to help. She of course would love to help, but Lex was a Luthor he didn't ask help from middle-aged women who were nurses.

"Well Clark can't go to the gala, so I am bringing the gala to him; except without all the people. I would like to maybe use his or some room to have it decorated for a party." Lex said explaining the idea to Mary.

"Oh that would be wonderful. I think I can swing some things for a room. Would you prefer to have it in Clark's room?" Mary said turning pink at the idea of Clark and Lex together in bed. She had been _very, very_ hot when Lex had hopped into bed with Clark to calm him down earlier that day.

"If you could, but I didn't think we would be able to keep him away from his room all day" Lex said trying to think up ways to keep Clark out of his room.

"You leave that to us" Mary said already figuring out who was working then, and what they could do to keep Clark out of his room.

"Alright" Lex said giving in because Mary had a handle on the situation.

"What else can I do for you?" Mary said getting excited about the planning of this mini-gala that Lex and Clark were going to have.

"Nothing that I can think of right now" Lex said before standing up and making his way toward the elevators.

"If you think of anything, just give me or one of the nurses a buzz" Mary said before watching Lex nod his head and then entering the elevator.

In the following weeks Lex spent as much time as he could with Clark, and also getting Mary and the rest of the night nurses, that were to be on duty that day, to help put the finishing touches on the plan for the mini-gala as they had dubbed it.

"Clark" Lex said striding into the room, only to see Clark was not in the room. He then heard a squeal from the down the hall, where the "play room" was that the children on the floor went to during the day. There sitting in a chair, next to a boy and girl about 14, was Clark.

"Clark" Lex said over the children that were yelling due to the game that they were playing. Clark looked up at the call of his name. The other two that were with him, stared in awe that Lex Luthor was in the "play room."

"Lex" Clark said before standing up to get a hug from Lex. Clark knew better than to kiss Lex in front of the kids in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Lex said while running a hand down Clark's back.

"Fine" Clark said relaxing under the heat from Lex's hand on his back.

"Good, so what were you all talking about intensely" Lex said making his way over to a chair next to Clark.

"Harry Potter" the girl said while the boy next to her just stared.

"Harry Potter" Lex asked before turning to look at Clark with mirth in his eyes.

"Lex just don't" Clark said before facing the two younger teens in the room.

"I'm Elise and that there is Gavin" The girl said while nudging the boy to get him to pay attention.

"Elise, Gavin; nice to meet you" Lex said properly before turning once again toward Clark.

"Clark" Lex said wanting to get Clark away for the kids and to his room so that he could greet Clark properly.

"Wait Lex" Clark said while smiling the 'you shall be rewarded' smile.

"Okay, okay" Lex said giving into Clark, it wasn't like he wait but he could make a show of it anyway couldn't he?

"I still say that Snape isn't as evil and mean as most people think he is, I mean I will give you dark but not evil." Gavin said finally getting over the fact that Lex Luthor was in the room and now talking to them.

"Gavin you only say that, because you have the hots for Alan Rickman. We aren't talking about the movies we are talking about the books." Elise said huffing at Gavin and his never ending thoughts that of all the people that were evil it was the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore.

"I must agree with Gavin" Lex said startling the other two people.

"You read Harry Potter" Elise said amazed that Lex Luthor would read something like Harry Potter.

"Oh course, who doesn't read Harry Potter?" Lex said joking with the kids in front of him.

"Lex, play nice" Clark said before they got back into their conversation over Harry Potter. Twenty minutes later, Clark and Lex were saying their goodbyes to Elise and Gavin, before returning to Clark's room. As soon as the door closed Lex made Clark sit on the bed, and then went into 'mother hen' mode for the next few minutes. Once Lex was happy with his assessment of Clark, he got on the bed and laid next to his love.

"Hi" Clark said kissing Lex lightly on his lips.

"Hello to you as well" Lex said looking into Clark's eyes. That statement got a chuckle from Clark.

"Always so proper"

"That I am" Lex said before a comfortable silence blanketed the room. Lex lay there thinking about the upcoming gala and how he was going to disappear with out his father knowing. Clark on the other hand was thinking about Christmas and the fact that he hadn't gotten anything for any one. Clark broke the silence with a question about the holidays.

"Lex, what do you think I should get mom and dad for Christmas?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you" Lex said a bit perplexed as to why Clark was asking that question.

"Lex you do know that Christmas is like a week and a half away" Clark said knowing now that Lex had no idea what month it was.

"It must have slipped my mind, with the gala planning that I have been doing" Lex said trying to talk his way out of totally forgetting about Christmas.

"Lex you aren't fooling me, you forgot plain and simple" Clark said laughing at Lex's face, Clark would only describe it as embarrassment and humor.

"Okay so I forgot, it not a crime"

"I know, but you didn't even get the hint by the snow and wreaths around the floor and outside."

"Fine why don't you rub it in some more"

"Nah, I think I'll pass on that today. Maybe tomorrow though"

"Clark, don't you dare"

"Fine, fine I won't but you gotta help me find some presents for mom and dad"

"Clark"

"No Lex, you gotta help me. I can't leave the hospital so I need someone to go and gift their gifts."

"Fine" Lex said before sighing, he really didn't want to go out in the 'Christmas Shopping Fever' that occurred at about this time of the month. Clark smiled a smile that made Lex understand just why he would do anything for the younger man that he was in bed with.

"Mom has been eyeing the IKEA catalogue and she wants one of the duvet cover sets, for their room." Clark said thinking hard on the name of the set, but coming up blank.

"IKEA, I have to go to IKEA?" Lex said with horror clear in his voice, since the store had opened a little over five months, people had flocked to the store as far away as South Dakota.

"Please" Clark said giving Lex his best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine, but you owe me" Lex said trying to stay mad at Clark but failing.

"So what do I need to get your father?" Lex asked hopping it wasn't anything as bad as having to brave the IKEA crowd.

"Oh well he just really wanted this cool John Deere shirt that we saw at the feed store, but he said he wouldn't get it. So I was thinking that and maybe something from IKEA since you will already be there.

"Clark" Lex said in a warning tone, he really didn't want to do this wrong and Clark was making it hard for him to do this right.

"Lex don't worry about it, just get something nice and I will pay you back when I get out" Clark said worried that Lex wouldn't do it.

"Alright, but as I said before you owe me"

"Alright" Clark said pulling Lex close and kissing him.

"And what will you be getting your duša?" Lex asked curious to know what Clark had in mind for him.

"I'm not telling; mom is going to help me on that" Clark said making Lex want to know even more. The rest of the visit and the following days occurred like that; Lex asking what Clark was getting him and Clark responding that he wasn't telling Lex.

The day of the gala found Clark sitting in bed with a frown on his face. He had just gotten a call from Lex that sounded as if his visit would be later than usual; Clark was a bit disappointed at the change in schedule but hopeful that the reason why Lex would be late was because he was getting Clark those presents for his family.

"Good morning!" Mary said in a sing-songy voice.

"Mary" Clark said with a smile on his face, he loved this nurse. She seemed to always know how to brighten Clark's attitude.

"So where is that love of yours?" Mary asked while taking Clark's vitals.

"Dunno, he just called and said he would a bit late today, I was hoping that he would have already gotten my gifts for my mom and dad." Clark frowning again at Lex not being there with him.

"Well" Mary started out before Clark cut her off.

"I think he waited for the last minute to go to IKEA like I asked him to do."

"That place is a zoo and it doesn't matter which day you go" Mary said stunned that Lex would go to IKEA four days before Christmas.

"Yeah, I told him it would have been easier to buy the stuff online, but he said that I asked him to buy it at IKEA and so I think he is going to the store." Clark said smiling at the idea of Lex in IKEA and being mauled by all the women in the store; because Clark was sure of one thing and that was that Lex was sex personified.

"May god have mercy on him" Mary said before asking Clark the question that had been burning everyone curiosity.

"So what did you get Mr. Luthor" Mary said still not comfortable with calling Lex, Lex.

"Oh" Clark said while a blush stained his cheeks.

"Clark" Mary said wondering what Clark had gotten Lex, that would make him this embarrassed.

"Promise not to laugh" Clark asked hoping that Mary would approve of what Clark and his parents had decided what Clark would get Lex.

"You know I won't" Mary said now even more excited to see what Clark had gotten Lex.

"Here" Clark opening the bedside table drawer and pulling out a small jewelry box, which had yet to be wrapped. Mary took the offered box and opened it, what Mary saw inside about made her want to hug and cry on Clark.

"It's perfect" Mary said eyeing the ring with envy.

"You sure" Clark said still worried that what he had gotten, wasn't the best idea.

"Positive" Mary said nodding her head while never taking her eyes off of the ring that sat on the small velvet pillow.

"What is the writing on the ring" Mary said finally taking the ring out of the box to examine the writing on the ring.

"Oh I had Lex's name that I call him engraved on it" Clark said hoping that Mary wouldn't ask what Clark's pet name was for Lex.

"And that would be?" Mary said holding the black ring with silver writing on it, in her hand.

"Oh well, my duša" Clark said turning bright red again.

"duša?" Mary asked confused as to what Clark was saying.

"It is Serbian for heart, because that is what Lex is; my heart" Clark said smiling a goofy smile that had Mary's heart melting.

"Wow" Mary said putting the ring back in the box and handing it back to Clark.

"So you think he will like it" Clark said waiting for Mary's response, instead of Mary responding a male voice spoke.

"Who will like what?"

"Lex" Clark said happily that had both Mary and Lex laughing at the excitement in Clark's eyes, at seeing Lex.

"Clark, who will like what" Lex said making his way over to the bed to kiss Clark.

"You and your Christmas present" Clark said kissing Lex back after he spoke.

"Well how about you give it to me now and I will tell you on whether or not I will like said gift." Lex said trying to hide his excitement at Clark getting him a gift.

"Nope, you wait until Christmas just like everyone else I got gifts for" Clark said hiding the small box under his pillow. Lex didn't notice the move due to Mary speaking with Lex.

"Mr. Luthor" Mary said before motioning with her hand for Lex to follow her out of the room.

"Be right back" Lex said before kissing Clark again before leaving the room. Once outside and a safe distance away from Clark's door, Mary spoke.

"Everything is set for tonight" Mary said beaming at getting Lex's plans set up without a problem.

"Good" Lex said nodding his head and going over the list of things that needed to be taken care of before the gala was to begin.

"So is there anything else I need to do?" Mary asked eager to help.

"No, at least not right now" Lex said before trying to get information about his gift from Mary.

"So about my gift" Lex said casually as if it was every day that he worked to get gift information out of people.

"I'm not telling" Mary said shaking her finger as Lex and then walked away. She knew better than to stay there with Lex, because he would have had her spilling the beans in no time, and that was something that she really, really, really didn't want to do.

"Come on" Lex said trying not to sound whining.

"Mr. Luthor, you can wait. Christmas isn't that far away" Mary said over her shoulder back to Lex, who still stood in the hallway.

"Fine" Lex mumbled under his breath before making his way back to Clark's room.

"So what did you want to talk to Mary about" Clark asked Lex as soon as he made his way into the room.

"Just wait" Lex said coming over to Clark and then kissing him again. He couldn't seem to get enough of Clark, and that was partly due to the fact that his father had been putting more and more demands on his free time, and that meant not as much time with Clark.

"Okay" Clark said getting comfortable in bed, so Lex could lie down as well. It was a couple hours later, which had Lex leaving Clark to get ready for the gala.

"I'll see you later" Lex said running a hand down Clark's cheek. He really didn't want to go to the gala, but he had to because he was the one that had given the donation for the cancer center.

"Okay, you'll try and come visit during the gala right?" Clark said with a sad look in his eyes, he would like to be at Lex's side tonight, but Dr. Julie had vetoed that idea as soon as Lex put it to her.

"You know I will" Lex said before kissing Clark and then moving toward the room's door.

"Duša, love you" Clark said in a small voice due to the tears that were trying to make their way out.

"Love you too" Lex said before leaving the room so that he could get ready at the penthouse. Lex drove back the penthouse with his mind on the plans for the evening with Clark; once he arrived to the top floor of the "LuthorCorp Living Community" he was shocked to see Desiree Atkins at the penthouse door.

"Lex" Desiree said with a smug smile on his face, Lex could only think of one thing and that would be that his father would pay for allowing her up here.

"Miss. Atkins" Lex said standing near the door but not opening it.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No" Lex said still standing outside the door.

"Well why not, I am to be your date for tonight" Desiree said with a smirk on her face.

"Actually, you are to be my father's date. I already have a prior arrangement" Lex said before smirking at the look on Desiree's face.

"But….but….but" she stuttered out.

"Were you under the impression that you were to be my date, after what you have done" Lex asked her as if she was the stupidest person he had ever met.

"Well" Desiree said now not certain about what was going on.

"I think you may need to call my father and get clarification upon your duties tonight; for he knew that I have already set something up." Lex said before opening the penthouse doors and then closing them in Desiree's face.

"Thanks dad" Lex said the empty penthouse. Lex made his way to his bedroom, to see that a garment bag lay on the bed. When he unzipped it, it was to see a dress that Lex assumed was for Desiree. It seemed as if his father had thought of everything for this night, what he hadn't counted on was that Lex had a plan already in motion and nothing his father could do would stop him from fulfilling this plan. Because if all went well tonight, he would be engaged to Clark, a beautiful smile lit up his face at the thought.

"Soon my love" Lex said before going into his closet and getting one of the suits out to wear for the gala. Lex got ready in silence and when he exited the penthouse with a bag over his shoulder, he was met with Desiree Atkins still standing outside the door.

"Miss. Atkins still here, I see" Lex said with a smirk on his face due to the face that Desiree had a lost look on her face.

"Yeah, uh I spoke with your father and he said that my dress and things were in the penthouse and that you needed to let me in." Desiree said gaining back some of the calm she had before.

"Ah yes, I noticed them. I placed them in the living room" Lex said opening the door for her and motioning toward the pile that sat on the couch.

"Great" Desiree said before bounding over to the pile to see all that Lionel Luthor had gotten for her for this night. She was so into her inspection that she didn't notice that Lex closed and locked the door behind him. Lex made it to the lobby before anyone spoke to him about Desiree.

"Mr. Luthor" an older man about fifty spoke to Lex.

"Mr. Welsh" Lex said with respect in his voice, for the other man.

"Your father let a Miss. Atkins up to the penthouse"

"Yes, I noticed" Lex said sneering at the thought of Desiree.

"Should we get her a car" the man asked Lex.

"No, call my father and let him know that his date is ready for him to pick up." Lex said with glee, oh his father would be livid at Lex for leaving Desiree there but it was his own fault for thinking that Lex would bow to his father's every whim.

"Will do sir" the man said before picking up the phone and calling Lionel Luthor. Lex didn't stick around for when his father would ask for him, because he knew his father would some how get Lex to take the woman upstairs with him and he didn't want to do that. A short drive later, found Lex back at the hospital that he had just left.

"Mr. Luthor" Dr. Rowley said surprised to see Lex dressed and looking the part of Luthor heir.

"Dr. Rowley" Lex said with a nod of his head.

"So do you have some plans" she was smirking at what she had heard from Mary.

"You could say that" Lex said before strolling off and greeting the people that were arriving for the gala. Dr. Rowley laughed as Lex walked away, due to the fact that she knew Lex was a nervous wreck from what he had planned on this night.

"Mr. Luthor" someone said to Lex as he spoke with the Azure family that had just arrived.

"Yes" Lex said turning to face the young man dressed in a serving outfit.

"There is a phone call for you" the young man said pointing out the nearest telephone so that Lex could take the call.

"Luthor" Lex barked into the phone once he had made his way to the phone.

"Alexander" Lionel said his voice hinting at how unhappy he was with Lex at that point in time.

"Dad" Lex said a smug smile on his face.

"Don't you dare Alexander" Lionel stated in calm voice.

"Is there a reason why you called?" Lex said trying to sound innocent on the situation with Desiree.

"Why did you not bring Miss. Atkins with you?" Lionel asked in what Lex was beginning to think was a whine.

"Well she had to get dressed and being that I had to be one of the first to arrive, I did after all give the cancer center the money for the renovations and upgrading that needed to occur to become NCI designated, I thought that it would behoove me to get here early." Lex said making his reasons sound logical.

"Well that is not acceptable" Lionel said into the phone before there was a rustle and then,

"Lex" Desiree said into the phone.

"Miss. Atkins" Lex said trying not to laugh at the image of his father and Desiree fighting over the cell phone, so that they could talk to him.

"Give that here you stupid woman" Lex heard Lionel say to Desiree, by then there was nothing that would cover up that fact that Lex was laughing at his father.

"Alexander, I want you to be outside when I arrive" Lionel said before the phone was jostled between the two and the phone was then disconnected.

"Priceless" Lex said before making his way back over toward the Azures.

"Everything alright?" Michael asked Lex, due to the look on his face.

"Better than alright" Lex said smiling at the thought of what Clark would say and do when he found out what had just happened.

"Care to share" Michael said figuring it had something to do with Lionel Luthor.

"If you insist" Lex said looking at the three Azures in front of him.

"Please" Sasha Azure said with a gleam in her eyes that would make grown men fear for their lives.

"It seems as if my father decided that me coming to the gala solo, was not an option he approved of so he decided to make arrangements with a Miss. Desiree Atkins, who made me lose the best friend that I have ever had" Lex said getting a dreaming look on his face when he thought out Clark. The three in front of him saw it, and were happy that Lex had found happiness.

"From there when I arrived to my penthouse this afternoon, she was waiting outside the door for I assume me. I told her that she would have to speak with my father about the mix up, and proceed to get ready with her out in the hallway. I would have thought that she left, but when I made my way back out she was standing there looking confused. She said that she had spoken to my father and she said that her outfit for the gala was inside. I of course knew this due to the fact that the garment bag sat on my bed. I told her it was and it was sitting on the couch. I let her in and well I locked her in the penthouse and made my way over here. I did let the doorman know that they needed to call my father to let him know that he would have to pick her up." Lex said before grabbing a glass of champagne and taking a sip.

"I assume your father was not happy" Michael said watching Lex's face.

"Oh well that was him on the phone just now. It seemed as if he was whining about me not picking and/or taking the woman here. He was actually fighting with the woman over who would speak to me." Lex said glee shining in his eyes.

"You have to be kidding me" Michael said speaking for both his mother and father, due to their mouths hanging open at the thought of Lionel Luthor fighting over a cell phone with a woman.

"No" Lex said smirking to the Azures, before getting called over to the stage by Dr. Rowley.

"It's time for your speech" Dr. Rowley said watching Lex's face as he took a deep breath. She knew he wasn't nervous over the speech, but over what would happen after he left the gala for the night with one, Clark Kent. Lex was just about to go on stage when the double doors to the ballroom banged open. All those present turned and watched as a ruffled Lionel Luthor stalked into the room followed by a stunningly dressed woman.

"Alexander" Lionel voice boomed throughout the silent room. Lex just watched from his place near the stage as Lionel fought with Desiree.

"Alexander" Lionel said louder than the first time. Lex decided to "save" his father, so he responded.

"Yes father" Lex said making his way slowly through the crowd as they parted when they saw Lex making his way toward his father. Once Lex reached him, he could see his father was just about to explode, and Lex just couldn't wait to see what Lionel would do.

"Here is your date that you oh so conveniently forgot to bring with you" Lionel said with a smug look on his face, what he didn't know was that Lex had the trump card over his father on this.

"I didn't forget, I am certain that I told you that I was going alone" Lex said to his father, seeing that most of the people where listening in.

"You knew" Lionel said getting angry that Lex was making a scene out of this.

"No, you just refused to listen to me." Lex said looking at Desiree as she was looking in the compact mirror making sure that she looked impeccable for Lex.

"Alexander" Lionel said glaring at Lex.

"Father, you knew that I was coming alone and yet you felt the need to make arrangements that need not be arranged and so now you have a date, due to the fact that I came alone and I plan to leave alone" Lex said before making his way toward the stage again.

"Don't you dare turn you back on me, Alexander" Lionel said with his booming voice.

"Father I have a speech to make" Lex said over his shoulder, he wanted to get out of his father radar as quickly as possible.

"Lex" Desiree screeched while trying to make her way toward Lex, but not having any luck. It was almost as if the crowd was working against her and Lionel if the look on his face was any indication.

"Lionel" Desiree whined and Lex could only roll his eyes and smirk at what his father had gotten into with Desiree.

"Shut your mouth" Lionel said sneering at the woman that was not in front of him.

"Excuse me" Lex said into the microphone, getting every ones attention.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming and supporting such an important endeavor." Lex said starting his speech so that he could leave and be with Clark. The audience clapped as Lex paused.

"I would also like to thank Dr. Julie Rowley for all the input that she has shared with me and others about the importance of Metropolis having a world class children cancer center." Lex said pointing out Dr. Rowley in a stunning sea green dress and with a red face. She waved to the crowd while they clapped yet again.

"When I was first approached by Dr. Rowley about a donation for the cancer center that she had hopes of building, I thought that she was out of her mind. When she told me that she worked with children, I was automatically drawn to the idea." Lex said looking out into the audience and seeing that they were actually receptive to what he had to say, so he continued.

"I decided then and there that I would do everything in my power to help her achieve her dream. It was while in the middle of renovations of the cancer ward that I found out that my best friend was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, also commonly known as ALL. Due to my best friend being 17, he was admitted to the hospital here and is still admitted today. It was then that I worked even closer with Dr. Rowley to try and figure out a way to meet the needs of children who may be having a hard time adjusting to their stay." Lex said while noticing that some of the ladies in the audience had begun to tear up.

"It was with help from not only my best friend but also the nurses and doctors that tend to the patients that we brought the ward up to standards that would surpass many cancer centers around the nation." Most the crowd looked impressed.

"And so without further ado, I welcome you all to the Lillian Luthor Children's Comprehensive Cancer Center" Lex said just as the lights dialed down and a screen came down from the ceiling. Soon there was a video playing the before and after shots of the ward and some showing the children while in the "play room". Once the short film finished, the lights were dialed back up and Lex stood at the podium ready to finish his speech so that he could go and be with Clark.

"As you can tell the ward is now state of the art, and I want to keep it that way." Lex said eyeing each person the middle of the crowd. Most the audience had to agree with Lex and seemed to be deciding on how much money they were going to give.

"I know that my best friend can't thank those who helped him out through his treatment enough, but I also know that to be top notch we must continue to donate all we can. I know this wasn't pegged as a fund raiser event, and it isn't, but I and the children in the ward would be grateful for the donation. So eat, drink and be merry" Lex said with a small smile on his face as he finished his speech. Once the audience realized he was finished they began to clap and whistle at Lex's speech.

"Thank you" Lex said into the microphone before stepping down off the podium and then began shaking people's hands who wanted details on how to donate. Lex soon pawned all of the well wishers and donation givers over to Dr. Rowley who knew the specs on how to give to the hospital.

"Lex" Michael said stunned at the speech that Lex had just given. He could see in Lex's eyes that it had hurt to speak about Clark and him having ALL, but Lex had made it something that would help those in the future.

"Yes" Lex said standing by a side door that Dr. Rowley had pointed out to him so that he could escape to Clark's room.

"That was amazing" Michael said eyeing Lex and the door that was behind him.

"Thank you" Lex said trying to get away before Lionel found him.

"Where are you going" Michael said curious as to where Lex would be going at this time of night and why Lex was leaving the gala that was pretty much planned by Lex's staff.

"Clark" was all Lex had to say before he was pushed out the door and with Michael's parting words of:

"Go now and tell him I said hi" Lex just shook his head but then snuck his way onto the cancer floor and to Clark's room. When he peaked in he saw that Clark was sitting on the bed looking toward the door, dressed in a tux.

"Clark" Lex said coming into the room and was soon in a bear hug by Clark.

"Lex, what is going on?" Clark asked before kissing Lex and standing back and checking Lex out.

"We my love are going to have a gala just for you" Lex said grabbing Clark's hand and leaving the room, moving toward a large conference room on the floor. Once Lex opened the door, Clark's moth dropped open. There were lit candles everywhere and there was a hint of classical music playing in the background.

"Lex" Clark said pulling Lex toward him, to show bodily that he was amazed at what Lex had done.

"You like" Lex asked nervous.

"Of course, you didn't need to do this all for me though." Clark said moving around the room and then standing in the center of the room holding out his hand.

"Care to dance with a clumsy farm boy" Clark said humor and love shining out of his eyes.

"I would love nothing more" Lex said taking Clark's hand and beginning to sway to the music that was playing softly, neither Clark nor Lex knew how much time had passed with them swaying to the music and neither of them cared since they were together.

"Clark" Lex said building up enough steam to ask Clark a really big question.

"Yeah" Clark said looking at Lex and how tense he had become.

"I have something to ask you" Lex said hoping that Clark would respond in a positive manner to his question.

"Well ask" Clark said now worried that Lex was going to ask him that he was okay if he didn't want to see Clark any more.

"I love you more than life itself" Lex said before he started to kneel. Once Clark saw what Lex was doing tears sprung to his eyes, Lex wasn't going to ask to stop seeing him it was quite the opposite.

"I love you too" Clark said in a tear choked voice.

"Will you Clark Jerome Kent, marry me?" Lex said taking out a box and then opening it to show a black ring that had silver lettering around it. Clark could only laugh due to the fact that he and Lex had gotten each other similar rings.

"Clark" Lex asked worried now that Clark was laughing.

"Be right back" Clark said before jogging back to his room to get the ring he had gotten Lex. When he returned he was met with an anxious Lex.

"Here" Clark said thrusting the now wrapped box into Lex's hands.

"What's this" Lex asked not understanding why Clark wouldn't answer his question.

"Open it" Clark said and then he watched as Lex ripped the wrapping paper off and then opened the box. Once he had seen what was in the box he looked to Clark, for confirmation that what he was seeing was real; Clark nodded his head in approval.

"So in answer to your question Lex, yes I will marry you because I was fully planning to ask you to marry me" Clark said blushing at the fact that he was going to be the first person to ask, but that went to pot due to Lex asking him first. His parents had freaked at first when he told him what he wanted to do, they had tried to talk him out of it at first. Saying that it was too early and to just wait until he was older, but Clark knew that it wouldn't matter if he asked now or later it would still be the same answer, he wanted Lex in his life for forever. After Martha understood what Clark was feeling she had spoken at length with Jonathan to make him understand that it was going to happen anyway, this way they can be engaged for a longer period of time than if they made Clark wait to ask.

"Yes" Lex asked stunned and amazed that Clark was going to ask him to marry him.

"Yes Lex, now are you going to put my ring on my finger or am I going to have to do it myself?" Clark said humor lacing his tone, because Lex seemed to be in stupor at the moment.

"No, no" Lex said taking the ring out of the box and placing it on Clark's left ring finger.

"Now me" Clark said taking his ring out of the box and placing it on Lex's left ring finger.

"It really stands out" Clark mumbled to Lex as he looked down at Lex's pale skin and the black ring that sat on his finger.

"So what's it say?" Lex asked due to not knowing what was written there.

"My duša, my love, and my life" Clark said beaming at Lex.

"My love you are amazing" Lex said before pulling Clark into his arms and kissing him. He had hoped that Clark would accept his proposal; he never thought that Clark would ask him to marry him as well.

"Shall we continue our gala?" Lex said before pushing a button on a remote that was sitting on a side table in the room. As the music began Lex lead Clark over to a circular table in another corner of the room. Dinner was served within minutes and soon Clark and Lex were back up and dancing around the room. Well they were really swaying but neither cared.

"Clark" Lex said looking at the tired eyes of his love, later on in the night.

"Yeah" Clark said looking at Lex with tired eyes.

"Let's get you to bed" Lex said guiding Clark to the door of the room and to make his way back to Clark's room.

"Are you going to stay" Clark asked now somehow needing Lex there with him.

"If you wish" Lex said opening the door the room and beginning to take off Clark's suit for him.

"Stay" Clark said before being pushed into the bed with only his boxers on.

"Then I will" Lex said sitting on the bed, kissing Clark for all he was worth. Clark had granted him this amazing thing and he planned to cherish it for the rest of his life. A few moments later they both broke for air, panting Lex spoke.

"My love" was all he said resting his forehead on Clark's shoulder. He so wanted to take Clark now and ravish him but he knew better than to jump into something like that.

"My duša is there going to be enough room for you here?" Clark said patting at the bed. He missed the days where he and Lex could sleep in the same bed.

"I'll be right back" Lex said before strolling out of the room with a huge smile on his face. He was now an engaged man to the love of his life, he pulled up to the nurse's station only to find Marry behind it humming the wedding march.

"Right you are" Lex said startling her.

"Lex! So I take it things went well?" Mary said before a huge smile lit up her face due to Lex nodded his head in the affirmative.

"We need a bigger bed in there for Clark" Lex said with a serious look on his face, he had bought a bed special for Clark and he had not seen it in there.

"Oh right you are, we decided to give Clark the end room so that he could have a better view and get out of that box he is in. The contractors have been extra careful with that remodel" Mary said explaining as she walked Lex to the end of the hall and opened the door to the room. Inside there was a large hospital bed that could easily fit Clark and Lex and banks of windows showing the snow that had started falling while Lex was in the gala.

"His things are here" Lex said pointing out some of the things that had been up in Clark's room, like the poster of ideograms that were used in Aztec writing.

"That they are, we were going to move him this morning but he got all flustered when you came by." Mary said smiling at Lex due to the love shining on his face.

"Well he moves now" Lex said making his way to Clark's room and Mary going back to the nurse's station.

"Well" Clark said as Lex came in.

"Well let's get you dressed so that I can show you something" Lex said pulling out the pajamas that were the only thing in the room besides the suit that now sat on the chair in the room. A few minutes later Clark and Lex were walking down the hallway to the end room.

"What's going on?" Clark said as Lex opened the door and saw all of his belongings in the room.

"This is your new room; I know that one you were in was horrible so they decided to get you the best room on the floor." Lex said pulling Clark to the windows and watching the snow.

"Lex you know I hate heights" Clark said standing next to Lex but a bit further than Lex wanted him to.

"I know my love but it is an amazing sight to see" Lex said pulling Clark over to the bed before he went into one of the drawers in the room to find a pair of pajama pants for him.

"Lex" Clark called out as Lex began to take off his suit coat, then tie and then shirt and pants.

"Beautiful my duša" Clark panted out due to Lex's amazing body.

"Nothing compared to you my love" Lex said before putting the bottoms on and making his way over to the bed with Clark in it. Soon both Clark and Lex were kissing again and Lex still couldn't believe his luck. This amazing man loved him and only him, and he would do everything in his power to keep it that way. Lex broke for air and saw the tired yet lust filled looking back at him.

"Tonight we sleep" Lex said pulling Clark next to him and then pulling the covers over them.

"Lex" Clark whined for all of two seconds before a yawn came from his mouth.

"Rest, I'm not going anywhere" Lex said kissing Clark one last time before they both fell asleep. The next morning Dr. Julie, Jonathan and Martha stood in the doorway to the room with smiles on their faces. They had known the plan and were glad to see that it looked like things had gone well.

"Morning" Lex said raising his head and looking at the group at the door.

"Lex" Martha whispered trying not to wake her son.

"He sleeps like the dead" Lex said before he was grabbed by a pair of arms.

"I do not!" Clark said with a smile on his face when he saw that his parents were there.

"Don't fight with the truth" Lex said with a laugh when he saw the agreement in Clark's parent's faces.

"Don't gang up on the sick guy" Clark pouted and whined before Dr. Julie walked over and began to poke at him.

"Hey now" Clark said skirting away for Dr. Julie's always cold hands.

"Toasty here" Clark said again before getting even closer to Lex trying to avoid the hands that where seeking out his body.

"Clark, play nice" Lex said before he was swatted and then pulled with Clark as Dr. Julie checked Clark's vitals for the morning.

"Things sound and look good" Dr. Julie said with a smile on her face. This had been the happiest that she had seen both Clark and Lex in a long time. Both were happy that they could show their love without anyone interfering in it that was only until Lex's phone began to sing the Death March to signify that Lionel Luthor was calling.

"Let the wrath begin" Lex whispered into Clark's ear before grabbing the cell phone that sat on the bedside table cart.

"Luthor" Lex barked into the phone as he always did.

"Alexander" Lionel's voice came through the phone and to Lex's ears. Lex could only roll his eyes at the tone that Lionel's voice had. He knew that his father was close to throwing a fit, but lying next to his love made dealing with his father more bearable.

"Father" Lex said with a hint of a grin on his face once he saw the look that Clark gave him.

"Is there a reason why I didn't see you at the gala after your "little" speech?" Lionel said with an edge that had Lex wondering where his father was.

"I had another engagement I had to be at" Lex said looking at his ring that stood out on his finger, smiling at the way that it looked on his finger and how the pun was so perfect.

"Alexander, I expect better from you" Lionel said before he started to go off into why Lex was a bad Luthor and that he expected Lex to be back in Smallville to court Desiree Atkins correctly. Lex then decided that it was time to stand up to his father and damn the consequences since he absolutely refused to marry Desiree Atkins.

"Father, there will be no marriage between Ms. Atkins and myself." Lex said grabbing Clark's hand hoping that Clark would give him strength.

"I think I heard you wrong Alexander, what did you say?" Lionel asked with a tone that told Lex that if he answered with what Lionel didn't want to hear there would be hell to pay later.

"I don't plan to marry or even courting Desiree Atkins for I have no urge to marry a whore" Lex said knowing that his father had slept with Desiree if the sounds in the background were anything to go by.

"Alexander" Lionel said in a tone that told Lex that if he didn't pull back soon he would wish he had later, but Lex knew that Clark was worth any pain his father would put him through.

"No father" Lex said hoping that Lionel wouldn't ask too many more questions.

"Where are you? You will be here at the penthouse within the hour." Lionel said before hanging up on Lex. Lex breathed a sigh of relief when he was able to finally close his phone.

"Didn't go well" Clark said before grabbing Lex in a hug and holding onto him to give support and love to him.

"I am to be at the penthouse within the hour" Lex said shaking his head at what his father thought he would accomplish with Lex in front of him and not over the phone, the answer wouldn't change.

"Are you going?" Clark asked worried that Lex would get into some trouble when dealing with Lionel Luthor in person.

"Yes and I plan to tell him just what he can do with his plan for my life" Lex said with a smile on his face that made everyone in the room including Clark melt at how happy he looked for the first time and a great long while when dealing with his father.

"Okay" Clark said before kissing Lex and then watched as Lex got ready to go. The Kents and Dr. Rowley all stood outside to give Clark and Lex time to say goodbye, before Lex would leave to go do battle with Lionel.

"Keep him safe while I am gone" Lex said before he left as he saw them all nod. He had seen the worried look on Clark's face and he wanted to make this visit with his father as short as possible because he would not leave his love worrying about him doing battle with his father for any amount of time.

"Alexander" greeted Lex as he made his way into the den where his father and Desiree Atkins sat waiting for him.

"Father" Lex said with a tip of his head before making his way over to a chair that stood in the far corner of the rug that sat on the floor, which just happened to be across from where his father and Desiree were sitting.

"Lex" Desiree said before getting up and trying to make Lex want her.

"Sit back down" Lex said before allowing her to make her way towards him. Desiree pouted before sitting back down next to Lionel while staring at Lex as if he was a good piece of meat.

"What do you want father? To talk me into marrying her, because that won't happen." Lex said knowing that soon his father would go off on why he needed to listen to him and what sort of pain would be involved if he didn't.

"Alexander you will not take that tone with me and if I tell you to do something then you will or suffer the consequences" Lionel said smugly thinking that he had Lex backed into a corner that would make Lex cave. By this time Lex had, had enough of the game that his father was playing so he placed his left hand quite purposely up to his nose to pinch the bridge of his nose, so that both would see the black ring standing out on his pale hand.

"What?" Desiree screamed seeing the ring and wanted to run over to Lex and pull it off. She was to marry Lex not someone else and definitely not without her knowledge.

"Alexander" Lionel said a bit stunned to see that his son had one upped him with marrying someone in secret and him not finding out about it until now.

"Father I am quite happy with the way things are" Lex said smirking at the looks on both of their faces. He would have to tell Clark that a secret and quiet wedding would have to take place so that his father would not find out that it was only an engagement ring and not a wedding band.

"Go off to Vegas?" Desiree sneered thinking that not only was it tacky of Lex to go to Vegas to get married but also that the marriage could be annulled if Lionel Luthor believed her words.

"And if I did, it is no concern of yours" Lex said smirking even more at the gaping fish routine that Desiree was doing.

"How long" Lionel said trying to figure out if there was any way to get the person that Lex had married in his camp which would allow him to control of hi son's company. Lex on the other hand saw this as the perfect opportunity to tell his father not only that it wasn't his concern but also that he would be leaving LuthorCorp now that LexCorp had hit the papers a few short weeks ago stating that the first quarter earnings were one of the best earning reports that had been published for a new business in decades.

"Alexander I asked you how long" Lionel said getting frustrated with dealing with Lex so soon after dealing with Desiree Atkins the night before. The sex had been amazing but he didn't know if he could put up with too much more from either person.

"Long enough" Lex said before standing and making his way to the door so that he could make a quick exit once he told his father the news about him leaving.

"Alexander" Lionel said watching as his son walked towards the door. He had to wonder on who Lex had been secretly courting since the last he knew Desiree was the only woman that was in Lex's life in a purely sexual nature. He could think of a few women in the small town of Smallville that would be suitable but most were quickly throw back due to their lack of intelligence. Lionel was broken out of his thoughts by Lex speaking.

"Also father, I resign from LuthorCorp, LexCorp needs me full time and I plan to give it all my attention." With those words spoken Lex walked out of the room and penthouse and made his way back to the hospital where he knew that Clark was still worrying about him at.

"Clark" Lex said walking into the room to see that Clark was sitting in a chair reading by the window.

"Lex" Clark said breathing a sigh of relief once he saw that Lex was in one piece and looked to be happy since he had just dealt with his father.

"I'm fine Clark" Lex said amused that Clark was up and standing before he was even able to make his way over to where Clark was located.

"Are you sure" Clark said before pulling Lex into a hug while also kissing Lex quickly on the lips.

"Perfect" Lex said with a wide smile that only the Kents and Dr. Rowley had seen gracing Lex's face while Clark was in the room.

"Really" Clark said smiling as well because he could see the happiness in Lex's eyes.

"Yes" Lex said pulling Clark into a kiss that conveyed just how happy he was since it left Clark panting when they parted.

"Now" Lex said guiding Clark to the bed so that he could lie next to Clark.

"Lex" Clark said wondering on what Lex was doing for he could see that Lex's brain was going a mile a minute which usually left those that the plan was intended for in pain.

"Lionel thought that having me there with Desiree within reach would make me bend to his will. He was wrong for now my father and Desiree seem to think that I am married man." Lex said smiling at Clark because he knew that Clark would put together what Lex wasn't saying.

"When do we do it then?" Clark said happy that he wouldn't have to worry about Lionel taking Lex away from him in a fit of rage and revenge.

"As soon as possible, we can still have the big ceremony but…." Lex said now worried that he was pushing Clark into something that he didn't want to do.

"Lex we could get married in a graveyard and I wouldn't care. This is for us and if mom gets mad about it then we will deal with that when we get there." Clark said before kissing Lex, making the other man wonder how he had lived without Clark in his life for so long.

"Alright then I will make the arrangements you work on getting Dr. Rowley to let you leave for a bit." Lex said standing and pulling out his phone to set everything in motion. It was while Lex was on the phone that Dr. Rowley came in to check on Clark.

"You look happy" Dr. Rowley said smiling at how both young men had the happiest look on their faces.

"I am, I am" Clark said before trying to skirt away from the cold hands of Dr. Rowley again.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Great, can I ask you a huge favor" Clark said hoping that Dr. Rowley would allow him and Lex to get married and have a short honey moon.

"I won't agree yet" Dr. Rowley said looking between the two men and figuring that they were up to something.

"I was wondering if you could let me go with Lex for a few days. We want to get married in Vegas" Clark said fidgeting while hoping that Dr. Rowley would allow them to go.

"Hmmmm, let me think on it and give you answer later today. I have to look over your labs and see if your levels are in good standing before agreeing. Alright?"

"Okay" Clark said still hoping that they would be able to go since she hadn't refused out right. Once Dr. Rowley left the room and Lex was off the phone, Clark told Lex the situation. What Clark didn't know was that Lex wouldn't allow for anything to spoil the few days that they would be gone. He fully planned to make Clark his in every sense of the word. If that meant that he would have to over ride Dr. Rowley then he would for nothing would keep him away from Clark and their wedding. It was a few hours later that Dr. Rowley arrived back to the room to see Clark's head resting on Lex's chest while the other man massaged Clark's shoulders. Dr. Rowley watched for a moment before nodding to Lex to let him know that Clark was free to go for a few days.

"Four days" Lex said before leaning over and kissing Clark's bald scalp.

"Four days then" Dr. Rowley said before leaving the room and making sure that everything was in place for if they came back early. Lex watched Clark for a few moments more before waking up his soon to be husband to tell him the good news.

"She really is going to let us go?" Clark said happiness shining out through his eyes.

"Yes, now the hard part is telling your parents" Lex said before he made a face at what Jonathan Kent would do to him if something were to happen to Clark while they were away.

"I'll tell them, we need this" Clark said knowing that he would have a fight with his mother about the wedding due to her excitement over planning the large wedding.

"Alright, well I better go to work and I will see you tonight" Lex said standing and then kissing Clark before he left to go and clean out his office at LuthorCorp. Clark on the other hand only had a moment of peace before his mother came in with a smile on her face.

"Clark" Martha said taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Mom" Clark said before he sighed, for he knew that his mother would be heartbroken to see them married not in the ceremony that she planned.

"Clark dear" Martha asked with a worried look on her face.

"Mom, Lex and I are going to get married in Vegas…" Clark said before he saw his mother's face fall.

"We still plan to have the other ceremony but we need this. Lionel is breathing down Lex's neck about it and I really want to do this mom. I don't want to think about it but what if I don't make it? I want to be with Lex for as long as I can…" Clark said with his voice breaking a bit at the thought of not being to spend the rest of his life getting old with Lex, or even spending part of his life being Lex's husband.

"Oh honey" Martha said understanding that Clark was truly concerned that he might not make it and would not be able to spend time with not only them but Lex as well.

"Please mom" Clark said with tears building in his eyes at the thought of not being with Lex for the rest of his life.

"Clark, its fine dear, go and have fun. We will work on the other ceremony and have it just as soon as you get out of here." Martha said before standing and kissing Clark's head before she left to go back to work. Clark only nodded his head before turning on his side and looked out the window that showed the Metropolis sky line. Martha watched sadly for she knew that the only person that could make Clark believe that he was going to live was Lex.

"Lex" a female voiced greeted Lex as he made his way into his office to begin the clean up for his move to LexCorp's Headquarters. Lex was ready to groan at the woman that stood in front of him with as little clothes as possible while looking proper for high society.

"Ms. Atkins" Lex said before making his way to his office where Desiree followed him into the room and locked the door.

"I don't understand" Desiree said with fake tears in her eyes.

"Just stop" Lex said holding up his hand while moving towards his desk where there was a stack of papers that needed to be looked over. Lex could only shake his head at the way his father thought, for he was certain that he didn't think Lex was serious about leaving and this was his way of making Lex feel insignificant, his father would be sorely mistaken.

"But Lex" Desiree whined before trying again to make her way to Lex, for she knew that if she got the right picture of Lex and herself, there would be an outcry for Lex to marry her, if she just so happened to let it slip that she might be pregnant even if she wasn't pregnant with Lex's child.

"Sit down" Lex said pointing to a chair on the other side of his desk. He would make this brief before he buzzed for security to come and get Desiree from his office. Desiree sat in the chair wondering on why her "charm" wasn't working as well as it had in Smallville for she had, had Lex at her beck and call until the day of the homecoming dance and the little misunderstanding they had. Lionel had promised her big things if she could marry Lex before Lex did something else that would make him lose anymore profits for LuthorCorp.

"Listen well because I don't plan to repeat myself on this. You are going to walk out that door and go back to Smallville and then leave." Lex said not wanting to even deal with the woman any more than he had to.

"And what if I don't" Desiree said thinking that she would have Lex under her thumb if Lionel put enough pressure on him.

"There will not be don't; you will" Lex said before he buzzed security to come and get her. Desiree didn't have time to respond before security made their way into the office to escort her out.

"This is not the end" Desiree yelled as she was pushed out of the room and into the hallways for her to make her way out of the building.

"Mr. Luthor" broke Lex out of his thoughts to look up and see his admin standing at the door with a smile on her face.

"Abbey" Lex said in greeting and also letting his admin know that she was free to speak now.

"Clark is on line…." Abbey didn't get to finish before Lex grabbed the phone and pressed the one line that was blinking indicating that the line was on hold. Abbey just nodded her head and made her way back out to her desk, where she finished packing up her belongings from her desk.

"Clark" Lex said with a small smile on his face due to phone call.

"Lex" Clark said that Lex knew that Clark had a smile on his face.

"Mom is okay with it"

"Are you sure?" Lex said with a frown on his face he didn't expect for Martha to give in so quickly.

"Yeah I am" Clark said with a nervous tone to his voice that Lex was tempted to ask about but kept silent about.

"Okay, well I am going to pack and then I will come just as soon they deliver my items to my new office." Lex said proud of the fact that he had not only one upped his father but also that he had a new building to move in to; to prove just how successful LexCorp already was and planned to be.

"Okay" Clark said trying to not sound needy. He had after talking to his mom thought a lot about what Lex would do if Clark was sick for the rest of his life. He had heard some of the teens talking about how their boyfriend/girlfriend had dumped them when they found out that they were sick. He didn't want Lex to regret marrying him or even being with him but at the same time he didn't know if he would be able to fight for his life if Lex wasn't in his life. His parents were a large part of his life but he wanted someone to love him as much as he loved them and if Lex was to turn away from him, he didn't know what he would do.

"Clark, I'll be right there" Lex said now worried that something was wrong with Clark. Before Clark hung up the phone, Lex heard a sod coming from the other side of the phone, by this point Lex was out the door with a wave to Abbey to let her know where he was headed. Once Lex arrived to his car he peeled out of the parking garage and made his way over to the hospital where his love was crying without him there to comfort him. It was a few minutes later that had Lex running down the hall to where Clark's room was.

"Clark" Lex said as he opened the door to see Clark sitting by the window with his head in his hands.

"Lex" Clark said stunned that so much time had passed since he had spoken with Lex.

"Come here" Lex said as he opened his arms for Clark to walk into. It was at this time that Clark finally broke down and cried for all the fears that he had for his future.

"Clark" Lex said before kissing Clark's forehead as he made their way to the bed so that he could comfort Clark properly. Clark cried for 10 minutes before he was able to pull his head out of the crook of Lex's neck.

"Clark, my love what is wrong?" Lex said stroking Clark's tear stained cheeks. Clark only shook his head worried that Lex would think that what he was concerned about was dumb.

"Clark" Lex said again before pushing Clark's chin so that they could meet eye to eye for he knew that Clark couldn't keep anything from him then.

"Why me" Clark said looking serious about his question.

"Why you, because you Clark make me a better person and for that I love you, I love the way you do all you can do for others. I love you because I really think you complete me." Lex said with a serious look on his face. Clark saw the truth in his eyes and knew that Lex would be there for him until their dying days.

"Clark" Lex said wondering what had brought on this inquiry.

"Why would you want someone that has the possibility of being sick for a long time? There are better people out there for you" Clark said voicing his fears that he had brought up with his mother.

"I chose you because I love you and I don't want to change anything about you. If you are sick then we will deal with that together, I will not allow you as the person I love most on this Earth to go through that with only your parents. Clark I do not want anyone else but you, if that means that I am wrong then I will continue to be wrong for the rest of my life." Lex said taking hold of Clark a bit tighter before kissing Clark at the end of his speech. Once they broke apart Clark just nodded his head before resting his forehead onto Lex's chest. Lex knew that Clark had something to say and that he had to work up to what he was going to say.

"Lex….I….I" Clark said in a voice that told Lex everything that his words couldn't convey.

"I know Clark, I know" Lex said pulling Clark in for another kiss to reassure Clark that things were fine.

"I'm sorry" Clark said a bit later while they lay on the bed snuggling each other, but Clark knew that Lex would never own up to the fact that he snuggled in bed. Clark had to laugh at the thought of Lex going on and on about how in Greek history snuggling was considered something very important.

"What are you laughing at" Lex said happy that Clark was feeling better about things now that he understood that Lex would be there for him until his dieing day whenever that might be.

"You snuggle" Clark said chuckling again waiting for Lex to start in on the history lesson that would justify his reasons for it.

"Well in ancient Greece….." Lex started out only to have to stop due to the tears that were running down Clark's face while he laughed.

"Clark" Lex said wondering what was going on with Clark.

"Oh it's just too funny….I knew you would say that" Clark said before grabbing Lex and kissing him.

"And what does that mean" Lex said with a smile on his face because of how happy Clark was.

"You seem to try and justify less than Luthor gestures by giving a Greek history lesson" Clark said before he kissed Lex so that Lex wouldn't have a come back too soon. When they broke apart Lex had to hand it to Clark, to kiss him after he had said his piece befor he was going to go into a history lesson and the kiss stopped that in its tracks.

"Hmmm" Lex said before pulling away and getting up so that he could finish what he needed before leaving this evening for their trip. Clark could only smile as Lex got up and ready to leave.

"I'll be by to pick you up at 3, no need to pack I have that done for you" Lex said before bending over and giving Clark one last kiss before leaving. Clark sat on the bed amazed that he would do nothing to prepare for the trip. A few hours later had Lex arriving to Clark's room with sunglasses and a smirk on his face.

"Lex" Clark said happy to see Lex once again.

"Ready" Lex asked before he helped Clark from the bed and then walked him to the elevators and then down to the waiting car for them.


	12. Chapter 12:  Marriage in the Air

**Chapter 12: Marriage in the Air….**

"Lex" Clark said before kissing Lex once they were seated in the car and riding to the airport.

"Don't" Lex said knowing that Clark would go on about how all of this wasn't necessary and that Lex need not bother with it, he was going to make the best of the next few days, once they were married. Clark nodded his head knowing that Lex wouldn't break on this due to the situation; they arrived to the airport with surprising speed.

"Ready?" Lex said as the door opened for them to get out or the limo and onto the jet that was on the tarmac of the airport.

"As ever" Clark said before grabbing Lex's hand as they made their way to the jet. Once they were seated and waiting for takeoff did Lex talk about some of the plans he made for their days away from Metropolis and Kansas.

"Well tonight we will go to dinner and go back to the room to relax; tomorrow on the other hand though will be a busy day for us." Lex said grabbing Clark's hand and giving it a squeeze. Clark nodded his head that he understood and then closed his eyes, the day's activities were catching up to him and he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about someone coming in to take vitals or something like that which they had been doing for a bit now. Lex watched as Clark closed his eyes and waited until he was sure that Clark was asleep or at least close to it before kissing Clark on the forehead and then watching as Clark continued to sleep, two hours later Clark was woken up by Lex shaking his shoulder to let him know that they had arrived to the destination.

"Come on Clark" Lex said as they exited the plane to the waiting limo sitting on the tarmac again.

"Lex" Clark said with a worried look on his face.

"It's okay let's just go" Lex said before walking to the car and then waiting for Clark to catch back up with him. Clark only nodded his head and made his way to where Lex stood waiting for him near the car.

"This isn't Vegas Lex" Clark said stunned that there was not the strip line of lights when you first arrived to Vegas, or so Clark had seen on TV.

"Don't worry about it come on" Lex said before getting in and pulling Clark into the back so that they could have some privacy on the way to the hotel. As soon as the door closed Lex began kissing Clark trying to make the other man not think about all the events that had happen in the daylight hours of the day.

"Lex" Clark sighed as they broke apart of air, he had needed that type of reassurance from Lex and now that he had it he felt much better about the things that Lex would do for him while here, away from his father who would make him return anything that Lex would give him.

"Enjoy this Clark, I want you to enjoy it" Lex said running a hand down Clark's cheek trying to get Clark to understand that this trip may have stemmed from Lex's visit to his father but that the trip was more for them than for anyone else. This was a chance to be free of all the things that were in the state of Kansas and the city of Metropolis. Clark nodded his head now fully realizing that Lex was doing this for them and not for anyone else. The rest of the trip to the hotel had Clark looking out the window of the limo as they drove down the road with a beautiful sunset just about to start in the sky with Lex telling Clark about the history of the area.

"Mr. Luthor" the driver said as he opened the door for Lex to get out of. Lex exited the car and stood next to it waiting for Clark to come out. Soon after they had both gotten out of the limo they were met with a woman that looked like a supermodel as she sashayed towards them. Clark looked at Lex asking the question of was this supposed to be their help for their visit with his eyes.

"Mr. Luthor, Colette Douhet concierge for Le Meriden Hotel here in Ocenside, California" the woman said while sticking her hand out for Lex to shake and dismissing Clark who was standing next to Lex. Lex took the hand and shook but it seemed as if Colette held onto his hand a bit longer than was necessary. Clark glared at the woman as she began to speak to the both of them in a voice that just screamed "fuck me". Lex could only shake his head at what people would do to get money for themselves.

"And here is where you will be staying, if you have any problems, concerns or anything else, just call the front desk and I will accommodate anything for you." Colette said as she stood in the middle of the penthouse waiting for Lex to say something to her.

"Thank you Ms. Douhet" Lex said before guiding the woman towards the door. He had no urge to deal with someone like that this evening. Once the door had closed Lex made his way over to where Clark stood looking at the penthouse in awe.

"You shouldn't have….." Clark started to say before being cut off by Lex kissing him.

"I want to" was all Lex said before he guided Clark to the penthouse's bedroom so that they could rest before eating dinner.

"We'll take a nap and then go to dinner" Lex said as he shed his suit, shoes and shirt before crawling into bed behind Clark who had stripped down more quickly because of the limited wardrobe that was located at the hospital for him.

"Okay" Clark said turning around so that he could lay his head on Lex's chest as he had done during the Thanksgiving Day holiday when they were at the Kent's Farm. Soon Clark was asleep with Lex watching him with so much love and fear that tears began to pool in his eyes. He really didn't know what he would do if Clark didn't make it, for he was certain that if Clark died he would be sure to follow due to the pain in his heart that would result from Clark's death. He now really believed that people could die of a broken heart if they loved someone as completely as he did Clark. Lex took a deep breath trying to stem the tears that wanted to fall due to his morbid thoughts on Clark.

"Lex" Clark said in a muffled voice.

"Clark" Lex said wanting to know if Clark was still asleep or if he was awake again.

"Stop thinking and rest" Clark said lifting his head slightly to look into Lex eyes. Lex closed his eyes not wanting Clark to see the fear that was coursing through his veins.

"I love you" Clark said before closing the distance to Lex's lips for a kiss that told Lex all that he needed to know, which was that Clark was his and planned to be his for the rest of his life however long it may be.

"Clark" Lex said ready to lecture Clark on taking a nap.

"Lex sleep" Clark said laying his head once again against Lex's chest. This time Lex thought of only the love he felt from Clark and the Kents and was soon lulled into a deep sleep. Both slept for two hours before they were awoken by the telephone ringing.

"Luthor" Lex barked into the phone that lay next to the bed.

"Mr. Luthor….." Colette started out only to be cut off by Lex.

"Is there a reason for this call? I was quite busy before you interrupted me" Lex said before running his hand over his face to try and wake up more.

"Sir, please forgive me. I was just wondering if you require dinner arrangements to be made." Colette said in a voice that still screamed 'fuck me now, I'm yours'.

"No that won't be necessary" Lex said thinking of what Clark would like for dinner.

"Lex" Clark said raising his head with a sleepy look on his face that had Lex wanting to kiss Clark senseless.

"On second thought, make a reservation for two for The Solarium at 7." Lex said before hanging up the phone not waiting for confirmation that Colette had gotten the request. Clark just smiled a lazy smile at Lex still not completely awake from the nap.

"Well we better get ready" Lex said looking at his watch and noticing that they only had an hour before they would need to arrive at the restaurant. Clark shook his head, not wanting to get back out of bed where it was probably cold and was far away from Lex's heat.

"Clark we need to eat" Lex said pushing Clark a bit so that he could get out of bed. Clark just sighed and sat up against the headboard while he watched as Lex made sure that everything was ready for him after he took his shower.

"I'll be right back" Lex said before walking into the bathroom, leaving Clark sitting on the bed wondering about what he was to wear to the restaurant since he didn't bring any clothes with him. A smile soon appeared on Clark's face at the idea he had running through his mind, now if only he had the guts to do the idea. 'It's not like you won't see it ever, this is just taking the initiative.' Clark head supplied for him as he looked at the door and trying to decide to go with the plan or not, soon after Clark looked at the door one last time he nodded his head and stood up. Clark slowly made his way to the door of the bathroom and looked inside the slightly open door, for there inside the glass shower was Lex naked as the day he was born. Clark's breath caught in this throat for Lex was simply beautiful; it was then that Clark decided to follow the plan. Clark quickly took off the boxers that had been on and made his way quietly towards Lex and the shower. It seemed as if Lex was in another world for Clark was not only able to enter the shower without Lex noticing, but he was also able to wrap him arms around Lex's trim waist and kiss the side of Lex's neck.

"Clark" Lex said spinning around not believing that Clark was in the shower with him.

"Lex, hi" Clark said while turning a bright red.

"Hmmm, couldn't wait I see" Lex said with a smirk on his face before he pulled Clark to him wanting to show Clark that taking a shower with Lex would always be a good thing for Lex and Clark, himself. Lex kissed Clark while running his hands over Clark's naked form. He had seen most of the body before him, but there was something about being with Clark right now that made things all the more sweeter for him.

"How about I wash your back?" Lex said raising an eyebrow at Clark. Clark could only nod his head still in awe of Lex's body, for the body before him was the most perfect thing he ever saw in a male body. Lex's body spoke of untamed power and respect, which if not recognized, there would be hell to pay later. The one thing that Clark noticed right away due to Lex's state of undress is his sex that sat in a thatch of red wiry hair that had Clark looking at Lex before Lex made his way to the back of Clark.

"My love just relax" Lex said before kissing Clark's shoulder and then washing Clark's back and butt, as Lex made lazy circles closer to Clark's butt cheeks Clark began to pant harder and harder as Lex's hand would linger in areas and also would dip just slightly into Clark's crevice.

"Lex" Clark whined out when it became apparent to Clark that Lex wasn't going to do more unless requested to do so. Lex was about to respond before they both heard the phone ringing in the bathroom.

"Go away" Clark yelled to the phone that lay on the counter top by the sink.

"Clark" Lex said before he kissed Clark's shoulder again and made his way over to the phone with a huge smile on his face at the unhappy look on Clark's face.

"Luthor" Lex said wanting to know who in the hell was bothering them this time around.

"Mr. Luthor, I just wanted to let you know that your reservation has been made for The Solarium at 7 PM" Colette purred into the phone hoping to be the second person for the dinner reservation.

"Good" Lex said before hanging up the phone. As he turned around he saw that Clark had come out of the shower and was now drying off.

"Let me help" Lex said before walking over to Clark's naked form and not caring about his lack of dress for soon Clark would be his husband and he would be seeing and feeling more than he was currently. Clark gave Lex a look that told Lex that if that woman called again she would be getting the wrath of one bald farm boy.

"It's okay Clark" Lex said kissing Clark on the lips to calm his soon to be husband down. Clark could only nod his head in approval since Lex's lips where currently attached to his lips.

"Come let's get ready" Lex said after drying the both of them off and putting a robe on Clark, so that he could pick out Clark's outfit for dinner.

"Lex I don't have anything to wear to a restaurant" Clark said in a worried voice over the fact that he had nothing to wear. He was after all hungry and the thought of not being able to eat was making Clark worry.

"Yes you do" Lex said before he opened the closet back up to find a outfit in the new wardrobe that he had bought for Clark.

"Lex!" Clark gasped in surprise at the amount of clothes that were inside of the closet that Clark knew didn't belong to Lex.

"It's my gift to you" Lex said hoping that Clark would take the gift as a wedding present when it was really a gift for Clark's love that he had given to Lex and Lex alone.

"Lex…." Clark started out only to have Lex cut him off with a kiss and then picking out an outfit that would look good on Clark.

"Here put this one on" Lex said once he had a pair of black pants and a red sweater picked out for Clark.

"Lex" Clark said again only to have Lex cut him off with a shake of his head and a push to the bathroom so that both could regroup themselves after the shower scene they just had. Once both were finished Clark made his way over to where Lex stood in the foyer waiting for him.

"Do I look okay?" Clark asked self-conscious of the outfit he had on. He never thought that he would be able to wear this kind of clothing without looking like a huge dork. Lex turned at Clark's question and his breath was taken away due to the beauty of Clark standing in front of him. Even with his hair missing Clark was still I sight to be seen.

"Lex" Clark asked concerned when Lex didn't respond right away.

"Clark" Lex said before prowling towards Clark like a panther. Clark took a small step back before Lex was in his space kissing him with as much passion as he could.

"It's okay" Clark said after they broke apart.

"It's more than okay" Lex said with a smirk knowing that quite a few people would be hitting on Clark while they were at dinner but at the end of the night Clark was his and he planned for Clark to be his until his dying breath.

"Sure?" Clark asked one last time before Lex nodded his head and grabbed their coats.

"Make sure to wear your beanie" Lex said to Clark before they left the penthouse for dinner. Clark nodded his head before putting on the hat and making his way towards the elevator that stood waiting for them to board. Once they were both standing in the elevator waiting for it go down, Lex got an idea that he knew would put a smile on Clark's face. Lex stepped to the side closer to Clark and then grabbed Clark's hand, at first Clark jerked but then held on to Lex's hand as they finished their ride down to the main floor.

"First floor, Mr. Luthor" the bellman said while eyeing Lex and the fine tailored casual outfit that Lex had on.

"Thank you" Lex said politely as both he and Clark exited the elevator, once both had stepped off they were met once again by Colette.

"Mr. Luthor" Colette said not even paying attention to Clark and that Lex was holding Clark's hand.

"Ms. Douhet" Lex said raising an eyebrow wondering why the woman was standing in front of the pair when she knew that they would need to leave soon to arrive at the restaurant to be seated.

"Do you require….." Colette said trying to get asked to go to dinner with Lex.

"If you get a car ready for us" Lex said walking closer to the door of the hotel and already wanting to leave due to Colette's advances towards him.

"Of course, of course" Colette said watching as Lex walked away with Clark next to him. She narrowed her eyes before going over to the front desk and making a call for a limo to be pulled up front.

"Lex" Clark said shifting uncomfortably from foot-to-foot due to the amount of attention that Colette was giving Lex.

"It's okay Clark" Lex said already planning what he would need to do to get them out of this hotel if he could not be assigned a new concierge. Clark knew that Lex was already working on a plan if the quick squeeze that he gave Clark's hand as they stood outside of the hotel foyer waiting for the limo to arrive was any indication.

"Mr. Luthor" the limo driver said while opening the back door of the limo for Clark and Lex to enter the car.

"The Solarium, Mr. Luthor" the driver asked once he had arrived behind the wheel. He had been told by Colette that he was to take Lex to Frottage, where she would meet up with Mr. Luthor after he dropped Mr. Luthor's companion back off at the hotel.

"That would be correct" Lex said wondering on why the driver would ask that kind of question since he had just been told a few minutes early. The ride and dinner at The Solarium went off without a hitch. Lex and Clark arrived back to the penthouse only to see Colette standing outside of the main doors waiting in what both Clark and Lex would classify as lingerie.

"Ms. Douhet" Lex said glancing at the woman and then shaking his head slightly at what people would do for his money.

"Mr. Luthor" Colette said before she glared at Clark as if he needed to make himself invisible.

"Is there a reason you are here at the front door of where we are staying?" Lex said getting angry at the looks the woman was giving his fiancé.

"I missed you at dinner" Colette stated as if they had made plans for dinner.

"I did not ask you, if you would dine with me. I plan to spend as much time with my fiancé during this trip and breakfast, brunch, lunch, supper or dinner I will not be dinning with you." Lex said trying to get the woman in front of him to understand that she needed to leave them alone. He hadn't wanted to leave the hotel since all their plans for the wedding were made here, but if she continued in this vain he would be moving the both of them to a different hotel and soon. Colette looked at Clark and then back to Lex before she walked off planning her next move to get Lex.

"Lex" Clark said tired and sad that things weren't as quiet as he had hoped this would be.

"I'll take care of it" Lex said as they walked into the penthouse and Clark made a bee line to the bedroom to change into some pajamas. Lex on the other hand walked into the living room and got on the house phone that was in the room.

"I want to speak to him now" Lex hissed into the phone. He was not at all happy with the way things were going currently and if the general manager or someone higher did not take care of Ms. Colette Douhet he would and that would end badly for both the hotel and her.

"Mr. Luthor, what seems to be the problem?" an older man spoke into the phone to Lex.

"Richard" Lex said glad that he was talking to someone that he knew would be able to take care of things.

"Ms. Douhet is the problem" Lex said holding the bridge of his nose before he gave a slight moan when he felt Clark's hands wrap around his shoulder blades working the knots that were in the shoulders out.

"Colette Douhet?" The other man said surprised that his best concierge was giving Lex Luthor trouble.

"Yes, it seems that she has decided that I was going out to dinner with her" Lex said relaxing now that Clark was next to him and doing wonderful things to his shoulders.

"That is a problem" Richard said already wondering what Colette was up to.

"If you do not either rein her in or how about get rid of her from being my concierge I would appreciate it. I think the hotel would as well…" Lex said leaving the unsaid threat hanging knowing that Richard would do as he was told and take Colette off of Clark's and Lex wedding plans.

"Consider it done" Richard said before saying his goodbyes and that he would update Lex in the morning about who would be assisting them for their stay from this point forward.

"Lex" Clark said before moving closer and kissing the side of Lex's neck that was closest to him.

Lex moaned already enjoying how Clark was taking care of him. Clark may have not have money but he had the one thing that Lex would always want and from Clark only which was love and a love so pure that it took his breath away every time he looked into Clark's eyes. Clark continued rubbing and working on getting the knots out of Lex's shoulders for a few more minutes before he stopped so that they could go to bed.

"Clark" Lex said once Clark's hand had stilled long enough for him to know that Clark wasn't going to continue on any longer.

"Want more?" Clark said with humor in his voice, he had been hoping to get Lex to seduce him but that hadn't happened yet.

"Hmmm" Lex said before standing and grabbing Clark's hand and then walking the both of them into the bedroom for some more quality time.

"You my love are….." Lex said before pulling off his shirt and walking over to where Clark sat on the side of the bed. Clark looked up to see all the love that Lex had for him running through Lex's usually unreadable eyes. They had never been unreadable for Clark, but that was because he had taken the time to get to know Lex, not Luthor not Alexander or anything else that people named Lex.

"Bed, tomorrow is going to be a long and busy day" Lex said before he got into bed after getting undressed. Clark took one look at Lex's face and knew that they needed to go to sleep.

The next morning had Lex shaking Clark's shoulder letting Clark know that there was breakfast waiting for them out on the patio. Clark rolled over once Lex had left so that he could look through the window that had the curtains open showing the sunny skies and what looked like a beautiful day ahead of him. Clark stretched like a cat and then made his way to the patio doors in the living room.

"Glad you decided to join me" Lex said with a smile on his face at what Clark looked like. Clark just playfully glared before flopping down and digging right in to the breakfast. Lex just watched with his smile getting larger as Clark continued to eat. Their quiet breakfast was broken by the house phone ringing.

"I'll be back" Lex said leaning over Clark's shoulder to get a kiss. Clark just nodded his head after the kiss and watched as Lex went into the penthouse to answer the phone. Five minutes later had Lex walking back out of the penthouse and making his way back to the patio table.

"Seems as if a Ms. Douhet will not be our concierge for the rest of our stay, the general manager has assigned us to what he called a "newbie" which he finds will be one of the best concierges in the city." Lex said before sitting in the chair next to Clark as a posed to across from Clark. Clark couldn't help but laugh at the word 'newbie' coming out for Lex's mouth. Lex decided that the only way to shut Clark up was to kiss him and kiss him he did. Once they broke apart Clark felt a shiver run down his spine at the thoughts of what Lex would do with him once they were married for if that kiss was anything to go by Clark was in a long night of passion on their wedding night. Lex just grinned like a shark seeing the lust, excitement and anticipation running through Clark's eyes.

"Let's get dressed we need to meet the concierge in an hour." Lex said standing up and making his way to the bedroom and then shower. Clark hopped up once he realized that Lex was going to take a shower, he made a bee line to the bathroom so that he could shower with Lex.

"Came to join in" Lex said a smile on his face at the look on Clark's face. Clark only pushed Lex aside and stepped into the shower stall, with awe still in his brain that he was naked next to Lex Luthor, not only the most beautiful male for two years running but also the love of Clark's life. Lex only smiled while grabbing Clark by the waist and pulling him the rest of the way in.

"This is nice" Clark said after standing under the shower head for 10 minutes while Lex took care of his every need in the shower except for his cock that had been hard since the moment he walked into the bathroom.

"I must agree, but if we plan to meet the new concierge in the next 20 minutes we need to get out of the shower and into some clothes."

"Can't we just stay here?" Clark said trying to pout trying to make Lex cave.

"It won't work, so let's get out and get going. We have items that must be done before the wedding tomorrow." Lex said before he saw Clark's face light up with the thought of them getting married.

"Okay" Clark said before getting ready for the day. Ten minutes later had Clark and Lex walking towards the bouquet of flowers that sat in the middle of the foyer in a large water feature that sat in the middle of the foyer.

"Mr. Luthor" a strawberry blonde haired man said as he made his way toward where Clark and Lex stood side by side. Lex only raised an eyebrow waiting for the man to introduce himself before he would respond.

"Oh, sorry about that, Bobby Voss, your new concierge for the rest of your stay here at Le Meriden." Bobby said with a blush on his cheeks at how forgetful he was being. Lex eyed the man in front of him before taking the offered hand that had been given to him shortly after Bobby had spoken.

"Okay, well it seems that there is to be a wedding. When is it again?" Bobby said looking through his files that had been given to him by his manager.

"Tomorrow" Lex said raising at eyebrow at how this new young man was going to be the one of the best concierge in Ocenside, California; if he couldn't even be bothered with reading the materials given to him before meeting them.

"Right, 6 PM on the beach?" Bobby said looking at Lex for confirmation while never taking notice of Clark at all.

"Yes that is correct" Lex said waiting for the man to get the show on the road.

"And you fiancé?" Bobby said looking around the foyer to see if he could see the woman in question that would marry Lex Luthor.

"Standing next to me" Lex said with displeasure in his voice, this "boy" was really slacking if he didn't even know what his client was requesting.

"Ah well then" Bobby said sizing up Clark and then turning on his heel making his way out of the hotel and then to the beach where most weddings were held when people got married in the small but rich city.

"Here we are" Bobby said before opening up his portfolio that he had in his hands and getting out a pen to write things down for the wedding.

"Clark would you like flowers?" Lex said looking at the beach and getting more and more excited as they got closer and closer to himself and Clark being bound for life if he had any say so in the matter.

"How about some orchids, peonies, tulips, and forget-me-not wrapped with ivy" Clark said looking at the amazing view and the beauty of the beach by its self.

"Well that is what we shall have, any colors you want the orchids, peonies, tulips and forget-me-not to be?" Lex said thinking of colors he thought might work well with the blue ocean back drop.

"White and lavender" Clark said a blush on his cheeks at the colors he had chosen, the white represented him and his innocents and purity of love while the lavender represented Lex with his refinement and grace while showing off his elegance in love.

"White and lavender" Bobby said turning his nose up at the colors chosen.

"Is there a problem with that" Lex said already not liking Bobby and the way he was treating Clark. If things didn't get better soon, Lex would be paying Richard the general manager of Le Meriden a visit.

"No, it's just that I would have thought you would have used bolder colors, deep reds, oranges and greens" Bobby said now clearly aware of what he had just done.

"We will have white and lavender and it would be best that you hold your tongue on decisions that we make for you are not the one to be in the ceremony." Bobby nodded his head mutely before writing down the flowers and colors that Clark had picked out, for the rest of the day plans were made about when the minister would arrive, what would happen if there was to be rain and the quiet meal that would be waiting for the pair when they returned to the penthouse. The only thing left to do was to pick out the marriage bands for the ceremony.

"Feel up to going" Lex asked Clark, who had his head lying in Lex's lap. Clark just nodded his head with his eyes closed, the day's events were catching up to him but he was going to see this out so that they could rest in peace for the next evening activities; all of their activities. Clark still blushed every time he thought of Lex above him pumping into his body while kissing and showing Clark how much Lex loved him.

"Alright there" Lex said with a smirk on his face due to the red tint that stained Clark's cheeks.

"Yeah" Clark said before swinging his body in an upright position so that they could go into town and have a look at the jewelry stores that were in the downtown area.

"You sure" Lex whispered into Clark's ear as he stood over his soon to be husband. Clark could only nod his head in the positive manner to the fear of squeaking if he spoke now.

"Well, shall we?" Lex said holding out his hand and giving Clark a hand up so they could get shopping. Lex could tell that Clark wasn't going to last too much longer and so he hoped that within the first few stores they would find what they were looking for in the form of wedding bands for the both of them.

"Good evening" an older man said as both Lex and Clark entered the store.

"Good evening to you as well" Lex said properly before he walked toward one of the jewelry display cases that held men's wedding bands.

"Are you looking for a wedding set?" the man asked behind the counter watching the two younger men with a critical eye.

"We are" Lex said already on guard due to the older man's question.

"Come this way" the man said before walking toward a small jewelry case that held wedding bands so unique that Clark was instantly drawn toward the case and the pieces inside. Once the man was behind the counter he could feel the love washing off the two young men with such power that it led him to sit down for a moment causing both Clark and Lex to notice that the older man was now seated.

"Are you alright?" Lex asked concerned over the older man's health due to his abrupt seat he had taken.

"Fine, fine" the man said before he disappeared into the back of the store for a few minutes before returning with a black velvet square that held two identical rings. Both Clark and Lex looked at each other as they watched the older man make it the rest of the way to where they now stood on one side of the jewelry case.

"I think these shall work beautifully with the rings you wear now" the man said before pointing out the two identical black bands that lay on both Lex's and Clark's ring finger, the only difference on the rings were the words that were engraved on the outside of the ring. Clark took a look at the rings and knew that the man had picked the perfect wedding band for them. He knew that the true "wedding bands" could not over power the original since Lionel Luthor was on Lex's case about his significant other and whether or not he could gain control of Lex and his company.

"Your current band should slip right in between the two rows of platinum." The man said before putting down the square and asking for Clark's hand to show what the ring would look like. Once the ring was placed in the channel between the two bands, Clark and Lex both knew that this was the wedding bands for them.

"The total weigh for the diamonds is a carat with a color G rating" the man said while showing off the ring and how well it went with the rings they had currently. Clark only nodded his head figuring Lex knew more than he did on what the man was talking about.

"The two rings will not be fused correct?" Lex asked not wanting to change the ring that Clark gave him in any way.

"No, it will just be placed between the two channels and once off the rings can be removed from the channel again." The older name said with a warm smile on his face, due to love he saw in Lex's eyes and the care at which he wanted the ring to be in. Lex nodded his head before he whispered into Clark's ear.

"Do you want this one, or do you want to look around some more?" 

"I want these" Clark said showing Lex how tired he was and how he didn't think he would be able to make it much longer.

"We can look in the morning"

"No, I want that one" Clark said smiling at Lex to let him know that even though he was tired he wasn't going to pick something to just be done with it.

"If you're sure" Lex said before putting his arms around Clark's waist.

"Very" Clark said before taking the ring in his hand again and looking to the man for help.

"What size and when does it need to be ready by?"

"Tomorrow if possible and I wear a 10 and Clark wears a 12" Lex said with a smile on his face. He had been so proud to figure out Clark's ring size without too must sneaking around.

"Actually I have only these two rings and they are a 10 and 12. My wife, God rest her soul seems to be clairvoyant and said that I needed to make these rings and in those sizes." The older man said while smiling at the pair and wondering if his wife had a bit of magic in her blood. Clark stared wide eyed, surprised that the man behind the case was so accepting of their relationship. He had noticed the stares that he got when he was in Smallville when he said he was doing something with Lex. Chloe, Pete and Lana would always grimace before asking for details.

"Clark" Lex said after he had finished the transaction with the older gentleman.

"Can we go now?" Clark asked tiredly.

"Of course" Lex said before he started barking orders into the cell phone that he pulled out of his pocket. Twenty minutes later had Clark and Lex arriving back to the penthouse doors only to be met by not only Bobby Voss but also Colette Douhet, with smiles on their faces.

"Mr. Luthor" both Colette and Bobby said at the same time.

"What?" Lex said before wrapping his arms around Clark's body knowing that the two in front of them were about to play some sort of game that would tire Clark even more than he currently was.

"Bobby and I have spoken about the wedding ceremony that is to be held tomorrow and we have some changes that we need to show you." Colette said with a confident air about her.

"There will be no changes" Lex said before glaring at the pair wondering what they were up to.

"Mr. Luthor, I really think it would be a good idea to hear some of these ideas and changes out." Bobby said with a shy smile on his face, acting like a high school boy which he was not.

"I don't have to listen to anything and further more, why are you speaking with Ms. Douhet about my wedding ceremony? I thought this was all confidential?" Lex said wondering if Richard the General Manager of the Le Meriden knew what was going on.

"Mr. Luthor!" Colette said as if shocked that Lex would say such a thing.

"Lex, I'm tired" Clark whispered into Lex's ear after Colette spoke.

"We are done here" Lex said the moment that Clark finished speaking, and then turned both himself and Clark around to the penthouse doors only to be stopped by Bobby putting a hand on Lex's arm that was wrapped around Clark.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lex asked livid that this "boy" was touching him and touching the same arm that was wrapped around the love of his life.

"Getting you away from *him*" Bobby said with a sneer on his face. He still couldn't believe that *this* guy was who Lex Luthor was going to marry. Granted the *boy* was hot, but he was definitely not in Lex Luthor's social class and that was something that just could not happen.

"It would do you well to not only release my arm but also leave from these doors by the time I get back." Lex said while wrapping his arm tighter around Clark. He could feel Clark's body shaking due to the tiredness and the words that Bobby spoke about him. Bobby and Colette each looked at each other and made the decision to wait until Lex came back to bombard him with wedding items and maybe even a wedding if they could pull it off.

"Clark" Lex said gently once they were in the penthouse.

"It's okay Lex" Clark said with tears in his eyes. He had known when he fell in love with Lex that people would always question the reason on why they were together and was it really love that kept Clark there.

"I love you" Lex said knowing that Clark was thinking of the words that Bobby spoke, there may have not been much said but the connotation of the words spoke volumes. Clark could only nod his head due to the feelings that were about to spill over.

"Clark, I love you" Lex said again worried that Clark was going to say or do something that would break his heart. He had never in the time after his mother's death said those words to any one besides Clark and he was going to see to it that Bobby Voss and Colette Douhet would pay if Clark did in fact break his heart.

"I love you too Lex, but…." Clark said getting ready to tell Lex that maybe this marriage thing was a bad idea since people seemed so against it.

"No, there are no buts to it. The love we share is ours and no one; not my father, not those two that are outside of that door or this world will keep me from marrying you, Clark. You mean everything to me Clark…" Lex said now choking up on the feelings that he had running through his body now as well. Clark stood stunned at the words that Lex spoke before grabbing the thinner man and kissing him as if his life depended on it. Once the kiss ended Lex and Clark both knew that this was what they both wanted and were now ready to do battle with anyone that thought that the two together was not something that a Luthor would do.

"Now you need to rest and I need to take care of a pair of concierges that seem hell bent on not seeing this wedding through." Lex said guiding Clark to the bedroom while rubbing Clark's back.

"Stay with me" Clark whispered not wanting Lex out of his sight at the present time. There was just something in the looks that Colette and Bobby were giving Lex that told Clark that the pair was up to something.

"Of course" Lex said glad that he would not need to go out and deal with the pair again.

"I think that we will just have to relocate to another hotel here in the area and maybe push the wedding back so that we can have a wedding that we truly want." Lex said as he sat down on the bed with the cordless phone from the suite in his hands. Clark only nodded his head in agreement since he knew that Lex was right. It was while Lex called down to the front desk that Clark grinned a little at the thought of surprising Lex with stripping in front of the older man.

"Richard" Lex started out only to stop his words due to watching Clark as he took off the t-shirt that he had on and then shimmied his way out of the jeans that incased his legs.

"Lex…..Mr. Luthor?" The man on the other side of the phone spoke.

"Mr. Luthor?" The man asked again only this time Lex responded.

"Richard"

"Lex, what can I do for you?"

"It seems that Mr. Voss has taken it upon himself to redesign my wedding with the help of Ms. Douhet. I thought that this matter had been taken care of. I did not want to be met by the pair at the penthouse door and then told of changes that would be made to my wedding, which is tomorrow. I am beginning to see that my business should be moved elsewhere so that I can have my expectations met without a problem. It is not their concern on whom and how I marry a person, they are to prepare the ceremony and make sure that things move along smoothly." Lex spoke into the phone while pacing back and forth in front of Clark.

"Lex sit down" Clark said pulling the other man down to sit in the nook that Clark had created by laying on his side and curling up like a cat. Lex gave Clark a look before he smirked and started to run his hand up and down Clark's now bare side.

"Goose bumps" Lex mouthed to Clark before he spoke into the phone again.

"I will not allow this to occur any longer Richard, now do something about it." Lex was silent for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement and then spoke.

"I will agree to that, now when shall we meet?"

"Lex" Clark asked wanting to know what was going on and also for Lex to continue his "pets". Lex smiled and ran his hand back up and down Clark's side.

"We will see you then Richard." Lex said before hanging up the phone and then tossing it away as he dived in for a kiss.

"You tempt me too much, you know" Lex said with a smile on his face after the kiss ended.

"No, you tempt me" Clark said kissing Lex on the lips lightly and then giggling a bit like a girl.

"Clark" Lex said with a laugh in his voice. He was so glad that he was here with Clark and that this was actually going to work out for him for once in his life. After his mother died the thought of love from any one was killed, due to Lionel Luthor drilling the idea that the only reason people want to be near the "bald freak" was due to who his father was and how much money they had. Now though he had found love and a family with Clark and he planned on doing any and everything to keep it that way.

"So what is going on?" Clark said pulling Lex closer to get the older man's body heat closer to him.

"Richard has decided that he is going to take care of the wedding ceremony personally and also release Mr. Voss and Ms. Douhet of their responsibilities here at the Le Meriden."

"Really?" Clark asked stunned.

"Yes, it seems that Richard is very concerned over the way they are presenting themselves to us. Who is to say that they are not acting with the same attitude towards other guests?"

"Lex" Clark said a frown on his face at the words that Lex spoke. He never thought that maybe the pair really were just jerks and didn't like that he was here with Lex and had to wait on a "farm boy" instead of some millionaire or billionaire; like Lex; while at work.

"I have to agree with Richard on this one Clark." Lex said already knowing that Clark would fight for the pair to keep their jobs even if they were being jerks to the both of them.

"But…but won't they say something the minute that they are fired?" Clark asked worried that Lionel Luthor would find out the information before the wedding could even occur.

"When they were hired they signed a contract stating that they would never release the going-ons here at the hotel. I also had them both sign a contract stating that they are not allowed to speak to anyone about our wedding and when and where it occurred." Lex said a smirk on his face; he had known that things would not go as smoothly as he hoped, so he had made sure to have both Clark and himself covered on it. He did not want his father coming in and ruining this.

"But what if they talk anyway?" Clark said worried now that the marriage wouldn't occur.

"Then they will be fined five hundred thousand dollars and I will take them to court on top of that. We can't worry about those two; we have a wedding to re-plan and the rest of this mini-vacation to enjoy." Lex said before pulling Clark closer to him and kissing him softly and with as much love as he could. The pair broke the kiss when a knock came to the door to the penthouse.

"Lex" Clark asked worried that it was Colette and Bobby coming to take Lex away.

"That should be Richard" Lex said before getting up and answering the door. Just as Clark made his way through the bedroom door he was greeted by a man with salt and pepper gray hair, blue eyes and a warm smile on his face.

"And you must be Clark" the man said sticking out his hand and shaking Clark's hand. Clark looked to Lex and was met with laughter from the pair.

"Uh yeah" Clark responded feeling like a huge dope for not answering right away.

"Good, good….it would not do to have Lex bedding another man right before his wedding day." Richard said with his voice taking a hard edge to it, showing both Clark and Lex that he was serious in what he was saying.

"Clark is the love of my life Richard and I would never, ever betray the trust and love that Clark has given me with something as stupid as that." Lex said the conviction in his voice showing how serious he was.

"Lex it's okay" Clark said coming over to the other man and hugging him. He could feel the waves of pain rolling off Lex due to the words that Richard had spoken.

"I'm sorry Lex" Richard said when he noticed that his words hurt Lex in a way he never intended them to. Lex said nothing, only listening to Clark whisper words of love and caring before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry Lex" Richard said again hoping that he hadn't messed things up with the Luthor heir. Lex had always been a good friend, and he had always sort of thought of Lex as the son he never had.

"Richard, it's alright; you spoke your true feelings" Lex said now understanding why Richard had spoken the words. Clark had, had to explain to him that the older man was just trying to be the father that Lionel Luthor was not to Lex.

"Lex, I didn't mean…." Richard started only to be cut off by Lex.

"No, its okay and I must agree if I ever bedded another I don't think I would be able to continue on with the thought of the betrayal that I had done to my love." Lex said hugging Clark tighter before releasing the younger man.

"So everything good?" Clark asked wanting to get the planning out of the way so that he and Lex could crawl into bed for the night. The other two men laughed before making their way to the dinning room table.

"Well let's get started" Richard said and then pulled out the folder that he had given both Colette and Bobby when working with the pair in front of him. It was three hours and one pizza later that saw Richard leaving the penthouse and off to his office.

"Lex" Clark sighed as he made his way toward the bedroom door.

"Did I keep you up too late?" Lex asked concerned that he may have had Clark over do things with helping plan the wedding; most of the details where still in tack which made things go a lot faster, but they could also see the changes that the pair had made and were angered by them.

"No" Clark was before a large yawn came out of his mouth to state otherwise.

"Yes I have" Lex said now concerned for Clark's health and whether or not he was pushing the young man too much.

"Lex, I'm fine just tired is all don't worry about it. A good nights rest in my love's arms will take care of me." Clark said a smile on his face to show that he was feeling just fine if only just a bit tired for all of the day's activities and stresses.

"Oh that can very much be arranged for you" Lex said pulling Clark into his arms and kissing the other man lightly before pushing him towards the bedroom doors that still stood open from when they came out of the bedroom to meet Richard. Clark went the way he was pushed with a laugh and a backwards glance at the other man standing in the middle of the open foyer area where they had left Richard out for the night, for standing there was Lex with his shirt having the first three buttons undone and looking content and relaxed, most would be surprised at the look but Clark could only smile warmly to himself and continue onto the bedroom where he would wait for Lex to arrive. A few minutes later Lex walked into the bedroom to see Clark laying on the bed dead asleep on top of the covers with the French door to the small patio area for the bedroom open, he could only assume that Clark was listening to the waves that crashed upon the rock and beach below before he fell asleep for the night.

"My love" Lex said before going into the bathroom and getting ready for bed as well, once his body hit the bed it was like Clark knew that Lex was near and his body some how found the other.

"Even in sleep he knows where I am" Lex said to himself laughing quietly before putting out the nightstand light that was on when he came into room, once the light went out it seemed that the darkening of the room woke Clark up.

"Lex?" Clark queried to the dark room.

"I'm here Clark" Lex said before kissing the bald head that lay on his chest Clark only nodded his head once it reached it's destination of Lex's chest before he fell back to sleep. Lex watched Clark for about an hour before he too fell asleep to the sound of the waves crashing below and the warm body next to him that would be there until his dieing day if he had anything to say about it. The next morning had Lex yet again waking a sleeping Clark.

"Clark" Lex said kissing the younger man that was still attached to his body; it seemed that this time he would not be as successful with getting out of the other's grasp.

"Sssssshhhhhh" Clark said before looking up and grinning and going back to his spot on Lex's chest.

"Clark we can lie here all day and not get married or we can get up and do this and more after we get married today." Lex said with a smile on his because he knew that Clark would be out of bed in a shot once he realized that today was the day that they would be bound together for the rest of their lives if all things went as planned.

"Okay, okay" Clark said yawning and then stretching like a cat, which had Lex groaning at the thought of Clark doing that same thing with even less clothes on and a package of lube close by.

"You tempt me" Lex said again before getting out of the bed and making his way towards the bathroom where he could relieve himself. Clark could only laugh at the look on Lex's face before he closed the door to the bathroom; it was one that said he would be using his left hand in the near future due to the younger man.

"Can't have that, now can we?" Clark asked the empty room; now that he was up he felt refreshed and excited for the day ahead for it was his wedding day after all.

"Lex" Clark said once he entered the bathroom to see Lex waiting for him near the running shower.

"I knew you would be along to *help* me out" Lex said a smirk on his face that told Clark that he had better do something and soon if he wanted to walk out of the bathroom without a red face from embarrassment.

"Come here you" Clark said grabbing Lex and then dragging the other into the shower. Once inside Clark began to clean Lex as if he didn't notice that Lex's cock was hard and waiting for him.

"Clark" Lex whined just a bit to show that he really, really did need something to take the edge off for today. He wasn't really sure if he would make it through the day and into the night that they had planned before he would take Clark and ravish him. Clark just laughed before taking Lex's cock in his hands for the first time, he hoped that he wouldn't mess things up but if the moan that Lex just gave was any indication he was doing quite fine.

"Clark, please" Lex said grabbing the other man and kissing him while he placed his hands on Clark's ass, the feeling made Clark want to drop to his knees then and there but did all in his power to stay up right.

"Anything" Lex babbled to Clark trying to get the other man to do something to relieve the pent-up excitement that bubbled within his body. Clark smiled softly before bending his head and kissing Lex while moving his hands in what he hoped would give Lex the most pleasure he could give without him getting to his knees and blowing Lex to within an inch of his life. A moment later Clark was grabbed and his neck was bitten by an orgasm-ing Lex.

"Mine" Lex said after he had regained some of his faculties.

"So says the mark on my neck" Clark said touching the bruise lightly before wincing at the pain he felt from the mark. It felt good to be owned by Lex; he had just hoped that the marking would take place after the ceremony and not before, Clark could only laugh before Lex took his hands away from the purple/red bruise that was forming with a look of concern on his face.

"Clark" Lex said backing a bit away, shocked that he had bitten his love so hard and without second thought.

"It's okay, trust me it's more than okay" Clark said grabbing the backing away Lex so that he couldn't get too far away from him. They had things they had to talk about and they needed to do it right here and now from the looks of it. Clark had wanted to warn the other man before they got married that he would bruise easily and that if any bruises did show up to not take them seriously, but it seemed that, that talk needed to be done now and quickly.

"I bruise super easy Lex; I was going to tell you before things got too…." Clark blushed here at not being able to say the words. Lex looked at Clark and the bruise on his neck before asking Clark to explain.

"Explain"

"Due to some of the drugs, I bruise much easier than I used to. I mean look at my arm" Clark said before showing Lex his arm where a large bruise was forming at about the location of where the phlebotomist had taken some blood before he left the hospital for the trip.

"What happened?" Lex said angry due to the bruise.

"They took some blood, I held pressure on it for ten minutes as they said and it still bruised. Lex it is just something that comes along with the treatment, please don't let it stop you from making love to me." Clark said with a blush and serious look on his face that made Lex melt due to how cute it looked on Clark. He knew he couldn't refuse his love, but the bruise on Clark's arm showed him that he would have to be much more careful than he had planned to be when they had sex for the first time.

"Clark" Lex started only to be cut off by the phone ringing.

"Luthor" Lex said by way of answering the phone, a frown quickly appeared on Lex's face as the person on the other side of the phone spoke.

"A car waiting for me? To take me where?" Lex said into the phone not believing his ears. Clark tried not to worry about the redness that seemed to be creeping up Lex's neck, but knew better than to think that the phone call was about something good. When Lex looked at the door as if it would open Clark made a bee line to his soon-to-be husband.

"What's going on?" Clark mouthed to Lex, only to have Lex shake his head and speak into the phone.

"No I did not order that" Lex said a hard edge to his voice; he was getting quite upset at the idea of what was going on.

"I am positive, so you will take yourself back to Spring Valley or where ever it is that you said you came from and tell the person who told you to pick me up that they are incorrect if they think that I will going any where with them." Lex said before hanging up the phone and not waiting for a response.

"Lex?" Clark said wondering if things were okay.

"It's okay Clark, just a misunderstanding" Lex said with a smile on his face due to the look on Clark's face, that just woke up and took a shower but very worried look made Lex want to take Clark right there and now.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked worried, knowing that either Colette or Bobby had a hand in the phone call that had just come, he was certain of it.

"Yes Clark, nothing or no one is going to ruin this day for us. I have everything covered, trust me on this." Lex said pulling a semi-wet and dressed Clark into his arms for a hug. He knew that Clark would worry until they said 'I do' and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that it happened and it happened today.

"Okay, you know I trust you with my life" Clark said with tears coming to his eyes, with the thought of how much trust and love he had for Lex.

"I know you do" Lex said before kissing Clark lightly on the lips and then backing away a bit and clapping his hands once.

"Well, let's get ready; we have a wedding to be at." Lex said a beautiful smile on his face, which made Clark fall in love with the older man all over again and even more.

"That we do, that we do" Clark said before going into the bedroom and putting on a pair of shorts and t-shirt that Lex had picked out for him sometime while he wasn't paying attention.

"Your suit is in here with me" Lex said already dressed and looking his usually Luthor self.

"So" Clark said once he came out of the bedroom dressed.

"Mine" Lex said grabbing Clark and kissing him on the bruise that had formed now since their talk.

"Glad to hear it" Clark said a smile on his face and a look of love in his eyes.

"Well, let me call Richard to make sure things are a go" Lex said before picking up the phone and dialing Richard's number and waiting.

"So are things good" Lex said into the phone in greeting.

"Glad to hear it, there was already an attempt" Lex said before he nodded his head and then leaned into Clark's body as the younger man had made his way over to where Lex stood, stiff and Luthor like.

"Glad you took care of it" Lex said before saying his goodbyes and Lex threw the phone somewhere in the room.

"Feel better" Clark said with his arms wrapped around the other man.

"Much" Lex said sighing and releasing the anger that had bubbled up since the other phone conversation due to being in Clark's arms.

"Richard said that there will be a car waiting to take us to the garden at the back of the hotel." Lex said pulling himself out of Clark's grasp and making his way towards where he had thrown the phone. He hadn't wanted to carry down their tuxes themselves, but if the phone call from earlier was any indication they would have to.

"What are you doing" Clark asked wondering what was going on in Lex's mind.

"I was going to try and get someone to take the tuxes down, but I don't trust the staff here at the moment if you know what I mean?" Lex said before he threw the phone on the table that sat in the dinning/living area they had in the room.

"I think I agree" Clark said before going and grabbing the tux bags and smiling.

"Oh no you don't" Lex said grabbing the bags from Clark and then making his way towards the front door.

"Lex, I can take care of myself"

"I know that, but I want to take care of you" Lex said knowing that he would win the fight since Clark loved to hear how much he cared for him.

"Okay, okay you win" Clark said with a laugh knowing that Lex would pull out that card to take the tux bags. The ride down to the lobby of the hotel was made with Lex and Clark talking quietly to them selves before arriving to the large open area that was the lobby.

"Ready" Lex said after they made their way out of elevator and towards the back of the lobby area where he knew that the car would be waiting for them.

"Yeah" Clark said grabbing Lex's hand and walking with the other man towards the back of the lobby area as well. Once they arrived to the door that Richard had indicated to them the night before Lex quickly opened the door and pulled Clark through the door to make sure that no one would see them entering the door. Once through the door, Lex was surprised to see the sunshine in his eyes, he hadn't expected the door to take them right outside but he saw that it did.

"Ready" Lex said seeing the car that they hoped would take them to their wedding.

"Ready" Clark said before taking the first step towards the car. Lex could only shake his head at how confident his love was about this. He still had moments where he was certain that Clark was going to back out or that something was going to happen to where he would not be able to marry his love, but so far nothing had happened and he hoped to keep it that way. Lex followed quickly and before they knew it they were at the car with Lex giving the driver 20 questions before entering the car, just to make sure that it was the correct car.

"You think the minister will be there when we get there?" Clark asked in the silence that had over come the vehicle.

"He should be" Lex said taking Clark's hand in his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Ten minutes later the pair arrived to a beautiful flower garden that had tons and tons of flowers in bloom. Both got out and made their way to where Richard stood with a smile on his face.

"I see that you made it here okay"

"That we did" Lex said before Richard turned and started to lead the pair to where the wedding was going to be held.

"Wow" Clark said once he caught sight of the garden that he had described to the pair that stood next to him now.

"You like?" Both Richard and Lex said hoping that they had met the younger man's expectations on what the garden would look like.

"I love it" Clark said with a huge smile on his face, due to the beauty of the garden.

"Good, good" Richard said before then guiding the pair to where a medium sized man stood in minister robes.

"Lex, Clark I would like for you to meet Adam Sager, he will be your minister for the ceremony." Richard said pointing out who Lex and Clark where for the other man.

"Clark, Lex; good to meet you" the man said a smile on his face that told the pair that the man didn't care that they were men getting married and that he also didn't care that Lex was 'the Lex Luthor'.

"Well I think someone needs to get ready" the minister said with a laugh. Both Clark and Lex looked at each other and wondered if they wanted to change into their tuxes or if they just wanted to get married as is. Lex made the decision for them, by taking Clark's hand and guiding him towards where they could both change.

"We'll be right back" Lex said before the door closed and he jumped on Clark. Seeing the minister made this all the more real for him.

"Hmmm, nice" Clark said his eyes closed while licking his lips.

"It will be even nicer when we are both naked and you are my husband for life." Lex said before kissing Clark once more and then breaking apart.

"I don't know how I am going to make it through the ceremony now" Clark said ready for Lex to take him to bed and make love to him all day and night.

"Oh you will" Lex said dressing in his tux that Clark had said made him look sexy.

"Get dressed will you" Lex said with a smirk on his face as he saw the lust and passion in Clark's eyes as he caught site of him in his tux.

"Clark" Lex said before he snapped his fingers in front of the other man.

"Yeah?" Clark said dazed.

"Are you going to get ready sometime soon?"

"Uh, yeah" Clark said before blushing a bit and then getting dressed in his tux as well.

"Here let me help" Lex said taking the tie away from him and placing the tie around Clark's neck and tying it.

"There" Lex said before stepping back and smiling at his soon-to-be husband.

"My love you look more beautiful than I have ever seen you" Lex said before kissing Clark lightly on the lips and then opening the door and walking the pair of them out into the garden where Richard stood with a camera at the ready taking pictures.

"Lex" Clark said squeezing the other's hand as he saw the camera; he had wanted no pictures of himself without any hair.

"It's fine Clark" Lex said thinking that bringing the camera was a bad idea.

"Okay, if you say so" Clark said hoping that the camera wouldn't make him look weird or anything like that. They soon arrived to where the minister stood on a small dais and flower petals indicated where Clark and Lex where to stand. Moments later the minister began to speak and Clark and Lex tuned out the man while looking at each other speaking with their eyes.

"Clark Jerome Kent" the minister said making Clark turn his head.

"Do you take Alexander Jakob Luthor, to be you husband?"

"I do" Clark said with confidence and a huge smile on his face. They were one step closer to being married. The minister carried on, with Clark doing 'I do' again where asked and then the minister turned to Lex.

"Alexander Jakob Luthor" Lex turned towards the man with tears in his eyes.

"Do you take Clark Jerome Kent as your husband?"

"I do" Lex said in a whisper, so only the minister and Clark could hear it. Clark beamed at Lex showing him that they would make it through the ceremony and would be soon bound for life. The minister went on in the same vein as he did with Clark and Lex of course spoke his second 'I do' in the correct area.

"With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you partners in life or husband and husband." The minister said with a smile on his face before he spoke his next words.

"I'm a bit old fashioned, so you may now kiss your husband" once the words were spoken Lex pulled Clark in for a kiss with Richard clicking away on the camera. Clark could only moan and laugh due to how giddy he felt, he was actually married to the man he loved and they were standing getting their picture taken as they kissed.

"Mine forever" Lex said in a whisper so that only Clark could hear, Clark just nodded his head in an agreement and kissed Lex lightly to let him know that he agreed.

"Turn towards the camera" Richard said clicking away with the digital camera that he had been given by Lex so that they could capture this moment for the both of them. Both Clark and Lex turned towards the camera with huge smiles on their faces due to knowing that they had finally been married after years of secret crushes and loves they were now, husband and husband. After Richard took picture upon picture of the pair, Clark began to want to walk around the grounds of the flower garden and look at all of the flower life that was in bloom at the moment.

"Ready to change?" Lex said knowing that Clark was ready to get out of his tux and back into the shorts and t-shirt he had wore to the flower garden.

"More than you know" Clark said pulling at his tie that seemed to be getting tighter and tighter as more and more people starting walking by the small area that had been roped off for them and the ceremony.

"Clark" Lex said watching Clark with a smile on his face at how uncomfortable Clark was with people seeing him in a tuxedo. He knew his husband hated being the center of attention and with the tux on he was definitely going to be the center of attention anywhere he went. Clark followed Lex while keeping an eye on the few women that managed to get a glimpse of him in his tux. Once they entered the room that they had changed their clothes in the first time, Lex slammed the door and attacked Clark.

"Lex" Clark moaned out as Lex began to unbutton the buttons on the shirt that Clark had on.

"Mine" Lex said into the crook of Clark's neck, before he grabbed a fist full of fabric and ripped the jacket and shirt off of Clark, and began to map out the body that was on display before him. Clark moaned again and brought his hand to Lex's head that had managed to make it's way down to Clark's belly button.

"Lex, please" Lex only smirked before pulling back and stopping, he knew that if he asked Clark what he wanted it would be for him to take the younger man right here and now, but he had planned out what their first encounter would be like and it did not involve ravishing Clark in the changing room at the flower garden.

"In time my love" Lex said patting at Clark's stomach and making sure that the other man had come back down to earth, due to the dazed look on Clark's face. Soon there after Clark and Lex redressed in the previous clothes with lightening speed, they wanted to be out and about together showing the world that they were together. Then again both of them were thinking that the sooner they got the after wedding activities that were to be the reception done, the quicker they could return home and to the bed that awaited the pair and their love making that was to following quickly after that.

"Ready" Lex asked Clark just before he opened the door and walked out to a waiting Richard.

"Richard, I want to thank you for taking care of this. I don't know what I would have done if things didn't go according to planned." Lex said the older man with a smile on his face. He was so happy to be finally married to his love that he didn't know what he would have done if things had fallen apart on them.

"It was my pleasure Lex, you just make sure to send me a picture or two of yourself and Clark very soon so that I can put it up on the mantle where Liza can oh and ah over it."

"I will" Lex said before giving the older man a hug and releasing him just as Clark walked out a smile on his face as he looked at the ring that was now placed on his finger. The black ring now had the second encompassing it with diamonds that glinted and told people just how much money the ring was worth on it's own.

"Ready to walk around" Lex said as Clark came closer.

"Yup"

"Well let's get going, this place is fairly large and it will take a while to see everything" Lex said getting excited at being able to spend the day with Clark, as his husband.

"Come on then" Clark said putting his hand in Lex's and then walking towards the small opening that the alcove had.

"See you both back at the hotel" Richard yelled as he watched as Lex was dragged away by an almost bouncing Clark. Lex waved to Richard's words as he was focusing on not falling on his face. Hours later had the pair riding back in a car with happy grins on their faces. They had taken advantage of every possible shielded spot to get in a kiss or grope if possible. Lex wasn't sure if he would make it through dinner before he would ravish Clark, while Clark on the other hand hoped that Lex would take him as soon as they walked through the penthouse doors.

"Misters Luthor" the driver said bringing both Clark and Lex out of their thoughts.

"Yes" Lex answered for them, he liked the sound of Clark being a Luthor, but he thought that being a Kent would be even better.

"We have arrived at the hotel" the driver said before getting out of the car and then opening the back door where Clark and Lex sat. Lex got out first before taking Clark's hand and helping the other man out of the car. While Clark was being helped out of the car, the driver opened up the trunk of the car and passed Lex the dress bags with the tuxes in them.

"Misters Luthor" the driver said handing the bags over to Lex and then eyeing Clark as if he was a piece of meat. Lex noticed and wrapped an arm possessively around Clark's waist as they made their way into the hotel from the front entrance. It didn't matter now that the ceremony had occurred and they now could call themselves husband and husband. The driver noticed the move and got back into the car as quickly as possible to avoid the wrath of Lex Luthor, since it had been said that when a Luthor decided that revenge was necessary that they went all out. Lex smirked for a second before turning to Clark and kissing him lightly on the lips, it was then that he caught site of who he thought was Bobby Voss.

"Ready Clark" Lex asked watching the person out of the corner of his eye the whole time they made their way to the bank of elevators that would take them up to the penthouse, where they were staying. Once the pair arrived to the elevators the person that Lex had been watching, got on a cell phone and made a call. It seemed that things would not be going smoothly in the near future, Lex could only hope that the person really wasn't Bobby Voss and the person that he was calling was not Colette Douhet. Lex was broken out of his thoughts by the bell at the elevators signaling that the elevator had arrived to the lobby.

"Going up?" The bellman in the elevator asked the pair and a few others that had been waiting for the elevator. Most nodded their heads while both Clark and Lex just stepped on the elevator and waited for the bellman to ask what floor. Once all had loaded onto the elevator the bellman began asking and pushing floors for the guests.

"Floor?" the bellman asked Lex.

"Penthouse" Lex said in a tone that told the bellman to not ask the man next to him what floor.

"Yes sir" the bellman said figuring out that this was 'the Lex Luthor' that most of the staff had been talking about since Lex's arrival to the hotel. Soon the elevator was in motion and the guests on the floors below the penthouse where being dropped off floor by floor.

"The penthouse" the bellman said as he stepped out to stop the elevator from closing on Lex and Clark as they exited the elevator.

"Thanks" Clark said to the guy once they were off the elevator and on the main receiving area for the penthouse. Neither Clark nor Lex noticed another person standing in said area until the elevator doors closed.

"Lex" a voice that Clark and Lex both had hoped not to hear in the near future said to the pair, or more specifically Lex.

"Miss. Douhet" Lex said his voice as cold as a glacier.

"Lex don't be like that" Colette said as she sash-shayed her way over to where the pair was standing. Clark turned to Lex and gave him a look that told him that if the woman didn't leave soon, there would be hell to pay from Clark.

"Miss. Douhet, would you kindly leave the floor" Lex said his voice telling all that could that if you didn't listen that there would be hell to pay later. Colette took this as her chance to blackmail Lex to get what she wanted.

"I don't think so Lex" Colette as she now stood next to Lex.

"Excuse me?" Lex asked wondering on if the woman standing next to him had any clue the peril that she was putting herself in.

"I said I don't think so, you are going to lose the 'boy toy' and show me a good time and I won't tell the press about your little excursion here with the 'boy'." Colette said a nasty sneer on her face as she looked at Clark. Clark could only stand there in shock over the words that the woman spoke.

"Miss. Douhet I think you don't quite understand what you are doing, for if you go to the press about myself and Clark or any of our plans are released to the press by yourself, Bobby Voss or any employee at this hotel. You will not only have the hotel on your ass for breaking the contract you signed when you began here but you also have the contract you signed before you began to help in the planning of our wedding. Now I ask you Miss. Douhet, are you serious with your threat now?" Lex said a smirk on his face that told Clark that Colette Douhet wouldn't know what to do with herself once Lex was done with the woman. Colette looked into Lex's eyes and saw the truth and shear power that Lex had at his finger tips shine out, it made her falter.

"I…I….I'm sorry" Colette said before she pressed the down button to get out of Lex's sight as soon as possible. A moment later an elevator arrived and Colette jumped on with the destination of lobby on her lips. Both Clark and Lex watched as the elevator doors closed on Colette Douhet, in what they both hoped was the last time that they would see the woman. Once Lex was sure no one else was going to surprise them by coming out of the elevator he made his way towards the door to the penthouse.

"Lex" Clark said wrapping his arms about the other man for he could see the pure fury in Lex's eyes. He could only hope to distract Lex from getting revenge on the pair until later, for this night was their wedding night and Clark fully planned to not be a virgin any longer now that he was married to the love of his life. Lex relaxed into the large semi-tanned arms and let the anger flow out of him and into the air, for once he felt Clark on his back he knew that he had more important things to do then get revenge on Colette and Bobby. Lex turned in Clark's arms and kissed Clark until they were both breathless, Lex kissing out the anger in his body while Clark sucked up all of the passion that Lex was giving.

"I think there is dinner and a bed waiting for us on the other side of this door." Lex said his voice husky, which surprised the both of them. Clark could only moan at the tone in Lex's voice for it told him that he would soon be lying on his back screaming out Lex's name very soon. Soon after Clark's moan Lex broke the embrace and made for the door a second time this time getting the door open and showing Clark the foyer and dining room table that had been set up for a dinner for two. In the background music played softly making the scene even more amazing. Clark couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time for he didn't know what to think of it all. He knew that Lex had something up his sleeve he just didn't expect it to be this. Candles lighting their way to the table and the table itself made the room shimmer in a golden glow.

"Come" Lex said holding out his hand so that he could walk Clark to the table. Clark placed his hand in Lex's and moved with the other man towards the table. Once they arrived Lex pulled out Clark's chair and Clark took a seat while Lex just watched with love in his eyes and a smile on his face. The look made Clark gasp for he had never seen Lex look so amazing before now, he knew that Lex was beautiful as he had always thought that but seeing him now in the golden glow of the candles, it made Clark realize just how amazing Lex really was.

"Love you" Clark said before Lex could move away from you.

"And I love you" Lex said before bending down and kissing Clark one more time and then moving to his chair. Soon both Clark and Lex were eating and talking about what they had seen at the flower garden when a song came on that made Lex stop his speaking.

"Do you care to dance?" Lex said hoping that Clark would agree since he had picked out the song specifically for them.

"Of course, you only need to ask" Clark said as he got up and made his way to the foyer where the music seemed to come from. Lex followed quickly behind and then pulled Clark to him and they began to sway together listening to the words and the beat of the music. It was a moment later that Lex decided to whisper into Clark's ear.

"This is our song for I am lost without you Clark, I hope you understand that" Lex said before kissing Clark's ear and leaning his head on the younger man's shoulder wanting, no needing to feel the other's body against his. Clark then listened even better to the words and found that he felt the same way about the words that were being sung by the man in the song.

"I know Lex, I know for I too am lost without you. You don't know how close I came to just giving up and letting the cancer kill me. If you weren't in my life I didn't see a reason to continue on." Clark said choked up about admitting how close he came to giving up his life due to Lex not being a major component as he had been in the past before Desiree Atkins. Lex's head shot up and he looked into his now husband's eyes and saw the truth behinds the words. He now knew how much the whole Desiree Atkins situation had affected Clark. Lex thanked very god that he knew that he came to his senses about the woman before Clark was truly able to give up hope on getting better or even speaking with him.

"Never again" Lex said before kissing Clark breathless again and as they broke apart the song finished up and Lex grabbed Clark's hand and led him to the bedroom where there were flowers all over the room and candles lighting their way to the bed. Inside the room the song they had just danced to played again much softer than out in the foyer. Lex started to sway to the music with Clark yet again but both of them had their hand roaming over the others body. Soon Clark began to unbutton Lex's shirt while Lex ran his hands over Clark's back under the t-shirt that he wore.

"Take it off Clark" Lex whispered and then watched as Clark brought the shirt over his head and off of his chest leaving Lex to admire the beauty that was his husband. He had seen Clark's chest multiple times but for some reason seeing it now in the golden glow of the candles made Lex hard to see more. Clark then took off Lex's shirt and they began to sway chest to chest now, while listening to the music yet again. It was during a part of a song that changed tempo that Lex decided to do something to his dance moves which he hoped would get Clark hard for him. With that thought in mind Lex swiveled his hips grinding his cock against Clark's and then pulling back, Clark moaned as he felt the change and began to pull at his pants to get naked.

"Mine" Lex said pulling Clark's hands away from his pants and placing them on the tops of his own pants and belt. Both then worked in silence divesting the other of the pants and boxers that were underneath.

"My love you are amazing" Lex said taking in Clark completely naked in the candle light.

"So are you Lex" Clark said before pulling Lex into another kiss. It seemed that Clark couldn't get enough of Lex and his kisses, which Lex found to be a very good thing. Once they broke Clark began to run his hands up and down Lex's body telling the other man that he was ready for the pair to make love for the first time in their long life, or at least that was what Lex hoped. Clark moaned and moved his body as close to Lex as he could and began to grind his cock against Lex's thigh.

"More?" Lex asked Clark as he walked the younger man back toward where the bed was in the room. Clark just nodded his head and then moaned out again with Lex's name on his lips. Lex shuttered at the sound of his name on Clark's lips and in the throes of passion. Lex soon had Clark backed up against the bed which made the other man fall back on the bed and spread out his body for Lex to feast upon.

"Mine, all mine" Lex said before he lay on top of the other man taking his lips in his and grinding his cock with the other. Both moaned into the kiss and it drove Lex to do even more to Clark's body that was on display just for him. Soon kisses were rained down on Clark's body with the younger man appreciating all that Lex was giving him while Lex got harder and harder with the words and sounds coming out of Clark's mouth for him. Lex decided when the song changed in the background that it was time to move things forward a bit more. Lex rolled to the side with Clark groaning at the loss of the body heat that they had made together.

"Hold on" Lex said and then rolled back with a tube of lube in his hands. Clark opened his eyes when the heat returned and noticed the smile on Lex's face as he looked at the lube in his hands.

"Now Clark it's going to be cool for a minute but it will warm up okay?" Lex said worried that he was moving too fast for the younger man. Clark could only nod his head in response due to the giggles that were about to break free from this throat. It wasn't every day that you lost your virginity to the love of your life and who just happen to be your husband as well.

"Good" Lex said before putting some lube on his fingers and trying to let the gel warm up a bit before he placed his fingers at Clark's hole. Soon it became too much and Lex brought his finger to Clark clef and ran the finger down until it reached Clark's hole, all the while Clark was shuttering under Lex's ministrations.

"More" Clark moaned out once the finger began to play with his hole, he wanted all of Lex in him and he didn't know how long he would be able to hold out before exploding. Lex nodded his head and breached Clark's hole for the first time. Clark screamed out at the feeling and began to babble in a different language for more, it was a lucky thing that Lex knew some of the languages for he was worried that he had done something wrong and didn't know if he should continue or stop. With the words spilling from Clark's mouth Lex began to move the finger in and out of the Clark all the while kissing and speaking to the other man in the different languages that he knew. This seemed to drive Clark wild for soon they were both babbling to each other in the same language for more. Lex then added a second finger and soon a third to make sure that Clark was stretched enough for him not to hurt the other man.

"Lex" Clark whined out as Lex pulled his fingers from Clark. Lex only laughed and then placed the head of his now slicked cock at Clark's entrance.

"Hmmmmm" Clark said as he felt the blunt head of Lex's cock. Clark knew that this was going to be the most amazing night ever, so he just laid back and relaxed while Lex worked his cock into his body.

"Oh Gods" Lex mumbled into Clark's neck as he placed kisses there to calm himself down a bit, so as to not ravish Clark too much too soon. Clark on the other hand, had other plans and he began to clench his muscles about Lex's cock which brought the other to scream out at the pleasure.

"Are you trying to kill me Clark?" Lex asked as he began to pump into the other with bit of roughness in each stroke.

"No, I was trying to get you to….." Clark started out only to end up screaming out Lex's name when the other man grazed his prostate with his cock. Lex smiled and then laughed as he saw that Clark was in another world literally. Lex soon picked up the pace a bit more and began to swivel his hips with each thrust, trying to give as much pleasure to his husband as he could while trying to hold out as long as he could. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his daze and looking into the eyes of Clark.

"So close" Clark whispered before he brought Lex down and into a kiss that had the both of them screaming their orgasm into the mouth of the other, making the moment the most amazing thing that Lex had experienced in his long sex life; he was instantly addicted to pleasure that was running through his body. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life and he couldn't wait to experience again and he hoped fairly soon.

"Wow" was all that Clark could say before running his hands up and down Lex's back.

"I must agree" came the muffled reply from the crook of Clark's neck from Lex. Clark just laughed and rolled the pair of them over so that Lex was on his back now.

"I think a shower is in order, don't you think?" Clark asked before jumping up and moving towards the bathroom.

"Hey come back here" Lex yelled to the now moving Clark as he lay sprawled out on the bed.

"Make me" Clark said a smile on his face to let Lex know that it wouldn't take much for him to come back to bed and another bout of love making. Lex smirked before speaking the next words.

"Come back to me my love, for I have plenty to teach you" it was after the words were spoken that Lex sprawled out even more, which made Clark's eyes roam over his body and moan out due to the shear sexiness his husband was exuding. Clark's eyes watched hungrily as Lex stretched a bit to get Clark to come closer and closer Clark did come for he was so intent in his quest of devouring Lex's body with his eyes that he didn't realize he was moving until he was kissing Lex with passion.

"Well hello" Lex said with a smirk on his face, glad that his plan had worked.

"Hello to you too" Clark said before kissing Lex again and then working his way to Lex's thin hips that always drove Clark crazy, either by the movement said hips made or by the mere thought of what connected to said hips.

"More" Clark said knowing that Lex would understand the words that were not being spoken by him. This was his first time after all and he didn't want to hurt Lex but he too wanted to be inside his husband.

"Get the lube Clark" Lex said happy that Clark wasn't going to just back down and allow him all of the control. It was one thing to be with someone for power but with Clark it was for love and he wanted Clark to experience everything before he made decision on his role in the relationship. Lex was soon telling Clark what do so the younger man would not hurt him. He was never a fan of pain with his pleasure and he planned to make sure Clark never experienced that kind of thing with him.

"Lex I don't want to hurt you" Clark said worried that his hands would hurt Lex even though Lex told him that he trusted Clark.

"Clark it's okay, of course it will sting for a bit like it did with you. I haven't done this with anyone else in a long time, so it will burn a bit but I will let you know if I start to hurt in any way. Okay?" Lex said trying to reassure his husband that things would be just fine.

"Okay, promise to tell me if I hurt you though, right?"

"Of course, now get to it" Lex said kissing Clark on the shoulder as he brought his upper body up to sort of meet that of Clark's. Clark felt the kiss and felt much better at doing what Lex had told him to do. Clark first ran his fingers over Lex's ass hoping to get a reaction out of the other man, and if the yell that came out of Lex's mouth was any indication, Clark had done something right.

"More" Clark questioned Lex getting a glare in return when his fingers stopped moving around his hole. Once Clark caught sight of the glare he laughed and then pressed his figure into Lex's hole. A moan broke through Lex's lips which drove Clark to move the finger back and forth a couple of times before Lex jerked his hips to signal Clark to add another finger. Clark added another finger and slowly brought the now two fingers out and in Lex's body. Lex shuttered under Clark's slow ministrations on his body, due to the amount of moaning that both were doing Lex never noticed the third finger enter his body until the burn that came along with the extra finger began. This set Lex on fire, for he grabbed Clark's shoulder and kissed the other man as if he was a piece of sweet fruit or chocolate that just couldn't be resisted. Clark just moaned while dragging out this three fingers leaving Lex feeling the emptiness that came with the fingers leaving his body. Thoughts of past experiences ran through his mind but he was broken out of his thoughts by the blunt head of Clark's cock.

"You're huge" Lex said just now noticing how large Clark really was compared to past lovers that he had been with. Clark only shook his head and blushed at Lex's comment. He didn't know what to say to Lex's words for he was so used to always getting ridiculed about his size and age for being a sophomore in high school.

"Is that a bad thing?" Clark asked worried that Lex wouldn't allow him to take the older man now.

"No Clark that is a very good thing in my book, a very good thing." Lex said reassuring his husband that his size wouldn't be a problem for him, even though he was a bit worried.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked not wanting to hurt the other man if he didn't have to.

"Clark" Lex said looking up to the younger man, he now knew that Clark wasn't too sure about taking him and he had to make it clear that it didn't matter to him, that he would love the younger man no matter what positions they took in the bedroom.

"Clark, listen to me. If you don't want to do this now we can wait for I want you comfortable with this." Lex said while running his hand down the other's face. Clark just nodded his head and then began to slowly enter Lex. Lex gasped at the intrusion but then began to kiss Clark as if it was his last chance to do so.

"Amazing" Lex said once they broke apart and Clark was full sheathed inside of Lex. Lex was in a daze due to the amazing feeling he was having with Clark inside of him. The last time that someone had topped him, it had been a form of punishment from his father for not getting an account for LuthorCorp on his own when he was but at the mere age of seventeen. His father's business associate had been less than careful when he got a hold of Lex, and Lex had vowed never again to be taken unless it was with the love of his life, which Clark was. Lex was amazed that he was scared of what was to come, for he knew that Clark would never ever use sex as a weapon against him and also that Clark loved him more than any one on this Earth which set his mind at ease.

"Lex, you okay?" Clark asked worried due to the look on Lex's face.

"I'm just fine, now move" Lex said squeezing his muscles around Clark's cock making the younger man scream out and bite Lex's neck before pulling the older man into a kiss.

"Move" Lex said against Clark's lips. His words seemed to have finally registered in Clark's brain because soon the younger man was pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in hitting Lex's prostate in the process.

"Clark!" Lex screamed out in pleasure for it had been a very long time since he had this much pleasure running through his body. Lex's words seemed to drive Clark on even more, for he pulled out again and pressed back in with a groan due to the look on Lex's face at him pumping into the older man. The pace soon picked up with Clark and Lex kissing at intervals that it seemed their bodies were the closest together.

"Clark, love you!" Lex screamed out as he orgasmed with his seed spilling on their bodies.

"Lex" Clark groaned out before leaning a bit on top of Lex. Both lay together for a moment before Clark rolled off of Lex so that the other man could breathe.

"Clark, that was amazing" Lex said in awe of his husband. He never thought that he would ever bottom again after the "incident" with his father's business associate all those years ago but now after being with Clark, Lex couldn't imagine how he could live without the amazing feeling that he had just had. He was sure that it had something to do with it being Clark and the love of his life but even then something just felt right when he was with a man more so than when he was with women.

"You okay?" Clark asked worried even though Lex had said that it was amazing.

"I'm fine Clark" Lex said with a smile on his face. His husband could be so caring that it was amazing to think that most of the teen population found the young man unappealing. Lex thought Clark was the most beautiful person out there and that if the people of Smallville couldn't see that then it was their loss and his gain. Clark looked into his love's eyes and saw the truth that Lex was fine and if Clark looked just a bit harder he could see that Lex was thinking of something that was making him as pleased as a cat that caught the canary.

"What you thinking about over there?" Clark asked as he moved over to rest his head on Lex's now semi-dry chest.

"You and lets clean up before we become stuck together" Lex said before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to clean them both off. Lex walked across the bedroom floor a few moments later with a white washcloth in his hand intent on washing off Clark.

"Lex" Clark giggled out as Lex began to clean off his chest and torso. Lex looked up and smiled before running his hands over Clark's abs that hadn't faded even with his lack of exercise that he got with doing chores on the farm.

"I don't think I could go another round" Clark moaned out to Lex, it was then that Lex noticed just how tired Clark really looked and he was soon wiping himself down so that they could both lay down and sleep for the night.

"Clark" Lex said worried that he had over done things with the younger man.

"I'm just fine, tired is all. That last time was amazing and took a lot out of me but I think a good night's rest and I shall be fine in the morning." Clark said with a tired smile on his face to let Lex know that he was just fine if only a little tired.

"Clark" Lex said his tone warning the younger man that if he was lieing to Lex that there would be hell to pay later.

"I'm fine really" Clark said knowing that Lex wouldn't stop worrying until after they got up tomorrow morning and found a refreshed Clark in bed with him. Lex nodded his head and then made his way to the bathroom to put the wet washcloth up for the maids to get in the morning. When Lex came back to the bedroom it was to see that Clark had managed to pull the covers back and get under them as well as open the French doors so that they could hear the waves crashing below as they did the night before.

"Clark" Lex said standing near the French doors looking out into the Pacific Ocean.

"Yeah Lex" Clark said before Lex heard a squeak from the bed notifying him that Clark was coming towards him. Lex soon felt long thick arms incase his waist.

"I want to thank you for loving me" Lex started out only to be cut off by Clark; for Clark knew what Lex was going to say and he was not going to have his husband putting himself down as not worthy all because his father told him that he wasn't worthy.

"Lex stop right there, for you have no need to thank me for loving you. Who couldn't love you Lex? And if you say your father, he doesn't for he only sees his son taking a road that he didn't plan out for you. I know it is hard for you since most people either see Alexander Luthor or Lionel Luthor's son in you, but Lex I see you. I see the person that loves Warrior Angel, science, math, ancient Rome and Greece, I see that Lex not the Lex that you present to the world as a 'Luthor' for that Lex is only a part of you and I love that part as well. Lex you are one of the most amazing people on this planet and if people's views of you are skewed by what a newspaper writes or who your father is then it is their loss for having you as a friend is amazing thing. Having you for a husband is even better, for you will do everything in your power to please the ones you love, which makes you even more amazed." Clark said kissing Lex's neck all the while wondering if his words were sinking into the other's brain.

"Clark you don't understand" Lex started out to say but was stopped yet again by Clark.

"I do understand Lex, I do. Just listen to me for a minute, okay?" Clark asked hoping that he could explain just how amazing a man Lex really was.

"Lex, loving you came easy for me because there was just something about you that pulled me to you. It wasn't your money or your father as you well know, it was you the real you the one that smiles that quirky little smile when you are about to beat me at pool or video games or even at Trivial Pursuit. I love the Lex, whose eyes light up at the mention of history. I love the Lex that takes time out of his busy schedule to relax and talk to a high school sophomore just for fun even though there is a pile of work sitting on the desk to be done. Lex don't you understand that I love you for you and not for what you could or will become? If that was the case, I would have given up a long time ago but I didn't for I was willing to fight for the Lex that I saw every day that Lex that I plan to grow old with. The Lex you become when your father is around is a Lex that Lionel Luthor formed; it is a part of you but a part that isn't really you. I know you Lex, and I see how unhappy and angry you become when your father is in town and it shouldn't be that way for you are so much more than Lionel Luthor's son. You are the love of my life and the most amazing person that I know." Clark said with tears running down his face. He always hated when Lex would start to put himself down because of his father, but he just didn't know how to reach the other man without some sort of intervention. Clark kissed the side of Lex's neck and noticed that Lex was crying as well.

"Lex?"

"I'm okay Clark, just…just" Lex said before turning in the embrace and kissing Clark as if his life depended on it.

"Thank you" Lex panted out after they broke apart.

"No thanks needed" Clark said a huge smile on his face due to Lex's words for he knew now that Lex had heard his words and had taken them to heart.

"My love you are something else" Lex said that quirky smile on his face that made Clark melt.

"You think?" Clark joked before tightening his hold on the other man and laughing.

"I know" Lex said before wrapping his arms around Clark's neck and then wrapping his legs around Clark's waist.

"I'm not too heavy for you?" Lex asked wondering if what he had done was a good idea.

"If I said yes, would you think I was trying to say you are fat?" Clark said laughing and walking towards the bed. Lex's weight felt right on him and he didn't know how he was going to get the other man to hang off of him in the future without telling him. Lex only laughed for he knew that Clark didn't think he was fat or anything like that in fact he could tell that the younger man liked his weight hanging off of him.

"I might" Lex said in response before laughing again and then kissing Clark as they arrived to the bed.

"Sleep now" Lex said as he was placed on the bed while Clark crawled up and over his body.

"Sleep I can do" Clark said before he lay down naked with only a sheet covering him. Lex watched for a moment and then crawled his way like a tiger up the bed and to the spot that was still warm from their love making to lie down. Once Lex was situated Clark moved over to lay his head on Lex's chest yet again this list for the rest of the night.

"Love you Lex" Clark said with a yawn, and he was soon fast asleep so he didn't hear Lex's words to him.

"And I love you Clark, for you are my life as you have been for the past two years." Once Lex finished he kissed Clark's forehead and soon fell asleep to the waves that crashed outside their open French doors.


	13. Chapter 13:  The Honeymoon & the Return

_**Chapter 13: The Honeymoon and the Return**_

The next morning the pair awoke to the sound of the waves breaking down below.

"Morning" Clark said a sleepy smile on his face as he looked up at his husband with his head still lying on Lex's chest. Lex looked down at Clark and kissed the younger man on the cheek before running his hands down Clark's back.

"Lex" Clark groaned out due to the amazing feeling that Lex's hands were giving him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Lex asked still worried that he had over worked Clark last night.

"Fine, great actually" Clark said his smile becoming the sunny one that Lex loved to see on the younger man's face when they were in Smallville and at that castle. Lex could see that Clark wasn't lying to him, so he kissed the younger man on the lips and pulled away before Clark could respond. Clark glared at Lex for all of ten seconds before laughing at Lex's response to his glare.

"Morning breath" Lex said before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom naked, he knew that Clark would soon follow to get a follow up kiss from the one that he had cut short. As Lex brushed his teeth he could hear movement coming from the bedroom notifying him that Clark was on his way to the bathroom.

"Lex no fair" Clark said with a pout and then a laugh as he made his way to the sink which Lex stood in front of still naked. Lex just raised his eye brows to Clark in the mirror and in response Clark could only blush for he was already hard thinking about the love making that they could do today. Clark decided then to show Lex just how ready he was for the other man to come back to the bedroom, and with that thought in mind he wrapped his arms around Lex and pressed his hard cock into Lex's clef. Lex had to spit out the toothpaste that was in his mouth to speak.

"Someone is ready for another round" Lex said with the sexy smirk that always made Clark hard when he saw or thought about it.

"Yeah" Clark said before kissing Lex neck and the releasing the older man to grab his toothbrush so that he could brush his teeth.

"Hey" Lex said looking at the younger man in the mirror with an expression that told Clark that if his arms weren't wrapped back around Lex's waist very soon he wouldn't be *playing* with the older man any more that day.

"Let me brush my teeth Lex, that way we can kiss since you don't want to kiss me with morning breath." Clark said with a smile on his face.

"One arm" Lex demanded and then sighed as he felt Clark wrap his left arm around his waist. Clark then began to brush his teeth while watching as Lex washed his face before turning in Clark's arm to hug the younger man. Clark soon finished brushing his teeth and then wrapped his other arm about Lex.

"Now?" Clark asked and then kissed Lex before the other man could respond. Lex responded to the kiss with a moan and then wrapping his legs around Clark's waist.

"Love you" Clark said after breaking the kiss to get air into his now empty lungs.

"Love you too, Clark" Lex said hanging onto Clark as the younger man walked them out into the bedroom. It was once they reached the bedroom that both men heard the knocking coming from the penthouse door.

"Who could that be?" Clark asked Lex wondering of if Lex had anything planned that he didn't know about.

"I don't know, but let's just ignore it" Lex said knowing that who ever was on the other side of the door was someone that he didn't want to deal with at the present time. His cock was hard and he couldn't wait to be sheathed in Clark again and hopefully within the next few minutes.

"Lex, are you sure?" Clark said wondering on who was at the door.

"Positive, it is not Richard since he is off today so who ever it is, is someone that should not be here." Lex said before kissing Clark and trying to make the other man forget that there was knocking at the door.

"Okay" Clark said now worried that it was either Colette Douhet or Bobby Voss on the other side of the door.

"I think I have a husband that was ready for me to make love to him, did I not?" Lex asked knowing that Clark would soon forgot about the door and focus on them and the pleasure that Lex was going to give him.

"Oh but you did" Clark said a smile coming to his face once he knew that Lex was going to make love to him again. He had liked being in Lex, but he didn't think he could ever do that on a regular basis. There was just something about Lex being in him that made Clark feel as they were two halves coming together to create a whole.

"Well then, I think I will just have to take care of that now won't I?" Lex said before crawling up the bed to where Clark sat against the pillows looking at the other man with love shining out in his eyes.

"You will" Clark said before Lex pounced on him. Soon the penthouse was filled with Clark and Lex's voices as they screamed out their orgasm. The person on the other side of the doors heard the sounds and began to get angry they had hoped that they would have been able to talk to Lex and explain that the older man did not need to be with the younger man, due to the fact that they were what Lex was really looking for and that now that they had found each other the 'boy toy' was no longer needed.

"This isn't finished" the person said before stomping off to the elevators and then riding it down to the foyer where they were going to wait for the pair to surface from the penthouse. Hours later Clark and Lex exited the elevator with swim trucks and t-shirts on.

"Come on Lex, it'll be great" Clark said with a smile on his face as he looked at Lex before Lex was giving Clark a look himself.

"No Clark, you are not going to take any pictures of me while in the pool"

"Please" Clark said with a pout, hoping that Lex would cave under the puppy dog look that seemed to work so well on his mom.

"No" Lex said before whispering into Clark's ear.

"The last time I had my picture taken while in swimming attire, the picture managed to get printed in the Daily Planet with the headline of 'Luthor heir stripping or prostitute?' I don't want anything like that this time around and with Ms. Douhet and Mr. Voss still around something similar could happen." Clark listened to Lex's words and wanted to kick himself for even thinking that taking a picture of Lex with little to no clothing on was a good idea.

"I'm sorry Lex, I wasn't thinking" Clark said mad at himself for not thinking that through.

"Don't be, you could not have known about that so don't be mad at yourself for I know what you are thinking that right now. We will take pictures later if that is okay, I just don't want to do it here where others can do it, although now that I think about it anyone with a camera can take a picture of you or me and I could do nothing about it." Lex said shaking his head at how silly he was being about Clark taking his picture.

"Lex" Clark asked worried that maybe coming to the pool wasn't such a good idea.

"It's fine Clark, but how about when we do take those pictures that we take them on the beach. I want a beautiful background for my beautiful husband." Lex said getting sappy on Clark.

"Awww Lex, such the sap" Clark said before kissing Lex right before they made their way out to the pool. Lex soon spotted two empty lounge chairs over in a shady area just perfect for the pair of them since they would both be burning easily; Lex due to his fair skin and Clark due to the medications that he was taking before every chemo treatment. Once they had they put their shirts on the chairs, Lex spoke.

"So do you want to swim first or do you want to lay out first?"

"Swim" Clark said before nearly running to the pool and jumping in. It wasn't every day that one could swim in the month of January. Lex just shook his head but made his way over to where Clark stood near the side of the pool in the water.

"Coming?" Clark said a smile on his face due to warm sun that was beating down on his skin; Clark just love spring and summer due to the sun coming back out from the harsh winters and rainy falls that Kansas was prone to.

"Not yet" Lex joked before diving in the pool perfectly, as Lex loved to do. Clark laughed and shook his head while waiting for Lex to come up for air, so it was with surprise that he felt the older man pulling him under the water and kissing him before surfacing. Once the pair surfaced they noticed a woman walking their way with a serious expression on her face.

"Lex" Clark asked wondering on if there would be a scene between Lex and the woman since it seemed that she was making a beeline for them.

"Ms. Douhet just can't seem to learn" Lex mumbled to himself before moving to stand in front of Clark. Clark saw this as an opportunity to get close to Lex and in public so he wrapped his arms about the older man just as he had done hours earlier. Clark heard Lex sigh to which a smile made its way to his face.

"Lex" Colette Douhet said as stood above the pair in what seemed to be a bikini and sarong around her waist. Even though she had been fired she was still allowed on the property due to the fact that she was a resident of the hotel, living in one of the penthouses in another tower of the large hotel.

"Ms. Douhet what an unpleasant surprise to see you again" Lex said not hiding his displeasure at seeing the woman again so soon.

"Lex"

"It's Mr. Luthor to you Ms. Douhet" Lex said not liking how Colette acted as if they were very familiar with each other.

"Please call me Colette, Lex" Colette said testing the waters on if she could get away with saying Lex's name or if she would have to use his last name.

"As I said Ms. Douhet, you will call me Mr. Luthor" Lex said angry that Colette thought that she could get away with calling Lex by his nick-name, even Clark had used his last name until the pair began to become friends and that was something that he was not with Colette Douhet, friends.

"I'm sorry about that" Colette said disappointed that Lex wasn't allowing her to use his nick-name. It would make things even harder for her since it seemed that Lex was unwilling at the present time to listen or spend time with her.

"Now was there something that you wanted?" Lex said knowing that Colette was up to something and it would be just a matter of time before they found out.

"I was hoping that maybe we could go out for dinner tonight and talk, sort of clear the air since we sort of got off on the wrong foot." Colette said while looking down at Lex and then noticing that Clark had his arms wrapped around Lex. She wanted to scream but decided to wait it out and tell Lex that she didn't think that his 'boy toy' was the best thing for Lex right now.

"I will have to pass, Clark and I have plans this evening and the next." At those words Colette saw red and lashed out.

"Where are you and the 'boy toy' going?"

"That Ms. Douhet is none of your concern and if you called Clark 'boy toy' again, I will make sure that you won't be coming any where near me, my husband or this building again. Do you understand?" Lex said his voice full of malice. Colette saw this and knew that she had to do some damage control and quickly if she had any chance of being with Lex or so she thought.

"Yes Mr. Luthor, I am sorry about that. I just don't know what came over me." Colette said trying to look innocent as she spoke her words, neither Clark nor Lex believed her but decided to just let it drop and move on.

"Fine, but do not let it happen again" Lex said before turning away for the woman and kissing Clark's neck. Clark on the other hand watched as Colette became angry and then sneered and mouthed to Clark; 'he's mine!' and then walked over to where there was a lounge chair sitting in the sun. An hour later had Clark getting out of the pool and making his way towards the restrooms that were provided for pool guests. Colette saw this as her chance to finally be with Lex alone and explain things, so with that thought in mind she jumped into the pool and made her way over to where Lex sat on a small ledge directly below the infinity edge side of the pool.

"Mr. Luthor" Colette said once she arrived to the ledge.

"Ms. Douhet, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your husband; is it?" Colette said before getting a nod from Lex in response to her question.

"Well your husband isn't what is best for you. You need some one who is the same as you, someone that runs in the same social circles that you do. You need someone that people will envy that they are with you and not them." Colette said starting down the path on how Lex needed a high society wife as apposed to a lower-middle class husband.

"Ms. Douhet I would tread carefully with your words for my personal life is just that personal and if I decide to be with a man that isn't rich then so be it but for you to tell me who I should be with you over step your bounds." Lex said all of this with his eyes riveted to his husband as he made his way over to the now speaking pair. Lex raised an eyebrow at Clark and got a nod in response to the secret conversation that they just had with their eyes. Colette never noticed the move since she was too busy looking and drooling over Lex's upper body and the power that seemed to emanate from him. A splash and wave of water broke Colette out of her admiring due to all the water that landed on her.

"What the hell was that for?" Colette yelled before turning around and coming face-to-face with her competition.

"Because I wanted to" Clark said before swimming over to Lex and kissing the older man, all the while Colette watched and grinded her teeth. Clark and Lex then began to stare at the woman wondering on if she would be leaving their area or if they would have to move some where else so that they could snuggle a bit in the pool, now Lex would never admit to the snuggling but he was all for it at the moment.

"Colette" a man's voice called out in the pool area making all those that were there look up and see a tall man with very tanned skin and brown hair dressed in a suit and standing at the edge of the pool's edge. Both Clark and Lex looked at each other and had to wonder on who the man was for he didn't look too old and in fact he looked to be about Lex's age if not older by maybe a year or two. It was then that a look of panic overtook Colette's face.

"Colette, hun" the man called out again, which made both Lex and Clark wonder on if the man was Colette's significant other or not.

"Kirk" Colette said making her way over to where the man stood tall with a sway in her hips.

"Colette what are you doing here at the pool? And why aren't you at work?"

"I was just relaxing and let's not talking about why I am not at work today, okay?" Colette said before looking over her shoulder to where Clark and Lex still sat with Lex in Clark's large arms.

"And why do you continue to look over there? What's so good over there that you can't even look me in the eye?"

"Lex Luthor is who and some 'boy' that he brought with him on his trip. If only I can explain that he needs a high society woman in his life things would be great." Colette said not realizing that she was speaking out loud and that Kirk could hear her.

"So are you saying that you are that woman for him?" Kirk said in a casual manner so that he could hear what she was going to say about it.

"Of course, I have a good up bringing being from the Douhet clan. We did after all create Douhet's one of the premier clothing designers in the world." It was once she spoke the words that she knew what she had said would leave her boyfriend-less in the near future, and for some reason that didn't bother her too much since she knew that once she got through to Lex everything would be fantastic and work out for the best, well at least for her.

"Well then I guess I won't be needed any longer" Kirk said before turning around and making his way towards the hotel lobby. Clark and Lex watched the scene and then began to laugh as Colette made to follow only to have the man that she had been speaking to stop her. Once the man was out of site Colette turned back around and made a beeline for the pair one last time.

"Mr. Luthor may I please speak with you alone?" Colette said hoping that her last plea would get her some where with Lex.

"No, I have nothing to say to you and you have nothing to speak to me about." Lex said wanting to strangle the woman in front of him.

"It's important" Colette said trying to make what she had to say sound as if it was something that Lex had best hear and soon.

"Just go" Clark whispered into Lex's ear for now he really wanted to see and hear what the woman thought was so important that she need to speak to Lex alone about it. He was assuming himself but with her it seemed you never knew especially since they just found out that she had a boyfriend or maybe that would be an ex-boyfriend. Lex looked at Clark as if he was crazy before nodding his head, understanding what Clark wasn't saying about the meeting. That if Colette did try anything that there would be witnesses to the meeting which would make any claims that she would try and make against Lex a bit harder to prove since there would be a whole group of people that were watching the meeting. Lex kissed Clark quickly before pulling himself up and out of the pool; all the while both Clark and Colette stared at Lex's amazing body.

"Ms. Douhet" Lex said breaking the woman out of her staring that she had been doing.

"Yes?" she said before walking over to where there was a small table and chair set near the pool. It was far enough away that Clark couldn't hear what was being said but close enough for him to see their expressions that came across their faces.

"Mr. Luthor" Colette started out only to have Lex cut her off.

"Ms. Douhet let me make something absolutely clear to you; whatever you plan to say against my husband will not do any good for you. You would do well to just let whatever plan you have in your mind dealing with me be dropped."

"You married that….that *boy*?" Colette said stunned that the ceremony had occurred. She had made double sure that if there was to be a marriage between the pair that she was to be notified as soon as they knew the specifics.

"Yes I am married to that amazing young man." Lex said eyeing the woman and wondering on why she was acting so surprised over his announcement of marriage to Clark.

"That's not possible" Colette mumbled to herself before looking over to Clark and then Lex and finally noticing the black and diamond bands on both their ring fingers on their left hand since Lex's was glinting in the winter sun.

"It is oh so very possible and true" Lex said not liking where the conversation was going. He was not willing to talk to this woman about his marriage to Clark and he had to wonder on if there was more going on then what she was saying at the present time.

"No it can't be possible, I made sure of that" Colette said a sneer on her face at the thought of Clark and Lex together.

"Ms. Douhet are you saying that you tried to sabotage the ceremony for my wedding?" Lex said his voice as cold as a winter day in the artic, when Colette heard the words her face drained of all color and she began to stutter out an answer.

"I…I…I don't know what you mean"

"Oh but I think you do" Lex said becoming more angry by the moment.

"Lex" Colette said forgetting all about Lex's request for her to call him, Mr. Luthor.

"Mr. Luthor to you Ms. Douhet and I think it would be in your best interest if you tell me exactly what you are speaking about." Colette knew she had come up with something believable and quick or she wouldn't be doing anything with Lex in the near future.

"Lex…I mean Mr. Luthor, I am just trying to look out for your best interests. That young man over there is only with you for your money. I have seen this type of thing happen before with other men here at the hotel. They think that they are in love with the most perfect person in the world and then the next thing they know they find their significant other in bed with another person." Colette said this all in one breath hoping that Lex would believe her and understand that it would just be a matter of time that Clark would cheat on Lex due to him not getting what he wants from the older man.

"Not that it is any of your concern but my husband would never cheat on me and I think it would do you well to leave my personal life alone for you are beginning to anger me and you do not want to do that. Do you understand Ms. Douhet?" Lex said before standing and walking away not waiting for a response, he needed Clark to calm him down before he really did something to the woman that was behind him.

"Lex, you okay?" Clark said once he saw the fury in Lex's eyes. Lex could only shake his head no before jumping in the pool and swimming over to where Clark still sat on the ledge of the pool.

"My love" Lex said before crawling into Clark's lap and kissing the younger man.

"What happened?" Clark asked while kissing and rubbing Lex's stomach to calm the older man down.

"She was the one causing all the problems with the wedding; she was going to make sure that we didn't get married." Lex said getting angry yet again.

"Well it didn't work my duša for we are now married." Clark said kissing the side of Lex's neck and feeling as the other man began to relax in his arms.

"She said that you didn't love me and I would find you in bed with someone else when you got tired of me." Lex said with a casual air to it, which Clark knew that there was nothing casual about what Lex had just spoken. The older man was truly worried at the words that Colette Douhet spoke would become true.

"Lex you will never have to worry about that, for you are the only one for me. You complete me, and I love you for you and not your money you should know that. I know you know that, don't let her second guess yourself or me, please Lex." Clark said wondering why the woman would do something like that to Lex if she really did love him as she seemed to think she did.

"I know you love me Clark, she just seems to get under my skin in the wrong way and I start to react to her words before thinking things through." Lex said finally calm due to talking to Clark about the problem. He had never really had any one to talk things through with before Clark came along; when his mother was alive he was too small to have anything of value to speak to her about besides when the next issue of Warrior Angel would be out.

"I think that is what she is looking to do, get you so angry or reactive that you do something and it will involve her. What I really think she wants to happen is to make you so angry that you some how end up having sex with her to get your anger and frustration out, and as a result she either become pregnant or has some one taking photos and blackmails you for becoming Mrs. Luthor. What she doesn't realize is that there already is a Mrs. Luthor and that is me." Clark said a laugh in his voice at the end due to him becoming the woman in the relationship with Lex.

"Clark" Lex said with a laugh in his voice as well.

"I'm proud to be your husband Lex, and I'm not too proud to say that I enjoyed you making love to me much more than me making love to you. I hope that is okay, I would like to make love to you sometimes but not that often, it just doesn't feel right to me." Clark whispered into Lex's ear so that the others at the pool couldn't hear what they were speaking about. At the words that Clark spoke Lex could only moan and turn his head to look into his husband's eyes to see the truth shinning out of them.

"You're okay with me topping on a regular basis?" Lex asked stunned that Clark was allowing him to do so. He had felt amazing when Clark had taken him but he had to agree with the younger man that something just didn't feel right when Clark took him as apposed the rightness that they both seem to share with Lex taking Clark.

"I'm fine with it, better than fine if you want to know the whole truth." Clark said his face turning a nice shade of red not only due to the blush that was creeping across his face but also due to his time out in the sun.

"Good" Lex said before kissing Clark and running his hands down the sides of Clark's face.

"We need to get you out of the sun" Lex said once they broke apart, he had felt how hot Clark's face was and knew that they needed to take a break in the shade.

"Okay, can we get something to drink as well? I'm a bit thirsty." Clark said as he stood up on the ledge making most of the women around the pool sigh. They had seen Lex's body and were amazed but seeing the body of the man that seemed to have stolen Lex's affections was a sight to be seen; for Clark wore a pair of red swim trucks that reached to about his thighs. Clark's upper body was still covered in muscles and most of the women wanted to walk up to the younger man and run their hands over his body. Lex noticed the response that Clark was getting from the women and smirked over at them before they made their way to where a large umbrella stood shading two lounge chairs and a small table.

"You would care for something to drink?" A boy that looked to be about 17 or 18 asked the pair once they had settled into the chairs.

"Yes" Lex said before looking over to Clark and then watching as the waiter eyed Clark as if he was a piece of meat.

"And what will it be then?"

"I'll just have some water" Clark said not really paying attention to the fact that the waiter was checking him out and making plans on how he was going to get Clark into bed with him that evening.

"Water? You wouldn't like a beer or maybe a margarita?"

"No, water will be just fine thank you" Clark said feeling uncomfortable for some reason now.

"Okay" the waiter said before he started to walk off, only to have Lex call him back.

"We were not done, I would like bottled water but it better be either Virga or Ty Nant. My husband's water must be the same as well, no tap water at all." Lex said looking the waiter in the eyes to let him know he better not try anything with the man besides him. The waiter only nodded his head before glaring at Lex and making his way to the where they held all of the bottled beverages including water. It was as he was getting the water that Colette snuck over there and began to speak to the waiter.

"Hi" Colette said pressing her breasts into the waiters face.

"You can stop, I'm gay so your tits do nothing for me" the waiter said getting out two glasses and then looking around for some ice that had been made from bottle water in the freezer.

"Good" Colette said already planning out how she was going to break Clark and Lex up and quickly so that if Lex needed to annul the marriage to Clark it could be done fairly quickly.

"I have a proposition for you" Colette said pulling the waiter back away just a bit so that Lex or Clark couldn't see her speaking to their waiter.

"What?" The waiter said wondering on what the woman wanted. He had seen her with Lex earlier but didn't know if what she wanted now was dealing with that or not.

"I need you to get the taller man of the pair you are severing into bed with you."

"I think everyone out here would like that, it doesn't mean it is going to happen. The man with him is Lex Luthor; I'm not trying anything with him around." The waiter said hoping that the woman in front of him had a plan to get rid of the Luthor heir so that he could get Clark into bed with him.

"Well that is where I come in, I am going to distract Mr. Luthor long enough for you two to get naked and I then just so happen to forget something and when we go by a room with a door open you and the other man are in bed together." Colette said a smile on her face that would have most people running in fear, the waiter on the other hand smiled with her and agreed to the plan. The waiter then came back out a few minutes later with two glasses of Ty Nant because the bar didn't carry Virga water. It was then that the waiter decided that he would start to talk to Clark and try to get the other man away from Lex.

"My name is Lucas and I will be your waiter on this amazing day that we are having today, is there anything else that you needed?" Lucas asked not even looking at Lex the whole time he was speaking with the pair; he only focused on Clark which made the younger man very uncomfortable.

"No" Lex said before taking a hold of Clark's hand due to him seeing how uncomfortable the younger man looked in his eyes.

"If you need anything just let me know" Lucas said before he winked at Clark and walked away.

"What was that about?" Clark asked Lex when Lucas was far enough away so that he couldn't hear the pair speaking.

"Ms. Douhet I would assume is trying to prove a point and I think our waiter is one of the players." Lex said already taking deep breaths to try and calm him self down.

"Lex, I don't want to be here any more" Clark said feeling angry that the woman would do anything to be with Lex.

"Then we leave" Lex said putting down his water and standing up to go and getting two robes from the small building that held towels and lockers for guests. When Lex returned it was to see that Lucas had made his way back over to where Clark now stood and was advancing on the younger man. It was then that Lex snapped, for he was tired of having to deal with Colette Douhet and her schemes to be with him.

"Get away from my husband" Lex said in a whisper to the younger man with blonde hair.

"Uh" Lucas said now wondering on why he thought trying to get a piece of Clark was a good idea if the other man was married to the Luthor heir.

"I will not repeat myself" Lex said coming closer to where the pair stood. With each step that Lex made forward Lucas made backwards until he was close to the edge of the pool.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, it won't happen again" Lucas said before running away not waiting for an answer from the Luthor heir for he didn't want to know what the man would or could do to him if he stayed any longer.

"You okay" Lex asked Clark worried that the other man had done something to Clark.

"Just fine, surprised is all" Clark said a sunny smile replacing the frown that had been on his face. A quick kiss after that broke Lex out of the fury haze that he had been in since he saw the waiter hitting on his husband in front of him.

"Love you Lex" Clark said hoping to calm his husband down even more before he got too deep into revenge mode. Lex spun around to Clark and kissed Clark for all he was worth.

"Love you too my love" Lex said before diving back in and kissing Clark again. It was one of the most amazing feelings being able to kiss Clark any time he wanted to and not worry about whether or not he was allowed to do it or not. It was then that Colette finally broke and it was all with a scream.

"NOOOOOOO" Colette screamed as she ran over where the pair was kissing. Once she reached them she pushed Lex out of the way and then slapped Clark in the face.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing with my Lex?" Colette said before slapping Clark once again this time making Clark's nose start to bleed. It was when Lex saw the blood that he had, had enough of Colette and the crap she was doing to them. Lex ran over to the pair and pushed Colette out of the way and into the pool while making his way to where Clark now sat on the ground.

"Clark" Lex said worried that his husband wasn't okay.

"Lex" Clark said looking up dazed at Lex before wiping his hand across the bottom of his nose and seeing the blood for the first time. Clark's face paled at the notice of the blood and he was soon passed out due to seeing the blood.

"Clark!" Lex screamed before grabbing his cell phone off of the table and calling 911 for help. A few minutes later found a just a woken Clark resting against Lex as Colette paced back and forth in front of the pair ranting and raving about how Lex was hers and that Clark just had to go.

"Get away from him!" Colette yelled noticing that Lex had Clark in his arms and was whispering and kissing Clark to keep the younger man calm. When Lex made no move to get away from Clark, Colette attacked once again this time punching Clark in the face and standing on his hands that lay by his side on the ground. Clark only grunted in pain before tears began to run down his face. He didn't know what he had done to Colette but he didn't like the way she was treating him. The police and ambulance arrived just as Colette had slapped and punched Clark.

"Mr. Luthor?" the police office said looking at the bald man that sat on the ground with his arms wrapped around Clark.

"Yes?" Both Clark and Lex said, before Lex laughed and kissed Clark for answering to Mr. Luthor. He hadn't been sure on whether or not Clark would take his last name but he now knew the answer.

"You called about a woman slapping your husband." The police office stated to the group that had formed where Clark and Lex were located. Meanwhile the ambulance techs looked over Clark to make sure that he was okay and that slaps and punch to his face didn't need stitches.

"I did and as you saw she just attacked my husband again. Clark would like to press charges against the woman for attacking him and I would like to get a restraining order against her due to stalking me." Lex said making sure that the police officer knew that he was not going to get played around about this.

"Consider it done" the police officer said knowing that they had enough to arrest the woman on since he had witnessed one of the attacks against Lex's husband.

"Ms.?" The police officer asked Colette.

"Colette Douhet" she said sticking out her hand like she was someone of importance like Lex was.

"Good to know, for you Colette Douhet are under arrest for attacking Clark Luthor. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law….." the police officer spoke until he was finished reciting the Miranda rights to Colette. The police officer then hand cuffed Colette and that is when she spoke again.

"This is all just a big misunderstanding, right Lex love?" Colette said hoping that her acting would get her out of the situation. Lex didn't respond however since he was busy listening to the ambulance tech tell him what Clark needed to do for the rest of the day, which was take things easy and to not over do it. Any activities should be held off for tomorrow and if the bleeding due to the punch and the slaps to the face didn't stop within the next couple of hours they were to go to the nearest emergency room.

"Lex" Colette shouted once again as they loaded her into the back of the car. It was then that Lex looked up and glared at the woman until she turned her head the other way, now knowing that she wasn't going to get any help from Lex on this one right now.

"Lex, she is gone?" Clark asked after he heard the car door being slammed shut and vehicles driving off.

"She's gone love" Lex said worry and love and sadness all running through his eyes; he had failed to protect Clark today and he wouldn't blame the younger man if he never wanted to speak to himself again.

"Good" Clark said before leaning over a bit and kissing Lex. He needed something from the other man to make sure that he still loved Clark and only Clark even if he did let a girl get the better of him.

"Love you" Clark whispered before trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't" Lex said before jumping up and then helping Clark up and into the hotel to make their way to the penthouse; they arrived to the penthouse just in time to hear the phone ring.

"Luthor" Lex answered as he sat next to Clark on the bed in the bedroom.

"Interesting" Lex said a smirk on his face due to what was being said on the other side of the phone.

"Let Ms. Douhet know that I will not be getting help for her, for she is the one that attacked my husband."

"No she is not my wife and/or significant other" Lex stated his voice sounding confused on what was going on with the woman down at the police station.

"No I am not married to her" Lex said making it clear that the woman down at the police station was a bit off if she thought that they were together when he had just had her arrested for attacking his husband.

"Yes I think that is best" Lex said before hanging up the phone and then kissing Clark to let the younger man know that things would be fine.

"What's going on?"

"Seems that Ms. Douhet has deluded herself and some others to believe that she is married to me and that this is just one big misunderstanding and that you should be the one getting arrested not her."

"Lex what are we going to do?"

"We are going to do nothing; I am going to take care of this Clark."

"Lex" Clark said with a determined look on his face due to wanting to help his husband clear the air about what was going on.

"No Clark, this is our honeymoon and I will not have you stressed on our honeymoon. I will put out a statement to the press and that will be the end of it until we return to Metropolis." Lex said while running his hand down Clark's face. Clark nodded his head in response and then kissed Lex. Later that evening found the pair walking through the hotel lobby towards where a large gathering of reporters stood outside of a conference room. At Lex's nod the doors opened and the reporters funneled their way into the room taking seats trying to get the best place for photos and asking questions if they were allowed. Behind the curtain that separated the room Clark and Lex stood together holding hands.

"It's going to be fine, trust me" Lex said before kissing Clark and then walking the pair of them up to the podium. Once they stood at the podium flash bulbs began to go off with the reports talking to their photographers about what sort of pictures they wanted.

"Silence" Lex said after he felt that the photographers had, had enough time to get a photo of himself and Clark. He gave Clark's hand a quick squeeze and then began to speak.

"As you may know Ms. Colette Douhet has made the claim that she is my wife and that the young man next to me is my supposed 'boy toy'. This is in fact false, for the young man next to me is my husband and Ms. Colette Douhet is nothing to me. She had at one time been planning my wedding to my husband Clark, but she overstepped her bounds and was released from any further planning of the ceremony." Lex said all of this in his Luthor business voice that always made Clark hard, due to the amount of power that Lex wielded around as if it was a toy; as he looked out at the sea of reporters and not a one of them had stopped writing the words that Lex spoke.

"My husband and I are quite happily married and any claims that Ms. Douhet or any other men or women may make are to put it simply, not true." Once Lex finished speaking half of the reporters raised their hands hoping to get their questions answered. Lex turned to Clark and asked Clark with a raised eyebrow if it would be okay to answer some questions from the reports. Clark nodded his head, thinking that this would be the best way to break the news to Lionel Luthor that his son was married to Clark Kent and that he had no say so once so ever in Lex's life again.

"You" Lex said pointing to a man that had white hair and glasses on.

"When were you married?"

"We were married yesterday at the Ocenside Flower Garden." Lex said a smile on his face that had many of the photographers taking pictures of the pair yet again. It was an amazing thing to see a smile on Lex Luthor's face and one of pure happiness made many of the reporters wonder if Lex really was different then his father.

"You" Lex said pointing to a red headed woman with a serve look on her face.

"And what does your father think of all this?"

"I do not know, but I shall find out when we return back to Metropolis." Lex said squeezing Clark's hand for support for he knew his father would create as many problems as possible for him once he found out whom and when he was married.

"You"

"Does this affect any leadership roles at LexCorp?" Lex was surprised by the question for he had not yet told Clark that he would be on the board of directors and have final say so in all matter dealing with the company.

"Yes" at that answer all the reporters eyes focused on Lex and then Clark; while Clark stared at Lex as if he had grown a second head.

"My husband will be placed on the board of directors having final approval or vetoing power on all items that are brought to the board. Furthermore my husband will also have 40% of my 80% worth of shares of the company. The remaining 20 % worth of shares will go up for public trading once we return back to Metropolis." Lex said dropping the bomb that he had been holding back from his father and Clark for months now. If Lionel Luthor was afraid of one thing it was that his son would be ten steps ahead of him in the business market, and it seemed that his fear was true; for LuthorCorp had been a privately owned and ran company since Landon Luthor, Lionel's father created the company. LuthorCorp was by far the world's leader in all things dealing with agriculture, whether that be growing plants to creating fertilizer to produce larger fruits and vegetables; LuthorCorp had made it their business to make sure that all things grown were of excellent quality by using patented formulas on fertilizers and only selling their products in certain exclusive markets. LexCorp on the other hand was in the business of anything technology and science related. Lionel Luthor had not been happy when he found out that his son was surpassing him in a business which he was certain he would rein supreme in for a long time to come, but when Lex created LexCorp and the first quarter earnings for the company had not only surpassed any company in the world's first quarter earnings, but also his first quarter earnings from when Lionel had taken over LuthorCorp from his father he had been livid. Clark looked at Lex and knew that they would be having a long conversation over what Lex had just told the press but in the end he would agree to what his husband had said for he knew that Lex had his best interests at heart.

"You there; and this is the last question" Lex said pointing to a black haired man with glasses.

"Your father has stated within the past few weeks that there is be a merger between LexCorp and LuthorCorp, is this correct?"

"No it is not correct." Lex said before turning around and walking off of the podium with Clark following behind him.

"Mr. Luthor?" The one reporter called out.

"Mr. Luthor?" the other reporters called out due to the abrupt answer and leaving that Lex had just given. They could smell a story behind the answer; as there always was more going on between the two Luthor men.

"Lex, are you okay?" Clark asked worried that the question had made Lex angry.

"How could he?" Lex whispered to Clark before dragging Clark into the elevators up to the penthouse. Once the doors closed to the elevators and they were alone Lex was encased by Clark's arms.

"Lex it's going to be okay." Clark said before kissing the older man's forehead to try and calm him down. He knew that Lionel Luthor would do everything in his power to keep Lex under his thumb; he just didn't know that the oldest Luthor would make claims that weren't true so that he could make Lex's life that much more difficult.

"My father will do anything to keep me under his thumb, well no more." Lex said with a determination in his eyes that set Clark's body on fire. Clark let out a small growl before nipping at Lex's ear and whispering into his ear.

"And what are you going to do about it my duša?"

"My father just doesn't know when to stop, but he will soon. Once we get back to Metropolis, I plan to show my father just how well I or shall I say we can do on our own without his or LuthorCorp's help." Lex said swaying back and forth as the elevator took them to the penthouse.

"Bing!" woke the pair out of their planning daze to exit the elevator. Once they were at the door they noticed a large bouquet of flowers sitting besides the penthouse doors.

"Lex?" Clark asked wondering on who would be sending flowers and who they were for.

"Take a look" Lex said a small smile on his face due to the flowers. He had ordered them that morning before Clark had woken up hoping to make his husband even happier to be with him.

"Lex!" Clark gasped as he read the card that came with the flowers. Clark grabbed Lex into a hug and crushed the expensive flowers between the pair of them.

"You didn't have to" Clark said a smile on his face that said that the flowers were appreciated all the same.

"I didn't but you deserve them my love" Lex said before getting kissed and dragged into the bedroom by Clark.

"Make love to me Lex" Clark said kissing Lex again while unbuttoning his pants and taking off his shirt as he made to sit on the bed. Lex watched Clark get naked and he had to wonder on how he could be so lucky to end up with someone as amazing Clark as his husband.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Lex said kissing Clark as he got naked as well.

"No, never" Clark said laughing before grabbing Lex by the waist and bringing his body as close as he could to his.

"I think you are" Lex said with a huge smile on his face to let Clark know that he didn't mind one bit that Clark was trying to take his mind off of the press conference that just occurred.

"Then I must be doing a good job of it" Clark said before kissing Lex so that he couldn't speak again until they broke apart.

"That you are" Lex whispered before preparing Clark for the first time that day. A few minutes later Lex entered Clark with a groan and thoughts of making Clark scream his name on his mind.

"Scream for me" Lex whispered before he pulled all the way out only to slam back into Clark, making Clark groan and then yell Lex's name as the pleasure came to him in waves as Lex hit his prostate. Lex pulled out again and then slammed back in again and again making Clark scream out Lex's name in a chant which drove Lex on even more.

"My love" Lex whispered before kissing and biting the side of Clark's neck where the bruise from the last time was still visible as he orgasmed within Clark. Clark nodded his head and then gave out a yawn once the pair settled down on the bed to cool off.

"Rest" Lex said before he had a chest full of Clark asleep. Lex watched Clark sleep for over a half an hour before he rolled slightly to the side of the bed and picked up the cell phone that lay on the bedside table.

"Luthor here" Lex said into the cell phone careful not to wake up Clark due to it vibrating just as he was reaching for it to make a call.

"What do you mean a Ms. Desiree Atkins is at the front lobby?" Lex listened for a moment before growling low in his throat knowing that some how Desiree had found out about his marriage to Clark and was here to blackmail him to keep her from telling his father.

"I will be down in a moment to take care of the situation" Lex said before moving to get out of bed.

"Lex" Clark mumbled before looking up to his naked husband and the look of fury on his face that made him wake up instantly.

"It's nothing, Clark go back to bed"

"No Lex, it isn't anything; what's going on?"

"Desiree Atkins is what is going on" Lex said pulling on a pair of pants and the t-shirt that Clark had wore that day that was laying on the floor next to the bed wrinkled.

"Lex calm down" Clark said crawling out to the end of the bed naked and not caring.

"She couldn't leave well enough alone, could she?"

"Lex she can't do anything, we were married last night and there is nothing I won't do to stay with you."

"I know my love, but this is something that I must take care of. Alone."

"No Lex, that is her plan get you alone and then some how manage to get you to divorce me for some reason or another and then marry you off to her self, don't go alone please my duša." Lex could see the concern in Clark's face and decided that maybe what Clark said had a grain of truth to it.

"Well are you going to come?" Lex said kissing Clark once he decided that going alone wasn't the best idea now that he thought things through. His father and Desiree Atkins always did make him jump to conclusions and decisions that weren't always for the best when he was alone with either of the two people.

"You can come but you are *not* going out like that. That body is mine and mine alone to see." Lex said with a growl and then a kiss to get Clark moving out of the bed and towards the bathroom to get dressed.

"Be right back" Clark said before grabbing the first thing that he saw in the closet and put it on. The t-shirt that he put on must have been Lex's since it fit him like a second skin.

"This okay" Clark asked as he came out of the bathroom with water running down his face and shirt after washing his face.

"Are you sure?" Clark said before touching the spot where Colette had hit him and a nice bruise was forming.

"Fine" Lex said before kissing the bruise and grabbing Clark's hand, then making their way to the lobby of the hotel. They both knew that when they arrived it would be a three ring circus with Desiree as the ring leader of the show as she loved to be.

"Lexy, baby" Desiree said as soon as she saw Lex exit the elevator, not taking any notice of Clark at all as she tended to do anyway.

"And a Mr. Clark Kent" Desiree said with a sneer on her face once she caught sight of Clark as well.

"Ms. Atkins" Clark said not wanting to greet the woman at all but knowing that Desiree would bring up Clark's lack of manners as a reason for Lex to break things off with him, the woman really would try anything to get Lex in her paws or maybe that was Lex's money in her paws.

"Lexy" Desiree said before making her way over to where Lex stood with Clark by his side, since Lex didn't answer her first call due to him counting to ten in Greek to try and calm down.

"Ms. Atkins" Lex said once he had reached ten and then eyeing the woman and the two pieces of fabric that she was calling a dress; she also had on a pair of large black sunglasses and a hat that matched her dress or at least the fabric to finish the ensemble off. The outfit was a sight to be seen and if Lex wasn't so in love with Clark he wouldn't have thought twice about taking Desiree up to the penthouse and fucking her senseless.

"Lexy, call me Desiree you know that" Desiree said with a sexy smile that had most of the teenaged boys and some of the older men working or staying in the hotel sighing. Lex only raised an eye brow to this wondering if Desiree really thought that if she came here that he would change his mind just due to the sight of her.

"I would prefer to call you Ms. Atkins and I will do so. Now what is it that you want? For I doubt you are here on vacation." Lex said already getting a pounding headache from the confrontation that he was about to have with the woman in front of him.

"Lexy, you can't call you wife by her maiden name." Desiree said and then giggled like a school girl, making Clark turn to Lex and shake his head. Lex could only shrug his shoulders before continuing on his conversation with the woman.

"You are not my wife, for the person that I am married to stands next to me and goes by the name of Clark Kent soon to be Luthor." Lex said grabbing Clark's hand again and then kissing it making a show out of the meeting since people seemed to be gathering due to Desiree and a Luthor in the lobby. Clark could only blush at the words that Lex spoke for he knew better than to interrupt Lex when Lex was in Luthor mode.

"Lexy, baby you don't need to lie any longer." Desiree said shaking her head at her 'husband' and the theatrics that he was putting on for the people in the lobby.

"Ms. Atkins you will cease calling me that horrible name and we will continue this conversation some where private." Lex said before calling over the day manager of the hotel and finding a small room that the three of them could use.

"Do you need to bring *him* along with you? I am after all your wife." Desiree said with a smirk on her face, for she was certain that once she told Lex what she would do if she didn't have the last name Luthor and married to Lex by the end of the day; Lex would drop Clark in a heart beat.

"Clark comes with me, he is my husband and anything you have to say to me you can most certainly say to him." Lex said before taking a seat leaving a stunned Desiree at the door of the room. She had been certain that the whole relationship between the two had been a cover-up or a hoax of some kind. Clark took a seat next to Lex on the small love seat that sat in the middle of the room with two wing chairs on either side facing a fireplace, it was once Clark took a seat that Desiree snapped out of her daze and took a seat in the wing chair closest to Lex.

"Lex" Desiree started out leaning over trying to show off her breasts while grabbing Lex's hand.

"Don't touch me" Lex said before taking his hand and placing it on top of Clark's that now rested on the younger man's thigh. Desiree sighed sadly before speaking again.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no other choice" she said a sad smile on her face as if she was about to deliver some sort of horrible news.

"I don't want to have to blackmail you into something that I know you want, but it seems that the *boy* has more control over you than I thought."

"Ms. Atkins, get to the point. This is our honeymoon and I choose not to spend it with you." Lex said getting angry at the woman due to her rambling on and on about something she had yet to state.

"If I'm not married to you by midnight tonight, your father will soon find out that I am pregnant with your child." Desiree said before placing a hand on her stomach as if to show her pregnant belly to the pair. Clark was shocked, angry and sad to hear the news. He had hoped that things would have gotten easier for the pair once people understood that they loved each other and to just leave them alone, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Ah Ms. Atkins, so you are pulling out the pregnancy card are you?" Lex said his voice low and into an almost growl due to the fury that was circulating through his body. Desiree didn't respond but the sound of Lex's voice made Clark stare at his husband.

"No answer?" Lex said before waiting a minute to see if the woman would speak again.

"Just as I thought, well I hope that when you tell *father* of this news you also tell him that the only Luthor you slept with was him and that it is his child not mine; or maybe it could be Mr. Teague's child since I did find you with him on homecoming night. " Lex said now wanting Desiree to try and force him into something when he had more blackmail material against her than she did against him.

"Lex" Clark whispered into his husband's ear amazed that Lex hadn't had sex with Desiree that whole time she was with Lex and that he had been right about Jason Teague and Desiree Atkins.

"You were right, and I'm sorry" Lex whispered before kissing Clark's ear and then staring at Desiree with a cold look in his eyes.

"I have proof" Desiree said now trying anything to get Lex to believe her that the child was his, even though there was no child.

"And that would be what? There are no pictures of us together for we were never together, so that leaves DNA and that will prove I am not the father as well. So what do you have Ms. Atkins?"

"This!" Desiree said while pulling out an envelope that looked stuffed full of photographs.

"Pictures?" Lex said with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course" Desiree said pulling out the pictures and showing the pair pictures that had definitely been tampered with due to the horrible quality of the pictures.

"And you think that my father or anyone in their right mind will believe these horrible photos?" Lex said looking up at Desiree as she sat in the chair with a pleased smile on her face.

"What?" Desiree said sitting up once she heard Lex's words. She was certain that the doctored up photos would get her Lex and the money that came with him, but it seemed that things were not to be for Desiree.

"These are real"

"Suure" Clark broke in laughing at the poor quality of the photos.

"The only real things about these photos are that it is you and someone that is not me, being photographed." Lex said before throwing the photos down on the table that sat in front of the trio.

"I do hope that you brought something better than that" Lex said pointing to the photos. When Desiree didn't respond Lex took a look and saw the shock and amazement on the woman's face. She had actually thought that her claim of pregnancy and photos of the act of conception would bring Lex to her.

"Your father will hear about this" Desiree said once she got herself together enough to respond to Lex's words.

"And that *boy toy* won't be yours for too much longer either." With those words said Desiree left is a swirl of anger and beaded fabric.

"Lex" Clark asked concerned that his husband was about to explode.

"I'm fine" Lex said gritting his teeth trying to calm down.

"No you are not, come on" Clark said standing up and grabbing Lex's hand while leading the other man out into the lobby and back to the penthouse where Clark was hoping to cool his husband off. The ride back to the penthouse was made with Clark kissing Lex every few seconds trying to make the other man forget all about Desiree and the meeting that they had just had.

"Penthouse" the bellman said as the elevator reached their floor.

"Thanks" Clark said as he grabbed Lex's hand and walked the other man into the penthouse and into the bedroom where he undressed his husband. It was then that Lex snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Clark's mouth wrap around his semi-hard member.

"Clark" Lex groaned out surprised that his husband was willing to try something new just to calm him down.

"It's okay" Clark said before going back and sucking on Lex's now hard member.

"The things you do it me" Lex whispered as he spread his legs just a bit wider so that Clark could fit in between them. The room was soon awash with Clark and Lex groaning out their completion.

"What was that for?" Lex asked after he had caught his breath.

"To calm you down, did it work?" Clark asked worried that maybe he had done something wrong.

"Oh you did nothing wrong, I can't wait for that to happen again" Lex said a smile on his face to show Clark that he really did enjoy himself. They both lay there in silence for a few minutes before Lex's cell phone went off to the 'Death March' that was his father's ring tone.

"And so it begins" Lex said before kissing Clark and answering the phone.

"Father" Lex said in a formal tone that he knew drove his father wild with anger.

"Alexander Luthor" Lionel said while tapping his fingers against something that was loud enough for Lex to hear it over the phone.

"Father" Lex said again this time his voice taking on a questioning quality to it.

"Ms. Atkins has informed me that you are staying in Ocenside, CA, with your new husband Clark Kent."

"News does travel fast" Lex said a smile on his face, happy to not have to deal with his father face-to-face about his marriage to Clark.

"And why is it Clark Kent and not Ms. Atkins that will be taking the Luthor last name?"

"I told you before I left father that I would marry who I want and the person that I love, you were sadly mistaken if you thought I would listen to you and marry that slut." Lex said getting into the groove of being the bratty Luthor heir, as he tended to be with his father.

"And what of the child she speaks of?"

"It isn't mine, for I never slept with the woman so that leaves two people that I know about. That would be you or a Mr. Jason Teague; I hope for your sake that she is lying to you for I don't think I could handle a sibling from her." Lex said this all with a huge smile on his face, he knew his father well enough to know that his father believed the words that he spoke. There was a short silence on the phone in which Lex knew his father was planning out his next moves, and he certainly hoped that they had nothing to do with him.

"Ms. Jason Teague you say?" Lionel said calmly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice due to Desiree and her lies.

"Yes, I found them together on homecoming night, as I told you before but you refused to listen to me about. If you want my opinion on her, I say that she isn't even pregnant but had hoped that I would do the *right* thing and marry her with the poor little evidence that she had on our being together." Lex knew that his father would investigate his words for he would now do anything to get out of the situation of having to deal with Desiree and her blackmail for the Luthor name.

"Son" Lionel said at a loss of what to say due to Lex being so helpful about the Desiree situation.

"Father, just clean up the mess is all I ask" Lex said before hanging up the phone and kissing Clark, who had a look of surprise and love on his face. He was so proud of his husband for not lashing out or rubbing in the fact that Desiree may have the older Luthor boxed into a situation that he had wanted for his son.

"Lex" Clark started out only to be cut off by Lex kissing him.

"I know, I know" and with those words another round of love making was made. The rest of their honeymoon was much the same with them both in bed spending their days making love to each other, so it was with sad hearts that the pair loaded up to return back to Metropolis.

"You ready to leave love?" Lex asked Clark while they lay in bed on the last morning they were at the hotel.

"No, but do we have a choice?" Clark said before laughing and then kissing Lex in spite of morning breath. Lex had learned early on that Clark didn't care what he looked or tasted like at any point in the day, just so long as he could be close to Lex in any way shape or form. If that meant a kiss or a long drawn out love making session, then so be it but Lex and his OCD tendencies with fresh breath was not going to stop Clark in his quest for a piece of Lex Luthor.

"We do, and I don't think your parents or Dr. Rowley will like it too much if you don't come back." Lex said kissing Clark once more before getting out of bed naked and making his way to the bathroom for a shower. Clark watched Lex's ass for a moment before jumping up and running into the bathroom right behind Lex.

"Decided to join me?" Lex said with a smirk on his face as the warm water ran down his body, he still couldn't believe that the man in front of him was his husband and loved him as much as he loved him. Clark jumped into the shower and kissed Lex while running his hands up and down the other man's body.

"Of course, as if I would pass up the chance to see you naked" Clark said for once without a blush on his face. Lex smiled a most beautiful smile before grabbing Clark around the waist and kissing himself senseless.

"Happy?" Clark said knowing that he had never seen Lex as happy has he had been in the days that they had been together.

"Very much so" Lex said before kissing the side of Clark's neck as they began to clean each other off. Fifteen minutes later had the pair walking out of the bathroom with robes on, slowly making their way to the closest that still held their clothing.

"Remember something warm" Lex said picking out a t-shirt, sweater and pair of jeans for Clark to wear. Clark just watched with a bemused expression on his face, knowing that Lex was working on autopilot when picking out his clothing for the day.

"Lex" Clark said once he saw that Lex was about ready to start all over with picking out his own outfit. Lex turned around with a standard Lex dress shirt in his hands and a smile on his face. Clark just shook his head and grabbed his clothes before sitting on the bed getting dressed.

"What?" Lex said wanting to know what had Clark looking so goofy at him for.

"Nothing" Clark said before pulling up his pants and then sitting back down on the bed. Lex watched for a moment before continuing to get ready for the flight and arrival home to Metropolis, something the both of them were not looking forward to. Several hours later had Clark and Lex arriving to the small Metropolis airport, which was still covered in snow as it had been when they left for their marriage and honeymoon.

"We're back" Lex said waking up Clark, who had dozed off while in flight on their way back to Metropolis. Clark opened his eyes and looked out the plane window and groaned due to all of the snow that still covered the ground.

"Do we have to come back to this?" Clark said with his best puppy dog eyes on. He hated the snow and now even more so since being in Ocenside, CA for the few days that they were there. Clark had to wonder how he made it through every winter for each one got to be just a bit harder to bare than the one the year before.

"Of course we do" Lex said before kissing Clark and then standing up now that the plane had taxied at the gate. Clark let out a sigh before standing as well and making his way towards where Lex stood near the exit door to the plane.

"Do you think there will be reporters out there?" Clark asked worried that it would be a three ring circus when they got off the plane.

"I don't know the answer to that one" Lex said just now realizing that Clark could be right and there could be reporters on the other side at the gate waiting for the pair to exit the plane looking for an exclusive about Lex Luthor and the secret marriage to Clark. Clark looked out the small window near the exit once again and saw a few people standing around the gate, but the few people that seemed to be standing around looked to be business men and women and not reporters.

"Guess we will find out" Clark said once the doors to the plane opened and they made their way up the sky bridge holding each others hands. When they arrived to the main area of the airport they noticed that no one even noticed that the gate door had opened and that there stood Lex Luthor with an unknown young man's hand in his.

"Guess the news hasn't gotten here yet?" Clark said while squeezing Lex's hand as they made their way towards the front of the airport where a car stood waiting for the pair. It was as they were passing one of the exit to the airport that Clark thought he saw someone that looked suspiciously like Desiree waiting near the woman's restroom.

"Lex" Clark said knowing better than to keep the suspicion quiet. Lex turned and as he turned he too caught sight of the same woman that looked like Desiree.

"Did she not learn or did my father actually listen to the drivel that woman pours out of her mouth?" Lex said leading the pair to the waiting limo.

"I would say the first" Clark said as he watched the woman pace back and forth in front of the gate that they had just left.

"Damn is she that stupid?" Lex said before shaking his head and watching the streets as the driver of the vehicle took them to the penthouse where the SUV was that would take Clark back to the hospital.

"Mr. Luthor" the driver said after they arrived to the penthouse building.

"Yes?" Lex said knowing that his father had not let things lie as he should have.

"Your father waits for you and your spouse in the penthouse" the driver said before eyeing Clark and then saying spouse with disgust in his voice.

"You would do well to remember that my spouse has the power to fire you just as I do." Lex said before getting out of the limo and not waiting for the driver to open the door for them.

"As if" the driver mumbled which lead Clark to take great pleasure in the words that he spoke as he left the car.

"Oh, Lex was right so you can find yourself a new job because you're fired." Once Clark spoke his words he slammed the door closed and found Lex standing there with a smile on his face at the way that Clark wielded his new found power.

"Did you enjoy that?" Lex asked once Clark was next to him and the driver got out of the car and came toward the pair with shock on his face. Clark nodded his head and then waited for the third man to speak.

"Are you serious Mr. Luthor?" The driver asked looking at Lex.

"Not me, but my husband you need to be asking that question" Lex said a smirk on his face loving every moment of the squirming that the driver was doing. He was never particularly a fan of this driver but since he hadn't had the balls to ever fire the man due to the wrath that he knew he would get from his father, but now that LexCorp was it's own company and Clark had just as much power as he did in anything that related to him, LexCorp and by relation now LuthorCorp, which he knew would make his father livid and irritated to no end.

"Mr. Luthor" the driver said now looking at Clark sorry for the way that he spoke to the younger man earlier.

"No" Clark said not willing to let what the other man had done slide.

"But…" the driver said before getting angry and making his way back to the car to drive it to where the valet was.

"You okay there?" Lex asked once they arrived inside the building where Lex's father waited for the pair of them.

"Yeah, just never thought I would have to do something like that" Clark said a smile on his face to let Lex know that he had sort of enjoyed getting rid of the driver since the other man had given him nothing but grief whenever Lex wasn't around.

"You did great" Lex said kissing Clark while they rode up to the penthouse, hoping against hope that Lionel Luthor would not try and make a play for gaining LexCorp through Clark by some way of blackmail. At the bing of the elevator Clark and Lex broke apart and just in time to see Lionel Luthor standing at the front door of the penthouse with a smirk on his face.

"Alexander and Mr. Kent" Lionel said thinking he had the upper hand against his son.

"Father, what do you want? Clark needs to get back to the hospital" Lex said seeing that Clark was exhausted by the mini-vacation and ride back to Metropolis where the snow still clung to the ground as if it had decided to take up a permanent spot there on the ground.

"Ah yes, Mr. Kent" Lionel started only to be cut off by Lex correcting him.

"It's Mr. Luthor now" Lex said wondering if his father was trying to pull something since he seemed to be taking his sweet time talking to them, and that was something Lionel Luthor never did when speaking with his son, and that was take time out to do so. It was a demand and then a swirl of a coat and the man was gone again doing something that Lex was bound to pay for later on.

"Lex, now you and I both know…." Only to be cut off by a cell phone going off. Since Lex had yet to turn his back on he figured it was his father's. His father on the other hand stared at Lex as if daring him to answer the phone.

"It isn't mine or Clark's since our phones have been off since the flight, so it is you father." Lex said knowing that as soon as the man answered the phone the pair of them would be off.

"Luthor" Lionel barked into the phone with his back turned to the pair. It was then that Lex grabbed Clark's hand and made a bee line to the elevator before his father could tell that they were gone.

"That was close" Lex said before kissing Clark trying to calm himself down for he wasn't really sure what he would do to his father and he didn't want to think about that with Clark in such close quarters.

"It was but you handled it well, and Mr. Luthor?" Clark asked wondering if Lex had said that to piss his father off or if he really said what he meant with that.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor that is unless you…" Lex said nervous about asking Clark to take his last name. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take Clark's since he was a Luthor and he would always be one and that meant his father would do all in his power to make sure that his last name never changed.

"No, no, I just didn't know what…" Clark said uncertain how to explain what he was thinking.

"Good, because you are and will always be Mr. Lex Luthor's husband, Clark Luthor got that?" Lex said kissing Clark once more before the elevator binged and Clark followed Lex out to the valet to get the SUV so that they could go back to the hospital.

"Your vehicle Mr. Luthor" the valet said before opening the door for Clark and then rushing over to open Lex's door as well as he helped Clark into the car.

"Love you" Clark said before kissing Lex and then leaning his head back for a little rest while on the ride back to the hospital.

"Thank you" Lex said tipping the driver quite nicely since he had done his job and well and it made Lex get to thinking about the replacement that both he and Clark would need in the near future.

"Just hire him already" Clark said once Lex was in the car. A smile on his face made Lex want to groan since that meant that Clark could read him and his thoughts better than he thought.

"Clark"

"No use denying the fact that you weren't thinking it." Clark said tilting his head so that his eyes could meet that of Lex's. Mirth shined out of Clark's eyes and Lex knew that Clark had won.

"Fine, but first we get you back to the hospital" Lex said putting off hiring the young man that had just helped them. Clark nodded his head and then rested while Lex drove them both back to the hospital.

"Clark!" Dr. Julie yelled when she saw the pair enter the floor.

"Hey Dr. Julie" Clark said a happy, sleepy smile on his face that made the doctor's heart warm knowing that she had done the right thing by allowing for Clark and Lex to go and get married and have a mini-vacation away from their life in Metropolis.

"You look tan" the doctor said before blushing since she had been checking out in a more than doctor fashion.

"I feel great, the sun must have had something to do with that" Clark said smiling at the doctor before making his way over to his room so that he could lay down for a bit. The trip back from California and dealing with Lionel Luthor had taken a lot out of him, and even though he did feel good he wasn't in good enough shape to deal with the likes of Lionel Luthor and what he had planned for the pair in the near future.

"I think you might have had something to do with that as well" Dr. Julie said before she smiled at him, knowing that Lex knew what she wasn't saying. Lex's cheeks pinked before he let out a laugh that had quite a few people coming out to see what was going on. When Clark heard the laugh he was glad to be away from the pair since Dr. Julie had been hinting at how hot she thought it was when Lex and Clark were together in bed at the hospital.

"Clark" a child voice called into Clark's room making Clark spin around and come sort of face-to-face with Gavin.

"Hey Gav, what's up?" Clark said looking at the other boy and seeing the worry on his face.

"It's Elise, she has this idea to hook me up with one of her friends" Gavin said before making a face and then hiding in Clark's bathroom when he heard Elise singing in the hallway.

"Clark" Elise said before hugging Clark in a welcome back symbol and then asking for the whereabouts of one Gavin was.

"Couldn't tell you" Clark said hoping that Lex wouldn't come in and want to give him a proper welcome, he knew that Gavin liked guys but he didn't think the younger boy was ready for what two men could do together when alone.

"Well then" Elise said before puffing her way out of the room and down to the playroom to see if Gavin had gone in there to hide. Once Clark was certain that she was gone he pulled Gavin out of his bathroom and pushed him out of his room with the words of where Elise was going.

"You're the best" Gavin said before running towards his room and hopefully to some peace and quiet.

"That he is" Lex said leaning in the door frame of Clark's room.

"Lex" Clark said a loving smile on his face while the other man had that of a smirk as Gavin left the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Now can I welcome my husband home?" Lex said a leer on his face that told Clark that there would be no answer of no on that.

"It's a children's hospital Lex" Clark said laughing at the look Lex gave him before kissing him and then settling Clark on the bed while he stood between his legs.

"Fine, fine you win this time but I will give you a proper welcome"

"You were with me no welcome needed" Clark said playing with Lex just a bit.

"I do, end of story" Lex said a smile on his face that made Clark even happier for marrying Lex, he had been uncertain at first but the more time he spent with his husband the more right it felt.

"Fine, fine" Clark said happy that Lex was still taking care of him.

"Glad you see things my way" Lex said before running his hands down Clark's shoulders trying to see if he could bend the will of his husband.

"Not going to happen" Clark said pulling Lex down with him. He would allow people to see them sleeping together but he refused to have the children of the floor find out about sex and two males having it while he was still a patient. Lex nodded his head before pulling Clark to him and breathing in the sent of his husband.

"Welcome back" Lex said when he could tell when Clark was about ready to fall asleep.

"Same to you" Clark said before falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
